


Metamorfozo

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дж2-АУ. Человечество освоило далёкий космос и разделилось на две космические сверхдержавы. Одна из них – Конфедерация, процветающее общество развитого социализма, вторая - милитаризированная Империя, живущая за счёт экспансии и рабского труда. Джаред - капитан пассажирского корабля Конфедерации. Однажды его судно сбивается с курса и оказывается в космическом пространстве Империи. У капитана Джареда два варианта: либо позволить экипажу и сотням пассажиров погибнуть, либо совершить аварийную посадку в тылу врага, что гарантирует рабство всем, кто находится на борту. Несложно догадаться, что он выберет... И теперь его дальнейшая судьба в руках имперского патриция, коммандера Дженсена Эклза, принявшего капитуляцию.<br/>Предупреждения: слэйв-фик, нонкон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorfozo

\- Диспетчер вызывает коммандера Эклза! Диспетчер вызывает коммандера Эклза! Приём!  
Нотки неприкрытого волнения в женском голосе, ринувшемся из динамиков, вынудили Дженсена поднять глаза после второго же позывного, а не после десятого, как обычно. Он с неохотой оторвался от листа бумаги, испещрённого перечёрканным текстом. Кажется, его наконец посетило вдохновение - и, разумеется, ребятам из диспетчерской непременно надо было всё испортить. Дженсен потянулся к пульту, кидая на листок досадливый взгляд. Не то чтобы он в самом деле рассчитывал, что вот-вот родит шедевр дипломатической мысли, но в голове у него вертелась пара удачных фраз, которые он как раз пытался обкатать, и которые, скорее всего, выветрятся, если его сейчас отвлекут надолго. Дженсен вздохнул и щёлкнул клавишей связи.  
\- Эклз у коммуникатора, - сказал он, стараясь вложить в голос всю степень испытываемого им раздражения. - Что там у вас?  
\- Нештатная ситуация, господин, - возбуждённо протараторила девица на другом конце станции. - Требует вашего присутствия.  
Дженсен чертыхнулся. не потрудившись прикрыть микрофон ладонью.  
\- Буду через пять минут.  
Он выключил комм и снова посмотрел на исчёрканный листок. И на другие листки - с полудюжину, рассыпанные по всему столу, и это не считая тех, что сходу отправлялись в бак-утилизатор. Хмуро перечитал последние нацарапанные строчки, вдруг подумав, что вовсе не так уж они и хороши. Всё те же банальные, суконные фразы, в которые он пытался искусно вплести лесть и туманные намёки на знания, которыми не обладал, и достоинства, которыми не мог похвастаться, а также особые обстоятельства, которые он смог бы описать его превосходительству только при личной встрече, поскольку их ценность... Дженсен скрипнул зубами, скомкал листок и швырнул его в мгновенно раскрывшуюся пасть утилизатора. Всё дерьмо, одно и то же дерьмо. Это было уже четвёртое прошение, составляемое им за последние полгода, и над первыми тремя он корпел точно так же, долгими неделями, тщетно ожидая ответа на предыдущие. Навечно его, что ли, похоронили в этой дыре? Дженсен холодел при одной мысли об этом. Не то чтобы приграничная космическая станция Х-В7А была худшим местом в галактике, нет. Места похуже были. Например, Алькатрас-13, планета-тюрьма на краю исследованного мира. Или большинство миров комми. На станции, в конце концов, у Дженсена была довольно комфортабельная каюта, вполне отвечавшая его статусу, здесь был диско-бар, ресторан и даже бордель - разумеется, нелегальный, и, разумеется, выплачивавший тайную мзду начальнику станции каждый квартал. Дженсен с тоской думал, что, если бы сумел добыть доказательства, это стало бы его билетом на волю. Но старый полковник Эверсон был хитёр, как кот, и за пятнадцать лет, проведённые им на этой богами забытой жестянке, научился снимать сливки с того жиденького молока, что ему наливали в кормушку. Мир жесток; крутись, как умеешь - эти нехитрые истины Дженсен постиг задолго до того, как оказался на Х-В7А.  
Прошло две минуты из пяти, которые он пообещал диспетчеру. Пора было кончать ныть и браться за дело. Дженсен ещё раз вздохнул и поднялся из кресла.  
Станция была около мили в диаметре, и, хотя кабинет дежурного офицера и диспетчерская находились довольно далеко друг от друга, много времени перемещение между ними не отняло. В лифте Дженсену встретились двое незнакомых парней в жёлтой униформе техников - должно быть, новенькие, за полгода ему тут все успели примелькаться, даже плебеи. Увидев Дженсена, они низко поклонились, но тот был не в духе, поэтому не ответил даже кивком. Для этих двоих назначение на пограничную станцию было пределом мечтаний и венцом карьеры, а не позорным понижением и ссылкой, как для него. Эта мысль заставила Дженсена стиснуть зубы крепче, и в диспетчерскую он вошёл рубленым маршевым шагом, не сулившим ничего хорошего тем, кто вызвал его, если на то не имелось действительно веской причины.  
\- Ну? - сказал он - не грубо, но тем особенным тоном, что вынуждал его домашних рабов немедленно простираться ниц, в страхе ожидая кары. В те казавшиеся невозможно далёкими времена, когда он бывал дома, и когда ему прислуживали рабы...  
Маленькая пухлощёкая девица, сидевшая за коммуникатором, живо вскочила при его появлении и отдала честь.  
\- Нештатная ситуация, коммандер. Корабль Конфедерации вышел на связь и просит контакта с полномочным представителем Империи.  
С Дженсена мигом слетела хандра. За пять с половиной месяцев, проведённых на станции, он лишь дважды был свидетелем того, как через кротовину проходили комми. В первый раз это был корабль-лазутчик, самоуничтожившийся сразу же, едва его засекли; во второй - небольшой краузер, который, по всей видимости, вынесло фрейловой бурей, и который нырнул назад в кротовину, как только его команда осознала, что их зашвырнуло на территорию врага. Риск, конечно, был огромный - повторный прыжок через такой небольшой промежуток времени почти гарантированно вызвал новую бурю, и не факт, что кораблю на этот раз вообще удалось вырваться из кротовины. Но команда, не раздумывая, пошла на этот почти самоубийственный прыжок, прекрасно зная, что мгновенная смерть в схлопнувшейся подпространственной дыре для них куда лучшая участь, чем то, что их ждёт в руках имперцев. Собственно, так поступили бы все комми на их месте.  
Все, кроме тех, что требовали сейчас связи со станцией.  
Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по приборной панели. Шесть лет работы в дипломатическом корпусе научили его не пороть горячку и взвешивать каждый шаг, тем более в столь важных вещах - а то, что событие это исключительной важности, он понял сразу. Война между Звёздной Конфедерацией и Романской Империей длилась уже более трёхсот лет, и в последнее столетие две сверх-державы, уставшие от бесплодных попыток договориться, придерживались тактики выжженной земли, не вступая в переговоры и не сдаваясь в плен. Обе стороны, однако, брали пленных, если такая возможность предоставлялась - особенно Империя, неизменно заинтересованная в пополнении массы рабов. Дженсен быстро прикинул риски и выгоды, а затем спросил:  
\- Полковник Эверсон на месте? Вы пытались связаться с ним?  
\- Он отбыл на Вторую подстанцию час назад, сэр. В его отсутствие инструкция велит обращаться к старшему дежурному офицеру по базе, и...  
\- Я читал инструкцию, милая, - не глядя на неё, сказал Дженсен, и диспетчер умолкла. Значит, старик на Второй... Чертовски удачно получилось. Слишком удачно. - Что известно о корабле?  
\- Я как раз отправила запрос в сектор сканирования. О, вот и ответ от них.  
Она уселась на своё место и защёлкала клавишами. Над приборной панелью развернулась голограмма, передававшая изображение пространства вокруг кротовины, фиксируемое со спутника. Дженсен обомлел.  
Это был не шустрый краузер и не крошка-лазутчик, нет. Это был лайнер - огромный, лощёный, сверкавший серебристыми бортами, прекрасный, как белая ночь на Лепестках Сакуры, крутобокий и неповоротливый, как старая корова. Дженсен разбирался в маркировке гражданских судов комми не так хорошо, как военных, но тут и его дилетантских познаний было довольно, чтобы понять: перед ним один из новейших и, вероятно, лучших кораблей Конфедерации, предназначенных для внутренних перевозок. Хватало взгляда, чтобы оценить его почти нулевую маневренность и того меньшую боеспособность. Хотя на нём, разумеется, установлена защита, но это защита от космического мусора, а не от боевых стационарных лазеров пограничных войск врага.  
Диспетчер тем временем зачитывала вслух спецификацию и характеристики судна, но Дженсен слушал краем уха, любуясь этим красавцем и всё меньше веря в такую удачу. Как их вообще сюда занесло?! И почему они не самоуничтожились? Хотя...  
\- Что известно о положении на борту? Повреждения, человеческий состав, грузы?  
\- Предварительное сканирование не выявило существенных повреждений, - отозвалась диспетчер. - Наличествуют пробоины в обшивке, вероятно, последствие метеоритного дождя. Для более точной диагностики внутренних систем необходимо время. Радиоактивного или иного специфического излучения не зафиксировано, что не даёт возможности судить о наличии особых грузов. Термосканеры зафиксировали большое скопление людей на борту.  
\- Насколько большое?  
Снова стрёкот клавиатуры, а затем изумительный, восхитительный ответ:  
\- От ста семидесяти до двухсот человек.  
Двести человек! Дженсену перехватило дух. Он сглотнул, стараясь справиться с охватившим его возбуждением. Его письма не доходили до военного министра, но, похоже, молитвы его дошли до богов.  
\- Давай связь, - он махнул диспетчеру, и, пока она возилась с настройками, расположился в кресле напротив коммуникатора внешней связи. Кресло было большим и роскошным, нарочно, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза тому, кто окажется на другом конце. Дженсен небрежно закинул руки на подлокотники, пожалев, что не успел приказать стюарду принести бокал бренди. Он чувствовал себя хозяином мира, и тому, кто увидит его через пару мгновений, стоит уяснить это с первого взгляда.  
Голограмма мигнула, разворачивая изображение. Двухмерное - комми, как всегда, проявляли смехотворную скупость даже там, где это было неуместно.  
\- На связи коммандер Эклз, пограничный пункт Х-В7А, - сердечно сказал Дженсен, одаривая голограмму самой чарующей из своих улыбок. - Рад приветствовать вас в космическом пространстве Романской Империи.  
"А теперь - на колени", - мог бы он добавить, но не стал. Всему своё время. Пока что он получил свою дозу удовольствия, разглядывая лицо, возникшее перед ним. Бледное, с заострёнными скулами и запавшими щеками, словно их обладатель сбросил десяток фунтов за какие-то пару часов. С внимательным, пристальным взглядом чуть прищуренных рысьих глаз. Красивое.  
\- Капитан Падалеки, лайнер "Титания", Звёздная Конфедерация, планета-порт приписки - Победа, - отозвался красавчик с экрана, и Дженсен ясно увидел, чего ему стоит сдержать судорожный вздох. - Просим разрешения на аварийную стыковку.  
\- Надо же, - сочувственно произнёс Дженсен. - Что с вами случилось?  
\- Попали в сильный метеоритный шторм в точке выхода из кротовины по месту назначения, - неохотно ответил капитан "Титании". - Пришлось немедленно возвращаться, чтобы спасти судно. Повторный вход в кротовину вызвал фрейловую бурю, и нас вынесло к вам.  
Дженсен чуть не расхохотался. "Титания", нет, ну подумать только! У них там совсем мозги поотшибало? Или, что более вероятно, они плохо учили историю, в особенности историю Старой Земли. Потому что, воистину, шанс напороться на метеоритный дождь такой силы, что с ним не смогли справиться корабельные щиты, примерно равен шансу наткнуться на гигантский айсберг в открытом море. История ничему не учит, это точно.  
Издёвки, впрочем, были неуместны, и Дженсен оставил их на потом.  
\- Что же вы ещё раз не нырнули назад в кротовину? - мягко спросил он. - Разве наша встреча предпочтительнее для вас, чем метеоритный шторм?  
Капитан Падалеки - ну конечно, Падалеки, один из этих убогих славянских недоумков, заполонивших большую часть обитаемого космоса, - метнул в него испепеляющий взгляд. Он был молод, очень молод, даже моложе Дженсена, который и так нажил себе тьму врагов стремительным карьерным взлётом (и несказанно порадовал их же своим не менее стремительным падением). Парень, должно быть, проявил выдающиеся способности, раз ему, едва разменявшему четверть века, поручили руководство над этакой махиной. Будь дело в Империи или в любом из так называемых Нейтральных Миров, Дженсен решил бы, что перед ним балованный сынок какого-нибудь влиятельного папаши. Но в Конфедерации, в мире комми, протекционизм не работал - во всяком случае, не столь явные его формы. Комми были помешаны на равноправии, свободе, братстве и прочей социалистической дребедени, которую прогрессивное человечество отвергло ещё до начала эпохи звёздных переселений. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно горстка недобитых "красных", которых выпихнули с Земли пинком под зад, не только сумеет освоить собственную планету и выстроить на ней жизнеспособную культуру, но и насадит эту культуру на десятки других миров. Созданная ими космическая сверхдержава хотя и именовалась Конфедерацией, однако независимости в её колониях было не больше, чем в некогда существовавшем на Земле Советском Союзе. И ровно столько же здравомыслия.  
Хотя эти славяне, как ни крути, красивый народ.  
На риторический вопрос, заданный Дженсеном самым вкрадчивым тоном, капитан Падалеки не ответил. Вместо этого он чуть сдвинул свои ровные тёмные брови, которых, Дженсен мог в том поклясться, никогда не касался пинцет, и бесстрастно произнёс:  
\- У меня на борту сто семьдесят пять человек пассажиров и тринадцать членов экипажа. Их безопасность является приоритетной задачей. Я хотел бы обсудить это с вами, коммандер... Эклз.  
Он немного неуверенно произнёс фамилию Дженсена, словно не зная, правильно ли её расслышал. Любого имперца на его месте Дженсен за такое уничтожил бы взглядом. Но комми есть комми, ему неоткуда знать родословную романской аристократии, неоткуда было и слышать о Доме Эклзов. Так что Дженсен решил милостиво его простить. На первый раз.  
\- Давайте посмотрим, - сказал Дженсен, сцепляя руки в замок и ставя локти на стол перед собой. - Что мы имеем? Я, как полномочный представитель Империи в этом пространстве, имею вражеское судно, вторгшееся на мою территорию. Согласно военному положению, существующему между нашими государствами, я должен либо немедленно уничтожить вас, либо попытаться захватить.  
\- Вы не станете нас уничтожать, - в голосе капитана Падалеки послышались нотки презрения, словно его оскорбило, что Дженсен говорит с ним, как с несмышлёным юнцом - каким он, надо сказать, в этот миг перестал выглядеть. - Мы оба знаем, как высоко ценят имперцы пленных конфедератов. И я вас обрадую, коммандер, вы найдёт особенно ценными тех, кто находятся у меня на борту. "Титания" - круизный лайнер повышенного комфорта. Мы следовали на Лепестки Сакуры и...  
\- Ого! - Дженсен не удержался он возгласа, невежливо перебив сухую речь Падалеки. - Межсистемный круиз? И это при всем известной опасности скачковых перелётов? Не слишком ли рискованно для любителей путешествовать с комфортом?  
\- Как видите, пассажиры сочли риск оправданным, - теперь в голосе юного капитана недвусмысленно прозвучала горечь. О да, с маниакальной склонностью комми брать на себя ответственность за всё и вся, он должен чувствовать себя сейчас препаршиво. - В конце концов, любые путешествия дальнего следования небезопасны, даже наземные. Вероятность фрейловой бури в кротовине не выше, чем вероятность обычного шторма в водном океане. Космокомпания, которой принадлежит "Титания", нашла такой рейс рентабельным.  
\- Что ж, теперь она пересмотрит свои выводы, верно? - Дженсен послал насупленному капитану Падалеки ещё одну ослепительную улыбку. - Но я не понимаю, капитан, на что вы рассчитываете. Вы правы, уничтожать столь лакомый кусок, каким вы являетесь, крайне нежелательно. Но мне понадобится менmit часа, чтобы выслать абордажную команду. И я полагаю, - он уловил краем глаза молчаливый жест диспетчера, скосил глаза и, молниеносно прочтя новое сообщение на экране коммуникатора, продолжил как ни в чём не бывало, - полагаю, ваше скачковое оборудование оказалось выведено из строя фрейловой бурей. Вас не просто зашвырнуло к нам, вы ещё и не можете улететь. Если бы могли, вы бы попытались... это был бы оправданный риск, учитывая, что с вами сделаем мы.  
Диспетчер удивлённо глянула на него, но разумеется, промолчала. Дженсен знал, как выглядят со стороны его слова - как нелепая провокация, подталкивающая поверженного противника к ненужному сопротивлению. Но Дженсен не зря проработал столько лет в охране разнообразных посольств. На дипломатии - а точнее, на манипулировании другими - он собаку съел.  
\- Так что я могу взять вас тёпленькими, не вставая с кресла, капитан, - нежно добавил он, глядя в застывшее лицо перед собой. - Скажите что-нибудь, что меня остановит.  
Капитан Падалеки с минуту молчал. Потом сказал, и Дженсен увидел, как тяжело даются ему эти слова:  
\- Если вы пойдёте на абордаж, мы задействуем систему самоуничтожения.  
Дженсен чуть заметно сжал подлокотник. Что ж, вот он и выяснил, оборудован ли лайнер системой самоуничтожения. Лучше так, чем в процессе захвата, когда загнанные в угол комми шарахнут по собственным топливным бакам ядерным зарядом в тысячу мегатонн. Вот теперь им есть о чём поговорить.  
\- Полагаю, - неторопливо сказал он, - вы просили переговоров, чтобы обсудить условия добровольной сдачи. Я слушаю вас.  
Всё же этот Падалеки был совсем ещё птенцом, и, без сомнения, ни разу не оказывался в подобных ситуациях, даже на учениях. Он совсем не владел своими эмоциями, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться, выглядящие особенно трогательно в своей тщетности. Дженсен вдруг представил, как раскладывает его на холодном пластиковом столе в своей каюте, как эти чётко очерченные губы сжимаются в бессильной попытке удержать стон, а потом разжимаются, выпуская его вместе с судорожным влажным всхлипом... Дженсен моргнул, удивлённый тем, как заворожила его эта картинка.  
Капитан Падалеки тем временем, ни сном, ни духом о том, что только что стал предметом мокрых фантазий своего собеседника, сказал:  
\- Всё просто, коммандер. Я сдаю вам корабль - он практически исправен, за исключением скачкового оборудования и повреждений обшивки. Это один из новейших судов, спроектированных в Конфедерации, и, если не ошибаюсь, первое наше судно в текущем году, которое Империи удалось захватить. Это солидный трофей, коммандер.  
\- Не облизывайтесь за меня на мои трофеи, капитан, - отозвался Дженсен. - Я не слепой и не дурак.  
Падалеки замолчал. Он ершился, но знал, что к его горлу приставлен нож, и пытался торговаться с достоинством - это всё, что ему оставалось. Дженсен невольно ощутил уважение, усилившийся интерес, и, неожиданно, вновь вспыхнувшее и уже куда более сильное желание. Любопытно, подумалось ему, как сложен этот парень. Голограмма показывала только его голову.  
\- Я сдам вам корабль, - повторил Падалеки, чеканя слова, - и всех, кто на борту, в качестве военнопленных. Вы, со своей стороны, от имени Романской Империи гарантируете, что всем им будет дана возможность обратиться в военное министерство Конфедерации с просьбой о выкупе или обмене. И что каждому будет дана возможность выкупить себя.  
"Что никто их них не будет обращён в рабство", - явно хотел добавить он, но, похоже, даже выговорить такое вслух ему было трудно. Дженсен, однако, всё превосходно понял и так. Да уж, в самом деле, предложение звучало заманчиво. Этот Падалеки был умён и знал, что имперский офицер ни за что не согласится просто отпустить двести пленников, даже в обмен на такой прекрасный корабль. А вот сдача в плен на смягчённых условиях... Дженсен прикинул, какой может оказаться сумма выкупа за такой улов. Лайнер роскошный, да и Лепестки Сакуры - дорогущая по космическим меркам планета. "Титания" под завязку набита толстосумами, постольку, поскольку они вообще водятся в Конфедерации. Предприниматели, актёры, спортсмены, может, даже политики... Падалеки не станет использовать это как козырь, но на борту вполне может оказаться несколько не самых мелких фигур из неосоциалистической партии, стоящей во главе Конфедерации. Этот парень не из тех, кто торгует людьми, даже для их собственного блага, поэтому на прямой вопрос он не ответит, но вероятность весьма велика. И если это так... если это так, то, боги всеблагие, Дженсен не только выберется наконец из этой вонючей дыры, но и обеспечит себе билет на ежегодный бал в резиденции императора на Старой Земле. Как минимум.  
Его радость была так велика, что он на миг испугался, как бы не выдать её. Падалеки продолжал смотреть на него напряжённым выжидающим взглядом. Дженсен опомнился. Он - романский офицер, и перед ним - мальчишка комми, враг. Честь не позволяла Дженсену закончить переговоры к обоюдному удовольствию. Романцы - хозяева мира, лишь им одним положен триумф, другим же назначено служить. Так что сладость удавшихся переговоров требовалось чуточку подгорчить.  
\- Что ж, ваше предложение звучит разумно, - кивнул он, и, прежде чем в ясных зеленоватых глазах успело вспыхнуть облегчение, добавил: - С одной оговоркой. Соглашение о выкупе касается пассажиров, но не команды. Вы и ваш экипаж сдаётесь безо всяких дополнительных условий и гарантий.  
Лицо капитана Падалеки застыло. Превратилось в маску - в белоснежный хром, как тот, которым был облицован его корабль. И Дженсену этого хватило, чтобы понять: сегодня, воистину, самый счастливый из всех его счастливых дней.  
\- У вас один час на раздумья, капитан. Честь имею, - сказал он и, небрежно отсалютовав, выключил коммуникатор.

* * *

Голограмма свернулась, скрыв самодовольное лицо имперского офицера, и Джаред, помедлив, повернулся к своей команде, молчаливо слушавшей этот безрадостный диалог.  
Они все были здесь. Все тринадцать человек: Трэй и Дэвис, пилоты, Форест, бортинженер, Адам, навигатор, четверо механиков - Клинт, Джойс, Ян и Нэйтан, Бранд, корабельный кок, трое стюардесс - Тельма, Ирма и Миранда, и, в стороне от всех, Консуэло Макферсон, единственная из команды, к кому Джаред обращался по фамилии, прибавляя к этому почтительное "доктор", поскольку она была почти втрое старше его. Тринадцать человек, с которыми он превосходно сработался за те три месяца, что командовал "Титанией", тринадцать человек, полагавшихся на его мастерство и опыт, тринадцать человек, которые поверили в него и пошли за ним, не смущаясь его возрастом и сплетнями, которые тянулись за его успешной карьерой, как хвост за кометой. Он отвечал за них. И он их всех подвёл. Всех вместе и каждого по отдельности.  
Ему тяжело было глядеть им в глаза, но он заставил себя, и посмотрел в лицо каждому, прежде чем выдавил кривую улыбку и с деланной небрежностью махнул на опустевшую панель.  
\- Ну что, друзья, вы слышали, - сказал Джаред, и его голос странно отозвался в капитанской рубке, наполненной густой тяжёлой тишиной. - Давайте это обсудим.  
\- А что тут обсуждать? - сказал Трэй Медина, сочетавший должность второго пилота с обязанностями старпома. - Мы всё слышали. Ультиматум предельно ясен.  
\- Да, но мы можем решить, принимать его или...  
\- Или - что? - спросил Адам. - Позволить им распылить нас?  
\- Возможно, это было бы к лучшему, - тихо сказала Тельма, самая старшая из стюардесс. Ей было тридцать девять, но она всё ещё была хороша собой, и Джаред внезапно представил, какое применение ей найдут имперцы, если он примет ультиматум коммандера Эклза. Ей и остальным женщинам в экипаже... кроме, может быть, доктора Макферсон. Её судьбу Джаред даже представить не мог.  
Все знали, что в Романской Империи не существует лагерей для военнопленных. Тех, кто попадал им в руки и не сумел договориться о выкупе, ждала одна участь - рабство.  
\- Может, и к лучшему, - проговорил Джаред. - И будь речь только обо мне, я бы ни секунды не сомневался. Но каждый ли из вас согласится с таким выбором? И, что более важно, согласятся ли сто семьдесят пять человек, которые ждут в салоне?  
\- Вы прекрасно знаете, капитан, что учитывать их мнение в этой ситуации нельзя, - заметил Трэй, и Джаред нетерпеливо канул головой.  
\- Знаю. Это приведёт только к лишней панике, и всё равно не поможет принять единогласное решение. Но и пустить их в расход мы не имеем права.  
\- Мы на войне, капитан.  
\- Верно, но они - не военные. Большинство из них даже не военнообязанные. Никто не может принудить их жертвовать жизнями из соображений патриотизма.  
\- Большинство пожертвует! - пылко воскликнул самый юный из механиков, Клинт МакДэнил. Ему был двадцать один, это был его первый межсистемный полёт. Джаред сжал зубы.  
\- Большинство. Но не все. Среди пассажиров есть дети.  
\- Четырнадцать человек, - чуть слышно сказала Ирма. - Младшему только три годика.  
\- За них тоже предлагаете решить? - напрямик спросил Джаред, глядя Клинту в глаза.  
Тот потупился.  
Повисла тишина. Джаред повернулся к пустой панели, проводя ладонью по волосам. Пальцы его не дрожали, и это было хорошо. Ему понадобится всё мужество, чтобы принять решение. Любое решение.  
\- Значит, так, - сказал он. - Я собираюсь принять его предложение. Если кто-то не согласен с этим решением... если кто-то считает, что есть другой, более адекватный выбор, и если большинство из вас согласится с ним, то... Я сниму с себя капитанские полномочия и вручу их Трэю Медине. Если так решит большинство.  
Все молчали. Миранда Джильберто, маленькая Миранда, вдруг спрятала лицо в ладонях и горько заплакала. Тельма привлекла её к себе и прижала к своему плечу, что-то шепча и успокаивающе гладя девушку по голове. Дэвис громко выругался, кто-то и механиков (они всегда держались кучкой) в ярости пнул ногой настенную панель. Джаред ждал.  
Трэй Медина, не сводивший с него глаз, медленно покачал головой.  
\- Чего вы ждёте, капитан? - тихо сказал он. - Мы недолго летали вместе, но всё это время вы показывали себя только с лучшей стороны. И сейчас - не исключение. Никто из нас не пойдёт на бунт.  
\- Это не будет бунтом, - поспешно возразил Джаред. - Вы арестуете меня, ваши действия будут расцениваться как сопротивление преступному приказу, и я...  
\- Хватит, Джаред, - сказала доктор Макферсон. Нарушением субординации было не в её стиле, Джаред вздрогнул и посмотрел ей в лицо. - Мы всё поняли. И мы согласны пойти на жертву. Ради тех людей... и тех детей, которые не умрут и станут рабами имперцев благодаря нашему выбору. Это хорошее решение. Вы всё делаете правильно.  
Её слова пролились бальзамом на его кровоточащую душу, но Джаред не позволил себе даже самой скупой улыбки. К его горлу подкатила желчь. Они стояли перед ним, такие покорные, такие преданные ему и Конфедерации... а он толкал их прямиком в ад. Толкал, чтобы сам шагнуть туда за ними следом.  
И всё из-за чёртова метеоритного дождя! Какая ирония. Их лайнер оказался не готов к такому банальному столкновению, зато был оснащён новейшими скачковыми системами, включая оборудование, до сих пор считавшееся засекреченным. Джаред не собирался упоминать об этом в переговорах, но именно наличие на борту уловителя фрейловых колебаний сделало возможным туристические перелёты в подпространстве. Путешествия через кротовины - подпространственные туннели, соединявшие произвольные точки в разных звёздных системах, - существовали уже триста лет, из них двести пятьдесят лет освоение космоса велось более чем активно, благодаря исследованиям Ларса Фергюсона, открывшего поля, впоследствии названные его именем. Эти поля, состоявшие из фрейлов - мельчайших субатомарных частиц размером в тысячу раз меньше кварок - позволяли визуализировать точки входа-выхода в кротовины. Это было похоже на северное сияние - огромное полотно переливающихся красок, развёрнутое в непроглядной черноте космоса. С тех пор не нужно было организовывать дорогостоящие поисковые экспедиции, вслепую исследовавшие космос в поисках кротовин; это было всё равно как пометить краской единственную нужную дверь среди миллионов одинаковых. Путешествовать между звёздными системами стало в разы проще - но не безопаснее. Фрейловые частицы не подчинялись известным физическим законам, поскольку существовали в точках искривления пространства; это приводило к их хаотичному движению, которое называли "фрейловыми бурями". Такие бури возникали внезапно, безо всякой цикличности. Было известно лишь, что повторный выход в кротовину через короткий промежуток времени резко повышает вероятность их образования. Но чаще они возникали сами по себе. Последствия такой бури были катастрофическими: в лучшем случае корабль выбрасывало в произвольной точке выхода, в худшем - кротовина схлопывалась, перемалывая корабль на атомы. Кроме того, попадание в бурю с немалой вероятностью выводило из строя всё скачковое оборудование, настроенное на диагностику полей Фергюсона и работу с ними. Эти бури были главной причиной, затормаживающей межсистемные путешествия - на риск шли военные и торговые суда, некоторые лихачи из гражданских, но для большинства населения мир был ограничен их родной звёздной системой. До тех пор, пока, совсем недавно, в военных лабораториях Конфедерации не был создан уловитель фрейловых колебаний, визуализировавший бурю в кротовине точно так же, как и само поле Фергюсона. Полотнище красок, искажённое бурей, переставало выглядеть разлитым по космосу цветовым сиянием - оно становилось похоже на мятый платок, если буря была слабой, или на скручивающийся в воронку вихрь, если штормило всерьёз. Так или иначе, судно, оснащённое уловителем, могло вовремя заметить бурю и переждать её у входа в кротовину, тогда как остальные суда могли ощутить бурю на себе, лишь оказавшись внутри, когда поздно давать задний ход.  
Джаред был одним из немногих, кто знал об этом, потому что оказался включён в программу тестирования фрейловых уловителей в Институте космической авиации, куда его отправили учиться родители. Отец мечтал видеть Джареда в рядах защитников отечества, но мать упёрлась, и в конце концов сошлись на компромиссе: Джаред станет гражданским пилотом. Так получилось, что его успехами во время учёбы заинтересовался центр тестовых полётов, и к выпускному курсу Джаред налетал больше часов, чем иные космопилоты за десять лет. Работа с уловителем требовала острого глаза, твёрдой руки и умения принимать быстрые решения, и Джаред в тестовых полётах показал себя лучше, чем мог надеяться. К тому же сыграла свою роль безупречная репутация семьи Падалеки: пять поколений партийцев с отцовской стороны, три - с материнской, у всех превосходные характеристики без единого тёмного пятнышка. И Джаред опомниться не успел, как оказался капитаном "Феникса" - первого пассажирского судна, оснащённого новейшей скачковой технологией. Они провели несколько удачных рейсов на Чжилун и Альбатрос, и ещё десяток - на планеты Конфедерации, находящиеся в отдалённых звёздных системах. Одновременно проходили подобные испытания на других судах аналогичной спецификации. В конце концов, несколько месяцев назад, испытания признали успешными, и уловитель был установлен на "Титанию" - один из лучших лайнеров Конфедеративного Космофлота, а Джаред, к своему изумлению, оказался её капитаном. Сам Петер Грабовски, министр транспорта и вооружения, пожал ему руку, и не менее полусотни фотовспышек осветили этот момент, без сомнения, лучший в жизни Джареда. Родители гордились им, Женевьев плакала от радости, а Джаред чувствовал, что всё это - слишком здорово, слишком много для него, ничего не сделавшего, чтобы заслужить такую честь и такое доверие.  
В конечном итоге оказалось, что он был прав. Он, а не все эти люди, доверившие ему сокровище, которое он не сумел уберечь.  
Но у него не было времени стоять и жалеть себя.  
\- Значит, решено, - проговорил он, снова поворачиваясь к своей команде. Минута слабости миновала - для всех них, и взгляд Джареда встретили спокойные, собранные лица людей, приготовившихся принять неизбежное и исполнить свой долг до конца. Как и подобает истинным неосоциалистам. - Вы были превосходной командой. Для меня было честью и радостью служить вместе с вами. Да здравствует Конфедерация!  
\- Да здравствует Конфедерация! - хором повторили все. Что ж, по крайней мере, ни одному из них не в чем упрекнуть свою совесть.  
\- Капитан, - подал голос Форест Браун, бортинженер. - Я хотел бы переговорить с вами наедине прежде, чем вы дадите имперцам окончательный ответ.  
\- Я хотел просить о том же, - кивнул Джаред. Остальные поняли намёк и безмолвно вышли из рубки, один за другим. Тельма по-прежнему придерживала Миранду за плечи, но та уже не плакала, только утирала покрасневшие глаза форменным платочком. Её голубая шапочка стюардессы съехала набок, и Джаред ощутил новый приступ мучительной вины за то, на что обрёк её - её и всех остальных.  
Когда дверь закрылась за Трэем, шедшим последним, Форест сказал:  
\- Вы знаете, что нужно сделать, кэп.  
\- Да, - отозвался Джаред. Форест был единственным на борту, кроме него, кто знал об установленном уловителе. Не знали даже механики - их разрешалось посвятить в тайну только при крайней необходимости. Казалось бы, вот она и настала, но, даже если бы и удалось починить уловитель, скачковой двигатель всё равно безвозвратно испорчен излучением во время бури - вернуться они не смогут. Так что ни к чему вешать на ребят лишний груз.  
Это не отменяло, однако, тот факт, что имперцам не должно попасть в руки оборудование, ещё не известное их учёным. Даже в неисправном виде.  
\- Форест, вы сможете организовать аварию достаточно естественно? Вы же понимаете, сейчас на кону слишком многое. После того, как мы договорились, я не могу возбуждать лишних подозрений...  
\- Думаю, смогу, - Браун пожевал губу, потом сказал: - Но придётся пожертвовать сканером поля. И, возможно, одним из двигателей. Чтобы наверняка.  
\- Жертвуйте, - Джаред устало махнул рукой. - Вы что, забыли? Это больше не корабль Конфедерации. Это судно имперцев, так что давайте, крушите его на здоровье. Я вот даже не знаю, - задумчиво добавил он, - может, в капитанской каюте монтировкой по панелям пройтись? Ну так, душу отвести.  
Браун мрачно улыбнулся, и Джаред ответил ему такой же безрадостной усмешкой.  
\- Сколько времени вам нужно? Управитесь за час?  
\- Постараюсь. И, кэп... Когда всё будет сделано, я бы хотел воспользоваться своим правом согласно Положению Шестнадцать.  
Джаред вздрогнул. Он должен, обязан был держать себя в руках, и всё равно ничего не смог поделать - слова Фореста, такие простые, такие ожидаемые и такие ужасные, вонзились в его и без того израненное сердце раскалённой иглой. Положение Шестнадцать. Да. Это его право. Его святое право, но Джаред всегда надеялся не дожить до того дня, когда человек под его началом захочет сослаться на одну из самых нерушимых свобод, закреплённых в Декларации прав и обязанностей гражданина Конфедерации.  
Свободу добровольного ухода из жизни.  
Джаред выпрямился и чеканным движением отдал Брауну честь. Тот ответил тем же - и слегка улыбнулся, но на этот раз Джаред не смог выдавить ответной улыбки.  
\- Удачи тебе, сынок, - вполголоса сказал Форест Браун и покинул пункт связи.  
Джаред остался один.  
Он окинул опустевшую рубку взглядом. Предстояло ещё сделать объявление перед пассажирами, в волнении ожидавшими исхода переговоров. По крайней мере в этой части Джаред сумел сделать всё, что мог. Впрочем, с объявлением он решил повременить. Он посмотрел на часы. До конца отпущенного коммандером Эклзом срока оставалось сорок минут.  
Джаред сел в кресло, откинул голову на подголовник и стал ждать.

* * *

Всякий романский патриций знает, сколь великой добродетелью является терпение. Десять поколений переворотов, предательств и непрочных союзов доказывали это самым наглядным образом, и Дженсен на примере собственной семьи мог убедиться, как дорого обходится небрежение этим важным качеством. Он рос в доме изгнанников, парий, поплатившихся за участие в провалившемся заговоре - и лишь чудо, отсутствие прямых улик и удивительная изворотливость Пенелопы Эклз помогли им избежать казни. Осадок, однако, остался, и Эклзы, один из самых старых и самых уважаемых Домов в Империи, были сосланы на окраинную планету, где прошли первые детские годы Дженсена Эклза. И прежде, чем постичь масштабы мира и своё место в этом мире, он успел осознать желание вырваться из клетки, куда его заперла недальновидность и нетерпение его родни.  
И Дженсен сделал это, он вырвался. Он всего достиг сам и стал новым Эклзом – открывателем, как он надеялся, новой главы в непростой истории его рода. В десять лет он покинул Медею и отправился в военную школу на Марсе. Право рождения позволило ему поступить в неё, но никто не делал ему поблажек. Дженсен и не ждал их: он был сдержан, он был осмотрителен, он был терпелив, и вышел из школы с блестящими рекомендациями и почти - почти - очищенным именем своего незадачливого Дома. К восемнадцати годам он был уже очень хорош в постели и знал, как слаба человеческая плоть, в особенности - мужская плоть. Несколько удачно проведённых ночей, и влиятельные друзья помогли ему завершить начатое. В двадцать два года он был назначен в дипломатический корпус космофлота Империи, и следующие несколько лет провёл, сопровождая посольства на различные планеты. Это стало для него ещё одной школой - школой дипломатии, к которой он всегда имел тягу. Его завораживало манипулирование людьми, возможность лепить их, как податливую глину. Впрочем, как и все Эклзы, он был, увы, склонен переоценивать себя, и недооценивать последствия предпринятых когда-то шагов. Те несколько оргий, в которых он принял участие исключительно из деловых соображений, создали ему несколько неадекватную репутацию, и потом ему часто приходилось отвергать предложения, за которые он мог бы вызвать на ритуальный поединок, если бы они давным-давно не вышли из моды. Обычно его отказы принимались с пониманием и даже с извинениями; до тех пор, пока чёртов Гай Робертино не возомнил, будто Дженсен ломается чисто для виду. Кончилось всё скверно: Дженсену пришлось свернуть ему челюсть, за что Робертино затаил зло, приведшее Дженсена в итоге на пограничную станцию Х-1В7. А ведь ничего не случилось бы, если бы он сохранял терпение - в конце концов Робертино устал бы таскаться за ним и отстал бы сам. Что лишний раз доказывает: великие добродетели требуют неустанной шлифовки, иначе подведут в самый неподходящий момент.  
Так что Дженсен тренировал терпение. Он тренировал его, не расхохотавшись от радости, когда капитан "Титании" вышел на связь и сообщил, что принимает условия сдачи. Он тренировал его, не помчавшись тотчас на свой новообретённый корабль и не отправив рапорт высшему командованию имперского космофлота. Нет, тут требовалось подождать, пока вернётся начальник базы - иначе торопливость Дженсена могла быть расценена как попытка перепрыгнуть через голову прямого начальства, что весьма дурно сказалось бы на его дальнейшей карьере. Дженсен ждал, он всё делал по порядку, всё - не спеша, зная, что результаты, как выдержанное вино, станут лишь богаче и слаще, если дать им время.  
И он оказался прав. Полковник Эверсон поздравил его с великолепным уловом и тотчас сообщил о случившемся наверх. Оттуда отозвались немедленно, и уже вечером Дженсен, вытянувшись в струнку, выслушивал поздравления от голограммы военного министра, того самого, кто за полгода не удосужился прочесть ни одно из его треклятых прошений. Но теперь опала была позади - Дженсен понял это ещё до конца разговора, и (терпение, коммандер Эклз, терпение) сдержал радость, выразив полковнику Эверсону почтительное сожаление в связи с тем, что вынужден покинуть службу под его чутким руководством так скоро. Никогда не знаешь, как лягут карты: Дженсен к своим тридцати годам нажил достаточно врагов и не горел желанием обзаводиться новыми.  
Но это было только начало. Впереди его ждало путешествие на "Титании" (в качестве её нового капитана), стыковка на космодроме Цезаря, планеты, которую Дженсен считал своей родиной, хотя и родился на Медее. Затем приём в министерстве, чествования, может, несколько интервью местной прессе... И, разумеется, награда. Дженсен знал, какой она будет: офицеру, захватившему вражеское судно, принадлежала треть стоимости корабля, треть груза и половина выкупа за захваченных пленников, или, если он пожелает, сами пленники в качестве рабов. С учётом величины улова, сумма получалась фантастическая – достаточная, чтобы купить собственный небольшой астероид. Но у Дженсена для министра был припасён сюрприз. Приятный для них обоих, и более чем неприятный для бывшего экипажа "Титании" со главе с капитаном Падалеки.  
Капитан Падалеки...  
Его звали Джаред Тристан, Дженсен выяснил это из бортжурналов, когда они попали ему в руки. На редкость благородное имя, что особенно необычно для комми. Подумав, Дженсен даже решил не переименовывать его, как было заведено поступать с рабами. Пусть имя останется ему, как память о прошлой жизни. Дженсен знал, что опасно оставлять рабам такие ниточки, привязывающие их к навеки сгинувшему прошлому. Но сейчас, даже ещё ни разу не видя этого парня лицом к лицу, он инстинктивно чуял, что с ним всё окажется не так просто.  
Не очень просто и очень, очень волнительно.  
Пусть от станции до Цезаря занял четыре дня. Пассажиры провели их, запертые по своим каютам, экипаж - под замком в грузовом отсеке. Бывшего капитана Дженсен распорядился держать отдельно в медблоке, предварительно забрав оттуда всё, чем он мог бы причинить себе вред. Разумеется, на нём были наручники, но Дженсен знал, что при достаточно сильном желании даже средства ограничения подвижности можно использовать как орудие самоубийства. А он не собирался до этого доводить.  
Единственным инцидентом, омрачившим операцию, стал взрыв в одном из двигателей "Титании", прогремевший ещё до её стыковки со станцией. По предварительным оценкам, причиной его послужил крупный осколок метеорита, попавший в двигатель через пробоину в обшивке. Взрыв зацепил отсек со скачковым оборудованием, но оно и так уже было неисправно. При инциденте погиб один из членов экипажа, бортинженер Форест Браун. Дженсен поморщился, услышав об этом, однако оставшиеся пять двигателей "Титании" работали без перебоев, так что потеря была не слишком велика.  
Лишь когда в иллюминаторе наконец показался пока ещё маленький, далёкий синеватый шарик - Цезарь, и навигатор сообщил, то до выхода в атмосферу осталось десять часов полёта, Дженсен вздохнул и сказал себе: "Пора".  
Пора было наконец навестить Джареда Тристана Падалеки, и, чтобы оттянуть этот момент так далеко, Дженсену понадобилось всё грёбаное терпение, натренированное годами.  
Он прошёл по просторным коридорам лайнера, рассеянно кивая в ответ на поклоны встречающегося по пути персонала. Ему пришлось забрать со станции дюжину человек, и не все они были ему за это благодарны, но их мнение Дженсена, само собой, не волновало. Он шёл не торопясь, давя клокочущее в груди предвкушение, и медленно вёл рукой вдоль сияющей внутренней обшивки корабля, отстранённо любуясь его гармонией и элегантностью. Кто бы мог подумать, что комми, лишённые даже зачатков эстетического вкуса, могли создать такую красоту. Дженсен никогда не стремился владеть собственным кораблём, космическое бродяжничество не прельщало его, однако он поймал себя на мысли, что не прочь был бы потратить пару месяцев, бороздя черноту космоса на этом судне, глядя сквозь лобовой иллюминатор, как длинный изогнутый нос корабля ныряет в лениво колышущееся полотнище сияющей кротовины... Он качнул головой, отгоняя мысль. Не в этой жизни. Разорваться надвое он не мог, поэтому выбрал не свободу, а власть - то, к чему у него лежала душа и что куда больше соответствовало его происхождению.  
Все электронные замки на корабле были перенастроены на его биоданные, и двери медотсека разъехались при его приближении. Дженсен переступил порог.  
Джаред Падалеки стоял у стены, уперевшись в неё сцепленными руками и ткнувшись в пальцы лбом. Дженсена неприятно поразил его рост - очень высокий, выше, чем у самого Дженсена, хотя тот и считался рослым мужчиной. Впрочем, через миг удивление прошло, и Дженсен подумал, что это даже забавно. Тело у бывшего капитана было росту под стать: сильное, гибкое, с широкими плечами и пропорционально тонкой талией, с длинными ногами и крепким, подтянутым задом, который Дженсен сходу смог разглядеть во всей красе. На Падалеки всё ещё была его штатная униформа, серая с чёрными шевронами, и хотя за прошедшие дни они измялась и потеряла положенную уставом чистоту, Дженсен ощутил, как в паху у него медленно разливается хорошо знакомый жар. Никаких сомнений больше быть не могло: он хотел этого парня, хотел с той минуты. как увидел его, и, он знал, желание будет лишь нарастать, до тех пор, пока...  
Но всему своё время. Ещё не сейчас. Терпение, Дженсен из Дома Эклзов.  
Джаред услышал шаги и резко отстранился от стены. Хромированная сталь наручников блеснула на его запястьях, когда он уронил руки, тут же снова сплетая пальцы в замок, словно пытаясь отгородиться. По его волчьему взгляду Дженсен понял, что подлизываться и молить о пощаде он не станет. И это было прекрасно.  
\- В жизни ты ещё слаще, чем на голограмме, - сказал Дженсен.  
Было истинным наслаждением наблюдать, как Джаред застывает, а потом на его лице меняются попеременно едва ли не все краски радуги. Пафосные речи, которые он, без сомнения, заготавливал в течение последних четырёх дней, вылетели у него из головы, настолько неожиданным было приветствие человека, о котором он наверняка много думал во время своего плена. Дженсен какое-то время полюбовался растерянностью и замешательством, мелькнувшими в его лице - но ещё не гневом, пока нет. Он был пуританином, этот комми, так же, как и всего его собратья, так что ему даже в голову не приходило, что будет дальше. И Дженсену так нравилось это выражение растерянного непонимания на его красивом лице, что он не торопился внести ясность.  
Минута прошла в молчании. Потом Джаред, прочистив горло, сказал:  
\- Что с моими людьми? И с пассажирами?  
\- Они в полном порядке, - заверил Дженсен. - Пока что заперты, ни в чём не нуждаются. Как только мы окажемся на планете, им будет дана возможность связаться с вашими властями.  
\- На планете?  
\- Цезарь, - Дженсен мечтательно улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда говорил о том месте, что было его Эльдорадо в течение всего безрадостного детства. - Мы приземлимся через десять часов.  
Джаред промолчал. Вряд ли он разделял восторг своего захватчика - так же, как и Дженсен испытывал крайне мало почтения к Коммуне, планете-столице Конфедерации, представлявшей из себя ледник с узкой полоской тундры на экваторе. Говаривали, что именно из-за суровых климатических условий на первой планете комми аскетизм стал одной из официальных доктрин зародившейся там новой партии. Когда живёшь в условиях, лишь отдалённо напоминающих человеческие, не стоит предаваться пустым мечтам о комфорте. Надо учиться довольствоваться малым. То была политика конфедератов, столь же чуждая имперцам, сколь самим конфедератам был отвратителен имперский гедонизм.  
\- Ну, спроси, - после затянувшейся паузы с улыбкой сказал Дженсен, и Падалеки упрямо вскинул подбородок. Линия его губ затвердела, глаза сощурились. Дженсен любовался им, силой, которой налилась вся его напряженная фигура, предвкушая, как этот стержень размякнет и сомнётся в его кулаке. - Ты же хочешь знать, что будет с вами дальше. С тобой и твоими тринадцатью... ах, нет, уже двенадцатью друзьями.  
Он увидел, как дёрнулся кадык Джареда при упоминании о погибшем бортинженере, и в который раз подивился ценности, которую комми придают каждому отдельно взятому человеку. В чём беда, если выбывшую единицу можно легко заменить? Этого Дженсен не понимал.  
\- Не о чем спрашивать, - глухо сказал Джаред, и, к возросшему удовольствию Дженсена, отвёл глаза. - Вы продадите нас в рабство.  
\- Продам в рабство? - изумлённо повторил Дженсен. - Нет! О, боги всеблагие, нет, нет. Как вы только могли такое подумать, мой доблестный капитан?  
Джаред скосил на него взгляд. Он был не прост, и вряд ли поверил, но робкая надежда, на долю мгновения мелькнувшая в его орехово-зелёных глазах, пьянила, как вино. И Дженсен с наслаждением наступил на неё сапогом, вминая в землю.  
\- Конечно, я не продам вас, - сказал он как можно мягче. - Я оставлю вас себе.  
Джаред не понял, конечно, что это значит - не до конца. Однако Дженсен заметил капельку пота, блеснувшую у него на виске. Что ж, время пришло.  
\- Согласно имперским законам, я имею право на половину прибыли от продажи или выкупа пленников. Но я собираюсь отказаться от своей доли, от доли стоимости корабля, от всего вообще. Я попрошу только вас. Тебя и твою команду.  
\- Но... почему?  
Голос Джареда звучал так растерянно, что Дженсену едва не стало его жаль. Он усмехнулся, подавляя желание подойти и огладить рукой чуть заметно вздымающиеся мускулы на его широкой груди.  
\- Наше соглашение по сдаче было лишь первым этапом переговоров, капитан Падалеки. Сейчас нам предстоит провести второй этап. Ты готов?  
Джаред кивнул. Он уже начинал что-то понимать, но Дженсен не дал ему времени как следует осмыслить положение.  
\- Как я уже сказал, вы все становитесь моей собственностью. Я могу продать вас, но предпочитаю оставить. Вернее - оставить тебя... Джаред Тристан. Ты отправишься со мной в моё поместье на Цезаре и станешь моим наложником. Ты знаешь, что такое наложник? Знаешь, ведь так? Взамен, - продолжал он, когда Джаред с шумом выпустил воздух, - я отпущу на свободу твоих людей. По одному в месяц. В году на Цезаре восемь месяцев, поэтому, в качестве жеста доброй воли, женщин я готов отпустить прямо сейчас. Всех четверых, Джаред. И даже без выкупа. Они ступят на планету свободными людьми и смогут отправиться домой, когда захотят.  
\- А если... - Дженсен даже не думал, что этот голос может звучать так низко, хриплым густым рокотом. - Если... я... откажусь?  
И тогда Дженсен наконец рассмеялся. Ему так давно этого хотелось.  
\- Тогда, глупый ты мальчик, для тебя ничего не изменится. Ты всё равно будешь моим рабом и, поверь, я получу от тебя всё, что мне надо. Изменится только для них. Обещаю тебе, что сгною их на самой чёрной, вонючей и радиоактивной работе, какая только найдётся на рудниках Империи. А девки отправятся в бордель. Включая старуху - ты не поверишь, но есть любители.  
Джареда затрясло. Его скованные руки дёрнулись, словно он хотел рвануться и ударить - и безвольно упали назад. Дженсен ждал, улыбаясь, прекрасно сознавая, до чего ненавидит сейчас Джаред эту улыбку. До чего ненавидит его самого.  
\- Переговоры есть переговоры, - дружелюбно сказал Дженсен. - Думай. Когда стыкуемся, дашь мне ответ.  
Он повернулся и вышел, не боясь нападения со спины. Шлюз закрылся за ним, и Дженсен, обернувшись, послал съехавшимся створкам воздушный поцелуй.  
"Ничего, - подумал он. - Ничего, мой хороший. Восемь месяцев, и ты будешь есть у меня из рук".

* * *

Цезарь был второй по значению планетой Романской Империи, самой важной её планетой после Старой Земли. Это была планета земного типа в системе Лебедя, находившаяся достаточно далеко от ближайшей кротовины и благодаря этому почти не подвергавшаяся налётам Конфедерации. Промышленность здесь отсутствовала, большую часть суши покрывали плодородные земли, возделываемые богатыми фермерствами, и высокотехнологичные города, сосредоточение культуры и финансов Империи. В некотором роде Цезарь напоминал американский Нью-Йорк на Старой Земле: государство в государстве, гордое, самодостаточное, манящее и безгранично жестокое.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы жестокость вообще была редким качеством, когда дело касалось романцев.  
Джаред смотрел в окно, сидя на заднем сидении флаера, наблюдая, как проплывают внизу прямоугольники зелёного, рыжего, чёрного, жёлтого цвета. На Цезаре стояла весна, деревья были в цвету, свежевозделанные поля наполняли воздух сладким ароматом влажного чернозёма. Кое-где блестели, словно оброненные кем-то монеты, кругляши искусственных озёр и прудов; воды на Цезаре было немного, но искусственная ирригация достигла выдающихся достижений - в этом отношении романским учёным не было равных, и Конфедерация, с помощью промышленного шпионажа, активно перенимала их опыт, но и близко не подошла к их успехам. На родной планете Джареда воды не было вовсе, и он с удивлением разглядывал безупречно ровные линии водоёмов, складывавшихся отсюда, с высоты птичьего полёта, в затейливый, непонятный, чарующий узор. Красивая планета. Красивая, враждебная и совершенно чужая.  
Он понимал, как глупо в его положении рассматривать пейзаж, но это был единственный способ отвлечься. Джаред чувствовал, что должен переключиться, хотя бы ненадолго, хотя бы пока он в воздухе, между знакомым космосом и неведомой, опасной землёй. После того кошмарного разговора Джаред больше не видел коммандера Эклза, хоть тот и сказал, что даст ему время на размышления. Видимо, далее Джареду следовало самими своими действиями подтвердить или опровергнуть согласие на новую сделку. И на самом деле выбора у него не было вовсе. Так же, как тогда на "Титании". Поэтому, когда двое вооружённых людей пришли за ним в медблок, он встал и молча пошёл с ними, не спрашивая, куда они его поведут.  
Ещё полдня ушло на стандартные процедуры дезинфекции и карантина. Потом Джареда отвели в какую-то комнату, где он пробыл, по его ощущениям, часов пять или шесть. Он не знал, чего ждать, знал только, что на данном этапе вынужден просто плыть по течению, подчиняясь чужим приказам. Он выгадывал время. Наконец за ним снова пришли. И Джаред долго потом не мог избавиться от муторного, тошнотворного чувства, которое испытал в первый миг, посмотрев в лицо человека, который явился, чтобы отвезти его в поместье коммандера Эклза.  
Этот человек сейчас сидел за рулём флаера, положив руки на приборную панель. Джаред бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и снова уставился на проплывающие внизу поля. Он злился на себя за то, что проявляет подобное малодушие в самом начале тяжёлого пути, выпавшего на его долю, но просто не мог удержаться. Он никогда не видел подобных лиц. И дело было не в татуировке в виде ящерицы через всю щеку, и не в ужасном шраме, который эта татуировка скрывала. Дело было в глазах - белёсых, как яичный белок, ничего не выражающих и в то же время таивших нечто, от чего Джареда продирал озноб. Этот человек не выказал к нему никакой жестокости, просто сказал, что его имя Жан-Жак, и что он послан господином, чтобы отвезти Джареда в поместье. Джареда резануло это слово - "господин", но ещё сильнее его резануло то, как спокойно, буднично этот человек себя вёл. Словно Джаред был просто гостем, которому выслали проводника навстречу, чтобы не дать заблудиться в незнакомых местах. И если бы не странная, иррациональная жуть, которой веяло от Жан-Жака, Джаред, возможно, обманулся бы этим показным дружелюбием. Но он уже понял, что именно дружелюбие было излюбленной маской коммандера Эклза, под которой тот прятал свои клыки.  
Флаер стал снижаться по широкой дуге, и Джаред напрягся, всматриваясь. Всё те же поля и сады вокруг, редко разбросанные домики усадьб (до ближайшей осталось не менее пяти миль), и вдалеке, на горизонте - грозная громада спящего вулкана. Плодородные земли здесь кончались, и флаер опустился почти на самой их границе, в нескольких сотнях ярдов от серой пустоши, огибавшей подножье горы.  
Но пустошь осталась дальше, а здесь трава отливала изумрудной зеленью, и солнечный свет искрился в крупных розовых цветках каких-то деревьев, названий которых Джаред не знал. Флаер мягко опустился на взлётно-посадочную площадку. Жан-Жак заглушил мотор, вышел из машины и распахнул дверцу пассажирского сидения.  
Джаред выбрался, неловко придерживая дверцу скованными руками.  
Поместье оказалось большим трёхэтажным зданием со множеством шпилей и острых углов - модерновый имперский стиль, который Джаред успел заметить по небоскрёбам городов, над которыми они пролетали. Слева от дома высилось несколько кирпичных построек, ещё левее - двухэтажное здание, выкрашенной белой известковой краской. Северо-западную часть поместья окружал сад, миролюбиво шумевший на лёгком весеннем ветру. Было очень тихо, нигде не виднелось ни души.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал Жан-Жак всё тем же негромким, ничего не выражающим голосом.  
Чувствуя себя, как во сне, Джаред пошёл.  
Они обогнули известняковый дом и вышли на бетонную площадку, расположенную за ним, такую же, как посадочное поле для флаера, только меньше. И то, что Джаред увидел посреди неё, заставило его остановиться на месте. На мгновение он подумал, что тревоги последних дней помутили его рассудок, потому что то, что он увидел, никак не могло в самом деле находиться посреди поместья цивилизованного человека в высокотехнологичном мире. Разве если только тут снимали кино...  
Но это не было фильмом, и не было сном. Джаред стоял и смотрел на колодки, деревянные колодки с отверстиями для шеи и рук, вмонтированные в бетонный настил посреди аккуратно подстриженного газона.  
\- Подойди. Встань, - спокойно сказал Жан-Жак.  
Джаред не двинулся с места.  
Жан-Жак не нахмурился и не вздохнул. За поясом у него была короткая электрошоковая дубинка (Джаред заметил её ещё до того, как они сели в флаер, и машинально прикинул, как бы ею завладеть, а потом вспомнил, что на кону жизни его людей, и отбросил эту идею). Жан-Жак снял её без деланной неохоты или злорадного предвкушения - просто снял, и так же просто подошёл к Джареду и ударил его чёрным наконечником в солнечное сплетение. Джаред согнулся пополам и повалился на колени, хватая воздух широко раскрытым ртом. Жан-Жак, двигаясь всё так же спокойно, взял его за волосы и поднял ему голову, заставив смотреть в своё изуродованное лицо и пустые рыбьи глаза.  
\- Пойдём, - повторил он, и тон его не изменился ни на йоту.  
Джаред с трудом поднялся. Упираться было бессмысленно. К тому же не этот человек его настоящий враг - он, как Джаред подозревал, и сам был рабом или, во всяком случае, из низшей касты слуг, раз ему поручено было заниматься рабами. Имперские традиции во многом шли от традиций Древнего Рима, и одной из них был институт неприкасаемых. Хуже раба мог быть только другой раб; свободный, уважаемый гражданин не стал бы марать себя, обращаясь к рабу или, тем более, наказывая его. Джаред смутно помнил об этом из школьных уроков культурологии.  
Когда они оказались возле колодок, Жан-Жак освободил Джареду руки и сказал:  
\- Снимай с себя всё.  
Это было ожидаемо - Джаред и так удивлялся, почему ему столь долго позволили носить форму флота Конфедерации, - и поэтому ударило его не так сильно, как могло бы. Сжав зубы, Джаред снял куртку, а потом и рубашку - надо признать, не без тайного облегчения, потому что провёл в ней пять дней, и ему самому было стыдно ощущать её запах. Потом, под давящим равнодушным взглядом, разулся, стянул носки и брюки, оставшись в одних трусах.  
Жан-Жак продолжал смотреть на него. Не может же он... или... чёрт.  
\- Всё, - повторил Жан-Жак, и Джаред, сглотнув, быстро и неловко выбрался из трусов. В конце концов, никто его не видит, кроме этого типа, которому очевидно наплевать, словно он чёртов робот, а не живой человек.  
\- Всё, - опять повторил Жан-Жак, и теперь в его бесстрастном голосе шевельнулась нотка угрозы, как дикий зверь, впавший в глубокую спячку и потревоженный посреди сна. Джаред в недоумении посмотрел на него (кожу, что ли, тоже снимать?), а потом внезапно понял. Кровь прилила к его щекам.  
\- Это... личное, - процедил он.  
Дубинка врезалась ему в живот прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что происходит. Этот удар был сильнее первого, и Джаред едва не взвыл, прикусив язык с такой силой, что рот залило металлическим вкусом крови. Бесполезно. Он уже сдался, уже проиграл по всем фронтам - так какой смысл сопротивляться теперь? Но смысл был, смутный, едва уловимый, которого он сам не до конца понимал, и которому почему-то не мог противиться. "Ты комми, - насмешливо шепнул ему чей-то голос. – Так они нас называют, да? Комми так легко не сдаются".  
Джаред вскинул голову и сплюнул сгусток крови на безупречно чистый бетонный настил.  
\- Пошёл ты, - раздельно выговорил он.  
От последовавших, один за тугим, трёх ударов электродубинкой он отключился - всего на пару секунд, но большего и не требовалось. Жан-Жак оттащил его безвольное тело к колодкам, просунул в отверстия руки и шею. Что-то громыхнуло у Джареда над головой, приводя в себя. Он дёрнулся - и понял, что не может пошевелиться. Твёрдое дерево безжалостно впивалось в плоть, он рванулся ещё раз - и перестал. Вот в этом точно нет никакого смысла, он только лишит себя последних сил.  
Жан-Жак наклонился и сдёрнул кольцо с его безымянного пальца. Джаред не снимал его последние полтора года; рука сразу стала как будто голой, и именно в этот миг он ощутил свою наготу, остро, болезненно и так стыдно, что краска залила ему лицо и шею до самых плеч. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть изукрашенного шрамом и татуировкой лица перед собой, и услышал, как Жан-Жак отходит в сторону. Невыносимо захотелось обернуться и посмотреть, чем он займётся теперь, но такой возможности не было, и Джаред был этому даже рад.  
Потом его надолго оставили одного. Во всяком случае, Джареду казалось, что времени прошло много, хотя, судя по движению солнца, светившего ему прямо в лицо, миновало вряд ли более получаса. Он услышал шаги, шуршащие в изумрудной траве, и шевельнулся, сознавая, что дёргает обнажёнными ягодицами прямо перед лицом того или тех, кто подходит к нему. Эта мысль вынудила его наконец застонать, глухо и отчаянно, и он замер на месте, пытаясь хоть как-то уменьшить и без того, как ему казалось, предельную унизительность своего положения. Но, к счастью - подумать только, к счастью, - это был всего лишь Жан-Жак, вернувшийся, чтобы закончить дело. Он что-то принёс с собой; что - Джаред не видел, только слышал слабое потрескивание, похожее на хруст углей. Что-то глухо звякнуло рядом, как будто металлические ножки переносной жаровни поставили на бетон. Да, судя по запаху и резкой волне жара, это была именно жаровня.  
И несмотря на это тепло, несмотря на жаркий весенний день, Джаред почувствовал, как леденеет его обнажённая спина и ноги.  
Конечно, он предполагал, что его будут пытать. Как ни печально, ему даже было что порассказать, если он не сумеет справиться с болью - а Джаред, обладая вполне адекватной самооценкой, не тешил себя иллюзиями на сей счёт. Только он ждал, что этим займётся сам Эклз. Тот, впрочем, даже не приехал ещё в поместье, оставив грязную работу своим прислужникам. Джаред сжал зубы. Что ж, по крайней мере он может заставить этого парня как следует попотеть, прежде чем тот добьётся от него хоть чего-нибудь, кроме отборной брани.  
Но, к его удивлению, боль не пришла. По крайней мере, не в тот миг, когда он ждал её, когда приготовился к ней. Мясистая рука на удивление мягко легла ему на затылок, раздвигая мокрые липкие пряди. Джаред подумал, как ему хотелось бы вымыть голову, вымыть всё тело - ужасно глупая мысль, учитывая его положение, но желание было таким нестерпимым, что он едва не застонал. Рука тем временем потёрла его загривок, сильным массирующим движением, разгоняя кровь, застоявшуюся от долгого пребывания в одной позе. Было почти приятно. Мать его, что он делает?  
И тут, едва Джаред успел задать себе этот вопрос, пришла боль. Такая сильная, такая сильная, что Джаред рванулся всем телом и закричал:  
\- БОЖЕ!  
Хотя был неосоциалистом, и, конечно, не верил в бога.  
Из его шеи как будто вырвали кусок мяса. Он ждал, что на грудь хлынут потоки крови, заливая дерево колодок, но ничего подобного. Крови не было, а боль была, она отдавала в глаза, в грудь, в пах, она рвала на клочки его мозг, бившийся в агонии и не способный создать даже самой простой ассоциативной связи. И только когда его истерзанной шеи коснулось что-то обжигающе холодное, на мгновение ослабившее нестерпимо палящий жар, Джаред понял, что произошло.  
Его заклеймили.  
Он снова увидел Жан-Жака. Тот жестом, ставшим почти привычным, поднял свесившуюся голову Джареда за волосы и посмотрел ему в лицо. В руке у него была длинная палка с железной пластиной на конце. На пластине был выкован объёмный вензель: буква "Э" в окружении завитков, напоминающих лепестки распустившей розы. Вензель покраснел и дымился, источая адский жар, тот самый, которым горела плоть у Джареда на затылке. Что бы ни случилось, как бы ни срослось, даже если ему удастся однажды вырваться отсюда и вернуться домой, эта буква "Э" в розовом бутоне останется там навсегда, впечатанная в его плоть, затавровавшая его, словно скот, как собственность поганой Империи. Тупое безразличие, владевшее сознанием Джареда Падалеки, покинуло его, и он наконец-то понял: это на самом деле. Это всё происходит со мной на самом деле. Потому что я это выбрал.  
И он впервые подумал, что, наверное, выбор был сделан неправильно.

* * *

\- Счастливы приветствовать нашего господина.  
Низкое контральто, произнесшее эти слова от имени всех домашних рабов в поместье, породило у Дженсена чувство полной удовлетворённости и покоя. Наконец-то он дома.  
\- Я тоже счастлив, - искренне сказал он. - Встань, Сабира. И вы, друзья мои - вы тоже встаньте.  
Привычка называть домашних рабов "друзья мои" передалась ему от отца - нелепая и даже неприличная привычка, неизменно гневившая матрону Эклз. Разумеется, это была всего лишь фигура речи: рабы в Доме Эклзов знали своё место, и редко кто из них позволял себе забываться. Но от этого обращения, как и от голоса пожилой рабыни, вот уже десять лет управлявшей делами в отсутствие хозяина, тоже веяло домом.  
Дженсен окинул взглядом выпрямившиеся фигуры, которых не видел последние шесть месяцев. Зои похорошела ещё больше, хотя куда уж больше, маленький Форд вытянулся не менее чем на дюйм. Дженсен милостиво потрепал его по взъерошенной голове, ловя трепетные взгляды, обращённые на него. Но зря они трепетали - сегодня он был в хорошем настроении, так что даже не собирался прямо с порога инспектировать поместье, как делал обычно после долгих отлучек. Нет, он собирался заняться кое-чем поинтереснее.  
Однако всё же спросил:  
\- Как дела? Всё в порядке?  
\- Всё в полном порядке и в соответствии с вашими указаниями, господин, - сказала Сабира. Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что ему, пожалуй, не хватало её спокойной прохладной уверенности. Голос и самый вид пожилой рабыни, ведавшей его домом, действовал на него успокаивающе. - Желаете осмотреть дом?  
\- Позже. Пока приготовь мне ванну и ужин. Чертовски проголодался.  
\- Сию минуту, господин.  
Он нарочно не стал спрашивать её о Джареде, так же, как не спросил о нём и Жан-Жака, который встретил хозяина с молчаливым приветствием у охранной башни. Дженсену нравилось распалять себя, нарочно затягивая ожидание. Он неспешно поел, выкупался и просмотрел почту, скопившуюся за время его отсутствия. Не менее половины сообщений пришло в последнюю неделю, когда стало известно о его триумфе - и, разумеется, его тотчас засыпали льстивыми поздравлениями те самые люди, кто за время опалы повернулись к нему спиной. Некоторые из этих писем даже были бумажными, от трёх или четырёх приторно пахло духами. Дженсен усмехнулся и сбросил письма на пол - горничная поймёт намёк, и письма эти кончат свои дни там, где им и место: в баке-утилизаторе. Теперь можно было заняться приятной частью.  
\- Где он? - спросил Дженсен Жан-Жака, выросшего на пороге, как всегда, менее чем через минуту после вызова через внутренний коммуникатор.  
\- Как вы велели, - сжато, по своему обыкновению, чуть шевеля губами, ответил тот. - В тюрьме.  
\- Отлично. Пойдём.  
Дженсен не был сторонником неоправданного насилия, поэтому карцер, располагавшийся в нижней, подземной части барака для рабов, большую часть времени пустовал. Раз в месяц Зои спускалась туда отряхнуть паутину с потолка и обработать стены противогрибковым спреем - даже эту часть своего поместья Дженсен содержал в чистоте, не желая, чтобы тюрьма для рабов превращалась в рассадник заразы. Однако там было тесно, и душно, и очень, очень светло: шесть больших галогеновых ламп, вмонтированных по всему потолку, горели ярким люминесцентным светом, столь резким, что Дженсен сощурился, спускаясь вниз, и дал глазам время привыкнуть к неестественному, бьющему по нервам освещению.  
Ему пришлось задержаться в городе дольше, чем он рассчитывал - приём у военного министра обратился чередой приёмов у лиц менее важных, но не склонных милостиво принимать отговорки. К тому же некоторое время ушло на распоряжения относительно бывшей команды "Титании". Дженсен управился так быстро, как мог, и, связавшись с Жан-Жаком, оставил недвусмысленные и очень чёткие инструкции относительно своего нового раба. Не требовалось лишних расспросов, чтобы понять: его распоряжения были исполнены в точности.  
Хватило одного взгляда.  
Джаред Тристан Падалеки, ещё пять дней назад - блистательный капитан великолепного лайнера, сидел на земляном полу карцера, забившись в угол и обхватив колени руками. Его голова была запрокинула, глаза закрыты, но он не спал: слепящий свет, бивший на него с потолка двадцать часов в сутки (а именно столько часов и было в сутках Цезаря), оставлял ему возможность разве что на короткую дрёму, из которой его быстро вырывали духота, свет и невозможность принять удобную для сна позу. Джаред был обнажён, и хотя пятна грязи, покрывавшие плечи и бёдра, мешали оценить его тело по достоинству, Дженсен почувствовал ожидаемый прилив возбуждения. Странно, но этот молодой бог заводил его даже таким: грязным, сгорбленным, съёжившимся в комок, полубессознантельным от усталости, голода и боли. Дженсен не сомневался, что в эти дни он получал один кусок хлеба и одну кружку воды - так, как и было приказано. И, разумеется, свет. Всё время свет.  
Это всегда срабатывало безотказно.  
\- Джаред, - позвал его Дженсен, ступая с приставной лестницы вниз.  
Тот разлепил веки и взглянул на него – мутным взглядом, в котором почти сразу сверкнула и тотчас погасла злость. Злиться у него просто не было сил.  
Дженсен подошёл, присел с ним рядом на корточки и протянул руку, чтобы откинуть волосы, упавшие ему на глаза (слишком длинные, как на дженсенов вкус - надо будет с этим что-то сделать). И почти не удивился, когда его рука была отбита резким, хотя и не очень точным ударом. Довольно сильным, учитывая степень его измождённости. Дженсен спиной ощутил, как напрягся Жан-Жак, и, не оборачиваясь, предостерегающе поднял ладонь.  
\- Джаред, - повторил он. - Здравствуй. Вот мы и встретились. Думаю, ты ждал этой минуты не меньше, чем я.  
\- Иди на хер, - последовал чуть слышный ответ, за который любой другой раб лишился бы языка. Впрочем, язык и не понадобился бы ему на урановых рудниках, куда он отправился бы за столь возмутительную строптивость.  
Но только не этот. Только не этот раб.  
Дженсен чуть сдвинул брови, демонстрируя недовольство.  
\- Мне казалось, капитан Падалеки, мы достигли некоего соглашения. Я исправно выполнил свою часть сделки. Как насчёт вас?  
Джаред с трудом оторвал затылок от влажной стены и посмотрел наконец ему в глаза. И в его взгляде Дженсен прочитал всё, что он перенёс за пять дней в этом каменном гробу: вся ярость, вся боль, всё бессилие и по-детски трогательная обида смешались и выплеснулись в этом взгляде. Дженсен положил ладонь ему на плечо, тотчас напрягшееся под его пальцами, и потёр его, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь.  
\- Я знаю, сейчас ты можешь думать только о том, чтобы вымыться, выспаться, напиться и наесться. Только в какой очерёдности, а? Или лучше всё сразу? - он беззлобно засмеялся, поймав очередной бессильно-яростный взгляд. - Ты всё это сможешь сделать уже совсем скоро. Прости, что заставил ждать так долго, но это не зависело от меня. Я был в столице. Но теперь я здесь, и мы сможем наконец познакомиться как следует. Только сперва приведём тебя в порядок. Прямо сейчас. Что скажешь?  
И тут Джаред удивил его. Удивил в самом деле - в первый, но далеко не в последний раз.  
Он улыбнулся. Самыми уголками сухих искусанных губ.  
\- Что? - спросил Дженсен гораздо резче, чем собирался.  
К его усилившемуся раздражению, улыбка Джареда стала шире.  
\- Добрый полицейский, - его голос звучал сипло, но куда твёрже, чем Дженсен ожидал. - А этот - злой? - он кивнул на Жан-Жака, молчаливой тенью стоявшего у входа в карцер. - Это так... примитивно... коммандер Эклз.  
\- Господин, - поправил его Дженсен. Он уже взял себя в руки, мимолетная вспышка досады улеглась. Ведь не думал же он, в самом деле, что всё окажется так легко? Тогда и интереса бы не было никакого. - Тебе следует называть меня господином. И никак иначе.  
\- Я не смогу, - Джаред покачал головой, глядя на него с почти искренним сожалением. - Может, сойдёмся как-нибудь... на "коммандере"? Я со всем уважением... правда.  
Теперь он смеялся; он, измученный, голый, грязный, с навеки впечатанным в затылок рабским клеймом, смеялся своему хозяину прямо в глаза. Кровь вскипела у Дженсена в жилах, но уже через секунду гнев обернулся вспышкой желания. Захотелось схватить его, тряхнуть, как тряпичную куклу, швырнуть на земляной пол, раздвинуть коленом ноги, дёргающиеся в тщетном сопротивлении...  
Нет. Терпение, Дженсен из Дома Эклз.  
\- Господин, - повторил Дженсен. - Так и только так. Компромиссы остались по ту сторону атмосферы. Но ничего, ты привыкнешь.  
Он понял, что всё ещё сжимает плечо Джареда, взмокшее под его рукой, и разжал пальцы.  
\- Так ты не ответил. Хочешь поесть? Или воды? Или в душ? А потом в тёплую, мягкую постель?  
\- Вы же знаете, что хочу.  
\- Знаю. Но знаешь ли это ты? - Дженсен улыбнулся ему. Неприятное мгновение миновало, теперь он снова держал ситуацию под контролем. - Сейчас всё будет. Только сперва одно небольшое дело. Жан-Жак мог бы заняться им - вижу, клеймо он тебе поставил, - но это я хочу сделать сам. Встань вот сюда и опустись на колени.  
Он отстранился, давая ему возможность подчиниться приказу. Джаред продолжал сидеть на полу, вжимаясь в каменную стену голой спиной, и смотреть на него.  
Дженсен вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Ну, что ещё?  
\- Как я могу знать? - напряжённо спросил Джаред.  
Он не уточнил, что именно, но Дженсен понял его. Ну, если дело всего лишь в этом...  
Он не знал, ловит ли внешний коммуникатор в подвале - никогда не приходилось пробовать. Оказалось, что ловит. Дженсен ввёл координаты, дождался сигнала и, не наклоняясь, протянул коммуникатор Джареду. Тот невольно подался вперёд, а ещё через секунду встал. Дженсен снова подумал, что понадобится время, чтобы свыкнуться с его ростом. Грязные пальцы неуверенно обвили цилиндр коммуникатора.  
\- Да? Алло? Кто это? - донёсся из динамика напряжённый женский голос.  
Джаред выдохнул. Маска героического мученичества (отважный комми, стоически выносящий издевательства гнусных врагов) разбилась вдребезги, обнажив мальчишескую растерянность и испуг, смешанные с облегчением, в которое он ещё не смел верить. Он стиснул коммуникатор крепче.  
\- Тельма?  
\- Капитан? - живот откликнулся динамик. - Кэп, это вы?! О-о, слава богу... Ирма, Миранда! Идите сюда! Это капитан!  
Дженсен видел, как каждое их этих "капитанов" вонзается шипом в душу человека, который капитаном больше не был. Или всё-таки был?.. Дженсен сам называл его так, разумеется, в насмешку, но сейчас, увидев, как твердеют и распрямляются эти широкие грязные плечи, он подумал, что прошлое никого не отпускает так скоро. Даже если утрачено навсегда.  
\- Тельма, где вы? Что с вами?  
\- Всё хорошо. Тут девочки. С нами была Консуэло, но сейчас она в больнице - стало плохо с сердцем, ничего опасного, она скоро поправится. Мы... он... нас отпустили, - в голосе женщины зазвучала растерянность, и Джаред прикрыл глаза. - Мы думали, нас погонят на торг, или где они там продают рабов, но нас отвезли в отель и... кэп, вы там?  
\- Да, - сказал Джаред, не открывая глаз. Дженсен внимательно следил за его лицом, и он знал об этом. - Говорите.  
\- Нам сказали, что мы можем оставаться в этом номере до конца недели. И выдали билеты на шаттл, отлетающий на Альбатрос через четыре дня. Нам троим и Консуэло, к тому времени её выпишут из больницы... её лечение тоже оплачено. Джаред, - тот вздрогнул, и Дженсен понял, что эта женщина нечасто звала своего командира по имени, если вообще звала. - Что происходит? Где вы? Где мальчики? Я думала...  
\- С ними всё в порядке, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен увидел, что он верит в то, о чём говорит. - И со мной тоже. Я... вас действительно отпустили? Охраны нет? Может быть, слежка?  
\- Нет, ничего такого. Я отправила сообщение на Победу, и мне никто не стал мешать. Кажется, нами правда дают уйти. Без объяснений, без требования выкупа... Капитан, что вы сделали?  
Неужели в её голосе действительно прозвучал упрёк? Вот неблагодарная тварь! Впрочем, Дженсен знал, что женщины комми слишком много себе позволяют. У них ведь так называемое равноправие. В том числе и полов.  
Длинные пальцы Джареда стиснули коммуникатор крепче.  
\- Ничего, - сказал он голосом, удивительно бесстрастным для такой откровенной лжи. - Вернее, ничего особенного. Сумели достичь дополнительной договорённости. Коммандер Эклз согласился отпустить женскую часть экипажа.  
\- А мальчики? И вы? Что мне сказать вашим семьям?  
\- Мы пока что останемся здесь, - вот он, тот самый голос, которым Джаред объяснял Дженсену обстоятельства их аварийной посадки. Дженсен теперь понимал, что этот голос значит. - Скажите им... моей семье и родственникам остальных, чтобы они о нас не волновались. С нами обращаются хорошо. Это... нетипичный случай захвата.  
Дженсен отступил на шаг и беззвучно зааплодировал. В самом деле, отличная формулировка! Ни словом не погрешившая против истины.  
Но что-то они заболтались. Пора было кончать. Он протянул руку, и Джаред заторопился:  
\- Мне надо идти. Позаботьтесь о девочках и о докторе Макферсон.  
\- Конечно, можете не волноваться. Джаред? Вы в самом деле...  
\- До свидания, Тельма, - сказал Джаред и сам отключил коммуникатор, прежде чем уронить его в подставленную Дженсеном ладонь.  
\- Великолепно, - сказал тот, цепляя коммуникатор себе на пояс. - Ты восхитительный лжец. Сделал бы блстящую карьеру при императорском дворе.  
\- Не утруждайтесь... господин. Мне не стыдно, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен вновь ощутил прилив жгучего желания взять его прямо сейчас, вот такого, униженного, бессильного и... так упрямо не желающего сдаваться. И его "господин" звучало так, как в устах кого-то другого звучало бы "чёртов ублюдок".  
Пора было сбить с него спесь.  
\- Что ж, в этом ты прав, - беспечно сказал Дженсен. - Теперь ты выполнишь моё пожелание? Встань сюда. - Он указал на пол в центре карцера. - На колени. Пожалуйста.  
Джаред поколебался, но не так чтобы очень долго.  
Потом подчинился приказу.  
Дженсен дал себе минуту или две, просто наслаждаясь этой картиной - несгибаемый дерзкий раб на коленях у его ног. Момент был, пожалуй, столь же приятным, как поздравления от военного министра. Заведя руку себе за плечо, Дженсен сказал:  
\- Давай.  
Жан-Жак, подавшись вперёд, вложил в его ладонь предмет, который Дженсен велел ему захватить с собой. Это был рабский ошейник - да не просто рабский, а тот, что предназначался для особо строптивых рабов. Покорные получали красивую и лёгкую цепь из драгоценных металлов, но таким, как этот нахальный комми, предназначалась узда не столько символическая, сколько реальная. Тяжёлый железный обруч с твёрдыми, хотя и не острыми краями - поранить они не могли, но, Дженсен знал, существенно натирали кожу, особенно во время сна. Замыкался ошейник небольшим подвесным замком. Джаред прикрыл глаза, когда Дженсен приладил ошейник к его обнажённой шее (длинной и белой, и, боги, такой невозможно сладкой); прикрыл, но не закрыл совсем, и Дженсен нарочито медленно вдел замок в петли, замыкая его с отчётливым резким щелчком. Потеребил, словно бы мимоходом задев большим пальцем впадинку между ключицами над холодным железом. Джаред вздрогнул.  
\- Эта вещь очень важна, - сказал Дженсен так тихо, что слышать его мог только новый раб, неподвижно стоявший перед ним на коленях. – Даже важнее, чем клеймо, которым тебя пометили. Клеймо несёт лишь формальное значение, оно позволит тебя опознать, если ты сбежишь, и, хотя ты вряд ли это заметил, одновременно с ним тебе под кожу был вживлён микрочип, отслеживающий твои перемещения по планете. Это простая предосторожность, и хотя тавро изображает мой вензель, оно значит не так много, как это. Это, Джаред, - он погладил ошейник, словно тот был живым существом, - мой подарок тебе. Это знак, что ты мой - а ты мой, даже если сам сейчас не понимаешь этого. Придёт день, я сниму его с тебя, и тогда ты получишь новый, носить который тебе будет в радость. Клеймо скоро перестанет болеть, и ты о нём забудешь. Но этот ошейник будет напоминать тебе о твоей строптивости и моей доброте до тех пор, пока ты не задумаешься о том, сколь не соответствует первое второму. Подумай над моими словами, когда отдохнёшь. А сейчас иди. Жан-Жак проводит тебя к Сабире, она займётся тобой. Мы увидимся снова, когда ты будешь готов.

* * *

Как много в простой, повседневной жизни вещей, которые мы не ценим. Самых обычных вещей. Воздух. Свобода. Возможность выпить стакан воды, когда мучает жажда. Тёплый душ, когда холодно, и ледяной, когда жарко. И темнота. Надо же, темнота. Возможность закрыть глаза и дать покой воспалённым глазам, уставшему мозгу, измученному телу. Самые обычные вещи.  
Джаред, как и большинство людей, до сих пор совершенно не сознавал их цены.  
Удивительно было и то, как изменчива оказалась ценность этих простых вещей, коль скоро Джаред её осознал. Всего несколько дней назад пределом его мечтаний был душ. Теперь же, оказавшись под восхитительно освежающими струями, он запрокинул голову и раскрыл рот, судорожно глотая воду, бьющую в рот, смачивая ссохшееся, израненное жаждой горло. И только напившись, отдался ощущению влаги, стекающей по волосам и коже - чувству долгожданного очищения.  
От горячей воды защипало затылок. Джаред тронул его рукой - знал, что не надо, это лишь причинит ненужную боль, и всё равно он не смоет, не отскребет с кожи это проклятое тавро. Рана болела, но меньше, чем в первые дни; Жан-Жак прилежно смазывал её антисептиком каждый день. Была в этом какая-то странная, жутковатая ирония - Джареда морили голодом, гноили в грязи, но следили за тем, чтобы рана у него на шее зажила как можно скорее и чтобы в неё, не приведи романские боги, не попала инфекция. Было бы слишком большой удачей сдохнуть от сепсиса в первую же неделю этого кошмара, который, как начинал понимать Джаред, мог затянуться очень, очень надолго.  
Он не произносил слово "навсегда" даже в мыслях, потому что это было за той чертой, куда он пока что не смел заглядывать. Не был уверен, что справится.  
Утолив жажду и смыв с тела смешанный с землёй пот, Джаред понял, что голод мучает его не так сильно, как смертельная усталость. У него не было сил рассмотреть комнату, в которую его привели - он только видел, что здесь есть кровать, большего сейчас и не требовалось. Он дошёл до неё, лёг, ощутив, как врезался в шею железный ошейник, и уснул, не успев нашарить рукой одело. И проспал беспробудно двадцать восемь часов.  
А потом к нему пришла Сабира.  
Джаред пока ещё не видел других рабов, хотя знал, что их здесь должно быть немало. Жан-Жак кормил его, водил по поместью, клеймил, пытал глухим безразличным молчанием - словом, парень на все руки мастер, настоящая находка. Только потом, проснувшись и припомнив, с некоторым трудом, последние дни, Джаред подумал, что вряд ли он же занимался готовкой. И комната, в которой Джаред проснулся, светлая и сияющая чистотой, явно была убрана женскими руками. Что-то такое есть в них, в женских руках - мужчине никогда не навести такого порядка, каким бы самозабвенным чистюлей он не был. Джаред отлично помнил, как разительно изменилась его квартира, когда в ней появилась Женевьев и...  
...и это было из той же зоны, что запретное слово "навсегда". Джаред зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел Сабиру.  
Ей было лет пятьдесят, и на лице её сохранился след удивительной красоты, которой она отличалась в юности. Правда, невозможно было сказать, смолоду ли в ней была холодная суховатость, заострившая взгляд и обточившая скулы, или это было следствие тяжких лет, проведённых в рабстве. В её чертах угадывалось что-то монголоидное, однако с явной примесью белой крови, что делало её внешность ещё более необычной, даже пикантной, несмотря на немолодые годы. Волосы женщины, чёрные и блестящие, были забраны в гладкий узел. Одета она была в длинную, до пят, робу простого покроя, из тонкой кремовой ткани с кружевной оторочкой на талии и широких бретелях. Джаред мог только гадать, было ли такое одеяние слишком роскошным или чрезвычайно простым для рабыни в богатом доме. Он только знал, что у Женевьев отродясь не водилось столь дорогой и красивой одежды.  
Такой была Сабира, домоправительница поместья Эклзов на Цезаре, старшая из рабов.  
\- Твоя одежда, - сказала она.  
Голос у неё был подстать внешности: грудной и низкий, когда-то сводивший мужчин с ума, да, и, если задуматься, до сих пор способный на это. Джаред посмотрел, куда она указывала, и в этот миг его обожгло мучительно ясным осознанием своей полной наготы. Единственное, что было на нём сейчас - это ошейник, тяжело давящий на позвонки и ключицы. Джаред вскочил, заметался, путаясь в простыне и отчаянно пытаясь прикрыть промежность. Женщина наблюдала за ним с холодным, ничего не выражающим лицом.  
Когда Джаред наконец обернулся простынёй и, всё ещё горя от стыда, пробормотал извинения, она лишь качнула головой, то ли отметая их, то ли выражая осуждение.  
\- Оденься, - она снова указала перед собой, и в её голосе зазвучали суровые нотки. - И не суетись так, во имя богов. Тебе следует привыкать к наготе.  
Джаред всё ещё был слишком ошарашен, чтобы задуматься над её словами, и лишь молча проследил взглядом в указанном направлении. Там и правда лежало что-то - какая-то белая тряпка, вроде набедренной повязки. Джаред нерешительно взял её развернул, потом бросил на женщину хмурый взгляд.  
\- Отвернитесь... пожалуйста.  
Он боялся, что она откажет, но женщина пожала плечами и отвела взгляд. Что ж, и на том спасибо.  
Джаред кое-как напялил повязку. Она прикрывала гениталии и ягодицы, оставляя открытыми бёдра, и не прилегала плотно, так что, стоило ему наклониться или присесть, и случайный свидетель увидел бы гораздо больше, чем Джаред готов был показать. Джаред выругался, забыв о присутствии женщины, и зло тряхнул головой. От резкого движения железо ошейника скрежетнуло по ключице, заставив Джареда стиснуть зубы. Он подавил желание сжать в кулаке железный обод и рвануть его изо всех сил.  
\- Ты должен научиться справляться с этим, - сказала Сабира. Она снова смотрела на него, и Джаред нехотя поднял на неё глаза.  
\- С чем?  
\- Со стыдливостью. С неудобством. Но главное - со злостью. Злость не доведёт тебя до добра.  
Он чуть было не нагрубил ей в ответ. Чуть не сказал, куда она может засунуть свои советы - а потом его окатило чувством вины, таким сильным, что он покраснел. Перед ним стояла женщина вдвое старше него, тоже рабыня, его товарищ по несчастью. И пришла она сюда, скорее всего, чтобы помочь. Джаред виновато подумал, что, наверное, ей велено накормить его. Мысль о еде отозвалась болезненным спазмом в желудке, и Джаред сглотнул слюну, наполнившую рот при одной мысли о чем-то более существенном, чем кусок чёрствого хлеба.  
\- Я Джаред, - сказал он, пытаясь загладить неловкость. - Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Да, - сказала женщина, разглядывая его, словно диковинного зверя, - ты Джаред. Но больше не Падалеки. Лучше забудь об этом. Меня можешь звать Сабирой.  
\- Это не японское имя, - вырвалось у Джареда прежде, чем он успел подумать как следует.  
И впервые увидел эмоции на её холодном лице. Слабую тень удивления. Это укрепило его в сделанном выводе.  
\- Вы с Лепестков Сакуры, да? Как вас занесло в этот ад?  
\- Так, как заносит всех. Порывом ветра. - Она по-прежнему говорила очень ровно, и ни намёка на дрожь не было в её бесстрастном голосе. - Ты бывал на Лепестках?  
\- Один раз. Полгода назад. - Джаред замолчал, вспоминая цветущие розовые сады, хрустальные горы, в которых пели ручьи, и самое поразительное небо из всех, что он видел - удивительного сиреневого оттенка, не имевшего точного определения в звёздном эсперанто, на котором говорило всё рассыпанное по Галактике человечество. - Это самый прекрасный мир из всех, на каких я бывал.  
\- Да... это так, - на долю мгновения голос Сабиры дрогнул, но только на долю мгновения. - Спасибо.  
Повисла тишина. Джаред не знал, что сказать. Он по-прежнему чувствовал голод, но почему-то робел перед этой странно спокойной женщиной. Он провёл на Лепестках Сакуры больше месяца, но не встречал там никого, похожего на неё.  
Надо всё-таки было что-то сказать, и он выдавил:  
\- Почему вы говорите, что я больше не Падалеки?  
\- Потому что рабы теряют свои имена, - она ответила так легко, словно ждала с нетерпением этого вопроса. - Тебе повезло, что ты сохранил хотя бы часть своего. Это редкость. Должно быть, оно понравилось господину.  
\- Вы хотите сказать... - Чёрт, это просто не укладывалось в голове. - До того, как вы попали сюда, вас звали как-то иначе?  
\- Конечно. Я служила во многих домах до того, как попала к Эклзам. Сменила много имён.  
\- Но это же... он что, дал вам кличку?! Как... - Джаред прикусил язык - он не хотел обидеть её. Хотя, наверное, вряд ли бы смог, даже если бы и захотел.  
\- Моё имя Сабира, - раздельно сказала женщина, глядя на него, как строгая учительница на нерадивого ученика. Джареду почему-то стало холодно от этого взгляда. - Ещё в доме есть Зои, Форд, Лу, Тео и Симон. И Жан-Жак. Его ты уже знаешь.  
Ладонь Джареда сама собой легла на загривок. Пальцы наткнулись на железо ошейника, упрямо нырнули под него, нащупывая почти зажившую рану. Острой боли не было уже второй день, остался зуд, настойчивый и временами сводивший с ума.  
\- Я принесла тебе антисептик, - словно прочтя его мысли, сказала Сабира. - Теперь будешь обрабатывать клеймо сам. Но сначала поешь. А потом я займусь твоими волосами и телом.  
Это прозвучало так же буднично, как и упоминание о завтраке. И если первое Джаред не мог воспринять иначе как с радостью, то второе...  
\- В каком смысле... займётесь?  
\- Не говори мне "вы". "Вы" говорят господину. Когда он снизойдёт до того, чтобы к тебе обратиться.  
\- Я... - Нет, Джаред не мог сейчас думать обо всём этом. Пока ещё не мог. - Послушайте, я не знаю, давно ли вы в рабстве... думаю, что давно. И не знаю, что вам пришлось пережить. Но я...  
Что он мог сказать? "Не такой, как вы"? Это было бы ложью, более того – заносчивой ложью, как будто он смотрел на неё свысока. Он был такой, как она, и даже хуже. Он был мужчиной.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что не собираюсь вести себя, как его раб.  
\- На тебе его клеймо. Ты носишь его ошейник. И, чтобы принять это, ты встал на колени.  
\- Да, всё так. Но всё равно... простите, не думаю, что смогу объяснить... просто простите.  
Он замолчал, и в глазах Сабиры впервые мелькнуло что-то, что можно было назвать лучиком тепла. Очень слабым лучиком, отблеском настоящего света.  
\- Сейчас я принесу тебе поесть, - сказала она и ушла.  
Через четверть часа, когда Джаред, ненавидя себя и не в силах удержаться, смёл всю еду, что принесли ему на подносе, Сабира сдержала слово и "занялась" его телом. Прежде всего она заставила его заново вымыть голову и ловкими движениями натренированных рук подровняла ему волосы, безжалостно отхватывая длинные каштановые пряди. Джаред понял, чего она добивается, когда было уже слишком поздно: спереди всё осталось почти нетронутым, но затылок оказался оголён, и рабское клеймо теперь было видно всему свету.  
\- Зачем? - только и смог выдохнуть он, на что получил предсказуемо краткий ответ:  
\- Приказ господина.  
Затем, повинуясь, видимо, другим приказам, она заставила Джареда лечь на кровать и вычистила, а потом коротко, до мяса, остригла ногти у него на руках и ногах. Он пытался вывернуться, твердил, что справится сам, но она лишь холодно посмотрела на него и спросила: "Позвать Жан-Жака?" Это имя действовало на Джареда (и, как он впоследствии понял, на всех обитателей поместья Эклзов), словно ушат холодной воды. Он перестал ёрзать и вытерпел её заботу, хотя и чувствовал себя полным дураком.  
\- У тебя слишком много волос на теле, - придирчиво оглядев его, заявила женщина. - Но этим займёмся позже. Ты умеешь ставить клизму?  
\- Ч-что?!  
\- Не умеешь, - констатировала она. - Ладно, это тоже потом. Сейчас повернись.  
Он неловко лёг на живот, и она, оседлав его поясницу, втёрла ароматное масло в каждый дюйм его кожи, от линии волос на затылке до пяток, которые нашла чересчур загрубевшими, пробормотав что-то о смягчающих ваннах. Было невыносимо странно ощущать эту чужую женщину так близко с собой, хотя в её прикосновениях не было ровным счётом ничего сексуального. На какую-то долю мгновения Джаред ощутил, как его член, вжатый в смятое покрывало, твердеет, и зарылся лицом в простыню, окаменев от стыда и пытаясь ничем не выдать предательской реакции своего тела. Но Сабира, даже если заметила что-то, ничего не сказала. Он был для неё просто телом, которое ей надлежало привести в порядок, прежде чем... прежде чем - что? Об этом тоже нельзя было думать сейчас. Об этом нельзя было думать совсем. Никогда.  
\- Что ж, - сказала она, сведя подрисованные чёрным карандашом брови, когда всё эти унизительно-приятные процедуры были окончены. - Это всё, что я могу сделать на данный момент. Остальным мы займёмся позже. Теперь, прежде чем ты пойдёшь к господину, позволь дать тебе несколько советов.  
Джаред хотел сказать, чтобы не утруждалась, и снова такой ответ показался ему слишком грубым. Поэтому он промолчал, неловко ёрзая на простыне - облитое маслом тело было скользким и как будто чужим, - и вынужден был слушать, что она ему скажет.  
\- Ты непохож на других. Я служу в этом доме почти одиннадцать лет и видела многих, но ты не похож ни на одного из них. Он всегда выбирал покорных. Проводил с ними не дольше нескольких месяцев, потом заменял новыми. Но ты не такой. Тебя ему придётся сломать. И он сделает это. Сделает, - повторила она, когда Джаред упрямо сжал зубы. - Уж мне можешь поверить. Хотя ты, конечно, не станешь... не так скоро. Я не знаю твоей истории, полагаю, она не совсем такая, как те, что я слышала за мою долгую жизнь. Но как бы там ни было, она оканчивается здесь. В рабстве у имперского патриция, Джаред. Его наложником. Ты можешь не верить, но это не худшая из возможных участей.  
Чёрт подери, нет. Она сказала это слово. Ну зачем?! Он ведь так старался... так старался не думать!  
\- Вам легко говорить! - Джаред понял, что срывается в крик, и это было отвратительно, он кричал и не мог остановиться. - Вам легко, вы женщина! И вы не конфедерат!  
Она довольно долго не отвечала. Джаред успел успокоиться, пробормотать слова раскаяния и умолкнуть, подавленный её холодным молчанием.  
Потом Сабира сказала:  
\- Ты прав. Для мужчины это вдвойне тяжело. Но ты не прав, говоря, что это вдвойне тяжело конфедерату. Ты ничего не знаешь о моей земле.  
И Джаред внезапно увидел её - юную, гибкую, немыслимо гордую девушку, которой она была тридцать лет назад. На всём Цезаре не набралось бы так много гордости - и вопрос, какое положение она занимала на Лепестках Сакуры, повис на кончике его языка, так и не сорвавшись. Джаред сглотнул. В самом деле, нечестно меряться глубиной выпавшего на их долю позора. По дну все ходят пешком.  
\- Я хочу лишь сказать, - продолжала женщина с Лепестков Сакуры, - что Дженсен Эклз - не худшее, что могло случиться с тобой. Он жесток не больше, чем любой романский патриций, и никогда не жесток сверх меры.  
\- Хотите сказать, он держал меня в той вонючей яме впроголодь по доброте душевной?!  
\- Я хочу сказать, - тяжело проговорила Сабира, глядя ему прямо в глаза, - что до сих пор он оказывал на тебя куда меньшее давление, чем то, что ты способен выдержать. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
И снова ему стало стыдно. Чёрт, почему? Почему?!  
\- Но он наверстает, - продолжала Сабира. - Он сделает всё, чтобы тебя подчинить. И в конце концов добьётся успеха. Пойми и прими это с самого начала, и твоя жизнь станет гораздо лучше, чем ты сейчас можешь вообразить. У наложников в имперском доме, Джаред, есть два пути. Первый ведёт в золотую клетку, он наполнен наслаждением и печалью. Второй ведёт в грязь, в липкую жижу, от которой никогда не выйдет отмыться, в такие ямы, по сравнению с которыми здешняя тюрьма покажется тебе райским садом. Второй путь окрашен насилием, кровью и таким презрением к своему телу, с которым невозможно жить.  
Она замолчала, словно обдумывая что-то. Джаред в ужасе смотрел на неё, видя, что она знает, о чём говорит. Знает, и всё равно так спокойна. Неужели я тоже, подумал он. Неужели когда-нибудь я смогу говорить об этом так, как она? С таким безразличием, словно всё это было бесконечно давно и... с совсем другим человеком.  
\- Оба эти пути связаны с унижением, - помолчав, сказала Сабира. - Оба ведут в ад. Но первый даст тебе силы жить.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я хочу?  
Она посмотрела на него чуть расширившимися чёрными глазами.  
\- Хочешь. Может быть, не ради себя, но... хочешь.  
От уверенности в её голосе Джареда захлестнула тоска. Проклятье, она права. Будь речь только о нём... Он вспомнил взволнованный голос Тельмы, аханье Ирмы с Мирандой на заднем фоне, доктора Макферсон в имперской больнице с сердечным приступом - её немолодое сердце не вынесло испытаний. Вспомнил парней, о которых знал только то, что пока что их не отослали на урановые рудники. Вспомнил Фореста Брауна.  
Фореста Брауна.  
\- Господин Дженсен - хороший хозяин, - теперь голос Сабиры звучал почти мягко. - Просто не давай ему повода быть плохим. И ты увидишь.  
\- Хороший хозяин... - Джаред хрипло засмеялся, качнув головой. - Что-то вроде живого трупа или горячего снега, да?  
\- У тебя когда-нибудь были домашние животные? Может, собаки?  
От резкой смены темы Джаред заморгал. И невольно ответил:  
\- Да, две. Херли и Сэди. При чём здесь...  
\- Ты был им хорошим хозяином? Старался быть, так ведь?  
Джаред ощутил, как у него запылали щёки.  
\- Это... совсем другое!  
\- Это одно и то же, - сказала Сабира и встала, забирая со столика у кровати опустевший поднос. - Я скажу господину, что ты проснулся. Не знаю, захочет ли он видеть тебя сегодня, но если да, прошу тебя, Джаред, будь благоразумен. Выбери первый путь.

* * *

Дженсен лежал на спине, разглядывая лепку на полотке спальни, и курил опиум, пуская зеленоватые кольца дыма в сплетшиеся гипсовые тела. Барельеф изображал сцену оргии - обычный сюжет декора в местах, отведённых для сна и секса, но эта фреска всегда казалась Дженсену особенно непристойной. На ней шесть обнаженных мужчин и женщин совокуплялись с большими собаками, разевающими клыкастые пасти. Дженсен только диву давался, как на его прадеда, выстроившего этот дом, подобная картина могла оказывать возбуждающее воздействие. Он всё хотел распорядиться, чтобы её отсюда убрали и заменили чем-то более вдохновляющим, да руки не доходили.  
Но ладно. В конце концов, ему редко приходилось в этой комнате лежать на спине.  
Скрипнула дверь, и Дженсен затушил сигарету в тяжёлой агатовой пепельнице, стоящей на полу у кровати.  
\- Подойди, - по-прежнему разглядывая потолок, сказал он.  
Толстый ковёр с длинным пушистым ворсом приглушал шаги и скрадывал их неровность. Всего шагов было три - ровно столько, чтобы соблюсти формальное следование приказу. Дженсен улыбнулся. Должно быть, командованию капитана Падалеки с ним приходилось нелегко.  
Дженсен перевернулся на бок и взял бокал бренди, стоящий на столике в изголовье. Протянул мужчине, неподвижно стоящему на середине пути между дверьми и кроватью.  
\- Возьми. Выпей.  
Джаред не шелохнулся.  
\- Это не просьба, - мягко проговорил Дженсен, и Джаред, перекатив по скулам желваки, взял бокал и резко опрокинул его содержимое в рот. Дженсен смотрел, как дёргается кадык на его длинной шее, прямо над мутной чернотой ошейника. Подвесной замочек лежал в ложбинке между ключицами, поблескивал от осевшего на нём пота. В комнате не было жарко, но Дженсен знал, что пота тут будет пролито сегодня много. А может быть, даже крови. И слёз.  
\- Входя ко мне, ты должен сразу вставать на колени, - всё тем же мягким голосом, словно объясняя урок непоседливому, но способному ребёнку, сказал он. - То же самое, если я захожу в комнату, где находишься ты. Сделай это сейчас.  
Джаред подчинился, но не сразу - всем его действиям предшествовала небольшая пауза, колебание, недопустимое в хорошем рабе. Но Джаред не был хорошим рабом, он бы очень плохим рабом, и именно это делало его таким восхитительным. Таким желанным.  
Дженсен сел прямо, перекинув ноги через край кровати. Наклонился вперёд, взял его голову за подбородок и повернул к свету.  
Сабира хорошо поработала и не перестаралась, как это случалось с ней иногда. Лицо было чистым, свежим, без следа предыдущих бессонных дней - и без грамма косметики, которая смотрелась бы на нём ужасно нелепо. Новая стрижка в целом шла ему, делала более юным, но и чересчур аккуратным, прилизанным, мягким, чего в нём пока ещё не было, и Дженсен не собирался довольствоваться внешней иллюзией, пока не приведёт её в соответствие с внутренним содержанием. Он отпустил подбородок Джареда и, вытянув руку, слегка взлохматил ему волосы, так, что прилежно зачёсанные к вискам пряди упали на лоб. Вот так. Совсем же другое дело.  
\- Ты знаешь, какой ты красивый? - спросил Дженсен. - Не знаешь, верно?  
Лицо Джареда, и без того неподвижное, стало абсолютно непроницаемым: словно он не просто захлопнул дверь, но и запер её на засов. Дженсену захотелось раздвинуть пальцем эти упрямо сжатые губы, нырнуть в жаркую влажную ямку рта, глядя, как расширяются эти рысьи глаза с глубоко загнанной, клокочущей злостью... Но ещё не сейчас.  
Тер-пе-ни-е.  
Дженсен легко поднялся и одним движением стянул через голову льняную домашнюю тунику. Нижнего белья на нём не было.  
\- Ложись на кровать.  
И они всё-таки распахнулись! Эти глаза, поймавшие его в ту секунду, как он посмотрел в них впервые - такие искренние, ничего не способные спрятать, даже если их владелец воображал обратное. Он знал, зачем пришёл сюда, знал, что будет дальше, и всё же нагота другого мужчины, стоящего перед ним, шокировала его. Дженсен вспомнил слухи, ходившие о комми - будто они настолько стыдливы, что даже в армии оборудуют отдельные кабинки для душа. Смехотворное растранжиривание ресурсов, особенно для этих скупердяев, дрожащих над каждым грошом и полагавших более десяти квадратных футов жилплощади на душу непомерной роскошью. Комми не готовы были тратить деньги на то, чтобы достичь жизненных удовольствий - только на то, чтобы как можно сильнее их ограничить.  
Забавляясь смущением Джареда, Дженсен упёр руки в бока и игриво качнул бёдрами, демонстрируя наполовину поднявшийся член в густых завитках рыжеватых волос. Джаред шарахнулся так, словно от него исходила смертельная доза радиации. Дженсен расхохотался и подтолкнул его ладонью в затылок.  
\- На кровать, говорю! Смешной. Или предпочитаешь, чтобы я привёз сюда кого-то из твоих мальчишек? Тот маленький, как его... Клинт? Уверен, он с радостью займёт твоё место.  
Он ещё не договорил, когда Джаред с изумительной готовностью забрался на кровать и рухнул в подушки лицом, сгребя их двумя руками. Его плечи вздрагивали; красное, ещё припухшее клеймо на чисто выстриженном затылке вздувалось и сжималось, будто живое, дышащее существо. Дженсен сел рядом и легонько коснулся клейма ладонью. Джаред зашипел в подушки от боли. Конечно, оно болело.  
\- Не так. На спину.  
Косой, настороженный взгляд из-под взлохмаченных прядей - а потом, как и прежде, неохотное, запоздалое подчинение приказу.  
Вот так, мой сладкий, подумал Дженсен. Всё у нас будет так. Неохотно, не сразу. Но неизбежно.  
\- Знаешь, ты первый мой коми, - сказал Дженсен, глядя на него сверху вниз и слегка поглаживая напряженный, скользкий от ароматного масла бицепс. - В последнее время вас стало так трудно взять. Большая удача. Конечно, вы есть на рынке, но всё, что я видел, меня не прельщало - в основном продают женщин, а мужчины... скажем так, на ферме от них будет какой-то прок, но встанет на них разве что у геронтофила. Знаешь такое слово? Не знаешь! - Он расхохотался и резко придвинулся ближе, обдав Джареда жаром своего дыхания. - Ты так много не знаешь, мой сладкий комми. Вас не учат науке любви. Слышал, у вас даже порнография вне закона... Ну хоть это-то слово тебе известно?  
Последнее он сказал уже с недоверием (всему же, в конце концов, есть предел), и по тому, как заалели бледные щёки распростертого под ним парня, понял, что всё не настолько запущено.  
\- Конечно, - сквозь зубы проговорил Джаред. Было приятно снова услышать этот низкий голос, едва удерживающий рвущуюся злость. - В Конфедерации есть порнография. Как и преступность. И коррупция. И прочие мерзости, которые будут искоренены не позднее следующего века, с построением коммунизма.  
Боги всеблагие! Ну что за чудо! Дженсен наклонился и звонко поцеловал его в нос. Джаред разинул рот, судорожно втянул воздух. Дженсен снова расхохотался.  
\- Коммунизм, говоришь. Неужели вам правда всё ещё рассказывают эти сказки? Пятьсот лет, и всё те же сказки! Боги, боги...  
\- Я и не жду от вас понимания социалистических идеалов... мой господин, - съязвил Джаред.  
\- Премного тебе благодарен. Я вряд ли бы смог оправдать такие завышенные ожидания. Хотя охотно верю, что к следующему веку из вашего стерильного мира исчезнет не только порнография, но и секс. Вы ведь уже теперь размножаетесь искусственно, в массе своей... не так ли?  
Джаред поджал губы. Дженсен потёр ладонью его щеку, не рассердившись, когда он сердито отдёрнул голову.  
\- Ты такой славный. И очень несчастный. Все вы, комми, достойны одной лишь жалости. Хотя мой Император не согласился бы с этим - он считает, что вас надлежит уничтожить, но я считаю, что вы справитесь с этим сами в конце концов... Ты ненавидишь своё тело?  
Это был совершенно логичный вопрос, но Джаред выглядел так, словно его внезапно ударили обухом по голове. Дженсен понял, что, идя сюда, он ждал, что его тут же поставят раком, жестоко выебут и прогонят прочь, и он сможет заползти куда-нибудь и там оплакать смертельную рану, нанесённую его заднице и его чести. Но Дженсен не собирался оправдывать его ожиданий. Это была основа его игры. Основа всех игр подобного рода.  
\- Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивает твой господин.  
\- Я не... - Джаред выдохнул. - Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
\- Что тут непонятного? Всё просто. Есть твоё тело. И ты. Вас с детства учат разделять одно и другое, отрекаться от себя, от своих плотских потребностей. От вкусной еды, хорошего алкоголя, сладкого дурмана, любовных утех. Вас учат, что ваши тела слишком малозначительны, что они недостойны всего этого, что нет смысла потакать глупым желаниям грязной плоти. Вот я и спрашиваю, - Дженсен взял руку Джареда и положил, просунув под повязку на бёдрах, его ладонь ему на член. - Ненавидишь ли ты своё тело? Потому что твоё тело, напротив, любит тебя.  
Джареда потрясли не столько его слова, сколько то, что он почувствовал под собственной ладонью. Запутанный речами Дженсена, он до этой секунды не замечал, что его член наполовину поднялся и упирается в ткань. Он вряд ли когда-либо слышал об афродизиаках и о том, как легко их подсыпать в бренди, и сейчас это было Дженсену только на руку.  
\- Видишь? - мурлыкнул Дженсен, проводя его рукой по его же паху. - Всё не так страшно. Даже приятно. И будет ещё приятнее, если ты разрешишь себе немного расслабиться. Давай.  
\- П-пустите! - выдохнул Джаред, вырывая у него свою руку. Он сел, тяжело дыша, его лицо и шея над ошейником покраснели, волосы растрепались. Во взгляде плескался страх - панический, дикий страх, который Дженсен так долго стремился в нём вызвать.  
\- Что? Хочешь сказать, ты никогда не мастурбировал? Впрочем... возможно, нет. - Дженсен внимательно оглядел его вздрагивающее, покрытое потом тело. И одним движением резко сорвал повязку с его бёдер.  
Он был даже больше, чем Дженсен ожидал. Красивый, прямой, горячий. "Жеребец", - мелькнула у него самая подходящая мысль, и от неё волна жара разлилась по промежности, наполняя кровью и без того уже крепко стоящий член. Дженсен снова подался вперёд, толкая Джареда в грудь, заставляя снова откинуться на спину. Сжал его дёрнувшиеся запястья руками, стиснул железной хваткой, такой же неодолимой, как запертый на замок ошейник.  
\- Ты был женат, - глядя в глаза своему рабу, сказал Дженсен. - Как её звали?  
\- Её зовут Женевьев, - выплюнул тот ему в лицо. - Она всё ещё моя жена. И всегда ею будет.  
\- Ты думаешь? Бедная девочка. Чем она так обидела тебя, что ты желаешь ей прожить остаток жизни соломенной вдовой? Наверное, ты совсем её не любил.  
\- Что вы можете знать о любви, - выдавил тот, но уже не с такой яростью, как секунду назад. Упрёк Дженсена попал в цель.  
\- Уж больше, чем ты о сексе. Но что я точно знаю, так это то, что между вами, влюблёнными пташками, никогда не было ничего, что можно было бы назвать словом "секс". Было... как это у вас называют... выполнение супружеского долга?  
\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это, - процедил Джаред, и Дженсен, склонив голову на бок, кивнул, поглаживая его запястья кончиками больших пальцев.  
\- Я тоже.  
Его руки скользнули с запястий Джареда ему на плечи. Потом легли на шею, выше ошейника, так, что указательные пальцы коснулись мочек ушей. И Дженсен поцеловал его - трепетно, осторожно, чуть касаясь вытянутыми губами его крепко сжатого рта. Джаред зажмурился, и Дженсен от него отстранился.  
\- Так ты поцеловал её в первый раз. В вашу брачную ночь. И она точно так же закрыла глаза. И тогда ты сказал, что не сделаешь ей больно.  
Он накрыл ладонью холодную щеку перед собой и шепотом проговорил:  
\- Не надо, не бойся... я не сделаю тебе больно. Обещаю.  
Джаред вздрогнул так, словно кровать под ними тряхнуло подземным толчком. Его глаза снова раскрылись в замешательстве и шоке, которые Дженсен уже видел в них, и готов был видеть снова и снова.  
\- Ты знал, что лжёшь, - Дженсен стиснул его бёдра коленями, склоняясь ближе. - Ты умный, прилежный мальчик, и проштудировал глобальную сеть перед свадьбой. Спросить у друзей не мог - у вас такое между друзьями не обсуждают. Но в сети нет стыда, и там ты узнал, что в первый раз это будет больно. И, возможно, в последующие разы тоже. Но ты так хотел, чтобы это оказалось неправдой, что солгал, и сам поверил в собственное враньё. Она лежала под тобой вот так... - Дженсен взял его внезапно обмякшие руки и протянул вдоль тела, разворачивая ладони к бокам. - Лежала вся такая задеревеневшая, холодная, застывшая от страха... она тоже читала сеть, - в его голос просочилась насмешка, и он не стал её прятать. - Но дело должно быть сделано, это знали вы оба. Ты взял её под колени, - Дженсен развёл ноги Джареда в стороны, сгибая их и подтягивая вверх. - Раздвинул бёдра. Вниз не смотрел, да и без толку было смотреть - вы погасили свет, комми всегда делают это в кромешной тьме. Вы даже были одеты. Футболка с дурацким лозунгом на тебе, а на ней - ночная рубашка, которую ты задрал ей до талии, но не выше, чтобы её не смущать. И осмелился только погладить ей кожу здесь, - он провёл рукой у Джареда по животу. - А потом... ты потрогал... здесь.  
По телу Джареда прокатилась дрожь. От растрёпанной макушки до пальцев ног, она больше напоминала судорогу. Он дышал через нос, стиснув губы, смежив веки, не шевелясь, и Дженсен видел, что каждое его слово впивается Джареду в мятущийся, обескураженный мозг, как нож в раскалённое масло. Член раба уже был возбуждён, но Дженсен не тронул его - потому что, он знал, в ту первую ночь молодая жена не сделала этого. Как и во все остальные ночи. Ничья руки и ничьи губы не касались этого восхитительного, мощного орудия, и эта мысль отдавалась сладостью у Дженсена в животе.  
Нигде во всём обитаемом мире за пределами Конфедерации нельзя было найти подобного целомудрия.  
Он обвёл анус Джареда кончиком пальца. Там было чисто - Сабира заставила его выбрить промежность и сделать клизму, и Дженсен мысленно поздравил её с таким достижением. Он задумался было о смазке, но тут же отмёл эту мысль. Будет больно, чёрт, ему самому может быть больно, но так надо. Джаред не пользовался смазкой со своей юной женой - комми вообще не подозревали о существовании подобных излишеств. Всё, что касалось секса и не отвечало механическому "сунь-вынь", было за пределами их понимания.  
Поэтому Дженсен просто коснулся сжатого, сухого колечка мускул концом своего напряжённого члена. Упёрся руками в кровать.  
\- Ты сказал: "Я люблю тебя", а потом сделал вот так, - выдохнул он - и вломился внутрь.  
Джаред закричал. Дженсен не знал, от боли ли, вызванной грубым проникновением, или это было эхо болезненного вскрика, который издала когда-то под ним его маленькая жена. Он плакал, слёзы струились по щекам и капали на простыню, и Дженсен, вытянув руку, нежно отёр их ладонью.  
\- Прости, детка, - шепнул он, начиная двигаться в забившемся под ним теле. Он не был излишне резок - не больше, чем Джаред, входящий в узкую киску жены, только что потерявшей свою драгоценную девственность. Он просто хотел показать. Просто хотел объяснить.  
Джаред был изнутри такой тесный, такой горячий, так жарко и судорожно сжимался, что много времени Дженсену не понадобилось. Он кончил, влив в него своё семя до последней капли. Потом медленно вышел и поцеловал вздрагивающего под ним парня в пылающий лоб.  
\- Так это было, - хриплым шепотом сказал Дженсен. - Так это всегда бывает у комми. А сейчас, - сказал он, разводя ноги Джареда ещё шире, - я покажу тебе, как это бывает у нас.  
И нырнул ему между ног.  
Джаред был огромен, и Дженсен ощутил это своим ртом куда более чётко, чем оценил взглядом. Его член, твёрдый и адски горячий, распирал Дженсену рот, и, заскользив вдоль этого раскалённого ствола языком, Дженсен подумал, сколько в нём всё-таки прячется неукротимой силы. Эта мысль возбудила его, он почувствовал, как его собственный член снова начинает подниматься - и заработал ртом быстрее, доводя Джареда до черты. Джаред корчился под ним, бессвязно вскрикивая, толкая рукой его голову, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя. Он вытерпел, когда Дженсен насиловал его в задний проход, но этого, куда более изощренного насилия, не мог вынести, не хотел. Однако Дженсен не собирался спрашивать, что он хотел. Спроси о самых заветных желаниях конфедератов, и они скажут, что грезят о пришествии во вселенную коммунизма.  
Член Джареда у него во рту напрягся, излился и обмяк, а сам Джаред, всхлипывая, упал на простыню. Дженсену не требовалось спрашивать, чтобы понять: у него никогда ещё не было таких сильных оргазмов. И Дженсен сомневался, что дело тут только в афродизиаке.  
\- Неплохо, - заметил он протокольным тоном, несильно смял подтянутую ягодицу. - Я в тебе не ошибся. Потенциал отменный. Нам будет весело, Джаред.  
\- Сдохни, - ответил тот. Из его закрытых глаз опять текли слёзы - Чтоб ты сдох, имперец поганый, чтоб... тебя...  
\- Ругаться как следует я тебя тоже научу, - заверил его Дженсен, наклоняясь и сцеловывая дорожку слёз с его щеки. Джаред всхлипнул. - Будь уверен. А теперь, - сказал он, выпрямляясь и звонко шлёпая Джареда по бедру, - в душ. Вымой как следует свою милую дырочку. А потом поговорим о том, как ты должен растягивать её для меня. Каждый день, по утрам. Ну, иди. И умойся, - добавил он, впервые подпустив холода в голос. - Что можно бедной маленькой Женевьев, не всегда к лицу капитану Джареду.

* * *

Джаред сдавил в ладони серебристый тюбик, выжимая на пальцы правой руки прозрачную вязкую массу. Выдавилась капля размером с горошину. Джаред неверяще посмотрел на неё, потряс, словно это могло что-нибудь изменить, и, выругавшись, уронил тюбик на пол. И что теперь?  
Он знал, что. Господин Дженсен сказал ему. "Когда кончится, обратишься к Сабире".  
Вот так просто, подойти и сказать: "У меня кончилась смазка для моей растраханной задницы, дайте-ка мне ещё, и побольше".  
Джаред с глухим стоном отёр руку о простыню и сел. Движение отозвалось тупой тянущей болью. Всё ещё болело. Там. И не только там.  
У него, кажется, не осталось места ни снаружи, ни внутри, которое не мучило бы его непрерывной болью.  
В тот день, первый день, который, Джаред знал, ему никогда не забыть, Дженсен из Дома Эклз уделил немало времени подробному инструктажу. Джареда так и подмывало сказать - дрессировке, это было ещё более точное слово. Сгоняв Джареда в душ, Эклз затем распластал его на кровати лицом вниз и показал, как он должен вводить в себя пальцы: каждое утро, сразу же после клизмы, сначала один, потом, когда почувствует, что движение не отдаётся болью, два. При этом Джаред должен был использовать смазку - вязкий гель с запахом корицы и апельсина, тюбик с которым Эклз бросил ему, словно палку собаке: апорт! По его мнению, такими "упражнениями" Джареду придётся заниматься в течение ближайшей недели. "А дальше посмотрим". - добавил он и улыбнулся своей кошачьей улыбкой. И если бы у него были длинные, шелковистые кошачьи усы, он бы, без сомнения, облизнул их шершавым бархатным языком.  
Джаред никогда не думал, что кого-то можно так ненавидеть.  
Но это было только начало. Он мог, конечно, ослушаться (насколько он знал, камер слежения в его комнате не было), и так и сделал в первый день - не столько даже из принципа, сколько потому, что у него не было сил ни на что, кроме как лечь лицом вниз на подушку и погрузиться в чёрную тьму отчаяния. Но Эклз потребовал его к себе следующим вечером и, найдя его задницу красной, припухшей и совершенно сухой, недовольно нахмурился, а потом спросил, все ли свои соглашения капитан Падалеки нарушает подобным образом. Этот упрёк и скрытая в нём угроза подействовали на Джареда лучше любого откровенного принуждения. Эклз был прав. Они заключили сделку. И хотя Джаред тогда не понимал и сотой доли того, на что соглашается, значения это не имело. Надо было читать текст, написанный мелким шрифтом. Он невесело усмехнулся этой мысли - и поразился, поняв, что ещё может чему-то смеяться. Пусть даже вместе со смешком из горла вырвался всхлип.  
На следующий день он уже не отлынивал. Ввести в себя липкий, скользкий, холодный от геля палец оказалось лишь чуть менее невыносимо, чем принимать в свою задницу безжалостный мужской член, чем чувствовать чьи-то губы на собственном члене, таком горячем и твёрдом, словно он готовился вот-вот разорваться на части... Джаред испугался тогда, испугался, как никогда в жизни, силе своего возбуждения. Оно не затронуло мозг, не принесло наслаждения, но на какой-то миг всё его существо сосредоточилось в паху, вырвалось и излилось в жадно глотающий рот. И Эклз проглотил его - проглотил Джареда целиком. И даже не выплюнул косточки.  
Позже он думал, что именно в тот момент был наиболее близок к тому, чтобы сломаться. Слишком велико это было, слишком неожиданно, слишком его страшило. И никто не собирался ничего ему объяснять. Не было ни единого человека, кому он мог бы довериться, к кому мог обратиться за помощью или советом. Пришлось всё делать самому. До всего доходить самому.  
И он делал. И даже не пожалел об этом, потому что, когда Эклз взял его на следующий день, боль была уже не такой сильной. Правда, и его собственный оргазм - не таким бурным, но он был. Эклз никогда не отпускал Джареда от себя, не заставив кончить, хотя Джаред понятия не имел, зачем ему это нужно.  
Когда он проходил обязательный для граждан Конфедерации курс боевой подготовки, то, как и все новобранцы, люто ненавидел сержанта, гонявшего его по полосе препятствий до полного изнеможения, даже когда он падал в грязь от усталости. Сержант подходил, упирая кулак в висящую на поясе кобуру, наклонялся так, что между их лицами можно было едва просунуть ладонь, и орал, чтобы Джаред, мать его, встал, чтобы поднимал свою ленивую задницу и тащил её вон до того турника, потому что солнце ещё высоко. Солнце ещё высоко, думал Джаред, тупо выдавливая вязкий гель на свои дрожащие пальцы. Солнце ещё высоко, и этот длинный день окончится ещё очень нескоро. И ты должен встать сейчас, должен дойти до того турника - а если придётся, и дальше. Только так можно стать выносливым, стать сильным, только так ты станешь полноценным членом Конфедерации. Только сделав лучшее, на что способен, не жалея сил даже тогда, когда их совсем не осталось. И однажды не Конфедерация скажет тебе спасибо за это, но ты скажешь спасибо ей.  
Джаред был благодарен коммандеру Эклзу за этот унизительный приказ, которому он вынужден был повиноваться каждое утро. Это преодоление делало его сильнее. Помогало добраться до следующего турника. Когда Джаред стал смотреть на это так, внезапно всё стало гораздо проще.  
К тому же, что греха таить, растягивая себя, сперва одним пальцем, а к концу недели уже и двумя, он действительно облегчал себе грядущий вечер. И даже... но нет. Эти оргазмы были просто оргазмами. Они ничего не значили; не больше, чем клеймо у него на затылке.  
Эклз, к счастью, больше не разыгрывал с ним ужасающих сценок, вроде той, с которой начал их "более тесное знакомство". Джареда до сих пор трясло при воспоминании о том, как Эклз шептал, склонившись над ним: "А потом ты коснулся её вот здесь..." И трясло не от ненависти к этому имперскому гаду, хотя, конечно, и от этого тоже, в какой-то мере. Но куда сильнее был ужас, охвативший его, когда он понял, что всё сказанное этим имперским гадом - правда. Джаред не понимал, откуда тот мог узнать, кто рассказал ему, и в таких деталях (даже про ночную рубашку Жен и его футболку). Джаред содрогался от мысли, что это и в самом деле было так: вот он, склоняющийся над неподвижно лежащей женой, шепчущий ей бестолковые нежности, неспособные одолеть захлестнувшее их смущение... правильное, совершенно естественное смущение, которого нечего было стесняться. Он знал, что так или примерно так происходят все половые акты между супругами в планетах-членах Конфедерации. Но откуда об этом знал Эклз? И... и неужели Женевьев в ту первую ночь было так же плохо, так страшно, так больно, как Эклз заставил его почувствовать на себе?  
Джаред крепко зажмурился, как и всегда при этой мысли в последние несколько дней, и положил ладонь на свою грудь прямо напротив сердца.  
Они с Женевьев знали друг друга с детства. Их родители были знакомы не один десяток лет, и, как водится, обручили своих детей, едва те научились ходить. С младенчества Джаред знал, что эта чернявая, большеглазая девочка с некрасивым ртом и сладко пахнущими волосами станет его женой. Так же как и она знала, что он принадлежит ей. Это не обсуждалось, это просто было, и они приняли это без малейших колебаний. Их детские игры проходили вместе до школы, потом они расстались на десять лет (на Золотой Роще, как и на большинстве планет Конфедерации, были раздельные школы для мальчиков и девочек), изредка встречаясь во время каникул. Поженились они, когда Джаред уже был зачислен в программу испытаний фрейлового уловителя. Разумеется, об этом никто не знал, но ему разрешили сказать семье, что его включили в некую правительственную программу - само собой, что ни мама, ни папа, ни Жен не стали задавать лишних вопросов. Они просто им гордились. И уже потом, когда Джаред был назначен капитаном на "Феникс", а вскоре и на "Титанию", Женевьев смеялась от радости и хлопала в ладоши, и висла у него на шее, тараторя, как любит его и какой он хороший...  
И какое отношение ко всему этому имел секс? Какое отношение секс вообще имеет к любви? Джаред не понимал. Он не мог взять в толк, почему Эклз заговорил об этом. И в то же время не мог выкинуть эти мысли из головы.  
Любил ли он Жен? Конечно. Тосковал ли по ней? Ещё как. Его сердце сжималось при мысли, что она почувствовала, узнав о его пленении, о её слезах, когда она поняла, что никогда его не увидит. Он хотел бы оказаться с ней рядом хотя бы на миг, обнять, утешить, сказать, чтобы не убивалась по нему слишком сильно, что она ещё совсем молодая и обязательно будет счастлива с кем-то другим. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы принести ей в душу покой, чтобы она не страдала. Разве это не значит любовь?  
А то, что происходило между ними в постели... Неосоциалистическая доктрина трактовала сексуальные отношения между супругами как действие сугубо физиологического свойства, так же как, например, ежегодный обязательный для всех граждан медосмотр. Только этот ритуал проходил не ежегодного, а ежемесячно. В строго определённые дни - Женевьев вела календарь и всегда предупреждала Джареда заранее о тех числах, когда им желательно осуществить соитие, чтобы Джаред воздержался от употребления спиртных напитков. Он почти не пил (среди пилотов немного найдётся любителей этого дела), но случались же дни рождения у друзей, свадьбы, рождения первенцев... Собственно, ради рождения первенцев всё это и затевалось. Благодаря карьерным успехам Джареда и безупречной репутации их семей, у них была лицензия на рождение одного ребёнка, действительная в течение пяти лет. Позже лицензию можно было продлить, но не факт, что их бы не отбраковали по показателям возраста и предыдущих неудачных попыток. Под куполом на Золотой Роще было не так много места, и пары, которым разрешалось заводить потомство, отбирались из лучших, чтобы усилить имеющийся генофонд. Джаред и Женевьев старались, они очень старались каждый месяц по дням, обведённым в календаре красным кружком. И у них оставалось (оставалось бы) ещё три с половиной года, но Джаред лишил Женевьев возможности добиться желаемого. Теперь она если и сможет стать матерью нового гражданина, то уже не его стараниями.  
От этой мысли Джареду было горько, но не так горько, как должно бы. И это только усиливало чувство вины, давившее на него лишь немногим меньше стыда и отчаяния.  
Эклз понимал его. Он понимал Джареда так, словно наблюдал за ним всю жизнь; если бы Джаред был религиозен, он сказал бы, что его проницательность отдаёт чем-то дьявольским. После той первой, самой тяжёлой ночи Эклз сказал, что понимает, как чувствует себя Джаред, и чтобы он не винил себя.  
\- Ты изнасиловал её в первую брачную ночь. - сказал он, поглаживая зудящее клеймо у Джареда на затылке. - Я изнасиловал тебя. Но я понимал, что делаю, а ты - нет. Ты просто продукт вашей ущербной системы. Так что не вини себя, Джаред. Ты не такой. Ты лучше меня.  
Джаред не мог понять, издевается ли он или говорит серьёзно, хотя склонялся к мысли, что и одно, и другое тут было отчасти. Но отбросить вину он не мог, во всяком случае, не так быстро, и, может, поэтому был в следующие дни куда более покорен своему "господину", чем сам от себя ожидал. Ему как будто хотелось наказания, и каждый раз, когда член Эклза грубо вторгался в его ещё недостаточно растянутую, неподатливую плоть, думал о том, что вот так же под ним мучилась Женевьев - долгие месяцы, пока они хоть как-то не притёрлись друг к другу, и она не научилась хоть немного расслабляться и даже стала класть иногда ладони на его напряжённые плечи. Но ей было больно, и Джареду было больно, и он принимал эту боль вместе с обрушившимся на него новым знанием, почти как очищение. Какое-то время это помогало ему справляться. В своей вине он черпал силы. Он думал, что заслужил всё, что сейчас получает от этого человека.  
Но эта мысль стала таять довольно быстро. Ведь то, что они делали с Женевьев, было добровольным союзом, освященным Декларацией прав и обязанностей гражданина Конфедерации, а не циничным насилием, как происходящее в большой круглой спальне с мраморными стенами и потолком, украшенным лепкой столь отвратительной, что Джаред только раз бросил на неё взгляд и больше не смотрел, боясь, что его попросту вырвет. Эклз же, будто назло, снова и снова укладывал его на спину, заставляя разглядывать эти жуткие скалящиеся морды, перекошенные лица, среди которых людей едва можно было отличить от зверей. Поэтому Джаред чаще всего просто жмурился и думал о Женевьев, и мысленно просил у неё прощения, сперва принимая в себя горячую сперму, а потом выстреливая своей, так жарко и бурно, как никто не выстреливал в маленькое сухое лоно своей законной жены.  
\- Всё думаешь о ней, да? - спросил как-то Дженсен, когда они лежали рядом, и Джаред тихо дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя после второго подряд оргазма. Он ни разу в жизни не кончал два раза подряд, и сейчас не знал, что с этим делать - то ли умереть от стыда, то ли растаять от блаженства. - Вижу, что думаешь. Интересно, как скоро она тебя забудет.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, у него не было сил огрызаться. Эклз задумчиво потеребил его левый сосок, тут же съёжившийся и затвердевший от прикосновения.  
\- Но сам ты её забудешь нескоро, так ведь? Послушай... ты был хороши мальчиком. Больше скажу: ты пока что показывал себя не таким уж плохим рабом. Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. То кольцо, что у тебя отобрал Жан-Жак... это ведь твоё обручальное?  
Джаред закрыл глаза. Не то чтобы эта вещь имела большую ценность. Простой серебряный ободок, очень тоненький, почти незаметный на пальце. В интимной символике культура комми не терпела излишеств (в отличие от символики партийной). Джаред надел это кольцо во время брачной церемонии полтора года назад и забыл о нём - оно стало как будто продолжением его руки, так, как Женевьев Кортез стала продолжением Джареда Падалеки, неотъемлемой частью его жизни - в Конфедерации не признавали разводов. Было ли это кольцо памятью о Женевьев? В какой-то мере. И в куда большей мере оно было памятью о том мире, который Джаред покинул, о доме, куда так мечтал вернуться. Это было что-то, принадлежавшее ему, хотя он прекрасно знал, что у имперских рабов не может быть никакой собственности.  
\- Я верну его тебе, - сказал Дженсен, и, если бы Джаред открыл в этот миг глаза, то увидел бы блеск в его зелёных радужках, увидел и отказался. Но Джаред лежал, зажмурившись, и Эклз добавил: - Оно останется у тебя, насовсем. Но за это ты должен кое-что сделать.  
И он попался. Искушение было чересчур велико. Даже когда Джаред понял, что именно от него требуют, то всё равно не нашёл в себе сил отказаться.  
Наполовину возбуждённый член перед его лицом пугал, но, на удивление, не вызывал отвращения. Во всяком случае, когда Джаред взял его в рот, его не стошнило. Он неловко водил губами, несколько раз зарабатывая болезненный подзатыльник за слишком неосторожные движения, и старался не думать ни о чём, ни о чём вообще - только, может, о сиреневом небе над Лепестками Сакуры, о хромированном блеске приборных панелей "Титаники", о чём-то, что здесь и сейчас не имело никакого смысла... Когда липкая сперма брызнула ему на лицо, Эклз сказал: "Вытрись", и в его голосе звучало плохо скрытое недовольство. Джаред вытерся уголком простыни, старясь не думать о том, что сделал - и, как это ни удивительно, почему-то не сознавая в тот миг, что теперь ему очень часто придётся делать всё это... с каждым разом всё лучше и лучше.  
Но как ни плох был тот первый раз, Эклз своё слово сдержал. И теперь, неделю спустя, сидя в своей комнате с опустевшим серебряным тюбиком, валяющимся у ног, Джаред со стоном сжал свой левый сосок и бессильно всхлипнул, кажется, в тысячный раз, но и тысячного было мало.  
В тот вечер Эклз кликнул Жан-Жака, тот отвёл Джареда в карцер под известняковым бараком, приковал к вертикально стоящей столешнице и длинной толстой иглой проделал у него в левом соске идеально круглое отверстие. Боль была не такая, как когда он его клеймил, но кричал Джаред, наверное, громче, так, что сорвал себе голос. И, обвиснув в ремнях, смотрел, как Жан-Жак разрезает кусачками его свадебное кольцо, осторожно вдевает в проделанную дырку и запаивает разрез. В месте сварки на серебре осталась бугристая полоса, неровная, словно шрам.  
Боль прошла быстро, обработать ранку антисептиком пришлось всего раз - возможно, потому, что серебро само по себе дезинфицировало. Сабира сказала, что заживёт быстрее, если не трогать, но Джаред не мог удержаться, теребил и теребил распухший сосок, а вечером Дженсен Эклз, распластавшись на нём, прихватывал колечко зубами и оттягивал, не сильно, словно дразня, и шептал: "Видишь, я всегда сдерживаю свои обещания. Теперь оно останется с тобой. Навсегда. И никто не отнимет. Никто не отнимет".  
...Джаред наконец отнял ладонь от груди, носком отбросил опустевший тюбик со смазкой и отправился искать Сабиру. Он думал о том, что год на Цезаре, по счастью, довольно короток - всего восемь месяцев, против десяти в родном мире Джареда или целых двенадцати на Старой Земле. Всего восемь месяцев.  
Один только этот короткий год, а потом Джаред сможет воспользоваться Положением Шестнадцать.

* * *

\- Ах, Дженсен, ну до чего же скучно! И как тебя здесь не хватает.  
Рослая, статная красавица с хитрым лисьим лицом и точёными чертами потомственной аристократки укоризненно смотрела на Дженсена с полномасштабной цветной голограммы. Она была как живая, Дженсен мог видеть каждую родинку на её обнажённых плечах, мог любоваться сверканием рубинов у неё в ушах и на пальцах. И он любовался. Данниль из Дома Харрис была из тех женщин, блеск которых слепит глаза, но стоит поддаться, и взгляд уже оторвать невозможно. А ведь голограмма лишь отчасти передавала её сияющую красоту.  
"Где же ты была, дорогуша, когда я полгода гнил на этом чёртовом астероиде?" - подумал Дженсен, а вслух сказал, очаровательно улыбаясь:  
\- Я и сам тоскую по огням Дворца Славы, моя драгоценная госпожа. Я не видел их слишком долго.  
\- Ну так и в чём же дело? - она нетерпеливо пристукнула пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, в котором сидела. - Приезжай сейчас же! Я вчера была на приёме у министра, он о тебе спрашивал. Все удивляются, что ты, после такого великолепного триумфа, сбежал к себе в провинцию и пропал на целый месяц.  
\- Министр предоставил мне отпуск. - Это была правда. Дженсен попросил время на то, чтобы обдумать, какое дальнейшее назначение счёл бы для себя желательным. На самом деле он просто набивал себе цену. Ну и, конечно, жаждал поскорее заняться пристальным изучением своего главного трофея. - Я как раз собирался в ближайшее время наведаться в город.  
\- Так не тяни с этим, - посоветовала Данниль. - Последний месяц только и говорили, что о тебе, но вчера на приёме я слышала, что армада Кройса вступила в бой с приграничными войсками комми в системе Лотоса и достигла больших успехов. Подробности пока не оглашались, но, если ты не поторопишься, тебя затмят другие герои.  
Дженсен слегка нахмурился. Да, именно так всегда и происходит. Либо ты поторапливаешься и выжимаешь удачу досуха, либо уступаешь место другим. Он в самом деле засиделся в поместье. Слишком увлёкся Джаредом... очень увлёкся.  
\- Впрочем, тебе, возможно, не так уж и тоскливо в твоей глуши, - словно прочтя его мысли, лукаво сказала Данниль. - Говорят, ты увёз с собой целый гарем из комми, в котором женщин менее половины... Они тебя ещё не утомили?  
Дженсен улыбнулся, ничего не сказав. Пусть делает какие угодно выводы; в отличие от многих своих сограждан, склонности к эксгибиционизму он никогда не имел. Отчасти поэтому, при всей своей любви к власти и почестям, по возможности избегал приёмов и вечеринок, в обилии устраивавшихся в больших городах. Эти мероприятия неизменно кончались многолюдными оргиями, а Дженсен предпочитал более интимные формы разврата. Хотя, конечно, порой приходилось идти и на это.  
\- Я приеду, - пообещал он. - Сегодня же отправлю сообщение, чтобы городской дом подготовили к моему прибытию. Много времени это не займёт.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркнула Данниль. - Ты ведь у нас аскет.  
Дженсен едва не ухмыльнулся, сдержавшись в последний миг. Забавно, что бы сказал на это его непокорный комми, до сих пор оглядывавший просторные комнаты поместья ошалевшими глазами. По меркам Империи Дженсен в самом деле не слишком-то сибаритствовал - у него было мало рабов, и комнаты, хотя и просторные, он предпочитал обставлять лишь самым необходимым. Но всё познаётся в сравнении, верно?  
\- Я приеду через три дня, - сказал он. - И, надеюсь, ты будешь первой, кого я приму в своём доме после долгого отсутствия.  
Язык так и чесался сказать "изгнания", и Данниль, умная женщина, заметила это. Её улыбка стала чуть натянутой, и она попрощалась довольно сухо, хотя и пообещала, что непременно навестит его. Дженсен отключил коммуникатор, несколько недовольный собой. Дом Харрисов был очень влиятелен, и Данниль, возглавившая его после смерти отца, могла стать Дженсену сильным союзником - или опасным врагом. До своей опалы Дженсен всерьёз приглядывался к ней на предмет матримониальных планов, и его не смущало, что она пережила (как говаривали некоторые - извела) трёх своих предыдущих мужей. Ему нравились сильные женщины, так же, как и сильные мужчины, он не видел смысла в партнёрстве с кем-то, кто не держал бы его в постоянном тонусе, вновь и вновь бросая вызов его умению управлять чужой волей. Данниль была благосклонна к нему до его опалы, и единственным, что останавливало Дженсена, был тот факт, что она любила связывать в постели своих любовников и, случалось, пускать им кровь. Не то чтобы Дженсен не разделял её предпочтений, вот только предпочитал быть тем, кто связывает, а не тем, кто подставляет горло под нож. В этом отношении они могли и не сойтись. Так что он раздумывал, пожалуй, чересчур долго - его изгнание, хоть и завершившееся в итоге столь для него удачно, не могло не подпортить его образ в глазах Данниль. Впрочем, её нынешний выход на связь говорил о том, что у Дженсена по-прежнему остаются весьма неплохие шансы.  
Он вздохнул, потёр лицо рассеянным жестом, за который его неизменно отчитывала мать. Пальцы колола щетина. Чёрт, кажется, он в самом деле слишком расслабился. Но уехать сейчас... ему этого так не хотелось. Они с Джаредом только-только стали входить во вкус. Дженсен почувствовал. что улыбается, как и всегда при мысли о своём невозможном строптивом рабе. Таком упрямом в начале каждого вечера, таком раскрывшемся и обмякшем в конце. А самое главное, что Дженсен вот уже неделю как перестал подсыпать ему афродизиаки. Трёх предыдущих недель, похоже, хватило, чтобы сформировать у его тела новую инстинктивную память. Оно уже привыкло отзываться на ласку, даже если в ней была немалая примесь боли. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, вспоминая мускулистое тело, выгибающееся под его распластанными руками, бьющееся на его раскаленном члене, горячее, как дно преисподней. Да, парень делал удивительные успехи как для девственника, кем он, по сути, оставался до встречи с Дженсеном, несмотря на свой смехотворный брак. Но до того, чтобы окончательно преодолеть его зажатость и слишком глубоко засевший стыд, было ещё далеко. И Дженсену жаль было упускать время, но... тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Обычно он вызывал к себе Джареда вечером, но сейчас решил сделать исключение. Так даже лучше: пора нашему скромному мальчику перестать стыдиться дневного света и той особенной откровенности, что он привносит в соитие. Разумеется, Дженсен и вечером оставлял освещение в спальне ярким, но это было совсем другое.  
Он сделал пару вызовов по коммуникатору, сообщил Сабире о грядущем отъезде и велев подготовить всё необходимое. Когда она, поклонившись, ушла, Дженсен встал и отправился в комнату Джареда.  
По негласной традиции, наложники жили в доме, в отличие от остальных рабов. Комнаты их, однако, находились как можно дальше от спальни хозяина - мало кому из господ нравится выслушивать сдавленные рыдания из-за стенки. Дженсен не знал, плакал ли Джаред после той первой ночи; он думал, что нет. Даже и тогда, извиваясь под ним, весь в поту и сперме, он оплакивал не себя, а свою маленькую жену. Удивительно, но он в самом деле не знал, что сделал с ней, пока Дженсен не показал ему. Добровольна слепота комми была широко известна в цивилизованно мире, но что всё настолько запущено, Дженсен даже и не предполагал.  
Однако теперь, он знал, Джаред справился. Маленькая шутка Дженсена с обручальным кольцом подействовала на него отрезвляюще, выгнав из этой красивой головы остатки бесполезных терзаний. Та жизнь кончена, всё, финал. Он должен смотреть в будущее. А в будущем у него только его хозяин и много, много сладкого унижения, от которого он понемногу учился получать удовольствие. Какая удача, что Дженсену удалось взять в заложники его бывший экипаж - без этого, Дженсен опасался, строптивый комми выдержал бы недолго. А так - его даже пока ещё ни разу не пришлось по-настоящему наказывать. Дженсен был этому рад. Он не любил наказывать рабов и никогда не делал этого без крайней необходимости. От их криков у него начинала болеть голова.  
Дженсен никогда раньше не приходил к нему сам, поэтому застал врасплох, как, собственно, и намеревался. Джаред сидел на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу к полу и ткнувшись виском в стекло. Его набедренная повязка задралась, обнажая округлый изгиб ягодицы. Дженсен подумал, что надо будет выгнать его наружу - пусть немного подзагорит. Бронзовый отлив будет смотреться на атласной коже потрясающе сексуально.  
\- Любуешься видом?  
Окна в этой стороне дома выходили на вулкан, мутной громадой высившийся на горизонте. Небо над ним всегда было особого, чуть красноватого цвета. Дженсену не нравился этот вид, поэтому его окна выходили на другую сторону; он вообще считал, что прадед выбрал для родового поместья весьма неудачное место. Джаред, услышав его голос, вздрогнул и мигом оказался на ногах. А потом, под доброжелательным, но неотрывным взглядом Дженсена, медленно встал на колени.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Дженсен - ему до сих пор чаще всего приходилось напоминать о необходимости коленопреклонения, Джаред то и дело забывал. - Видишь? Ты всё-таки чему-то да учишься.  
Разумеется, он тотчас стиснул зубы. Нескоро, ох, нескоро удастся вышколить его так, что с ним можно будет появиться на людях. И хотя эта строптивость была едва ли не самым лучшим, что в нём было, Дженсена она порой огорчала. Будь Джаред послушным, он смог бы взять его с собой в столицу. А так придётся оставить здесь. Но сначала...  
\- Мне надо будет уехать на какое-то время. Недели на две, - сказал Дженсен, и, едва в глазах его наложника вспыхнула радость, добавил: - Разумеется, это не избавляет тебя от необходимости растягивать себя по утрам. И содержать твою дырочку в чистоте. Может быть, я приеду и раньше. А пока что, - добавил он, слегка улыбнувшись и погладив его по холодной щеке, - давай как следует попрощаемся.  
Голова Джареда опустилась. Он старался скрыть облегчение, но Дженсен внезапно понял, что столь явная радость его несколько задевает. Неужели всё правда так плохо? Дженсен ведь и ему старался дарить удовольствием - это вдвое, нет, вдесятеро увеличивало его собственное упоение происходящим. Должно быть, всё дело в том, что разум конфедерата в принципе неспособен принять удовольствие и отдаться ему. Для них это только лишний повод презирать свою слабость.  
Ему нужна встряска, понял вдруг Дженсен. Что-то такое, чего я ещё не делал с ним. Не слишком болезненное... бьющее скорее по ощущениям, чем по нервным окончаниям. Что-то, что заставит его потерять голову. Идея оформилась спонтанно, и Дженсен сказал:  
\- Сейчас я схожу, принесу кое-что, и вернусь. Оставайся на коленях.  
Когда он вновь вошёл в комнату десять минут спустя, Джаред стоял в прежней позе, уронив руки вдоль тела, и отрешённо смотрел в окно.  
Дженсен взял его за подбородок, взглянул в глаза.  
\- До сих пор мы не говорили об этом, - начал он, - но существует множество способов заняться сексом, помимо тех, о которых знает твой пуританский мир, и тех, которые я тебе уже показывал. Да, - добавил он со смешком, глядя, как расширяются глаза Джареда с ясно читаемой в них мыслью "как, ещё что-то?!" - И ты даже не представляешь, как много. Сегодня я покажу тебе... кое-что. Не двигайся.  
Он наклонился и, заведя Джареду руки за спину, связал их витым кожаным ремешком - не больно, но крепко. Бондаж имел свою особую прелесть, которую они ещё оценят попозже, сейчас Дженсену просто требовалась его неподвижность. Джаред напрягся, но не удивился, и, кажется, не почувствовал эротического характера ограничения своей свободы - для него это было всё равно что наручники, в которых его держали всю дорогу от станции до Цезаря. Дженсен погладил его затылок, словно холку взволнованного жеребца - он часто так делал, движение успело превратиться в их маленький интимный ритуал, понятный только двоим. Джаред всегда напрягался, едва пальцы Дженсена касались клейма, но потом оттаивал. Неизменно.  
Убедившись, что раб связан крепко, Дженсен взял второй из принесённых с собой предметов. В зеленоватых глазах Джареда мелькнула тревога. Дженсен сжал его затылок крепче.  
\- Не бойся, - раздельно сказал он. - Не надо меня бояться, Джаред. Если бы я хотел причинить тебе настоящее зло, то уже давно бы сделал это.  
Эти слова в самом деле немного успокоили Джареда. Но всё равно он вздрогнул и дёрнулся, когда Дженсен расправил чёрную латексную маску и ловко натянул её ему на голову, закрыв всё лицо до самой шеи.  
\- Ч-что вы делаете? - беспомощно вскрикнул Джаред, дергаясь и инстинктивно пытаясь подняться с колен. Со связанными руками это ему, конечно, не удалось, и Дженсен закончил, подтянув края маски так, что они обхватили его подбородок. Теперь всё его лицо оказалось обтянуто плотно прилегающей к коже тканью - всё, включая глаза и ноздри, было залеплено ею. Открытым остался только рот, в панике хватающий воздух.  
\- Ш-ш , - обе ладони Дженсена легли на его дрожащие плечи - Ты можешь дышать через рот, Джаред. Дыши,  
Джаред задышал, сперва часто и поверхностно, как собака, потом медленнее, пытаясь взять себя в руки и побороть зарождающуюся панику. Дженсен залюбовался его мягкими, подрагивающими губами, непристойно розовыми на фоне обрамляющего их чёрного латекса. Потом наклонился и слегка прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, скользнув по ней языком. Из приоткрытого рта Джареда вырвался стон. Он опять задышал чаще, и Дженсен, отстранившись, взял его за подбородок, удерживая голову на месте.  
\- В целом ты делаешь некоторые успехи, - сказал он, беря третий принесённый предмет. - Но кое-что до сих пор получается отвратительно. Ты очень плохо работаешь ртом. Похоже, пример, который я тебе показываю почти ежедневно, мало чему тебя учит. Вся беда в том, что ты плохо стараешься. Идея минета, Джаред, в том, что рот символизирует иное отверстие, предназначенное для члена - вагину, когда речь о женщине, или, как в нашем случае, анус. Члену тем приятнее в этих отверстиях, чем крепче он сжат. Чтобы доставить мне оральное удовольствие, ты должен принять меня целиком, так, чтобы твоё горло сжалось во мне так же, как сжимается твой восхитительный зад. И сейчас ты поймёшь, что я имею в виду.  
И прежде, чем Джаред успел сказать хоть слово, Дженсен вставил ему в рот стальную распорку - один из множества кляпов, имевшихся в его богатой коллекции, с которой он пока не удосужился познакомить Джареда. Эта распорка, входя между зубов и крепясь на затылке, держала рот широко раскрытым и не мешала дышать. Именно то, что надо.  
Джаред мотнул головой. Он попытался что-то сказать, и, хотя язык его остался свободен, слово прозвучало как "еф" - "нет", конечно же, он хотел сказать "нет", забыв, что это слово давно потеряло значение в его жизни. Дженсен провёл пальцами вдоль его задрожавшей челюсти, с силой работавшей, пытавшейся избавиться от распорки. Разумеется, без малейшего результата.  
\- Расслабься, - приказал Дженсен, зная, как трудно Джареду даётся исполнение такого приказа. - Не напрягай челюсти, слышишь? Ты всё равно не сможешь это выплюнуть, не трать понапрасну силы. Они тебе будут нужны для другого.  
Джаред шумно выдохнул через рот. Вдох превратился в стон, когда нитка слюны, скатившись по железному ободку, стела по его губе и капнула на ошейник. Дженсен подтёр её пальцем и взялся за свой член.  
Джаред не мог видеть его, но как будто почувствовал у своего лица и задрожал. Дженсен не торопясь обвёл головкой линию его растянутых губ и скользнул, легко, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления. Через миг головка его члена упёрлась Джареду в заднюю стенку горла. Джаред подавился, издал задыхающийся звук, и Дженсен чуть-чуть подался назад, позволяя ему глотнуть немного воздуха.  
\- Вот так, - наставительно сказал он. - На такую глубину ты должен меня брать. До самого горла. Это понятно?  
Судорожный всхлип, ещё одна скатившаяся нитка слюны. Дженсен вышел ещё немного и, придерживая свой член рукой, поводил им из стороны в сторону, упираясь головкой поочерёдно во внутренние стороны щёк. Джаред стонал, пытался отстраниться, но Дженсен не позволял, крепко обхватив его голову рукой и скользя пальцами по гладкому чёрному латексу.  
\- Сейчас я войду на всю глубину, - сказал он. - И ты примешь. Ты примешь, детка, всего меня целиком, по самые яйца. Это будет намного проще, если ты расслабишь горло. Сделай это сейчас.  
И он толкнулся вперёд.  
Разумеется, Джаред не смог подчиниться сразу. Дженсен ощутил, как вокруг его плоти судорожно сжимается горячее, влажное - так же восхитительно, как когда он брал Джареда сзади, только мягче. Он толкнулся, преодолевая сопротивление напрягшейся плоти, игнорируя приглушённые давящиеся звуки, доносящиеся из-под его члена. И остановился, войдя на всю глубину, заткнув Джареду рот своей плотью, лишая возможности сделать вдох - до тех пор, пока он не сдастся и не расслабит наконец горло.  
Он не сдавался долго. Упрямец. Стон перешёл в хрип, и Дженсен, вовсе не желавший, чтобы Джаред лишился сознания, положил ладонь ему на шею и чуть сжал, создавая дополнительное удушье. Это подействовало. Горло Джареда в последний раз стиснулось вокруг его члена - и раскрылось, впуская в себя вместе с глотком воздуха. Дженсен опустил его шею и накрыл ладонью темя.  
\- Вот так. Молодец. Мой хороший, послушный раб.  
Следующий звук больше всего походил на рыдание. Маска, облепившая кожу, мешала пролиться слезам, но Дженсен знал, что они есть. Он принялся двигаться - не слишком грубо, но достаточно ощутимо, раз за разом проскальзывая в тесноту раскрывшегося горла. Джаред не помогал ему, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы дышать и не давиться, но Дженсен сейчас и не требовал от него большего. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, он вышел и оросил семенем блестящий чёрный латекс у Джареда на щеке, позволив белёсой жидкости свободно стекать на распорку, смешиваясь со слюной. Выглядело это так же потрясающе, как и ощущалось.  
Дженсен немного помедлил, смакуя послеоргазменную негу. Потом развязал ремень у Джареда на затылке и вытащил кляп - осторожно, чтобы не повредить уголки губ. Джаред шумно и влажно выдохнул, роняя голову на грудь. Дженсен взял его под локоть и заставил подняться на ноги. Джареда качнуло, и он упал бы. не успей Дженсен его придержать.  
\- Сейчас мы ляжем. Спокойно. Доверься мне.  
Рваный звук, вылетевший из губ, перемазанных в слюне и сперме, более всего напомнил безумный смешок, но Дженсен не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он толкнул Джареда на кровать, заставив упасть навзничь. Тот заёрзал, пытаясь занять удобное положение, что было непросто со связанными руками. Дженсен взял его за плечи и развернул, укладывая на спину, потом оседлал, растирая ладонью тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, а другой накрывая вялый холодный пенис.  
\- Тебе сейчас кажется, что ты ни за что не сможешь возбудиться, - сказал он. - Но через десять минут ты испытаешь один из самых бурных оргазмов в своей жизни. Если этого не произойдет, я тебя отпущу. Отпущу на свободу, Джаред. Что скажешь о такой сделке?  
Его слова были шуткой лишь наполовину, и Джаред, видимо, почувствовал это. Он напрягся, приоткрыл рот, пытаясь сказать что-то, потом привычно сжал челюсти, но тут же распахнул рот снова, ведь дышать мог только через него. Дженсен усмехнулся и обвил ладонью его член.  
\- Ты думаешь, что ненавидишь меня, - заговорил он, медленно начиная двигать рукой от корня к головке. - Что никто никогда так не унижал тебя, не осквернял твоё тело. Но на самом деле, Джаред, ты благодарен мне. Да, благодарен, - повторил он, когда дрожащие розовые губы искривились в горькой усмешке. - Пока ещё не умом, но вот этим, - Дженсен потрепал его член, - ты знаешь, что ощущения, которые я тебе открываю, было бы невозможно испытать в твоём мире. И хотя большая часть этих ощущений тебе отвратительна, как то, что я сделал с тобой только что, среди них есть и такие, которым ты рад. Они согревают твоё холодное тело, они избавляют тебя от мыслей... ты думаешь слишком много, гораздо больше, чем положено рабу, и я мог бы выбить из тебя дурь кнутом, но предпочитаю затмевать её удовольствием. Это куда более действенно. Уж я-то знаю.  
Пока он говорил, член под его ладонью успел наполовину окрепнуть. Джаред беспокойно заёрзал, издал короткий звук, в котором было поровну досады, удивления и протеста. Он не понимал, как может возбуждаться после того унижения, через которое Дженсен только что его прогнал. Дженсен положил свободную руку ему на глаза. затянутые латексной тканью.  
\- Ты ничего не видишь, - прошептал он. - Мой голос слышишь словно издалека. И говорить не можешь, потому что слишком занят, пытаясь дышать. Ты связан, у тебя на лице моя сперма. Ты ничего не можешь поделать. А я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно. Могу позвать Жан-Жака, чтобы он тоже спустил в этот сладкий рот. Велеть, чтобы он привёл с псарни собаку. А ещё я могу целовать тебя и ласкать, и дрочить тебе до тех пор, пока ты не обкончаешься до потери сознания. Я всё это могу, Джаред, а ты не можешь ничего. От тебя ничего не зависит. Так что хватит себя винить. Просто отдайся тому, что чувствуешь. Это поможет тебе не думать, хотя бы какое-то время.  
\- Будь ты проклят, - на одном выдохе сказал Джаред, и Дженсен, нагнувшись и коснувшись губами головки его колом стоящего члена, шепотом ответил:  
\- Я буду. Обязательно.  
И зажал ему рот свободной рукой.  
Джареда выгнуло дугой. Он забился, пытаясь сбросить Дженсена с себя, но тот крепко держал его извивающееся тело между коленями, бешено обсасывая и вылизывая его член и крепко вжимая руку ему в лицо. Джаред рычал под ним, его дыхание обжигало Дженсену ладонь, а потом рычание перешло в хрип, похожий на звук, который издают в агонии, и сильнейшая струя спермы ударила Дженсену в горло с такой силой, что он чуть было не подавился. О, да. Да, детка. Дженсен убрал руку с его рта и отёр свои губы, глядя, как дёргается и обмякает распластанное под ним тело. Потом стащил маску у Джареда с головы, обнажая взмокшие волосы, затуманенные глаза и щёки, мокрые от слёз, пота и слюны. Дженсен поцеловал его во вздрагивающий пупок, потом в каждый сосок поочерёдно, не забыв подразнить зубами колечко в одном из них. Лёг рядом, пригладил растрёпанные волосы рукой, испачканной в его сперме.  
\- А ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? - спросил он как ни в чём не бывало. Джаред не ответил, сипло и глубоко дыша. - Ровно месяц с того дня, как мы заключили наше дополнительное соглашение, капитан Падалеки. Себе свободы ты сегодня не заработал, но одного из твоих людей я отпущу. Кто это будет? Назови имя.  
Джаред молчал так долго, что Дженсен засомневался, услышал ли он вопрос и понял ли его. Кажется, он немного перестарался - парень ещё не был готов к буре ощущений подобной силы. С другой стороны, будет чем занять себя за время отсутствия Дженсена. Дженсен не сомневался, что он не раз вспомнит этот день за те две недели, что они проведут вдали друг от друга.  
\- Клинт, - сказал наконец Джаред. Дженсен понял что он молчал, выжидая. пока сможет говорить более-менее ровным голосом. Бесконечно, невозможно упрямый мальчишка. - Клинт МакДэниел.  
Дженсен припомнил имена. Ну конечно. Самый юный, самый несдержанный, самый уязвимый из всех. Отлично смотрелся бы в каком-нибудь городском борделе средней руки.  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен кивнул и пригладил Джареду волосы. - Я сейчас же отдам распоряжение. Вечером пришлю к тебе Сабиру с коммуникатором, чтобы ты мог поговорить со своим Клинтом и убедиться, что я по-прежнему не нарушаю обещаний.  
Он замолчал, и какое-то время (на самом деле, довольно долгое) они лежали в тишине. Солнечный свет заливал бледное тело Джареда с широко раскинутыми ногами, путался в потемневших от влаги волосах. Наконец Дженсен отстранился от него, повернул на бок и распутал ремень у него на запястьях. Нападения он не боялся. Не только потому, что это было бы несусветной глупостью, но и потому, что он знал, насколько у Джареда затекли руки.  
Поднявшись, Дженсен направился к двери. Он не собирался оглядываться, но уже у порога его вдруг настиг негромкий, хриплый вопрос, которого он не ждал и который выдал ему больше, чем Джаред мог предположить.  
\- Они знают?  
Дженсен обернулся. Подождал продолжения. Потом напомнил:  
\- Господин.  
\- Они знают... господин?  
Улыбка Дженсена стала шире. Он покачал головой.  
\- Ты принимаешь меня за чудовище, капитан Джаред Тристан Падалеки. Но это было бы слишком простым объяснением. Ответ: нет. Они не знают, на что ты пошёл ради них. И не узнают, во всяком случае, от меня.  
Он помолчал ещё с полминуты, а потом очень мягко, со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, ответил на то, что повисло невысказанным между ними:  
\- Не за что.  
И ушёл, покинув своего раба на долгие две недели.

* * *

За месяц, проведённый в загородном поместье Дженсена Эклза, Джаред почти не общался с другими рабами. Сабира приносила ему еду и учила ухаживать за свои телом, а когда Джаред проявлял себя нерадивым учеником, делала всё необходимое сама. И это было так унизительно, что Джаред быстро смирился с тем, чтобы самому ежедневно делать все эти клизмы, депиляции и прочие бесконечно тошнотворные ритуалы, постоянно напоминавшие ему, во что он превратился. Раз в несколько дней Джаред видел Зои, красивую белокурую рабыню примерно его возраста, которая прибиралась в комнатах и забирала в стирку постельное бельё и повязку, заменявшую Джареду одежду всё это время. На смену она ничего не оставляла - наложникам не приличествовало смущение, и Джаред вскоре привык к тому, что часть дня ему приходится оставаться голым. Всё равно это ждало его вечером, так какая разница?  
Больше он не видел никого. Окна в этой стороне дома выходили на пустырь, дважды в неделю какой-то молодой мужчина подметал усыпанную цветной галькой дорожку, шедшую вокруг дома, но Джаред ни разу не сделал попытки его окликнуть. Он был настолько вымотан физически и морально, что ему хотелось только одного - забиться поглубже в угол и дождаться ночи, когда прерывистый беспокойный сон избавит его от бесконечной череды унижений, тревоги за судьбу его команды и глухой тоски при мысли о доме. И Эклз, чёртов Дженсен Эклз, сказал чистую правду в день своего отъезда: грязная, жгучая, топкая похоть, которую его умелые руки против воли возбуждали в Джареде, хоть ненадолго позволяла выбросить из головы абсолютно всё.  
Джаред даже не думал, что этого немыслия ему будет так не хватать.  
Он был рад, что Эклз убрался, правда. И первые двое суток просто отсыпался, зная, что никто не потащит его в ту комнату с отвратительными рисунками на потолке или не ворвётся к нему, не швырнёт на колени и не затолкает член ему в глотку так, что он начнёт задыхаться. При последнем воспоминании его потряхивало до сих пор. Это было так мерзко... и в то же время будоражило, ведь смог же он, вопреки всему, возбудиться и кончить этому ублюдку прямо в его жаркий мягкий рот? Джаред поймал себя на мысли о том, как бы ощущались там губы Женевьев, было ли бы это так же горячо, так томительно, так... Он затряс головой, в ужасе отбрасывая этот образ. Женевьев никогда не простила бы его, если бы узнала, что он мог подумать о ней такое. Она была чистой. Конфедерация была чистой. И от того, что проклятая Империя успела дотянуться до него своими грязными лапами, успела замарать в нём эту чистоту, Джареду хотелось выть.  
Так и вышло, что, спасаясь от этих метаний, он на третий день после отъезда хозяина всё же вышел во двор.  
В сущности, он мог сделать это гораздо раньше. Дверь его комнаты запирали на ночь, но днём он был ограничен в своих передвижениях только территорией поместья. Он смутно помнил что-то вроде сада или парка, и, возможно, смог бы погулять там, но желания не было никакого. Джаред был в депрессии, солнечный свет и свежий воздух интересовали его немногим больше, чем еда, которую Сабира запихивала в него лишь под угрозой позвать Жан-Жака. За пару дней до того она как раз вынудила его встать на весы и горестно всплеснула руками, увидев, что он потерял за прошедшие недели почти тридцать фунтов. Поэтому Джаред не думал, что получит выволочку за то, что вышел наружу – скорее, наоборот. Хотя стремление вырваться из четырёх стен не имело никакого отношения к бодрости его духа.  
Джаред вышел через заднюю дверь и медленно побрёл по дорожке. Обуви ему не полагалось, и разноцветные круглые камешки болезненно вминались в подошвы. Хотелось сунуть руки в карманы, но и их у него тоже не было. Он дошёл до угла, постоял, борясь с желанием вернуться, а потом сделал ещё один шаг - и увидел того самого парня, что подметал дорожки под его окнами. Сейчас он стол на газоне, прореживая коротко подстриженную траву алюминиевыми граблями, частыми, словно щётка. Джаред никогда прежде не видел таких грабель, да и газонов тоже - на его планете не было травы, а искусственная считалась предметом роскоши и, соответственно, осуждалась, хотя и была доступна на чёрном рынке у спекулянтов. Ещё один порок старого мира, один из тех пороков, что вот-вот окончательно будут искоренены в мирах Конфедерации, и, судя по всему, ещё долгие века будут процветать в прогнившем обществе Романской Империи.  
\- Привет, - сказал Джаред. Голос от долгого молчания прозвучал хрипло, и парень, вздрогнув, крутанулся на месте, оборачиваясь к нему. - Ты Тео, да?  
\- Я Симон, - ответил тот, смеряя Джареда с головы до ног взглядом, в котором не сквозило ни капли симпатии. - Зачем ты вышел?  
Он смотрел на Джареда с плохо скрываемым презрением, но Джаред за время своей учёбы и стремительной карьеры не раз сталкивался с недоброжелателями, поэтому такой холодный приём его не смутил.  
\- Решил прогуляться. И посмотреть, на найдётся ли мне какое-нибудь дело.  
\- У тебя есть дело, - сухо сказал Симон. - Им и займись.  
\- Эклз... - брови стоящего перед ним раба поползли вверх, и Джаред прикусил язык. - Хозяин уехал, сейчас мне нечем заниматься. Хочешь, помогу? А ты пока можешь сходить попить чего-нибудь.  
День стоял жаркий, солнце поднялось уже высоко, и Джаред видел капли пота, скопившиеся у Симона на шее, над потемневшим воротом рубашки. Вензель Дома Эклзов у него на затылке отливал синевой, и Джаред понял, что это не клеймо, а татуировка. Сабира как-то упомянула, что клеймили только тех, кто попал в рабство во взрослом возрасте. Тех же, кто был продан ребёнком или подростком, татуировали. Гуманность по-имперски.  
Тон Джаред, похоже, взял верный. Парень недоверчиво посмотрел на него, хмыкнул и крутанул ручку грабель в руках.  
\- Ты хоть умеешь с ними обращаться?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Джаред. - Я был пилотом. И на моей планете нет плодородной земли. Словом, я в жизни в руках ничего такого не держал.  
Его искренность подействовала как надо. Симон рассмеялся и упёр сверкающую на солнце алюминиевую трубу с зазубренными зубцами в газон.  
\- Тут семи пядей во лбу быть не надо. Просто водишь вот так, и следишь, чтобы не пропускать ни одного дюйма земли. Иди сюда, я покажу.  
Так Джаред открыл ещё один новый, неведомый ему мир - "нижний" мир Романской Империи, самый замкнутый, самый тёмный. Мир рабов.  
В этом мире тоже существовали свои законы.  
Как понял Джаред очень скоро, роль наложника в этом мире была одной из самых неоднозначных. Это могла быть наивысшая из вершин, достижимых для того, кто носил на своём теле чужое тавро, а могло быть самое дно, хуже чёрной работы на радиоактивных шахтах. Если наложнику удавалось увлечь господина, влюбить в себя, он становился негласным хозяином над остальными рабами: его боялись, старались задобрить, ведь одни своим словом, сказанным в послеоргазменной неге, он мог уничтожить или спасти любого из них. Но если такой раб был строптивым, раздражал хозяина непокорностью, плаксивостью или попросту недостаточным умением, он скатывался в самый низ. Его начинали воспринимать как подстилку, ходячую дырку, любой мог плюнуть в него, вытереть об него ноги. Впрочем, такие наложники в домах не задерживались, и несчастливая рабская звезда в конце концов приводила их в бордель. Там они тоже долго не жили - безжалостность хозяев, жестокое безразличие клиентов и венерические болезни быстро выводили их из формы, после чего их отправляли либо на рудники, либо на пересадку органов, то есть попросту на бойню. Об этом не говорилось прямо, но все это знали. Джаред начал понимать, что имела в виду Сабира, которая когда-то, бесконечно давно, просила его сохранять благоразумие.  
Что до Джареда, то его положение в доме Дженсена Эклза пока что оставалось неопределённым. Он не был податливым и ласковым, как полагалось хорошему наложнику, но и не вызывал явного неудовольствия господина, как это случалось с плохими. Статус его пока что лучше всего можно было описать словами "любимая игрушка", и пока игрушка эта не надоела хозяин, другие рабы держались с ним настороже. Никто не торопился заводить с ним дружбу, и в первые дни рабы замолкали, стоило ему войти в барак или на кухню, где они сидели и разговаривали за столом. Но понемногу их подозрительность ослабла. Джаред ничего особенного для этого не делал - просто подходил, заговаривал с ними, предлагал помощь, а если она не была нужна, не настаивал и не навязывался. Постепенно у него установились более-менее хорошие отношения со всеми рабами, кроме, разве что, Жан-Жака. Но Жан-Жак был совсем особый случай.  
Всего Эклз держал в поместье полдюжины рабов, и это считалось очень мало для такого дома. Сабира была над ними старшей, вела счета и отвечала за порядок в доме. Симон и Тео выполняли обязанности домашних слуг, лакеев, камергеров, в зависимости от того, что было нужно в данный момент. Тео к тому же ещё ухаживал за садом. На кухне хозяйничал Лу - толстый, смешливый человечек с короткой шеей и вечно встопорщенными волосами, казавшийся предельно довольным жизнью до тех пор, пока никто не пытался вторгнуться в его кулинарное царство. Зои, единственная, кроме Сабиры, женщина в поместье, исполняла обязанности горничной. Со смущением, плохо понятным Джареду, она сказала, что господин ни разу не взял её в свою постель. Она как будто стыдилась этого, может, потому, что была привлекательна, и то, что хозяин её не желал, могло означать лишь то, что она для него недостаточно хороша. Тео, услышав, как она говорит об этом Джареду, только фыркнул:  
\- Глупости, детка. Всем известно, что господин Дженсен предпочитает мужчин. Ты можешь вспомнить у него хоть одну наложницу женского пола?  
\- Одна была, - возразила Зои. - Как раз когда он купил меня, с ним жила та рыжая девушка, Лилла...  
\- Лилла? Ну, эту ему подарили, кто-то из его знатных друзей, он не мог отказаться. Он же привёз её и сразу уехал, ты что, не помнишь? Ни разу к ней не вошёл, она так и просидела в поместье следующие пару месяцев, пока он её не продал.  
Зои вздохнула, а Джаред позавидовал рыжеволосой Лилле. Он бы тоже предпочёл провести эти недели под замком, а потом отправиться на невольничий рынок, или где они там торгуют живым товаром... Подробностей он не знал, и надеялся, что воспользуется своим правом на смерть раньше, чем ему доведется узнать их.  
У Зои был сын, маленький Форд - ему совсем недавно исполнилось десять. Эклз купил Зои беременной, по бросовой цене, позволившей ему получить, фактически, двух рабов по стоимости одного. Зои боялась, что он продаст мальчика (здоровые младенцы ценились высоко), но Эклз оставил его в поместье. Форд разделял мелкие заботы матери по дому, помогал Тео в саду и был единственным, кого допускал в свои владения грозный Лу. И ещё он был единственным, кто с первой минуты не проявлял к Джареду никакой подозрительности или презрения. Только жгучее любопытство.  
\- Симон сказал, что ты был пилотом. Это правда? Ты летал по небу?  
\- По космосу, - отвечал Джаред, чувствуя, как невольно улыбается - и ловя себя на том, что это первая его улыбка за много недель. Ощущение было непривычным, словно кто-то силой разводил ему губы. - Я космопилот, мы управляем кораблями, сконструированными для полётов в вакууме. И, конечно, в гиперпространстве.  
\- В гипер... чём? - спросил Форд со сверкающими глазами. Конечно, откуда ему было знать. Он вырос в известняковом бараке при хозяйском доме, вдали от городов, деревень, вдали от всего мира. Он никогда не видел других детей, и никто не рассказывал ему, что там, за вулканом, загораживающим горизонт.  
Джаред начал объяснять ему про гиперпространство, потом - про кротовины, поле Фергюсона и фрейлы. Он знал, что всё это слишком сложно для нетренированного ума, лишённого даже зачаточных знаний об элементарной физике. Но Форд слушал жадно, словно самую захватывающую в мире сказку, задавал на удивление толковые, хотя и наивные вопросы, и вскоре Джаред сам увлёкся. За этим бурным диалогом их и застала Зои. Прислушалась к разговору, нахмурилась, шлёпнула сына по спине мокрым полотенцем.  
\- Беги на кухню! Лу верещит, как резанный, что у него чан для риса не чищен. Грозится сварить тебя в супе.  
\- Ой! Я забыл, - мальчик виновато глянул на мать, потом на Джареда, и умчался вприпрыжку. Джаред проводил его взглядом с улыбкой, которая померкла, когда Зои сказала:  
\- Перестань забивать ему голову чепухой. Он никогда не увидит то, о чём ты говоришь. Чем меньше он знает, тем проще ему будет жить.  
Но Джаред не мог с этим согласиться.  
Он недолго пробыл капитаном, но кое-какие навыки организации людей у него были. Он видел эти же качества и в Сабире, в том, как жёстко, почти по-господски, она контролировала вверенных её заботам рабов, как сурово отчитывала их за промахи, как сухо принимала их усердный труд. Джаред подозревал, это было обычной манерой организации в Империи: как можно больше кнута, как можно меньше пряника. Ничего похожего на демократический стиль управления, который он сперва интуитивно, а потом и вполне осознанно использовал со своими людьми. Вверенные его подчинению не были ему слугами - они были командой. Командой, единой, равной во всём, были все миры - члены Конфедерации, и все люди, жившие на этих мирах. И Джаред был уверен, что именно это - наиболее эффективная, разумная и гуманная модель управления.  
Дело было за малым: дать им общую цель.  
\- А часто хозяин вот так отлучается? - спросил Джаред у Симона, когда они вместе мыли окна на третьем этаже поместья, роняя на газон внизу клочья мыльной пены.  
Он не то чтобы сдружился с Симоном, но из всех рабов (кроме, разумеется, Форда) именно с ним у Джареда установились наиболее непринуждённые отношения. К тому же Симон ладил со всеми рабами, в отличие от слегка надменного Тео. Джаред решил, что лучше всего начать отсюда.  
\- Очень часто, - ответил Симон, водя тряпкой по и без того сиявшему чистотой стеклу. - По сути, он и живёт-то тут три-четыре месяца в году. А иногда не появляется целый год подряд. У него ещё дом в Милумаге, - Джаред уже знал, что так называлась столица Цезаря. - Но там он бывает только во время праздников.  
\- Значит, большую часть времени вы предоставлены самим себе?  
Симон взглянул на него с удивлением. Пожал плечами.  
\- Работа всегда есть. Поместье нужно содержать в полном порядке, хозяин ведь может вернуться в любой день, да ещё и с гостями. Сабира следит, чтобы дом был в таком состоянии, словно господин покинул его вчера.  
Да, это Джаред уже заметил. Выйдя из своего добровольного заточения, он обнаружил, что Сабира гоняет рабов с безжалостностью, на которую, как он думал, были способны только рабовладельцы. Это его поразило.  
\- Значит, Сабира, - проговорил он. - И больше за вами никто не следит?  
\- Следит? - переспросил Симон, но Джаред не успел пояснить ему свою мысль.  
Здание под ними вдруг задрожало. Джареду почудилось, что подоконник уходит из-под ног, и он в испуге схватился за раму, скользкую от воды и моющего средства, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Позже, в своей комнате, он клял себя за это инстинктивное желание жить. А в тот момент только вытаращился на абсолютно спокойного Симона, который дождался, когда стёкла перестанут вибрировать в раме, и продолжил их мыть.  
\- Ч-что это было? - выдохнул Джаред, выпуская раму.  
\- Что? А, это? Вулкан. Тут иногда бывают толчки. Ты разве раньше не замечал?  
Джаред помотал головой. Может, дело в том, что он впервые оказался на третьем этаже - комната его располагалась на первом. А может, раньше толчки случались, когда он спал или был в безжалостных руках Эклза... всё может быть.  
Джаред с трудом заставил себя отогнать мысль о стальном кольце, распирающем его рот изнутри, и попытался припомнить, о чём они только что говорили. Должно быть, именно это так некстати всплывшее воспоминание заставило его выпалить куда резче, чем он собирался:  
\- Я только хочу спросить, почему вы все до сих пор не сбежали?  
Симон покосился на него. Джаред уже понял, что обитатели поместья считают его странным, в чём-то забавным, а в чём-то опасным существом, одного положения с ними, но совсем не одной природы. Так смотрят старые кошки на крупного щенка, поселившегося в их доме.  
\- Куда? - спросил Симон, выжимая тряпку. - И зачем?  
Джаред был готов к чему-то подобному, но всё равно растерялся от прямоты вопроса.  
\- На свободу. Домой. У тебя ведь есть дом?  
\- Я родился в рабстве, - сказал Симон, и по его тону нельзя было заключить ровным счётом ничего по поводу его отношения к этому факту. - Так, как рождается большинство.  
\- Сабира к большинству не относится. Она с Лепестков Сакуры. Ты знал?  
\- Нет. А что такое Лепестки Сакуры?  
Джаред вздохнул. Медленно и глубоко. Бросил влажную тряпку в ведёрко с водой.  
\- Это планета. В другой звёздной системе. Далеко отсюда. Очень красивая.  
Симон поджал губы.  
\- Ясно. Мы стараемся не говорить о таком. Так Зои поэтому на тебя разозлилась? Носилась вчера весь день сама не своя. Ты что-то про эти твои планеты Форду наговорил?  
\- Они не мои. Они принадлежат любому, кто захочет там поселиться. Когда ты свободен, ты можешь выбрать любой мир за пределами вашей Империи - среди свободных миров или на любой планете Конфедерации. Нигде, кроме Империи, нет рабства. На Коммуне любому из вас дадут политическое убежище, работу и подъёмные, и...  
\- На Коммуне! Я всё забываю, откуда ты. Никогда раньше не видел комми, - он говорил без презрения, которое в это слово неизменно вкладывал Эклз, но и симпатии в его голосе не слышалось никакой. - Говорят, у вас там все живут в бараках. Это правда?  
\- Нет, конечно!  
\- А где ты жил? Опиши свой дом.  
\- Ну... - Джаред запнулся. - До колледжа я жил с родителями в общежитии, у нас была комната...  
\- Комната? Это на сколько человек?  
\- На пятерых. Родители, я, и ещё брат с сестрой. Потом, когда я выучился и женился, нам с женой дали ячейку...  
\- Ячейку?  
\- Так называются квартиры в новых домах. У них эргономичная структура, как в пчелиных сотах. Без подъездов и лестничных клеток, лестница ведёт с земли прямо в квартиру. Очень экономит место. У нас было целых две комнаты и...  
\- Целых две комнаты! Вот это да! И большие? - насмешливо воскликнул Симон, и Джаред замялся, окидывая взглядом зал, в котором они находились. В нём одном могла уместиться вся ячейка четы Падалеки, вместе с кухней и санузлом, и ещё осталось бы место сыграть в баскетбол. Джаред закусил губу.  
\- Не важно. Важно то, что они были только наши. И никто не мог указывать нам, что делать.  
\- А ты лентяй, да? Не любишь работать?  
\- Что? - от столь внезапного вывода Джаред слегка опешил.  
\- Не любишь, говорю, работать. А я люблю. Тем более у хороших хозяев. Мне не трудно вымыть машину, проредить траву или вымыть окна. Чем бы я ещё тогда целый день занимался?  
\- Ты мог бы делать то же самое со своим газоном. И своей машиной.  
\- Как это? - удивился Симон. - Я же раб.  
Джаред вздохнул.  
\- О том я и говорю, Симон. Пока ты раб имперца, ты работаешь на него и никогда ничего не можешь сделать по собственной воле. Он может продать тебя в любой момент и куда угодно. Хоть на рудники, хоть в...  
Он умолк, смутившись, но Симон бесстрастно закончил за него:  
\- В бордель меня точно не продадут. Я для того слишком старый. И никогда не был красавчиком. Так что мне повезло, и какой смысл искушать богов?  
Джаред понял, что продолжать бесполезно. Он был несколько обескуражен, и всё-таки решил попытаться с Тео. Тот был резче и прямолинейнее Симона, поэтому на робкие попытки Джареда зайти издалека отреагировал сразу:  
\- Ты что, подбиваешь меня на побег?  
\- Не совсем, - Джаред решил, что лучше выложить всё как есть. - Просто я пытаюсь понять, что держит вас, здоровых взрослых мужчин, в рабской зависимости от человека, которого вы видите пару раз в год. Здесь же нет ни замков, ни забора, ни охраны. Почему вы...  
\- Есть вот это, - Тео положил ладонь себе на затылок. У него, как у Джареда, там красовался узорный ожог от клейма. - И микрочип. По нему любого беглого отследят и изловят в течение суток. Центр надзора над рабами есть в каждом небольшом городе. Любой, в ком зашит такой микрочип, не сможет пройти ни через одну точку контроля. И уж тем более через контроль в космопорту, чтобы улететь с планеты.  
\- Но чип наверняка можно вытащить.  
\- Можно. Если надоело жить. Его вводят в спинной мозг. Я слыхал об умельцах где-то в подполье, которые берутся выковырять его, да только гарантии успеха - один к десяти. И сто шансов из ста, что тебя поймают, пока ты будешь пытаться установить с подпольщиками контакт.  
Он говорил холодно, но со знанием дела, и Джаред спросил:  
\- Ты ведь пытался, да?  
\- Пытался. С другим хозяином. Мне повезло, что он не убил меня, а просто избил и выбросил на торги. И что меня там купил господин Дженсен.  
Ну вот, снова Эклза выставляли чуть ли не благодетелем. Джаред никак не мог этого осознать. И это создавало пропасть между ним и этими людьми, большую, чем то, что он был свободным конфедератом, а они - рождёнными в Империи рабами.  
\- Брось ты эту затею, парень, - посоветовал Тео, когда молчание затянулось. - Могу представить, каково тебе... да нет, не могу, и не хочу, если честно. Но ты не сумеешь сбежать. Поверь, ты не первый, кто об этом мечтает.  
\- Можно было бы взять его в заложники, - сказал Джаред, чувствуя отвратительный привкус этого слова на языке. Заложники. То, что Эклз сделал с его командой. Неужели я становлюсь таким же, как он?.. - Потребовать шаттл и свободный выход на орбиту.  
\- Возможно, - к его удивлению, согласился Тео. - Но для этого понадобится слаженная работа всех рабов. Всех, до последнего человека. А я не стану тебе помогать. Симон не станет, не говоря уж о Зои и Лу. Не станет даже Сабира, хотя она, может, поняла бы тебя лучше других. Но даже если бы мы все вступили на твоей стороне и пошли против хозяина, который всегда был с нами справедлив... то есть ведь ещё Жан-Жак.  
Жан-Жак. Джаред словно забыл о нём, вычеркнул из уравнения, которое начало складываться в его голове. Никто не знал, был ли Жан-Жак рабом или слугой коммандера Эклза. Он не носил клейма, во всяком случае, на видимых частях тела. Он почти не разговаривал ни с кем из рабов, что неудивительно - палачи не заводят друзей среди тех, кого им предназначено мучить. Все наказания, нечастые, но суровые, достававшиеся рабам от Эклза, осуществлялись руками Жан-Жака. Он был единственным, кого Дженсен привёз с собой с Медеи, где родился и вырос. Единственным, кого рабы боялись так же, как хозяина. Но Эклза они по крайней мере уважали, хотя Джаред и не мог взять в толк, за что.  
Он невольно коснулся шеи, задев пальцами железный обод ошейника. Его тяжесть успела стать привычной, так что Джаред замечал её, только когда принимал неудобное положение и сталь впивалась в плоть. Он единственный среди рабов носил ошейник. И это проклятое кольцо в соске... Он ощутил волну гнева, неудержимо поднимающуюся в нём. Несмотря на его людей, которых Эклз держал в своих руках, несмотря на презрение к себе, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Жан-Жака можно убить, - сказал он.  
И тотчас увидел перед мысленным взглядом Женевьев. С беззвучным вскриком прижимающую руки к губам. Как же она была далеко...  
\- Можешь попытаться, - спокойно ответил Тео. - Только ничего не выйдет. И никто не поможет тебе, если ты потерпишь неудачу. Но даже если ты его одолеешь, никто из тех, кто живёт в этом доме, не присоединится к тебе. Это будет твоё преступление, твой побег и твоё наказание, когда тебя схватят.  
\- Но так же нельзя, - выдохнул Джаред. - Так... невозможно. Надо же сделать... хоть что-то!  
\- Да, - согласился Тео. - Нужно заново побелить стены в бараке. Я как раз этим собираюсь заняться. Поможешь?

* * *

Дженсен прохаживался мимо окон, похлопывая себя ладонью по бедру - глупая привычка, появившаяся у него после шестимесячной ссылки на приграничную станцию. Там ему часто доводилось скучать, и ещё чаще - нервничать. Он сделал несколько шагов, круто остановился у окна, в проёме которого вырисовывалась далёкая громада вулкана. Ну до чего же отвратительный вид.  
\- Я передумал, - резко сказал он, прервав монотонный голос Сабиры, звучавший под высоким раскидистым сводом зала последние десять минут. - Принимать будем не здесь, а в западной гостиной.  
\- Но здесь светлее, мой господин. И места больше. Кроме того, в западной гостиной колоннада, и разместить там столы будет...  
\- Ты что, споришь со мной?  
Он услыхал шорох её платья и, обернувшись, увидел распластанной на полу ниц. Это чуточку улучшило его настроение, и он позволил себе тень улыбки. Безупречная в обязанностях по домоведению, Сабира была ценна ещё и тем, что никогда не забывала своего места.  
\- Встань, - лениво проговорил Дженсен. - Я знаю, ты права, этот зал лучше подошёл бы для гостей. Но я так решил. Поэтому подумай, как поставить столы, чтобы все разместились с удобством и осталось место для танцев и развлечений.  
\- Слушаюсь, господин.  
Ни тени недовольства не прозвучало в её низком, мелодичном, но чересчур холодном голосе. А ей ведь придётся переделывать весь план приёма - и это при том, что на его разработку у неё изначально было чуть больше двух дней. За эти же два дня она составила меню, заказала сверхсрочной доставкой необходимые продукты и следила за внеплановой уборкой и украшением дома. Нужно было учесть сотню мелочей, чтобы все гости остались довольны, и Дженсен знал, что задал Сабире непростую задачу. Но она справилась, как всегда. Позже он найдёт способ её отблагодарить.  
\- Ещё что-нибудь? - спросил он, всё так же разглядывая пейзаж за окном. При всей нелюбви Дженсена к этому виду, он почему-то неизменно притягивал взгляд. Словно какое-то предупреждение, которого Дженсен не хотел слышать.  
\- Только одно, мой господин. Если позволите.  
\- Говори, - Дженсену ещё надо было позвонить в Милумагу и заказать из службы развлечений танцовщиц и рабынь, которые займут его гостей завтра вечером. За такой короткий срок вряд ли удастся подобрать что-то приемлемое... чёрт. Всё получилось так спонтанно. Сперва шутка, потом намёк, а потом он уже не мог отказаться. И всё из-за этой лисицы Харрис. Если бы не она...  
\- Ваш наложник за время вашего отсутствия подбивал рабов на бунт. Я решила, что вам стоит об этом знать.  
Суровый голос пожилой рабыни вывел Дженсена из раздражённой задумчивости. Он повернулся к ней.  
\- Что ты сказала? Бунт? В самом деле?  
\- Боюсь, что да. Он говорил со всеми, даже с Фордом. Рассказывал мальчику всякие глупости о свободе. С Тео говорил о том, чтобы убить Жан-Жака.  
\- А меня? - с любопытством спросил Дженсен. - Меня тоже?  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет.  
"И на том спасибо", - подумал Дженсен, улыбаясь и хмурясь одновременно. Значит, вот как. Его маленький строптивец даром времени не терял. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.  
\- И как его успехи? - небрежно осведомился Дженсен, заранее предвидя ответ.  
\- О, вы же знаете, господин. Никто из нас не пойдёт против вас, - бесстрастно сказала Сабира, и Дженсен хмыкнул.  
\- Ты, кажется, мной недовольна. В чём я виноват? Ох, да встань же, - он сердито замахал руками, когда она вновь стала опускаться на колени. - Нет времени по полу валяться. Отвечай.  
\- Простите мою дерзость, господин, но, мне кажется, его следовало бы занять чем-то, что... вы понимаете... отвлекло бы его. Я старалась давать ему работу по дому, напоминала о том, как он должен ухаживать за своим телом, но этого, по-видимому. оказалось недостаточно. Если... когда вы покинете нас снова, займите его или заприте в тюрьме, потому что он может наделать здесь беды.  
\- Как же он наделает беды, когда мои рабы так преданы мне? - спросил Дженсен, на сей раз безо всякой улыбки, и Сабира опустила свои узкие чёрные глаза, прикрыв их непроницаемой сетью густых ресниц.  
Дженсен мысленно выругался. Ладно, с этим он разберётся позже.  
\- На этом пока всё.. Можешь идти. Когда составишь новый план размещение гостей, принесёшь мне немедленно  
\- Слушаюсь, госпо...  
\- Как здесь красиво! Какое чудесное место, Дженсен!  
Рыжеволосая красавица из Дома Харрис стояла у двери, с восхищением оглядывая просторный зал. На ней было лиловое платье в нестареющем стиле ампир, скреплённое аметистовой брошью на плече, волосы струились по спине, гибкой, словно у кошки, и белой, как у лебедя. Дженсен не знал, давно ли она стояла в дверях и много ли слышала, и автоматически нацепил на лицо сияющую улыбку, подходя к гостье и галантно протягивая ей локоть.  
\- Ты уже встала? Я думал, ещё отдыхаешь после дороги.  
\- Я выспалась в флаере. Дженсен, я и подумать не могла, что твой маленький деревенский домишко - такая прелесть! Если бы знала, напросилась бы осмотреть его намного раньше. А что Кормак, Генесси, Райз? Уже приехали?  
\- Жду их с часу на час. Ты не голодна?  
\- О нет, лучше покажи мне свой дом. Я пока что видела немного, но уже впечатлена. Я думала, будет скромно, но это, скорее, строго.... и с безупречным вкусом.  
Дженсен поклонился, принимая комплимент. Данниль улыбнулась и положила свою холёную руку ему на локоть. Он повёл её по залу, показывая барельефы, дымчатые гардины и мебель чёрного дерева с инкрустацией медью.  
\- Ни золота, ни хрома, - проговорила Данниль. - Ты чудак, Дженсен Эклз. А это что? - она остановилась возле скульптур, изображающих обнаженное мужское тело. - Глазам не верю... неужели Земля? Восемнадцатый век до эпохи Переселений?  
\- Семнадцатый. Итальянский классицизм.  
Данниль покачала головой. Потом взглянула на него снизу вверх. Блеск её глаз одновременно не понравился Дженсену и заворожил его.  
\- Я знала, что ты любишь Старую Землю, но чтобы настолько... Ты удивил меня.  
\- Надеюсь, приятно.  
\- Надейся, - она рассмеялась серебристым холодным смехом, словно кто-то разбил зеркало тончайшей работы. Потом потянула его дальше, указывая на новые предметы обстановки и задавая новые вопросы.  
Дженсен следовал за ней, отвечал, смеялся над её шутками и всё пытался взять в толк, за каким чёртом она сюда прилетела.  
Поездка в Милумагу прошла... не то чтобы плохо, нет, но не так, как он ожидал. Министр был рад его видеть, они обсудили грядущее назначение Дженсена на должность командира эскорта посольской делегации на Альбатрос, упомянули возможность закрепления его в столичном консульстве Эвиаса в качестве начальника службы безопасности. Дженсен и раньше подыскивал возможности укорениться на Цезаре - частые полёты выматывали его, почти не оставляя времени на то, чтобы, согласно принятой в Империи идеологии гедонизма, расслабленно вкушать удовольствия, дарованные ему правом рождения, личными заслугами и удачей. Ему уже тридцать; право слово, достаточно он намотался по галактике. Пора осесть, задуматься о наследниках... или хотя бы разобраться с бардаком, устроенным в его отсутствие его собственными рабами. Для начала.  
До этой минуты Дженсен предвкушал встречу с Джаредом так, словно провёл в воздержании не меньше года. Ни одна ночь в Милумаге не проходила без снов о нём, о его податливом теле, колючем взгляде, дрожащих мягких губах. Теперь желание нанести визит наложнику выросло втрое, но Дженсен не мог его удовлетворить. Данниль полностью завладела его вниманием, заставила показать ей весь дом и сад, выслушала длинный и, по мнению Дженсена, невыразимо скучный рассказ об истории некоторых предметов обстановки, привезённых со Старой Земли. К тому времени, когда эта тема себя исчерпала, в небе над поместьем загудел, заходя на посадку, флаер модели "красный орёл" - любимая модель Говарда Райза, помощника атташе по делам внутренней безопасности, который был на вечере в кругу тех, кто слышал, как Данниль Харрис заставила Дженсена устроить приём в своём загородном доме. Пришлось пригласить и его - вместе с полудюжиной остальных, стоявших рядом и с любопытством разглядывавших коммандера Эклза, который то впадал в немилость, то возносился в лучах славы, и всё это в течение каких-то нескольких месяцев. Вопрос о должности в консульстве Эвиаса ещё не был решён окончательно, и Дженсену требовалась поддержка всех этих людей, поэтому, расточая им медовые улыбки и мысленно желая быть закусанными пчёлами насмерть, он уже через три дня принимал их в своём доме.  
И хуже всего - он подозревал, что Данниль нарочно устроила всё это. Она хотела попасть в его загородный дом, "маленький деревенский домишко", но не могла сделать этого одна, не бросив тень на свою репутацию. Потому и загнала его в угол, вынудив объявить этот приём. Вот только зачем? Чего она этим добивалась?  
Сама по себе эта мысль внушала Дженсену глухую, невнятную тревогу, хотя теперь, при своём нынешнем положении, он мог не опасаться происков этой женщины. Память о его подвиге, и, особенно, об отказе от своей части добычи, ещё слишком свежа, и министр к нему слишком расположен, чтобы Данниль Харрис своими кляузами могла нанести Дженсену серьёзный вред. Поэтому он не опасался. Ему просто было любопытно.  
В сущности, вся эта затея с приёмом была бы ему даже приятна, если бы только он не мечтал, оказавшись в доме, немедленно поставить Джареда раком и хорошенько отжарить его тугую скользкую дырочку. А теперь одни боги знают, когда ему удастся это сделать... и затягивать тоже нельзя, если Сабира сказала правду.  
В таком смешении чувств Дженсен провёл вечер и большую часть ночи. Знать на Цезаре ложилась спать под утро, поэтому гости прибывали до самого рассвета, и никто из рабов в тот день так и не лёг спать. Несколько из них, попадавшиеся в коридорах с охапками белья, пылесосами и пакетами, были Дженсену совсем незнакомы - он позволил Сабире заказать несколько временных рабов в прокатном агентстве. Все они при виде его падали ниц, а он отмахивался, веля им не терять времени даром. В конечном счёте, это было ужасно утомительно - постоянно переступать через валяющиеся поперёк дороги распростёртые тела, словно в каком-то полевом лазарете.  
К утру Дженсен так вымотался (он не спал и предыдущую ночь тоже, занимаясь приготовлениями к отлёту), что зашёл в свою спальню, лёг на кровать не раздеваясь и вырубился на восемь часов. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы вызвать к себе наложника - Дженсен боялся попросту опозорить себя отсутствием эрекции. Но Джаред снова снился ему, и когда Дженсен проснулся, между ног у него было мокро. Он сунул ладонь под складки домашней туники, вынул её и обнюхал белёсую жидкость, как в детстве, удивлённо разглядывая её и как будто не понимая, что это такое. С пятнадцати лет у него не было ночных поллюций. Нет, всё-таки надо урвать сегодня время и навестить Джареда, любым способом.  
Вечеринку начали, по традиции, в шесть часов пополудни. К счастью, всего было вдоволь - и еды, и вина, и места, и обнажённых рабынь, изгибавших свои молодые тела в эротическом танце посреди квадрата, очерченного расставленными столами. Беседа шла приятно, неспешно, разговоры велись в основном вокруг недавних достижений Дженсена, его будущих планов, а также новостей со Старой Земли, где уже вовсю шла подготовка к празднованию пятидесятилетия императора, которое должно было состояться в этом году. Празднество обещало быть грандиозным, и многие из гостей Дженсена собирались поехать туда.  
\- Даже я, - говорила Данниль, сверкая своими хитрыми яркими глазами. - Хотя ни разу в жизни не делала гипер-переход, но когда, если не сейчас?  
\- А я вот пока не знаю, - заметил Райз, бросая виноградину в раскрытый рот коленопреклонённой рабыни: та ловко её поймала и причмокнула алыми губами. - Не по душе мне эти скачковые полёты. Фрейловые бури... может случиться всякое.  
\- О да, комми с лайнера "Титания" вполне могут вам это подтвердить, - засмеялась Данниль. - Но я полагаю, что риск - дело, достойное благороднорождённых. Не так ли, Дженсен?  
Что-то предупреждающе звякнуло у Дженсена в голове. Какой-то звоночек.  
\- С одной стороны, ты права, моя драгоценная госпожа, - ответил он как ни в чём ни бывало. - С другой, комми ходят через кротовины даже чаще нас. Но разве это хоть как-то свидетельствует об их благородстве?  
\- Так для них же это не риск! - вмешался Лерой Костелло, толстый потливый старикан, зять которого был правой рукой вице-короля Цезаря. - Их же тьма, этих комми, как летом мух. И у них тьма кораблей. Сотней больше, сотней меньше, для них без разницы. Невелика потеря.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, друг мой, - возразила Данниль и грациозно вытянулась на обеденном ложе, так, что подол её лилового платья словно бы невзначай соскользнул вниз, обнажая безупречную ступню в усыпанной бриллиантами сандалии. Костелло вытаращился на эту ножку и, кажется, пропустил остальное, но Дженсен знал, что на деле её слова обращены к нему. - Комми, то есть конфедераты, как они себя называют, придают абсурдно большое значение каждому своему кораблю и каждой отдельно взятой жизни. Так я слышала. Скажи, Дженсен, ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?  
Так вот в чём дело? Её интересуют конфедераты? Мои конфедераты? Дженсен нахмурился, вспоминая её небрежное упоминание о "гареме", привезённом на Цезарь с приграничного поста. К чему клонит эта лощёная хитрая сучка?  
\- Скорее нет, чем да, - небрежно ответил он, поднимая бокал - знак для прислуживающих за столом рабов, что пора обновить напитки. - Я не так-то много общался с комми.  
\- Как и любой из нас. - вставил Райз.  
\- Больше, чем любой из нас. Дженсен заполучил их числом целых двенадцать душ... если у комми, разумеется, есть душа. Что скажешь, Дженсен? Есть ли среди твоего улова рыбка, чья чешуя отливает золотом, или так, сплошь костлявые окуньки?  
"Джаред", - Дженсена словно током прошибло от этой мысли. Она знает о Джареде. Откуда? От министра? Возможно. Дженсен просил его не распространяться об этом официально, но пьяной болтовни на бесконечных приёмах никто не отменял. Данниль узнала, что Дженсен отказался от всего ради двенадцати членов экипажа "Титании", а потом - от них всех ради возглавлявшего их капитана. Почему? Что в нём такого особенного? Она хотела знать.  
Она хотела знать и, если эта рыбка окажется вкусной, тоже откусить от неё кусочек.  
"Что ж, милая... раз так... я тебе покажу".  
\- Я отвечу на твой вопрос немного позднее, моя дорогая, - сказал Дженсен и, хлопнув в ладоши, велел подавать десерт.  
После десерта, как водится, пришло время оргии.  
Дженсен старательно избегал участия в этой части приёмов, когда был гостем, но, будучи хозяином, никак не мог от неё отклониться. Ему следовало самолично удостовериться, что у ног каждого гостя расположилось привлекательное создание, а затем "открыть бал", соединив свои губы с пухлым ртом рабыни, тёршейся о его ноги, словно течная кошка. Он сразу подумал о Джареде - и ощутил, как, несмотря на усталость, сильнейшее возбуждение вздыбливает его член. Он толкнул рабыню ничком, развёл ей ноги и трахнул, быстро, жёстко, стиснув зубы и судорожно выбрасывая из горла рваные хриплые выдохи. Когда он открыл глаза, дело было сделано - каждый из гостей уже увлёк своё "угощение" на пол или на ложе, некоторые объединились в тройки. Данниль стояла к Дженсену спиной, красивая золотоволосая рабыня, распластавшись у её ног, целовала ей щиколотки. Дженсен выждал ещё немного, сколько требовали приличия, и, знаком велев ублажившей его рабыне заняться гостями, тихо покинул комнату, наполненную неясным красным светом, сладким запахом возбуждающих масел, низким рокотом стонов и влажным шлепаньем соединявшихся тел.

* * *

Джаред спал, когда он пришёл. Сам не думал, что сможет хотя бы задремать под гул музыки, доносящейся сверху, громкого смеха и хмельных голосов. Вряд ли хоть кому-то в доме до утра удастся сомкнуть глаза - однако Джаред именно сейчас чувствовал себя в безопасности. Эклз вернулся, но он был занят, и совершенно точно забыл о Джареде, по крайней мере на эту ночь.  
Так он думал, свернувшись в своей холодной, слишком большой постели, и уже сквозь подступившую мутную дымку сна ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к спине. Наверное, уже утро, и это Сабира принесла ему завтрак... или...  
\- Разбудить бы тебя ударом кнута, - произнёс ровный, бесстрастный голос у него над головой, и Джаред взвился, путаясь ногами в одеяле. - Жаль, не захватил.  
Джаред шарахнулся, оказавшись на другой стороне кровати. Эклз стоял над ним. На нём была белоснежная, расшитая белым же шелком туника, кожаная шнуровка сандалий плотно охватывала голени. Похоже на ритуальные одежды – так, должно быть, имперцы одеваются для своих вечеринок. Мягкие очертания наполовину возбуждённого члена, выступавшие под тканью, ясно свидетельствовали об отсутствии нижнего белья. Джаред сглотнул.  
\- Не ждал меня так скоро, - это не было вопросом, и Джаред не стал отвечать. Он старался стряхнуть остатки сонливости, собрался, готовясь к предстоящему новому испытанию. Что оно последует немедленно, он ни капли не сомневался. А как хорошо было последние две недели... ну, то есть, конечно, не хорошо, но...  
\- Ты скучал по мне? - спросил Эклз, кладя ладонь ему на щеку. Джаред заставил себя не отдергивать голову, хотя очень хотелось. - Я по тебе скучал. И не думал, что ты так бездарно потратишь время нашей разлуки. Решил поиграть в Спартака?  
Джаред не сразу понял, что он имеет ввиду. А когда осознал, его захлестнула злость, смешанная с горечью. Он мог узнать только от других рабов. Кто ему рассказал? Симон? Тео? Сабира? Любой из них.  
\- А, ты ведь не знаешь, кто такой Спартак, - разглядев его короткое замешательство, фыркнул Эклз. - Всё забываю, что вас не учат истории Старой Земли. Оно и понятно. как бы иначе вам смогли пудрить мозги этими бреднями о коммунизме. Ты предал меня, Джаред. Я очень расстроен.  
\- Я вам на верность не присягал, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Да, но мы заключили сделку. А ты пытаешься извернуться, строишь за моей спиной козни. Это бесчестно.  
\- Не говорите мне о бесчестии! Что вы вообще знаете об этом, вы... имперец!  
\- Судя по всему, гораздо больше тебя, - Эклз убрал руку с его лица, и Джаред только теперь заметил выражение его глаз. Оно было... другим. Не таким, как раньше. Без прежней обманчивой мягкости, без вкрадчивой нежности, от которой Джареду хотелось драться и кричать. Это было хорошо и... и совсем, совсем нехорошо в то же самое время.  
Эклз вытянул руку, указывая пальцем на пол перед собой. Голос его бил наотмашь не хуже кнута.  
\- На колени. Лбом в пол. Мразь.  
Джареда затрясло. Он внезапно понял, что до сих пор, до этой самой минуты Эклз ни разу не обращался с ним так, как положено обращаться с рабом. "Пожалуйста, Джаред". "Расслабься, Джаред". "Тебе будет хорошо, вот увидишь, Джаред". Ничего этого он сейчас говорить не станет. Игры в доброго господина кончились. Он был зол. Так зол, что не утерпел до конца своего праздника, бросил своих гостей, чтобы как следует проучить зарвавшегося раба.  
И это значило, что Джаред на верном пути.  
Он встал с кровати, развернулся к Эклзу, медленно опустился на колени. Мраморные плитки холодили кожу. Джаред размеренным, демонстративным жестом упёр ладони в пол и согнул спину. Позаботившись о том, чтобы Эклз увидел его презрительную улыбку.  
Коснуться пола лбом он не успел. От удара, обрушившегося на его лицо, у него потемнело в глазах. Жёсткая рука сгребла его волосы, вздёрнула голову.  
\- Я был слишком добр с тобой, - сказал Эклз. чеканя слова, и встряхнул его снова. - Я дал тебе время. Я обходился с тобой гораздо мягче, чем ты заслуживаешь. И никогда не нарушал своего слова. Но всего этого мало гордому комми, верно? Ты всё ещё воображаешь себя капитаном Падалеки. Наверное, стоило всё же дать тебе кличку. Так бы ты быстрее уяснил своё место. Но ещё не поздно. Встал раком. Живо.  
Он толкнул Джареда, и тот, выдохнув, упал на четвереньки - скорее по инерции движения, чем выполняя приказ. Лицо у него пылало. Рука Эклза жёстко обхватила его живот, другая сдёрнула повязку с бёдер, обнажая ягодицы. Джаред знал, что сейчас произойдёт, и напрягся, как всегда, хотя знал, что лучше расслабиться, так будет проще...  
И вскрикнул - от изумления, а не от боли, когда на ягодицу ему со звонким шлепком опустилась ладонь.  
\- Надо бы заковать тебя в колодки, - сказал Эклз, удержав на месте его инстинктивно рванувшееся тело. - И отдать Жан-Жаку. Но это испортит вид из окна, а я не хочу досаждать моим гостям. Поэтому разберемся с тобой здесь и сейчас.  
Ещё один удар, скользящий, ребром ладони. Неприятно, но ничего нестерпимого. Джаред поёрзал, с трудом сдерживая истеричный смешок. Так вот как коммандер Эклз наказывает обнаглевших рабов? Шлёпает, словно непослушных детей? Как это глупо и...  
Следующая мысль оборвалась, вылетев из головы вместе с коротким вскриком, обжегшим Джареду горло. Чёрт, это и впрямь больно! Эклз бил со знанием дела, мозолистой, натренированной рукой, и не по ягодицам, а по внутренней стороне бёдер. Следующий удар пришелся Джареду по яйцам, и он вскрикнул снова. Эклз тут же схватил его мошонку и грубо стиснул в кулаке, заставив его задохнуться от боли.  
\- Молчи, - приказал он. - Сцепи зубы и молчи. Если потревожишь моих гостей, заработаешь такую порку, что шкура со спины клочьями сползёт. Ты меня понял?  
Возможности ответить Джареда лишил следующий удар. С этого мгновения они сыпались непрерывно, один за другим, по ягодицам, бёдрам, мошонке, хлёсткие, резкие, ужасно болезненные. Джареда не наказывали с детства, но и в детстве отцовский ремень никогда не причинял подобной боли. Постепенно в ягодицах и паху стал разгораться болезненный жар, задница пылала в огне, и каждое, даже случайное прикосновение к мошонке вызывало целый взрыв боли. Джаред стоял, опираясь на локти и колени, свесив голову между дрожащих от напряжения рук, скрежетал зубами, глотая стоны, и ждал, когда это кончится. Но это не кончалось. Хотя Джаред готов был спорить, у чертова Эклза тоже порядком болела ладонь.  
Удары прекратились, и Джаред невольно выдохнул. Эклз сгрёб его горячую ягодицу, смял, болезненно впиваясь пальцами в раскрасневшуюся плоть. Его голос звучал хрипло.  
\- Так. Это была разминка. Сейчас я всыплю тебе то, что ты заслужил. Двадцать ударов. После каждого ты будешь говорить "спасибо, мой господин". Если не скажешь, удар не засчитывается. Закричишь - удар не засчитывается. Если попытаешься вырваться, начнём всё сначала. Я начинаю.  
Он ударил. На этот раз не рукой - удар был гораздо более сильным и болезненным, и пришёлся разом на обе половинки ягодиц, ладонь не смогла бы охватить такую площадь. Наверное, Эклз принёс с собой что-то, какое-то из своих адских приспособлений, которого Джаред не заметил спросонья.  
Джаред вскрикнул.  
\- Этот не в счёт, - холодно сказал Эклз.  
Ещё один удар по разгорячённой плоти, и Джаред лишь в последний миг сумел сжать зубы и проглотить стон боли.  
\- Ты что-то сказал, раб?  
Невозможно... он не заставит меня...  
\- Пошёл... ты...  
\- Хорошо. Сначала.  
И снова удар. Джаред рванулся, пытаясь сбросить его с себя - он забыл о своей сделке с этим ублюдком, забыл о Жан-Жаке, об ошейнике на своей шее и о клейме на своём затылке, забыл обо всём. Он просто не мог заставить себя это сделать, он просто не...  
Он не ждал, что в руках Эклза окажется столько силы. Его руки швырнули Джареда назад на колени, так, что он больно ударился локтями о каменный пол.  
\- Сначала. Не думай, что я шучу. Я свяжу тебя, если понадобится.  
Да, это он мог. И драться с ним не было смысла. Джаред был в полной его власти. Осознание этого чугунным молотом колотилось в его висках, когда следующий удар огрел ягодицы, и далёкий, ледяной голос Эклза бросил:  
\- Я жду.  
О боже, как трудно, как же трудно было выдавить это слово... почти невозможно...  
\- Сп-пасибо...  
Эклз ждал. Его рука лежала у Джареда на яйцах, и в любой миг могла раздавить их, как виноградины.  
\- ...мой... господин...  
Следующий удар. Руки у Джареда затряслись сильнее.  
\- Спасибо... мой... господин...  
После шестого удара он всё же заплакал. Не от боли (она неожиданно стала терпимой, наверное, он просто привык к ней) - от унижения, такого всеобъемлющего, что темнело в глазах. И от того, что не было никакой возможности это унижение прекратить. Даже использовав Положение Шестнадцать. Ещё было рано.  
Удар, спасибо, мой господин, удар, спасибо, мой господин... только не вырываться, иначе всё начнётся сначала. И снова придётся благодарить эту тварь за то, что выворачивает его душу наизнанку.  
Джаред считал удары про себя и насчитал восемнадцать, когда Эклз вдруг остановился. Ладонь, держащая Джареда за яйца, скользнула к члену и огладила его неожиданно нежным движением.  
\- Хорошо. Ещё немного, и я буду тобой доволен. Ещё немного, Джаред.  
Два обжигающих удара, и Джаред почувствовал, как его отпускают. Он без сил повалился на пол, ткнувшись мокрым лицом в холодный каменный пол. Теперь пусть он уйдёт. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он просто уйдёт.  
\- Встань. Поцелуй пол у моих ног. И скажи, что тебе очень жаль и ты просишь прощения.  
И он сделал это. Господи, сделал. С мокрым от пота и слёз лицом и задницей, горящей огнём.  
И с наполовину поднявшимся членом.  
Эклз улыбнулся. Улыбка была странной, непохожей на те, которые Джареду видел раньше. Его жёсткие пальцы сжали Джареду подбородок. Потом он сказал, и его голос звучал почти ласково, почти как прежде:  
\- Я прощаю тебя. И теперь могу наконец вручить тебе подарок, который привёз из столицы. Хоть ты его и не заслужил, упрямый ты мальчишка.  
По горящему телу Джаред прошла дрожь. Он уже знал цену "подарков" Дженсена Эклза - один из них висел у него в соске. Что на этот раз?  
Эклз велел ему снова встать на четвереньки, и Джаред вздрогнул, ожидая продолжения порки. Но его не последовало. Эклз только провёл рукой по его избитым ягодицам, легко, едва прикасаясь. Потрогал пальцем приоткрывшееся отверстие.  
\- Придётся обойтись без смазки. Но ничего, ты уже хорошо растянут.  
Джаред услышал, как Эклз движется у него за спиной, напрягся, но не посмел обернуться. Он не хотел видеть, не хотел знать... хотел просто, чтобы это закончилось поскорее.  
Что-то коснулось его приоткрытого заднего прохода - но не член Эклза. Это "что-то" было твёрдым и холодным, очень холодным. В сущности, ледяным. Оно обжигало, и Джаред дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться. Разумеется, тщетно.  
\- Расслабься, - знакомым ласковым шепотом приказал Эклз, и то, что он держал в руке, скользнуло в Джареда на всю глубину.  
Такое большое, такое твёрдое, такое обжигающе ледяное!  
\- Что... боже... ч-что... не надо!  
Рука Эклза упёрлась ему в спину. Джареду казалось, что в зад ему запихнули длинный кусок льда. Лёд двигался в нём, замораживая нутро, в то время как зад ещё пылал от недавней порки. Сочетание эти ощущений сводило с ума. Джаред стал задыхаться.  
\- Тише, мой сладкий, тише. Это всего лишь немного холода для твоей горячей попки. Тебе нравится, правда?  
"Нет", - хотел простонать Джаред - но тут же понял, что его тело не согласно с ним. Невозможно, немыслимо, но член его теперь встал полностью, он подрагивал и истекал смазкой. Джаред застонал и выпятил зад, насаживаясь глубже на ледяной член, медленно двигавшийся в его теле. Теперь ощущать его в себе было почти облегчением, хотя и продолжало сводить с ума. И как такое было возможно одновременно, Джаред не знал. Он ничего не знал больше, боже, все боги всех миров...  
\- Оказывается, порка тебя заводит, - Эклз шептал ему на ухо, словно дьявол, и Джаред нигде не мог спрятаться от этого голоса, проникающего ему прямо в душу. - А ты не так прост. Не так уж и чист, как хотел казаться. Это уже становится по-настоящему интересно...  
Наконец, как показалось Джареду, много часов спустя, движение в нём прекратилось. Какое-то мгновение он ещё чувствовал этот обжигающий холод, соединённый с нестерпимы жаром, а потом его потянуло назад, выворачивая, раскрывая так широко, как никогда прежде. Он забыл о запрете и закричал от отчаяния и муки. И тут же оказался в объятьях крепких рук, сжимающих его трясущиеся плечи.  
\- Ш-ш, всё хорошо, всё хорошо. Уже всё. Теперь ты, наверное, хочешь кончить?  
Да, он хотел. Хотел как никогда в жизни; он даже не думал, что этого можно так сильно хотеть. Его член, огромный, тёмный. распирало от прилившей крови, головка вздрагивала, когда Джаред инстинктивно подкинул бёдра, пытаясь хоть как-то снять это жуткое напряжение. В голове мелькнула безумная мысль - схватиться за себя и в несколько яростных рывков довести до долгожданного оргазма. И всё равно, что Эклз здесь. Всё равно, что он смотрит. Проклятье, Джареду просто хотелось кончить и умереть.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал Эклз и потянул его с пола, увлекая куда-то.  
У Джареда рябило в глазах, когда они шли коридорами, сумрачными в неясном свете ночных ламп. Никто им не встретился по пути, и Джаред готов был благодарить свою злую судьбу хотя бы за это. Но тут Эклз толкнул какую-то дверь, и всё залило светом - красным, яростным, с беспощадной ясность очерчивающим сплетённые людские тела. Они были повсюду: на полу, на подушках, даже на столах, с которых оказались сброшены тарелки и кубки. Пальцы Эклза стиснули Джареду запястье с такой силой, что он отчётливо услышал хруст костей. Горячие губы ткнулись ему прямо в ухо.  
\- Если ты опозоришь меня перед ними, - чётко проговорил Дженсен Эклз, - я убью тебя.  
И толкнул Джареда внутрь.  
Джаред вошёл, с трудом шевеля заплетающимися ногами. В паху по-прежнему пульсировало, зад налился тяжёлым густым жаром, растекающимся по всему телу. Лицо тоже пылало. Он внезапно понял, что стоит абсолютно обнажённый перед людьми, которых никогда прежде не видел. Всего в зале было человек пятнадцать, и патриции, и рабы, хотя одних было трудно отличить от других, поскольку на большинстве не было никакой одежды. На этом фоне особенно бросалась в глаза фигура, полностью облачённая в лиловые шелка, сияющие в красноватом искусственном свете. Джаред уловил сверкание аметистов, перламутровый блеск губ и ногтей. А потом увидел глаза. Обращённые на него. Пожирающие его. И почему-то хуже всего, последней, доконавшей его каплей стало то, что в этих глазах не было похоти. Только жгучее любопытство и... что-то ещё, что убило бы его на месте, если бы только взгляды могли убивать.  
Его толкнули в спину, он упал на колени. Мягкий, но неудержимо сильный голос Эклза прокатился над его головой по всему залу:  
\- Дорогие гости, вы проявляли интерес к тому, что представляют собой наши друзья из Конфедерации. Вот перед вами один интересный образчик. Данниль, ты хотела взглянуть - гляди. Я полагаюсь на твой беспристрастный суд.  
Сердце пульсировало у Джареда в глазах. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды, видел движение вокруг себя - господа отстраняли рабов, чтобы посмотреть на него. Рядом раздался отвратительный чавкающий звук, уже знакомый Джареду – звук, с которым член выходит из чьего-то рта. Его затошнило, он боялся, что его вот-вот вывернет прямо на пушистый ковёр. И он по-прежнему хотел кончить. Поразительно, но даже от вида всех этих людей его возбуждение почти не ослабло.  
Ладонь Дженсена Эклза хозяйски лежала у него на шее, накрывая клеймо.  
\- Он хорош, - раздался в наступившей тишине высокий холодный голос, и Джаред понял, что это говорит женщина в лиловых шелках. - Его орудие... впечатляет. Как тебе удалось так сильно его возбудить?  
\- Я знаю некоторые секреты, - голос Эклза прозвучал хищно, и частью сознания, ещё способной соображать, Джаред подумал, что между этими двоими тоже ведётся какая-то только им известная битва. - Желаешь посмотреть, как он кончит?  
\- Было бы любопытно, - отозвалась красавица, небрежно откидываясь на подушки. Ей вторило несколько воодушевлённых голосов.  
Пальцы Эклза у Джареда на шее стиснулись крепче.  
\- Что ж, давай, раб. Поласкай себя. Кончи сейчас для моих гостей.  
"Опозоришь меня, и я тебя убью". Так Эклз сказал на пороге в эту ужасную комнату, и его слова не были блефом. Джаред принял бы смерть с радостью, здесь, сейчас - но где-то в самой глубине его опороченной души он ещё оставался капитаном Падалеки. И отвечал не только за самого себя.  
Он запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и обвил ладонью свой член.  
Сперва движения выходили неловкими, но вскоре он поймал нужный ритм. Наслаждение накатывало на него и схлынывало волнами, подобно боли. Он задышал сильнее, приоткрывая губы, выгибая спину, чувствуя бешеную хватку Эклза у себя на затылке - словно тот хотел вырвать оттуда клок кожи с его собственным тавром. И когда из члена наконец рванулась белая струя, Джаред вскрикнул и понял, что падает, и что чужая рука разжимается, не удерживает его... отпускает. Наконец отпускает.  
\- Хорош, - восхищённо сказал мужской голос издалека, а другой заметил:  
\- Но не настолько, сколько вы за него заплатили, Эклз.  
\- Как сказать, как сказать...  
Они говорили что-то ещё, но Джаред не слышал, опираясь руками на пол, тяжело дыша, разглядывая узор на ковре сквозь волосы, падающие на глаза. Чья-то чуть подрагивающая рука провела по его голове. Движение было быстрым, как будто сделанным украдкой.  
\- Иди к себе, Джаред. Я доволен тобой.  
\- Постойте! - кто-то запротестовал, и Джаред содрогнулся. Боже, только не снова... - Пусть он останется. Дженсен, ты так долго скрывал от нас столь знатное угощение, так пусть же теперь...  
\- Одумайтесь, Кормак. Вы бестактны, - это снова была та красавица; она смеялась, но это был смех гиены. - Разве не ясно, что это угощение наш добрый хозяин приберегает исключительно для себя?  
\- Ты знаешь меня лучше всех, дорогая, - сказал Эклз и легонько подтолкнул Джареда в затылок. Недвусмысленный приказ: убирайся вон. Джаред шатко поднялся и подчинился - с радостью, которой никогда не ждал от себя по части выполнения хозяйских приказов.  
Выходя, он ощутил какое-то странное жжение в спине и обернулся. Женщина в лиловом платье смотрела ему вслед. В её глазах Джаред прочитал смертный приговор.

* * *

\- Продай мне его.  
Дженсен нарочито рассеянным жестом взял с блюда апельсин и бросил Форду, сидящему у его ног. Тот сноровисто поймал плод и принялся очищать, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Ты шутишь, правда? - спросил Дженсен, и Данниль подарила ему одну из своих холодных улыбок.  
\- Увы, нет. И мой домоправитель потеряет сознание, когда узнает, что я снова превысила месячный бюджет расходов. Впрочем, уверена, с меня ты не запросишь сверх приличий.  
\- Зачем он тебе сдался? - спросил Дженсен недоумённо. - Я думал, ты берёшь в наложницы только женщин.  
\- Он нужен мне не в качестве наложника.  
\- Думаешь, он сгодится на что-то ещё? Не смотри, что он атлетично сложен, работник из него никудышный. Ленив, дерзок, словом, пустая трата денег.  
\- И именно поэтому ты обменял его на трофеи стоимостью с боевой фрегат.  
О, а вот это было уже довольно грубо. Дженсен приподнял брови, не глядя протянул руку. Форд вложил в неё очищенный апельсин. Дженсен аккуратно надкусил его. Слизнул с нижней губы потёкший сок.  
\- Не знал, что Дом Харрис так хорошо осведомлён о моих финансах.  
\- О, боги, Дженсен, да все уже об этом знают. Однако он вправду хорош. В нём есть что-то... словом, я отчасти понимаю тебя. Но рабы-мужчины в постели мне неинтересны, ты же знаешь. Я хочу его для арены.  
Дженсен вздрогнул. Он не знал, заметила ли это Данниль - он приложил все силы, чтобы скрыть невольное движение, замаскировать его лёгким потягиванием, словно он просто поудобнее устраивается на подушках. Арена. Вот ведь что на уме у этой кровожадной суки! Это была ещё одна, наряду с оргиями, традиционная имперская забава, которую Дженсен молчаливо не одобрял и к которой старался не иметь никакого отношения. Гладиаторские бои были распространены по всем планетам Империи, но только на Цезаре они приобрели статус всеобщей мании, что-то вроде ипподрома и игорных домов. На планете выстроили несколько десятков арен, где регулярно проводились схватки между рабами, а во время сезона летних фестивалей - между рабами и дикими животными, привезёнными из самых экзотических уголков галактики. Это были красочные, незабываемые, очень кровавые зрелища, по жестокости сравнимые разве что с публичными казнями государственных преступников. Многие аристократы держали собственных бойцов, так же, как держат лошадей для скачек. Чем больше схваток выигрывал гладиатор, оставаясь в живых, тем выше были делавшиеся на него ставки. При определённой удаче такой боец мог стать отличным вложением капитала. А мог погибнуть в первом же сражении, особенно если не прошёл соответствующей подготовки.  
Справившись с замешательством, Дженсен презрительно рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, ты точно решила сегодня подшутить надо мной. Да какой из него гладиатор? Он не был даже военным пилотом - так, гражданская крыса. Ты бы видела, как он корчится и плачет во время порки...  
\- Возможно, - сказала Данниль, обескуражив его своим спокойствием. - Но он сложен, как Марс. И в его лице есть нечто дикое, необузданное, отчаянное. Публика любит таких.  
\- Это от того, что я заставил его кончить на людях. Бедный комми наполовину обезумел со стыда. А ты хочешь...  
\- Я хочу выставить его на арену. Только и всего, - Данниль пожала плечами, которые сегодня увивала паутина тончайшего кружева, почти не скрывавшая мягкие полукружья грудей. - Хочу увидеть этого прекрасного варвара из Конфедерации с мечом в руке и с пятнами крови на его великолепной коже.  
\- И тебе всё равно, чья это будет кровь, пусть даже его собственная.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, - сказала Данниль Харрис, обнажая жемчужные зубы в улыбке, - что это будет его собственная кровь. Это будет... безупречно.  
Дженсен на миг представил себе нарисованную ею картину, и по шее его поползли капельки пота. Не от ужаса... а потому что она была права. Это было бы ослепительное зрелище. И, может, он именно так поступит со своим строптивым комми, когда они закончат свои дела. Но только он. И только тогда.  
\- Это действительно было бы загляденье, - сказал Дженсен, на сей раз ничуть не кривя душой. - И, вполне возможно, однажды мы увидим это. Несколько позже.  
Он замолчал, и Данниль тоже молчала, ожидая продолжения. Когда она поняла, что его не будет, на её алебастровых щеках выступил чуть заметный розоватый румянец.  
\- Ты отказываешь мне?  
\- Прости, драгоценная госпожа, но жестоко с твоей стороны отбирать игрушку у ещё не наигравшегося ребёнка.  
\- Это ты, что ли, ребёнок? - фыркнула Данниль. Щёлкнула пальцами, подзывая Форда, и, едва тот очутился у её ног, указала пальцем на веточку винограда. - Впрочем, пожалуй, так и есть. В таком случае ты должен мне утешительный приз.  
\- Всё, что пожелаешь, - Дженсен с трудом сдержал облегчение.  
Форд подал ей виноград, и она, взяв мальчика за подбородок, притянула его к себе. Мгновение её кошачьи глаза рассматривали вскинувшееся мальчишеское лицо. Потом она его отпустила.  
\- Подари мне этого мальчика. Никогда не видела, чтобы кто-нибудь так ловко чистил апельсины.  
Форд был вышколенным, послушным рабом - мать хорошо воспитала его. Он опустил глаза, ничем не выдав, что слышал слова хозяйской гостьи. Дженсен мысленно зааплодировал ему. Однако же надо было что-то ответить.  
\- Данниль, я, быть может, неточно выразился... Я не продаю своих рабов.  
\- Я не сказала - продай. Я сказала - подари. И помни, что сегодня ты один раз уже отказал мне. А ведь между нашими семьями испокон веков ходит присловье. что мужчина из Дома Эклз неспособен отказать женщине из Дома Харрис.  
Она говорила шутливо, но глаза её были холодны и остры, как обломок льда. Таким обломком можно и убить, если знать, куда целить. И поговорку она напомнила не напрасно, хотя Дженсен никогда не воспринимал всерьёз старую сплетню о связи своего прадеда с её прабабкой, от которой якобы родилось на свет полдюжины внебрачных детей. Если бы это было правдой, мать Дженсена на корню пресекла бы разговоры о браке с Данниль, когда Дженсен завёл их впервые несколько лет назад.  
"Помни, что сегодня ты уже один раз отказал мне". В этих словах слышалась нешуточная угроза. Дженсен закусил губу. Форд, умный мальчик, чутко уловил его настроение, распростерся на полу, коснулся лбом пола:  
\- Нужен ли я ещё моему господину?  
\- Пока нет. Иди, - сказал Дженсен. И, когда дверь за мальчиком беззвучно закрылась, сказал: - Мне нужно будет поговорить с его матерью. Он сын одной из моих рабынь. Пойми меня правильно, Данниль, я не изверг, и хотел бы сообщить ей эту новость сам.  
\- О, разумеется, - улыбнулась Данниль. - Не забудь ещё подарить своей рабыне букет сиреневых роз, чтобы скрасить её тоску. Колье из Чжилунских алмазов также будет нелишним. Я знаю, Дженсен, что с рабами ты - сама доброта. Пришлёшь мальчика в мой городской дом. А сейчас вели подать мой флаер. Я и так у тебя загостилась.  
Что правда, то правда - остальные гости разъехались ещё утром, а сейчас догорали последние краски заката. Дженсен любезно предложил Данниль провести в его пометье эту ночь, она, разумеется, отвергла предложение как компрометирующее её. На этом обмене формальностями Данниль Харрис завершила свой визит, отбыв в Милумагу в сопровождении Жан-Жака и пылких проклятий, которые Дженсен посылал ей вслед. Мысленно, разумеется.  
Эта стерва загнала его в угол. Он мог дразнить её, но не оскорблять. Придётся отдать ей Форда. Дженсен чувствовал себя отвратительно, думая об этом по дороге в спальню. За прошедшие дни он устал, но усталость была ничто по сравнению с чувством бессилия. Он никогда не продавал и не дарил своих рабов без крайней на то необходимости, особенно если кто-то из них был связан родственными узами с другими. Разумеется, он никогда ничего им не обещал, но совесть говорила ему, что отсылать Форда не менее жестоко, чем отрывать от матери новорождённых котят, ещё тянущихся к сочащимся молоком сосцам. Это было... низко. Дженсен надеялся прожить жизнь, не совершая ничего подобного. Что ж, то же самое он мог сказать и о множестве других неприглядных поступков, которые ему приходилось порой совершать.  
Он вошёл в спальню, упал на кровать и какое-то время лежал, закинув руки за голову. Потом ударил ладонью по клавише вызова и велел Сабире привести Джареда. Ему требовалось отвлечься.  
Джаред обычно копался не менее четверти часа, оттягивая неизбежную встречу. поэтому Дженсен удивился, когда его наложник вошёл в спальню через минуту после того, как Дженсен убрал руку с клавиши связи. Да не просто вошёл - влетел, словно по пятам за ним неслись все гончие ада. И выпалил, едва ступив за порог:  
\- Не делайте этого!  
Дженсен перекатился на бок, подперев голову рукой, и посмотрел на него с предельным недоумением.  
\- Не делать чего?  
\- Не продавайте Форда.  
Дженсен откинул голову и беззвучно застонал.  
\- Глупый болтливый щенок, - сказал он безо всякой злости, и Джаред тут же яростно мотнул головой.  
\- Он не виноват. Я столкнулся с ним в коридоре, он нёсся, как угорелый, весь в слезах. Я заставил его признаться.  
\- Да, представляю, как сложно это было. - Дженсен вздохнул и потёр пальцами глаза. - Ладно, хватит об этом. Иди ко мне.  
\- Вы не сделаете этого, не отнимете ребёнка у матери. Ему же всего десять лет!  
\- Я знаю, сколько ему лет, - в раздражении сказал Дженсен. Только спора с рабом ему не хватало для завершения этого идиотского дня! - И я не в бордель его отдаю, в конце концов. Матрона Харрис пожелала его себе в лакеи, и я...  
\- И вы пляшете под её дудку, вы, коммандер имперского космофлота? А я-то думал, романцы ни во что не ставят своих женщин.  
Дженсен в изумлении смотрел на него. Джаред стоял, уперев ноги в пол, вжав в бёдра стиснутые кулаки. Дженсен внезапно представил его в облачении гладиатора, с коротким мечом у бедра, с широкой кровавой полосой, оплетающей грудь подобно триумфальной перевязи. Кровь его врага. Или дикого зверя, против которого он вышел бы безо всякого страха. Дженсену вдруг стало неловко от того, что он поделился с Данниль интимными подробностями их ночных развлечений В самом деле, слёзы стыда и запретного наслаждения не унижали этого человека. Уж чего-чего, а трусости и слабости в нём не было. Нет.  
\- Женщины в Империи знают своё место, - послед долгой паузы наконец сказал Дженсен. - И мужчины награждают их за послушание, время от времени потакая из безобидным капризам.  
\- Что-то не похоже, что это для вас безобидный каприз. Вы злитесь. Потому что она не оставила вам выбора, да? Потребовала мальчика, а вы не сумели достойно отказаться. Почему он должен расплачиваться за ваше неумение обуздать эту женщину?  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я могу отрезать тебе язык за всё, что ты сейчас наговорил?  
\- Валяйте, режьте. Только потом не жалуйтесь, что я плохо делаю минет.  
Дженсен расхохотался. Вскочил, в два шага оказался рядом с Джаредом и обхватил его плечи руками. Гнев - на него, на Данниль, на себя - внезапно отпустил, словно не бывало. Он сжал лицо Джареда в ладонях, не давая отвернуться.  
\- Ты совсем меня не боишься, да? - спросил он, и, когда Джаред сцепил зубы, кивнул. - И это хорошо. Это и делает тебя таким... Ладно. Слушай. Я не отдам ей Форда, но тебе придётся за это со мной расплатиться.  
\- Очередная сделка? - презрительно бросил Джаред.  
\- Можешь считать и так. - Дженсен выпустил его лицо и отступил на шаг. - И ты пойдёшь на неё, потому что потом не сможешь спать по ночам, зная, что мог спасти мальчишку и не спас.  
Джаред моргнул. Дженсен с удовольствием наблюдал, как до него доходит, что он сам загнал себя в новую ловушку наподобие той, в которую попался с самого начала их отношений. Отношений?.. Дженсена позабавило это определение, но, пожалуй, да. То, что происходило между ними, изначально выходило за рамки простого использования раба хозяином. Дженсену нравилось с ним играть. Нравилось проверять его на прочность, расширять границы его восприятия мира и себя самого. Что ж, похоже, наступил новый раунд их игры.  
\- И что вы хотите на этот раз? - с ненавистью спросил Джаред. - Чего во со мной ещё не делали?  
\- Очень многого, если на то пошло, но сейчас не об этом речь. Я не собираюсь ничего делать с тобой. Сделаешь ты.  
Джаред молчал, и Дженсен, помучив его ещё немного, с улыбкой поднял указательный палец.  
\- Один поцелуй.  
\- Что?!  
\- Поцелуй, - сладко протянул Дженсен. - И не смотри на меня так. Ты уже взрослый и должен понимать, что, раз мужчина может трахать мужчину в зад, то мужчина также может и целовать мужчину. Земля не разверзнется, солнце не взорвётся и космическая аномалия не поглотит вселенную в один момент.  
\- Это извращение! - выдохнул Джаред, отступая на шаг. Он смотрел на Дженсена с таким ужасом, какого не было на его лице, даже когда Дженсен впервые потребовал от него поработать ртом. - Я... я не смогу!  
\- Извращение - всего лишь слово, определяющее твоё отношение к происходящему. Представь, что ты целуешь свою Женевьев. Можешь закрыть глаза, так тебе будет проще.  
\- Вы что, издеваетесь надо мной?  
\- Нет. Правда же, нет. Я всего лишь...  
...всего лишь хочу получить от тебя хоть искру настоящих эмоций, мысленно закончил Дженсен. Хоть тень настоящего чувства. Что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
Эта внезапная мысль так удивила его самого, что он запнулся, не договорив. Джаред, к счастью, не заметил этого. Он всё ещё был слишком потрясен.  
\- Я не смогу, - повторил он с ослиным упрямством, отличавшим всё его племя. - Это... это просто чёрт знает что такое.  
\- И тем не менее, тебе придётся это сделать. Если ты только не думаешь, что это слишком высокая цена за то, что маленький Форд останется со своей любящей матерью.  
Джаред скрипнул зубами. Сжал кулаки, словно готовясь ринуться в бой. Шагнул вперёд...  
Ладонь Дженсена упёрлась в его обнажённую грудь.  
\- Это должно быть по-настоящему, - предупредил он. - Не ваши пуританские конфедеративные поцелуи. Я хочу чувствовать твою страсть. Вложи в это всё, что ты испытываешь ко мне.  
\- Я к вам испытываю только ненависть.  
\- Отлично. Её и вложи.  
Джаред громко выругался (Дженсен понял, что впервые в жизни слышит от него настоящие ругательства), схватил его за шею и рванул на себя.  
Дженсен не ждал такого напора. На мгновение ему даже перехватило дух, когда сухие, обветренные губы Джареда смяли его рот, скорее кусая, чем целуя. Но это не было изощрённостью пылкого любовника - скорее, неумелостью девственника, к тому же переполненного яростью. Джаред целовал его неуклюже, как будто делал это впервые в жизни - и в некотором отношении так оно и было. Дженсен не сомневался, что со своей юной жёнушкой они лобызались, не размыкая губ, как брат с сестрой... да что там, в Империи в братских поцелуях и то больше огня. Но сейчас всё было не так. Джаред воспринял его приказ буквально, и Дженсен почувствовал, как на него выплёскивается вся злость, вся ярость, всё смятение, копившиеся в его пленнике долгие недели. Это было не только движение губ - его руки у Дженсена на шее, движение его тела Дженсену навстречу и одновременно прочь от него, жаркий удар бёдер о бёдра... Во всём этом было столько стихии, столько неудержимой, чистой животной силы, впервые вырвавшейся из клетки... И Дженсен снова увидел то, что уже видел накануне ночью, когда трахал его раскрасневшийся зад ледяным дилдо: глубоко бурлящую, первобытную похоть, о которой её обладатель не подозревал сам, и именно это делало её так глубоко запрятанной, а оттого и такой сильной. Десятки бессмысленных наслоений из дурацких представлений о чести конфедерата, чистоте, целомудрии, вся эта шелуха – всё спало, и Дженсен увидел то, что скрывал капитан Джаред Тристан Падалеки: нечто горящее, тёмное, жгучее, настолько настоящее, что захватывало дух.  
Джаред не понимал ещё, что с ним происходит, не понимал, кем может стать, поэтому всё прекратилось быстро. Он отпрянул от Дженсена, тяжело дыша, приоткрыв опухшие, блестящие порозовевшие губы. Губы Дженсена ныли, как после целой ночи искусных ласк в объятиях лучшей гетеры Милумаги. Он облизнул их внезапно пересохшим языком.  
\- Довольны ли вы, мой господин? - хрипло спросил Джаред, и Дженсену понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы ответить:  
\- Вполне. Теперь можешь идти.  
Растерянность на лице Джареда была достойным воздаянием за пережитое Дженсеном мгновение замешательства. Конечно, он ждал, что Дженсен толкнёт его на постель и продолжит то, что они так многообещающе начали. Но у Дженсена был другой расчёт на этот вечер.  
\- Что ты стоишь? Вон, - сухо сказал он и отвернулся, позволив Джареду выйти за дверь в полном смятении чувств. Пусть он пойдёт теперь к себе, упадёт на свою кровать ничком, пусть сгребёт подушку и вспоминает о том, что случилось минуту назад... пусть кровь пульсирует у него в висках, и пусть пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем он осознает, что толкается бёдрами в простыню под собой.  
Дженсен лёг на кровать, глубоко вздохнул и обвил ладонью свой колом стоящий член.

* * *

После отъезда гостей из поместья Эклзов жизнь Джареда изменилась.  
Нет, самое главное - и самое худшее - осталось по-прежнему. Эклз всё так же требовал его к себе каждую ночь, вытворяя с его телом такое, о чём даже думать нельзя было без содрогания. Но содрогание это было вызвано теперь не только отвращением и стыдом. Эклз стал вести себя иначе. Он и прежде почти всегда доводил Джареда до оргазма - мучительного, нежеланного, не приносящего ни малейшего удовольствия, - но теперь... Джаред не знал, что именно и как он делает теперь, но ощущения переменились. Эклз стал гораздо больше времени уделять его телу, словно исследуя его потаённые механизмы - так любопытный учёный исследует артефакт неизвестной цивилизации, случайно попавший ему в руки. На теле Джареда не осталось ни одного дюйма плоти, который его хозяин не пометил бы своими руками, своим языком и прикосновением своего члена. И он теперь почти каждый раз использовал какие-то приспособления - искусственные члены всех мыслимых материалов, перламутровые шарики на атласных шнурах, шёлковые верёвки и кожаные ремни, иглы, перья и расплавленный воск... От всего этого кругом шла голова, Джаред еле доползал до своей комнаты (а иногда и на это оказывался неспособен), падал и засыпал, а наутро боялся взглянуть в зеркало на многочисленные следы, оставленные на его теле этими безумными играми. Но хуже всего было то, что некоторые из них потом ему снились, и он просыпался в сильнейшем возбуждении, которое упрямо стряхивал в холодном душе, запрещая себе даже думать о том, что хоть что-то из всех этих извращений может вызывать в нём отклик... тот отклик, которого и добивался от него Дженсен Эклз.  
Прошло три месяца (за это время Эклз отлучался ещё раз, и вернулся через три недели, один и очень довольный), и обескураживающее многообразие постельных "забав" несколько успокоилось. Теперь Эклз испытывал на Джареде один и тот же устойчивый набор: порка (самая разнообразная, от простых шлепков ладонью до розг, вымоченных в какой-то вязкой дряни, от которой кожу жгло ещё сильнее), сочетание льда и жара, боли и ласки. Иногда Эклз заключал его член и мошонку в стальные оковы, болезненно напоминающие ошейник, никогда не снимавшийся с шеи Джареда. Джареду приходилось ходить в них дни напролёт, до тех пор, пока его член не багровел, а голову и грудь не начинало распирать от непроходящего, всё затмевающего желания кончить. В конце концов Эклз ослаблял вентиль, сжимающий гениталии Дареда в тисках, и медленными, дразнящими движениями своих рук, губ и языка доводил его до оргазма. Джаред не знал, почему именно эти вещи Эклз проделывал с ним так часто - сам он плотского удовольствия от них явно не получал, хотя, конечно, позже навёрстывал упущенное, спуская в растянутую дырку Джареда или в его бессильно раскрытый рот. Но неоспоримым и безжалостным фактом, о котором Джаред поклялся молчать до конца своих дней, даже если ему удастся вырваться отсюда – фактом этим было то, что телу Джареда нравилось то, что с ним делал этот имперский ублюдок. То есть не то чтобы нравилось... об удовольствии речь, как и прежде, не шла. Но его распирало от жажды, от страстной, неудержимой потребности кончить, когда его ягодицы деловито обхаживал узкий хлыст. От некоторых вещей, наоборот, его эрекция ослабевала - например, когда он оказывался связан, - и Джаред вскоре понял, что Эклз старается не ограничивать его движения сверх необходимого. Он как будто нарочно изучал, что возбуждает Джареда сильнее всего, а что ослабляет его возбуждение, и играл на этом знании, беря безупречные гармоничные аккорды и старательно избегая фальшивых нот. Но Джаред решительно отвергал мысль, что Эклзом движет желание заставить его испытывать удовольствие. Он был рабом, а Эклз - рабовладельцем, покупающем и продающим людей, словно предметы обстановки. От него не исходило, да и не могло исходить ничего хорошего. Джаред знал это так же твёрдо, как историю съездов неосоциалистической партии, которую на отлично сдал когда-то в Институте космической авиации.  
Поэтому он никак не мог взять в толк, что происходит.  
Изменились не только ночи. Дни тоже. После отъезда матроны Харрис Дженсен заявил, что отныне Джаред займётся обучением Форда.  
\- Читать он умеет, так что возьми из моей библиотеки пару книг и приступай. Главным образом обрати внимание на историю и астрофизику. И не строй удивлённую физиономию, - добавил он, неприкрыто забавляясь недоумением Джареда. - Уломал меня его оставить, вот теперь и расплачивайся за свою доброту.  
\- Зачем это? Я думал, вы, имперцы, стараетесь держать рабов безграмотными.  
\- Стараемся. Но грамотные дороже стоят. Вдруг мне однажды всё-таки приспичит его продать. Он же не вечно будет ребёнком.  
Джаред молча проглотил эту неявную угрозу. В конце концов, на этот раз от него не требовали ничего постыдного. Он даже рад был проводить с Фордом часть дня - это избавляло его от мучительного безделья, особенно когда Эклз снова уехал. Рабы сплетничали, что его сейчас даже нет на Цезаре - дескать, он сопровождает имперское посольство на какую-то нейтральную планету, но Джареда эти подробности уже не интересовали. После первой, столь дорого ему обошедшейся попытки пробудить самосознание в рабах он бросил это занятие. В конце концов (он со смущением понял, что почти забыл об этом в первый раз), Эклз по-прежнему держал заложниками членов его команды. Хотя их становилось всё меньше: Трэй Медина и Джос Херман уже отправились домой следом за Клинтом МакДэниелом и женской частью экипажа. Дженсен Эклз не нарушал своего слова, и Джаред старался не нарушать своего. Только это ещё позволяло ему сохранять хоть какие-то остатки собственного достоинства.  
Впрочем, его новые обязанности по части занятий с Фордом были ему совсем не в тягость. Мальчик обладал пытливым, жадным умом, возможно, не очень острым, но очень восприимчивым, он всё впитывал, как губка. Конечно, имперские книги по истории были просто смешны в своей напыщенности и пафосном восхвалении агрессивного романского милитаризма. А их взгляды на историю Старой Земли в эпоху звёздных переселений и вовсе выглядели полным бредом. Любая из этих книг в Конфедерации была бы запрещена к печати, а Джаред мог огрести серьёзные неприятности только за то, что читал их. К счастью или к несчастью, сейчас подобные последствия мало его волновали. Он брал книги с собой, читал их ночами (бессонница сделалась для него привычной, после похода в спальню хозяина ему редко удавалось уснуть до утра), и долго обдумывал, под каким идеологическим соусом всё это следует преподнести Форду, чтобы не уничтожить в нём хотя бы те робкие ростки представлений о свободе и личности, что в нём ещё сохранились по юности его лет.  
Однако, обдумывая прочитанное, Джаред порой ловил себя на мысли, что и сам для себя не может толком объяснить некоторые вещи. К примеру, описание знаменитого конфликта между Чжилуном и Лепестками Сакуры, случившегося в прошлом столетии. Обе планеты были этнического типа, то есть изначально колонизированы национальными корпорациями, отправлявшими переселенцев в космос с целью расширения государственных территорий. Это было ещё до возникновения Империи и Конфедерации, окончательно стёрших формальные границы и максимально нивелировавших межнациональные различия. Чжилун стал колонией китайцев, на Лепестках Сакуры поселились японцы. На Старой Земле две эти нации, хотя и принадлежали обе к монголоидной расе, испокон веков враждовали между собой. Апогей этого противостояния пришёлся на конец XXII века, буквально за пару десятилетий до первого полёта корабля с колонистами через кротовину. Древнюю вражду люди унесли с собой в космос, и между Чжилуном и Лепестками случился крупный вооружённый конфликт, перешедший в затяжную космическую войну. Сто лет назад конфликт обострился настолько, что в дело вмешались космические сверхдержавы, до того худо-бедно соблюдавшие нейтралитет в отношении обеих планет. Симпатии Конфедерации были на стороне социалистического Чжилуна, Империя поддержала Лепестки Сакуры. Закончилось всё предательским нападением имперцев на Чжилун, во время которого было уничтожено почти полмиллиона мирного населения, не говоря уж о десятках и сотнях объектов военного назначения. Об этом чудовищном преступлении, граничащем с геноцидом, очень подробно рассказывали на уроках истории в школах Конфедерации, и Джаред, разумеется, о нём отлично знал. Однако в книге, которую дал ему Эклз, всё преподносилось совсем иначе. В ней утверждалось, что Чжилун при тайном сотрудничестве с военными лабораториями Конфедерации занимался активной разработкой оружия, работающего на освобождённой энергии фрейлов. Это оружие якобы позволяло запустить цепную реакцию в кротовине и вызвать взрыв, способный разнести в клочья огромный участок пространства вокруг неё. Любой космический объект, оказавшийся в радиусе взрыва, будь то астероид, звезда или планета, размалывался на атомы. Лепестки Сакуры находились как раз посреди одной из самых мощных и обкатанных межсистемных "трасс", так что, теоретически, представляли прекрасную мишень для такой атаки. Таким образом, утверждал имперский историк, серией точечных ударов по промышленным центрам Чжилуна Империя не только предотвратила уничтожение целой планеты с более чем миллиардом жителей, но и отодвинула на неопределённый срок создание одного из страшнейших оружий в истории человечества.  
С точки зрения Джареда, в этой байке было полно нестыковок. Он знал о фрейлах явно побольше историка, наваявшего эту книжонку, и сама идея направленного воздействия на фрейловое поле казалась ему смехотворной. Поле можно только фиксировать, но им невозможно управлять - это отмечал ещё Фергюсон в самом начале звёздных переселений. Во-вторых, невозможно было поверить, что имперцы сознательно уничтожили центр разработки оружия такой силы. Уж скорее они попытались бы захватить его, сохранить чертежи... "Может, они и попытались, - шепнул Джареду вдруг какой-то предательский голос. - Может, им даже удалось. Может, они уже построили эту... как она тут названа? "Фрейловую пушку"? И нацелили её на кротовину в системе Кронуса, рядом с твоей родной планетой..." Он гнал эти мысли, но чем больше старался, тем назойливее они возвращались. В самом деле, если в версии Имперцев была хоть капля правды, то жертвы на Чжилуне оказывались малой кровью, пролитой ради спасения от большой беды. Фрейловая пушка могла начать космическую войну, по сравнению с которой даже Четвёртая Мировая показалась бы детскими играми. А Романская Империя, вопреки всей своей захватнической мании, жаждала поработить обитаемый мир, а не уничтожить его. И, возможно, кто-то из тех, кто принимал решения сто лет назад, это понимал...  
В конечном счёте Джаред решил попросту не давать Форду эту книгу. Хотя ему и была очень неприятна мысль, что существуют вопросы, на которые он не мог дать прямолинейного честного ответа в духе идеологии неосоциализма. До сих пор ему это вполне удавалось.  
Форд, впрочем, не особенно огорчился тем, что его лишили скудных книжных знаний. Гораздо сильнее книг его интересовали устные рассказы Джареда. Зои по-прежнему не одобряла их общение, но против воли хозяина, разумеется, идти не смела, так что Джаред дни напролёт рассказывал Форду об огромном мире, который знал.  
\- Твоя планета называется Золотая Роща? Там что, кредиты на деревьях растут? - иногда Форд задавал вопросы, которые впору пришлись бы пятилетке, но Джаред никогда не высмеивал его, понимая, что мальчику негде было узнать об элементарных вещах, и Джаред был первым взрослым, который поощрял его "почемучество".  
\- Нет, кредиты тут ни при чём. И вообще это название появилось по ошибке. У нас там очень богатые золотые прииски. Сейчас они совсем истощились, но двести лет назад, когда планету колонизировали, это была золотая жила. Её так и назвали, но первыми переселенцами были полинезийцы, у них своеобразный диалект, и слово "жила" в нём произносится так же, как слово "роща", хотя пишется по-другому. Кто-то прочёл документы неправильно, так и повелось... А на самом деле у нас там нет вообще никакой растительности. Даже атмосферы, и той нет. Только золото.  
\- Нет атмосферы?! А как же вы дышите?  
\- Под куполами искусственная система жизнеобеспечения. Вне куполов передвижение только в вездеходах и скафандрах.  
\- Ты ездил на вездеходе?  
\- Я - нет, выход за купол производится по пропускам, а для пропуска нужна лицензия. На поверхность выходили старатели и ремонтники, потом, когда построили шахты - рабочие, а сейчас, когда золото иссякло, почти никто и не выходит.  
\- А почему вы тогда просто оттуда не улетите? Жить под колпаком... как жуки... брр...  
\- Это наш дом, - пояснил Джаред. Для него это было очевидно. И это была ещё одна вещь, которую он, как ни старался, не мог втолковать имперцу.  
Так шли дни, переходя в недели и месяцы. Жизнь перестала быть невыносимой, в ней появилось что-то рутинное. В ней было место улыбкам - редким и слабым, но было, а порой во время своих занятий с Фордом Джаред даже смеялся. И сознавал, что в эти мгновения как никогда близок к тому, чтобы потерять навсегда всё, что осталось ещё от капитана Падалеки. Но разве у него был хоть какой-то выбор?  
И так он жил, на зыбком рубеже между отчаянием, сомнениями и бесплодной надеждой, до самого Дня Правды.  
Об этом имперском празднике он слышал и прежде, ещё в бытность свою свободным конфедератом. Мир, строившийся на подобострастии, лизоблюдстве, двурушничестве и иных, все мыслимых формах лжи, единожды в год сбрасывал с себя эти пыльные гнилые покровы. Все граждане Империи, а также все рабы призывались к тому, кто стоял непосредственно над ними, для заверения его в искренности своего служения и отсутствии изменнических мыслей. Император призывал свою жену, сыновей и главнокомандующих; генералы призывали солдат; мастера - подмастерий; чиновники - клерков; хозяева - рабов. Происходил ритуал, во время которого тот, кто стоял выше на социальной лестнице, мог задать находящемуся в его подчинении и власти любой вопрос, мог потребовать раскрыть любые тайны. Ему обязаны были отвечать: непослушание или ложь в этот день считались особо тяжким преступлением, наказанием за которое была смертная казнь. А чтобы избавить своих граждан от искушения лгать и изворачиваться, Император дозволил широкое использование полиграфа и сыворотки правды, которые в обычное время были разрешены к применению только имперской охранкой.  
Каким-то непостижимо издевательским образом этот обычай напомнил Джареду Всеобщий Труд, проводившийся на планетах Конфедерации во вторую субботу лета. В этот день каждый должен был выйти из своего дома, комнаты или ячейки и потратить день на общественных работах - уборке улиц, строительстве домов, работе в доках космопортов и тому подобное. От этого точно так же нельзя было отказаться или уклониться, и это точно так же свидетельствовало искренность идеологических взглядов и чистоту души конфедерата, как способность без страха сказать всю правду в глаза своему хозяину свидетельствовала о выжженном разуме и подавленной личности раба.  
Сабира сказала, что господин Дженсен пробудет в Милумаге до Дня Правды, а потом приедет домой. Джареду стало любопытно.  
\- Он будет проходить там проверку на детекторе лжи? В своём министерстве?  
\- Возможно, - по своему обыкновению холодно сказала Сабира. - Но я бы на твоём месте не задавала ему таких вопросов. К тому же, когда он вернётся, от тебя будут требоваться отнюдь не вопросы, а ответы.  
Джаред только хмыкнул. Уж кто-кто, а он совершенно не боялся Дня Правды. Даже под химикатами он мог сказать только то, что Эклз знал и так: сказать про свою ненависть к Империи с её бесчеловечными порядками вообще и к Эклзу с его извращёнными развлечениями в частности. Ему нечего было скрывать.  
Поэтому когда Эклз прислал за ним в тот вечер, Джаред отправился к нему безо всякой опаски. Правда, слегка напрягся из-за того, что приказ на сей раз принесла не Сабира, а Жан-Жак. Джаред старательно избегал его, и чаще всего это неплохо получалось. Столько времени прошло, а его всё ещё бросало в дрожь от этого молчаливого человека с рыбьим взглядом и татуировкой, прячущей шрам на щеке.  
Жан-Жак отвёл его не в спальню хозяина, а в кабинет. Джаред ни разу там не был и даже не знал, что такое помещение в поместье вообще существует. Было очень трудно представить имперца, занимающегося делами. Эклз ими и не занимался, судя по девственно чистой поверхности стола и наглухо закрытым створкам стеклянных шкафов. Сам Эклз сидел за столом в огромном роскошном кресле из кроваво-красной кожи. Напротив него стоял стул. Эклз покачивал ногой и курил, судя по запаху, свой любимый опиум, глядя на вошедшего Джареда снизу вверх. В его глазах сквозила насмешка. Они не виделись три недели, и Джаред заметил, что у него успели немного отрасти волосы.  
Дело шло к ночи, так что Джаред, похоже, был последний из рабов, кто проходит традиционное имперское испытание. Повинуясь кивку Эклза, он сел на стул и постарался расслабиться. Но всё же внутренне вздрогнул, когда понял, что стол перед Эклзом хотя и не завален бумагами, но не совершенно пуст.  
На самом краю лежал шприц, наполненный красноватой мерцающей жидкостью.  
Словно прочтя мысли Джареда, Эклз встал, забирая шприц со стола. Жан-Жак наверняка остался сторожить у двери, да и какой смысл сопротивляться... Джаред безразлично протянул руку и равнодушно смотрел, как в его тело медленно входит игла. Больно не было. Эклз аккуратно ввёл содержимое шприца Джареду в кровь и извлёк иглу. Небрежно бросил шприц в пустую корзину для бумаг и снова развалился в кресле.  
\- Подействует через минуту, - сообщил он. - Пока можем просто поболтать.  
\- В этом не было никакой необходимости, - холодно сказал Джаред, потерев пальцем место укола. - Мне нет нужды вам врать. Я вас не боюсь.  
\- Меня - нет, - широко улыбнулся Эклз, и пока Джаред смотрел на него, озадаченный этим странным ответом, спросил как ни в чём ни бывало: - Как ты тут проводил время без меня?  
\- Прекрасно. Гораздо лучше, чем с вами.  
\- Форд старательный ученик?  
\- Старательный и очень способный. И я верю, - сказал Джаред твёрдо, взглянув Эклзу прямо в глаза, - что наступит день, когда он сможет использовать свои знания на практике. Он не будет ваши рабом вечно.  
\- Да, вполне возможно, что я его все-таки однажды продам, - равнодушно заметил Эклз.  
\- Я не это имел в виду... господин.  
\- Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, Джаред.  
Они замолчали. Джаред подумал, что Эклз, должно быть, неправильно рассчитал дозу. Прошла минута, две... пять, десять, двадцать минут, а ничего не происходило. Он ничего не чувствовал. Тридцать минут... сорок... да что же это такое?! Эклз посмотрел на часы, потом на Джареда. Его взгляд стал пристальным.  
\- Чего вы ждёте? - спросил Джаред - и обомлел. Собственный голос прозвучал так, словно рот был забит ватой. И почему он говорит так медленно? Словно кто-то записал его речь и прокручивает запись со скоростью втрое меньшей, чем следует...  
\- Пора, - сказал Эклз. - Ты можешь испытывать некоторые странные ощущения, но никакой опасности они не представляют. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Нет, - ответил Джаред, как ему казалось, без запинки, но почему-то между вопросом Эклза и его ответом образовалась огромная пауза. Это начинало его пугать. - Как я могу вам верить хоть в чём-то?  
\- Достаточно честный ответ. Что ж, приступим. Скажи мне, Джаред Тристан, тебя возбуждает твоя жена?  
Джаред ждал любого вопроса - а скорее, просто не представлял, чего именно следует ждать, - но только не такого. Он хотел возмутиться, разозлиться, в конце концов, надменно промолчать, но язык уже шевелился во рту, и губы разомкнулись, действуя, казалось, безо всякого его участия.  
\- Нет.  
Что?!  
\- А женщины вообще? Они тебе нравятся в сексуальном отношении?  
\- Некоторые... редко...  
Да что он такое несёт?! Что за мерзость вколол ему этот имперский гад?! Ведь это неправда! Джаред попытался сказать об этом, но вместо нужных слов изо рта снова вылетели совсем другие:  
\- Мне нравилась Сэнди Маккой, девочка, семья которой жила с нами в одном общежитии, нам тогда было по тринадцать лет, я понятия не имел, что делают люди в постели, и думал, что мы сможем просто дружить, а когда она меня поцеловала, я подумал, что лучше бы мы просто держались за руки, как раньше, и тогда я бы не...  
\- Стоп! - Эклз вскинул руку, смеясь. Джаред, задохнувшись, умолк. Время, только что ползшее черепашьим шагом, внезапно помчалось с чудовищной скоростью, так, что у него закружилась голова и к горлу подкатила тошнота, как при сильной перегрузке. Джаред вцепился руками в край стула, чувствуя, как накреняется вперёд. Эклз в мгновение ока (или спустя полчаса - понять это было уже невозможно) оказался рядом с ним, придержал за плечи, выпрямляя и заставляя откинуться на спинку стула. Его пальцы коснулись кожи у Джареда вокруг глаза, слегка раздвинули ему веки. Джаред видел его огромные, мучительно яркие зелёные глаза, пронзающие его, словно булавка, которой пришпиливают к картону бессильно трепещущего мотылька.  
\- Так, вижу, тебя хорошо пробрало. Но ты должен говорит только то, о чём я спрашиваю, иначе мы тут засидимся надолго. Так что старайся отвечать чётко.  
\- Я не могу, - беспомощно сказал Джаред. - Вы так близко стоите и от вас так пахнет, опиумом и этим вашим похабным одеколоном, как от женщины, меня этот запах с ума сведёт!  
\- Потому что тебе не нравятся женщины, - задумчиво проговорил Эклз у него над головой. Джаред зажурился. - Я об этом подозревал. Как же ты возбуждался в постели с женой? Ведь надо же было как-то исполнять... - он нарисовал в воздухе кавычки движением пальцев, - супружеский долг? О ком ты думал?  
Джаред затряс головой, жмурясь всё крепче. По внутренней стороне век поплыли багровые пятна. Нет, нет...  
\- Джаред, не пытайся этому сопротивляться. Тебе станет плохо, но ты всё равно скажешь правду. О ком ты думал, когда трахал свою Женевьев?  
\- О Верноне Батлере, - прошептал Джаред - и чуть не умер в следующий миг, когда кабинет огласился звонким, оглушительным хохотом Дженсена Эклза.  
Вернон Батлер был звездой голо-кино, родом с Коммуны. Он был настолько популярен, то фильмы с ним закупали все обитаемые миры, включая и планеты Империи. Так что Эклз наверняка о нём слышал.  
\- Боги! - отхохотавшись, воскликнул этот ублюдочный сукин сын, которого Джаред никогда ещё не ненавидел так сильно. - Я знал, что ты у меня невинный цветочек, но чтобы настолько! А постерами его свою комнату ты не обклеивал?  
\- У меня не было своей комнаты, - сказал Джаред. Что-то мокрое и горячее лилось по его щекам, но что, он не мог понять. - Мы жили с родителями, с братом и сестрой, я спал с Джеффом на одной кровати, он был старше и всю стену в наше углу обклеил плакатами с новыми моделями флаеров "Формулы - 91", зато мне разрешили завести собаку, хотя лицензия на неё стоила дороже, чем...  
Эклз зажал ему рот рукой. Джаред всхлипнул в его ладонь и снова зажмурился.  
\- Хорошо. Насчёт твоей женушки всё понятно. Я так и знал, что тебя заводят мужчины, хотя ты сам об этом не подозреваешь. Просто хотел убедиться. Теперь скажи, - он убрал руку, и Джаред судорожно выдохнул воздух, - что из того, что мы делаем в постели, нравится тебе больше всего.  
"Мне ничего не нравится!" - хотел закричать Джаред, но язык и губы, эти подлые, гнусные предатели, уже отвечали вместо него.  
\- Когда вы делаете мне минет.  
\- В этом даже не сомневаюсь. А что ещё?  
\- Когда бьёте рукой. По бёдрам. И эти, как вы их называете, анальные шарики.  
\- Какие именно?  
\- Те большие, белые. Когда вы их вытаскиваете по одному. Господи-и... - плечи у Джареда затряслись, он снова стал крениться вперёд, и Дженсен снова мягко толкнул его обратно к спинке стула, поглаживая его горячую шею.  
\- Ш-ш, сиди тихонько. Значит, белые. Я запомню... Что-то ещё?  
\- Кляпы мне ужасно не нравятся. И когда вы меня душите. Не делайте этого больше никогда!  
\- Только если ты будешь очень плохо себя вести, - заверил его Дженсен. - А когда я не даю тебе кончить? Это тебе нравится? Оргазм потом очень сильный? Тебе прямо мозги вышибает?  
\- Да, - Джаред уже не пытался сопротивляться. Он понял, что это бессмысленно, и понял, каким был дураком, когда шёл сюда без страха. - Это просто охрененно. хочется, чтобы никогда не кончалось. И хочется всё время кончать в ваш рот. Когда он вокруг меня сжимается, я прямо даже забываю, какая вы долбанная бездушная сволочь. Там так влажно и жарко, я даже понятия не имел, что так бывает. Когда мы с Женевьев занимались любовью, мне иногда бывало больно, у неё там всегда так сухо и жёстко внутри, я думал, по-другому оно и не бывает. И мне так интересно, как было бы у вас внутри, в заду, я иногда думаю об это ночь, когда вы меня отсылаете, представляю, как трахаю вас, и мне приходится бежать в холодный душ, чтобы перестать об этом думать, и всё равно не могу потом уснуть до утра!  
\- Бедный мой, бедный, - с невыразимым состраданием в голосе сказал Дженсен. -Я никогда не позволю тебе меня трахнуть, ты же знаешь?  
\- Знаю, конечно, знаю. Да я бы и не стал. Это же такая мерзость! Мне хочется сдохнуть уже только от того, что я думаю об этом!  
\- Но это такая приятная мерзость, да?  
\- Да! Очень приятная.  
Ладони Эклза накрыли его пылающее лицо. Джареда трясло. Каждый дюйм его кожи, его глаза, его мозг пылали в огне, его крутило, корёжило, подбрасывало и сминало, и он не понимал, как при этом умудряется всё ещё сидеть на стуле. почему эта страшная дикая сила ещё не швырнула его на пол и не размазала по стене. Он едва понимал, что говорит, и тут же забывал сказанное. Что-то прохладное погладило его по горящим щекам. Это были пальцы Эклза.  
\- Сколько же всего ты в себе душишь, - прошептал он. - И как ты был несчастлив там у себя... ведь был?  
\- Не знаю. Я люблю Женевьев.  
\- Но не хочешь. И рад, что тебе больше не нужно с ней спать.  
\- Да, не хочу. И рад. Да.  
\- Тш-ш, - Эклз провёл ладонями по его лицу, хотя Джаред не понял, что и зачем он говорит и делает. - Всё хорошо. Теперь тебе не придется делать в постели то, чего ты не хочешь. Только наслаждение, только чистое удовольствие и праздник плоти до самого конца. Разве это не здорово?  
\- Это ужасно. Я вас так ненавижу!  
\- Знаю, детка, - сказал Эклз и поцеловал его в уголок рта. - Я знаю.  
Джаред закрыл глаза и тяжело задышал. Губы Эклза стали спускаться ниже, вдоль его шеи. Джаред вцепился руками ему в плечи и застонал - от злости, от отчаяния, от желания. И подумал - а подумав, уже говорил:  
\- Я никого никогда не хотел так сильно, как вас, даже Вернона Батлера.  
\- А я никого никогда не хотел так, как тебя, мой упрямый комми, - сказал Дженсен и, оторвавшись от его шеи, закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Джаред мучительно застонал и раскрыл губы ему навстречу.  
Это ведь всё равно только сон. Просто сон. Да? Всё, от начала и до этого мгновения, растянутого в годы, сжатого в доли секунды. Сейчас Джаред проснётся и, повернувшись набок, сонно обнимет обмякшую во сне Женевьев. И будильник будет мигать на столике у кровати, показывая 5:59. Сейчас...  
Эклз отстранился, и Джаред подался к нему, вытянув шею и губы. Эклз хитро улыбнулся, пробежался большим пальцем по его подбородку.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас. Действие сыворотки вот-вот закончится, не хочу терять время даром. Может, есть ещё что-то, что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Я очень хочу вас убить. Но не смогу. Я никогда не убивал человека.  
\- Нет-нет, я имею в виду что-то такое, чего я ещё не знаю. Что-нибудь, что ты от меня скрыл. Ты скрыл от меня что-нибудь, Джаред?  
Джаред помолчал. Не потому, что боролся с действием химиката, а потому, что тщательно отыскивал в глубинах своей выпотрошенной памяти то, что требовалось его господину.  
\- Только про уловитель, - заявил он наконец.  
Рука Эклза, поигрывающая с его соском, замерла.  
\- Что?  
\- Уловитель фрейловых колебаний. Новая сверхсекретная разработка Первой военно-космической лаборатории Конфедерации. Им пока что оборудовано меньше полусотни кораблей, но результаты уже продемонстрировали, что...  
Следующие десять минут он излагал Эклзу все известные ему подробности конструирования и эксплуатации фрейлового уловителя. Не без гордости упомянул о собственном участии в испытаниях. Со смущением поделился подозрениями о том, что только благодаря этим испытаниям совершил такой быстрый карьерный взлёт. Его до сих пор терзало чувство, что такая честь была им не заслужена.  
Эклз слушал молча. За все десять минут он не перебил Джареда ни разу, хотя того уносило всё дальше и дальше. Действие сыворотки, тем временем, стало ослабевать. У Джареда наконец восстановилась связь между языком и мозгом, пока ещё тонкая, призрачная, но уже осязаемая. Вспышкой мелькнуло осознание, что он сидит и как на духу выбалтывает имперскому офицеру государственные тайны Конфедерации, но остановиться Джаред по-прежнему не мог. Последние фразы он выговаривал уже не бойко, а медленно, с выражением предельного ужаса на лице. Он снова понимал, что происходит, но ещё не мог этого контролировать - сказывалось остаточное действием сыворотки. Джаред попытался зажать себе рот рукой. Эклз резко схватил его за запястье и отдёрнул ладонь ото рта, но было поздно: Джаред заскрежетал зубами и замолчал. Тошнота, усилившаяся в последние минуты, сделалась непереносимой. Джаред согнулся пополам, расставив ноги, и его вырвало на пол.  
Он сидел, согнувшись и прижав руки к животу, глядя на чёрные пятна, плавающие перед глазами, и смутно слушал, как Эклз распахивает дверь кабинета.  
\- Жан-Жак, ещё одну дозу! Живо! И принеси ремни. Придётся его связать.  
Джаред попытался вдохнуть и понял, что не может. Нет, нет. Он ведь уже всё рассказал. Ну... почти всё... и не надо, пожалуйста, не надо больше.  
Новая игла вошла ему в руку. Джаред рванулся, попытался сбросить с себя Жан-Жака, яростно закричал - и всё стало красным.

* * *

Дженсен был в бешенстве.  
Сперва источником и одновременно объектом его злобы был Джаред. Дженсен прекрасно знал, как действует пентоталовая сыворотка правды при различных дозировках, знал он и о побочных эффектах двойной дозы. Обычно во время Дня Правды до этого не доходило - стандартного укола, а порой и обычного полиграфа было достаточно, чтобы выявить потенциальных изменников, ну а дальше они попадали в руки палача. Однако тут был особый случай. Палач не вырвет из конфедерата такого связного, последовательного блока сведений, изложенных во всех мельчайших деталях. От боли, отчаяния, да попросту назло допрашиваемый мог утаить часть информации, которая впоследствии могла оказаться наиболее ценной. С использованием сыворотки такая возможность отпадала. Так что через полчаса Дженсен Эклз знал о фрейловом уловителе абсолютно всё, что знал о нём Джаред Падалеки.  
Хотя не сказать, что процесс дознания был приятен для них обоих.  
Когда Джаред, окончательно обессилев, обвис на ремнях, притягивающих его к стулу, Дженсен ещё какое-то время сидел перед ним, уперев руки в колени и неподвижно глядя перед собой. Потом взял своего раба за подбородок, слегка встряхнул, чтобы исключить симуляцию. Но нет, он и в самом деле вырубился - челюсть обмякла, глаза закатились. Дженсен отпустил его и позвал Жан-Жака, ожидавшего за дверью.  
\- Позаботься о нём, - коротко сказал он, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Краем глаза он видел, как Жан-Жак отвязывает Джареда и взваливает на плечо, но не обернулся. Он был слишком зол. Слишком разъярён на этого поганого конфедерата, целых четыре месяца умудрявшегося утаивать от него информацию, стоившую больше, чем его проклятый лайнер со всеми пассажирами и членами экипажа. Дженсен не был специалистом по части современных технологий, но даже его представлений хватало, чтобы понять значение и перспективы прибора, о котором он только что узнал. До сих пор именно непредсказуемость, своенравность, а подчас и жестокость кротовин были главным сдерживающим фактором в звёздной экспансии Романской Империи. Для успешных захватнических рейдов было необходимо большое количество кораблей, оснащённых лучшим вооружением - и любая из этих флотилий, готовившаяся месяцами и стоившая баснословных денег, могла сгинуть в мгновение ока или оказаться выброшенной в миллионах парсеков от точки назначения вследствие фрейловой бури. Существовали сложнейшие модели математических расчетов, позволявшие с довольно большой погрешностью определить состояние фрейлового поля в кротовине непосредственно перед гипер-скачком. Но даже самые современные компьютеры тратили часы на обработку данных, а этого времени было достаточно, чтобы положение в кротовине успело кардинально перемениться. Поэтому эскадры приходилось перебрасывать по частям, рискуя лишь частью флота за раз, что ощутимо замедляло рейд и давало противнику время на подготовку. Именно поэтому в стратегии начисто отсутствовал фактор внезапности, зачастую имеющий решающий вес в наземных войнах.  
Этот уловитель, чем бы он ни был, всё менял. Он открывал просторы космоса заново, открывал их шире, так, как некогда это сделало поле Фергюсона. Дженсен машинально вытер взмокшие ладони о ткань туники, чувствуя, как у него подрагивают пальцы. Того, что он выяснил, было недостаточно, чтобы начать разработку уловителя в лабораториях Империи (ведь Джаред всё же был не учёным, а лишь пилотом-испытателем), но наверняка это послужит стартом для мощной волны промышленного шпионажа, который вскоре даст Империи все необходимые данные для непосредственного внедрения фрейлового уловителя на свои корабли. И это кардинально и навсегда изменит расстановку сил между звездными сверхдержавами... изменит известный человеку обитаемый мир.  
Это осознание было так огромно, что Дженсену перехватило дух. Если бы он только знал раньше! Под действием второй дозы сыворотки Джаред признался, что тот взрыв в машинном отсеке "Титании", который имперская сторона приняла за отсроченное последствие повреждений от метеоритного шторма, был целенаправленным саботажем, призванным уничтожить уловитель и не позволить технологии попасть в руки врага. Дженсен готов был задушить его, услышав об этом. То был пик его злости, пик ярости на этого паскудного щенка, умудрившегося обвести его вокруг пальца, да так ловко, что Дженсен даже не предполагал, как жестоко его одурачили.  
Однако уже через несколько минут после того, как Жан-Жак унёс бесчувственного Джареда, злость Дженсена несколько утихла, а потом и приняла иное направление. Стремительно прокрутив в памяти тот знаменательный, во всех отношениях, день, он вдруг понял, что злиться должен только на самого себя. Годы службы в дипломатическом корпусе не раз демонстрировали ему, что она из самых грубых ошибок, которые может допустить дипломат - это недооценка противника. Слишком опьянённый своей внезапной удачей, Дженсен видел в Джареде Падалеки лишь желторотого юнца, едва вылезшего из коротких штанишек, имевшего глупость привести вверенный ему корабль прямо в логово врага. И он ни на секунду не задумался, а кто же такой этот желторотый юнец, раз ему доверили столь дорогостоящий корабль и столь требовательных к фактору безопасности пассажиров. И за все месяцы, что Джаред Падалеки был рабом в его доме, Дженсен продолжал относиться к нему так, продолжал видеть в нём секс-игрушку, безотказную куклу для удовлетворения своих желаний... ладно, как выяснилось - не только своих, но сути это не меняло. Джаред был для него жарким ртом, ещё более жаркой дыркой, восхитительным телом, и, как пикантное дополнения, смехотворно бестолковым и запутавшимся сознанием, трахать которое было не менее увлекательно, чем натягивать этот упругий горячий зад. Вот и всё, что Дженсен видел в нём - и сам поплатился за это. Ему некого было винить, кроме себя.  
Впрочем, ещё не поздно. Дженсен быстро прикинул несколько кандидатур, к которым мог обратиться в первую очередь - и тут же отверг их, одно за другим. Даже вице-король Цезаря был слишком мелкой сошкой для передачи информации такого рода. Нужно было лететь на Землю и добиваться аудиенции у Императора, в крайнем случае - у главнокомандующего или верховного советника военного министерства. Хотя эти наверняка позаботятся оттереть Дженсена, не позволив ему сполна вкусить плоды столь фантастического открытия. С другой стороны, шансов предстать лично перед Императором и сообщить ему обо всём с глазу на глаз были почти нулевыми, даже несмотря на восстановленное положение Дженсена в свете. Дженсен провёл рукой по волосам, не сводя глаз с громады вулкана на горизонте. Стоп, сказал он себе. Остынь. Не торопись. Уловитель на "Титании" всё равно уничтожен, и день-другой ничего не решает. Стоит успокоиться и как следует всё обдумать, просчитать путь, которым можно донести эту информацию до верхов, не будучи затоптанным по дороге...  
А ещё - подумай о том, что ты будешь не единственным, для кого эта дорога может оказаться смертельно опасной.  
Дженсен резко выпрямился. В самом деле, как же он не подумал сразу... Первым делом у него потребуют источник информации. Даже если шпионская сеть Комитета Безопасности уже обладает подобными сведениями (в чём Дженсен почти не сомневался) - такова стандартная процедура. Ему придётся назвать свои источники. А его источник - заклейменный раб, наложник, пленный конфедерат... Джаред Тристан Падалеки. Дженсен был уверен, что выжал из него всё, что тот знал, но имперская охранка наверняка захочет убедиться. У них имеются сыворотки с куда более агрессивной формулой, чем, в сущности, безобидный пентотал, разрешённый для использования частными лицами в День Правды. И, в конце концов, обычных пыток никто тоже не отменял... Дженсен ощутил капли холодного пота, скапливающиеся надо лбом и на шее. Если он добьётся того, чтобы его выслушали, это будет означать, наряду с новым резким взлётом в карьере, конец его сделки с Джаредом Падалеки. И конец для Джареда Падалеки как такового. Из застенков Службы Безопасности ещё никто не выходил живым.  
Если Дженсен сейчас отдаст его им, то навсегда потеряет.  
Это осознание было таким простым и ясным, что Дженсен невольно протянул руку, нашаривая спинку стула, на котором ещё валялись наспех снятые ремни. Вот так, коммандер Эклз. Очень простой выбор. Либо почести, звания, престиж, которого ты так долго добивался для восстановления поруганной чести своего Дома - либо этот упрямый дурной мальчишка, который за четыре месяца даже сосать не научился как следует. Очень простой выбор. О чём тут думать вообще? Ты в жизни не единожды переступал и не через таких, как он... и в конце концов, что ты собираешься с ним делать, когда у тебя кончатся заложники? Он ведь ненавидит тебя. Он убил бы тебя, да только у его конфедератской душонки для этого кишка тонка. Если бы он мог выбирать, ты или его страна, он бы не колебался ни одного мгновения. Так почему колеблешься ты?  
Что-то хрустнуло у Дженсена под кулаком. Он невидящими глазами посмотрел на планку, переломившуюся в руке, и с безразличием отбросил сломанный стул прочь. Ему требовалось выпить. И покурить опиум. Много опиума, много бренди и седатиков, можно даже вызвать Зои и трахнуть её наконец, она будет просто счастлива.  
Бренди, опиум и седатики он себе всё же организовал, и они свалили его раньше. чем он смог вспомнить о четвёртом, самом сомнительно пункте своего плана забвения. Что ж, оно и к лучшему.  
Дженсен проспал всю ночь и большую часть следующего дня. Голова у него по пробуждении болела просто адски, и он трижды гонял Сабиру за антидотовым коктейлем, которым обычно снимал нежелательные эффекты вчерашних развлечений. Мысль о нежелательных эффектах заставила его вновь вспомнить о Джареде.  
\- Где он? - спросил Дженсен, забирая из протянутой руки Сабиры высокий бокал с ледяной синей жидкостью, омерзительней которой не было ничего в мире.  
Та сразу поняла, о ком он говорит. Естественно, ведь в поместье не было других рабов, для которых День Правды оказался днём судным.  
\- У себя, - коротко ответила она. - Жан-Жак сделал всё необходимое, но...  
Она запнулась, и Дженсен поднял глаза. До этого мгновения ему не приходило в голову, что последствия допроса могут оказаться для Джареда сколько-нибудь серьёзными. Ну, проблюётся пару раз, голова поболит и перестанет. Дженсен так далеко зашёл в своем великодушии, что даже готов был сегодня дать ему "выходной" - в основном потому, что не видел ничего возбуждающего в том, чтобы трахать бессознательное тело. Однако запинка Сабиры сказала ему, что дела обстоят не так, как он полагал.  
\- Что с ним? - отрывисто спросил Дженсен, приподнимаясь на локте.  
\- Сильный жар. Похоже, аллергическая реакция на пентотал.  
\- Не пори чушь. Будь у него аллергия, его ещё вчера у меня на глазах скрутило бы анафилактическим шоком. Это что-то другое.... интоксикация?  
\- Возможно, - хладнокровно сказала Сабира. - Насколько я поняла, вы ввели ему двойную дозу сыворотки.  
\- Да-да, отругай меня, чтобы всем стало легче. Стоять! - рявкнул Дженсен, когда Сабира, опомнившись, упёрла взгляд в пол и стала опускаться на колени. - Жан-Жак колол ему вчера адреналин?  
\- Я не знаю, господин мой. Он со мной не советуется в таких вещах.  
Ну, ещё бы. Так заведено испокон веков, что палачи являются по совместительств довольно умелыми костоправами. Жертву ведь чаще всего нужно сохранить по возможности невредимой, чтобы она могла и дальше приносить пользу... Дженсен полностью полагался в этих делах на Жан-Жака - за без малого двадцать лет службы он ещё не испортил Дженсену ни одного раба. Но... ведь идея увеличить дозу пентотала вчера принадлежала не Жан-Жаку, а Дженсену. А спорить с его решением Жан-Жак, разумеется, не стал - он никогда не оспаривал приказов хозяина. За это Дженсен его и ценил.  
\- Чёрт, - Дженсен скрипнул зубами и сел в постели, на секунду остановившись от взрыва чудовищной боли за глазными яблоками. Коротко застонал, потом спустил ноги на пол. - Проклятье, ни хрена не вижу... подай мне одежду.  
\- Вам нельзя мешать бренди с седатиками, - коротко сказал Сабира, протягивая ему домашнюю сорочку и штаны. - Я много раз говорила.  
\- Да, мамочка, больше не буду, - огрызнулся Дженсен, и на сей раз не мешал ей валиться на пол и отбивать поклоны, полные неискреннего раскаяния. Как хорошо, подумал Дженсен внезапно, что у Джареда нет этой идиотской привычки. И не стоит ему её прививать.  
Жмурясь от отголосков боли, то и дело вспыхивающей в глазах и висках, Дженсен влез в штаны и, на ходу натягивая рубашку, пошёл по коридору. В доме было странно тихо, словно все рабы вдруг куда-то испарились... или сбежали, чёрт их разберёт, что у них там на уме. Вчера на ритуале дознания они выглядели такими смирными, такими послушными. Все, кроме Джареда, который сказал, что любит его губы на своём члене, и что хотел бы трахнуть его, и что никогда никто не возбуждал в нём такого желания...  
"Почему ты о нём беспокоишься? Он ведь и так не жилец. Охранка", - напомнил себе Дженсен - и поморщился от новой вспышки боли в голове.  
Дверь в комнат Джареда была не заперта - упущение со стороны Сабиры, а впрочем, вряд ли он мог шататься по дому и набедокурить в таком состоянии... в каком - Дженсен на самом деле не представлял, пока не толкнул дверь и не остановился, как вкопанный, на пороге.  
Джаред лежал на кровати, на спине, полностью обнажённый. Его лицо было картинно, неестественно белым, и на этой слепящей белизне резко и ярко выделялись четыре цветных пятна: две глубокие серые тени под закрытыми глазами и алые круги лихорадочного румянца на ввалившихся щеках. Не требовалось трогать его лоб, чтобы понять, что он пылает, как разогнанный скачковой двигатель. Жан-Жак сидел на кровати рядом с ним и вводил ему в вену прозрачную жидкость из шприца. Ещё несколько таких же шприцов лежало на столике у кровати, вперемешку с капсулами и другими медикаментами.  
\- Твою мать, - вырвалось у Дженсена.  
Жан-Жак закончил вводить препарат, развязал жгут и положил безвольную руку Джареда на кровать. И только тогда поднял на Дженсена взгляд.  
\- Атипичная отсроченная аллергия, - пояснил он. Его голосовые связки, задействовавшиеся довольно редко, исторгали низкий, скрипящий звук, больше похожий на голос робота, чем живого существа. - Я даю антигистамины и антибиотики широкого спектра. В четыре часа утра была остановка сердца, пришлось ввести кубик адреналина. Сердцебиение восстановилось, но жар не спадает. Никогда не видел такой реакции на пентотал.  
Это было неимоверно длинная речь для него, из чего Дженсен заключил, что дело и впрямь плохо. Он сделал шаг к постели Джареда и остановился.  
\- Почему ты не взывал врача?  
\- Врач сказал бы то же самое. И потратил бы время на бесполезные полевые тесты, вместо того, чтобы колоть ему...  
\- Что? - Дженсен услышал, как его собственный голос дрогнул - Что ты ему сейчас колешь?  
Бледные, никогда ничего не выражавшие глаза обратились на него. Голос Жан-Жака звучал совершенно бесстрастно.  
\- Всё подряд. Что-то из этого действует, раз он всё ещё жив. Ваши врачи угробят его быстрее, пока будут ставить точный диагноз.  
Да тут он был совершенно прав. Ни один частный врач не рискнёт проводить необоснованную терапию, когда речь идёт о возможной порче чужого имущества. Если раб умрёт, Дженсен может добиться, чтобы укокошивший его эскулап лишился лицензии. Именно поэтому частные врачи крайне неохотно брались за лечение рабов, а в государственных клиниках рабов попросту не принимали, считая их здоровье заботой хозяев. Так что с какой стороны ни посмотри, Жан-Жак был прав.  
\- Чёрт тебя побери, - сказал Дженсен, садясь на кровать вместо поднявшегося Жан-Жака. - Чёрт бы тебя побрал, грёбаный ты комми, и тут надо было заупрямиться. Ты ведь это делаешь мне назло, да? Я знаю, ты это всё просто мне назло.  
Он не заметил, когда Жан-Жак вышел. Должно быть, сделал всё, что от него зависело на данный момент. Дженсен остался сидеть, разглядывая осунувшееся лицо с пугающе яркими пятнами на нём. Протянул руку и медленно очертил пальцем линию приоткрытых губ. Дико, но Джаред никогда ещё не казался ему таким красивым. Таким беззащитным... и таким недоступным одновременно. Как будто он нарочно решил сбежать от Дженсена в смерть, раз уж не мог сопротивляться ему иным способом.  
\- Ничего не выйдет. Джаред, у тебя ничего не получится, слышишь? Мы заключили сделку. Пятеро твоих друзей всё ещё у меня. И я убью их всех, если ты осмелишься умереть. Учти это. Я не шучу.  
Тихий, прерывистый стон, полный бесконечного страдания, раздвинул иссушенные горячкой губы. Пальца Дженсена дрогнули и мёртвой хваткой вцепились в истончившееся запястье, безвольно лежащее поверх одеяла.  
\- Ты не спишь, - сказал Дженсен строго. - Не притворяйся.  
\- Я и не притворяюсь, - слабо, но вполне внятно сказал Джаред, не открывая глаз. - С вами поспишь.  
\- Ты слышал, что я только что сказал? Я совершенно серьёзно. Только попробуй умереть, и я...  
\- Да вы сами меня до этого довели! - у него, такого ослабшего, такого измотанного, всё ещё каким-то чудом оставался кураж огрызаться. Нет, Дженсен определённо был идиотом, не сознающим, кто оказался в его руках. - Что я, просил меня до полусмерти закалывать этой дрянью? Вы сами...  
\- А ну, угомонись, - приказал Дженсен. - Не трать силы на ссоры со мной, это всё равно ничего не даст. Тебя всё ещё лихорадит, твоё тело должно бороться с жаром, а не со мной.  
\- Очень удобный аргумент, - проворчал Джаред, отворачиваясь к стене.  
Дженсен ощутил, как уголки губ дрогнули в слабой улыбке. Открыв глаза и заговорив, Джаред перестал выглядеть умирающим... и облегчение, затопившее Дженсена при этой мысли, обеспокоило его самого. Какая, в конце концов, разница. Было бы даже лучше, если бы он умер сам и Дженсену не пришлось отдавать его имперской Службе Безопасности. От этой мысли ему внезапно стало так тошно, что он тряхнул головой, чем привлёк удивлённый взгляд Джареда, переставшего насуплено пялиться в стену.  
Не давая ему времени понять слишком много или, того хуже, задать вопрос, Дженсен наклонился и скользнул кончиком носа по его обнажённой коже на животе.  
\- Вижу, тебе не так уж и плохо, - заметил он. - Раз ты способен так широко открывать рот, значит, в состоянии им сейчас и поработать.  
\- Ох, неееет! - протянул Джаред в таком неподдельном ужасе, что Дженсен едва не расхохотался, удержавшись в последний миг по причине, которой не до конца понимал сам. - Да вы что... нет, нет... вы же сами сказали, моё тело должно бороться с болезнью...  
\- Небольшой выброс адреналина этому только на пользу. - возразил Дженсен, кладя ладони на его горячие бока. - И эндорфины не повредят. И... я забыл, что там ещё выделяется во время секса. но всё наверняка очень полезное для здоровья.  
Джаред беспокойно заёрзал под его руками и застонал.  
\- Какая же вы всё-таки скотина. Чуть не угробили меня вашей дрянью, а теперь врываетесь и...  
Он внезапно осёкся, и его глаза широко распахнулись. Дженсен знал, что действие пентотала обычно сопровождается краткосрочной ретроградной амнезией, и, придя в себя, жертва не помнит не только того, что наговорила под действием сыворотки, но, зачастую, и самого факта допроса. Потом память восстанавливается, но редко в полном объёме. Дженсен надеялся, что атипичная реакция организма Джареда на пентотал обеспечит ему амнезию понадёжнее. Но его надежде, видимо, не суждено было сбыться.  
\- Что я вам наговорил? - глядя на Дженсена глазами, полными нарастающего ужаса, прошептал Джаред. - Что я вам... про...  
Он рывком, неожиданным в таком ослабевшем теле, вскинул руку и прижал её тыльной стороной ладони к губам. Дженсен, всё ещё обнимавший его бока, предупреждающе сжал их.  
\- Да, - веско сказал он. - Об уловителе. Всё.  
\- Нет! - выдохнул Джаред. - Нет!  
Он заметался, и Дженсен не стал бы держать пари, что именно он хотел сделать в этот момент - покончить с собой или убить Дженсена на месте. Ни то, ни другое не было возможно, как ввиду его крайней ослабленности, так и ввиду отсутствия в радиусе досягаемости подходящего орудия. Через минуту Джаред рухнул назад на кровать, задыхаясь, корчась под успокаивающими поглаживаниями рук того, кого он считал своим самым злейшим врагом.  
\- Успокойся, - тихо сказал Дженсен. - Да, так вышло. Ни ты, ни я этого не ожидали. Но сделанного не вернёшь.  
\- И вы донесёте, - прошептал Джаред. - Я предал... свою страну... моя присяга... боже!  
В минуты крайнего отчаяния он был склонен забывать своей конфедеративный атеизм, и хотя обычно Дженсена это до крайности забавляло, сейчас он не улыбнулся.  
\- Ты был верен своей присяге до конца. Ты сделал всё, защищая вверенных тебе людей, пошёл на огромный риск, спасая тайну твоей страны. Если бы в тот день я понял, что взрыв на "Титании" вызван саботажем, я не стал бы церемониться с тобой.  
\- Можно подумать, вы и так церемонились.  
\- Да. И гораздо больше, чем ты воображаешь. А сейчас замолчи. Что сделано, то сделано. И я не позволю тебе погрязнуть в самообвинениях. У меня на тебя другие планы.  
\- И какие? Сдадите вашей охранке?  
В его голосе не было страха. Только презрение.  
\- Если и дальше будешь говорить со своим хозяином таким тоном, то да, сдам. Может, они сумеют наконец выпороть тебя как следует и внушить хоть каплю почтения к твоему владельцу.  
\- Мечтайте, - прошептал Джаред и обессиленно закрыл глаза. Похоже, эта перепалка окончательно его вымотала.  
Дженсен наклонился и осторожно лизнул его пупок. Джаред под ним только вздохнул. Не переставая целовать его кожу, Дженсен скользнул ладонями на его бёдра и развёл его ноги в стороны. Череда лёгких поцелуев покрыла Джареду низ живота, пах, спустилась вдоль мошонки, пока кончик языка Дженсена не упёрся в его сжатую дырочку. Такую горячую... гораздо более горячую, чем обычно.  
Джаред даже не всхлипнул - хныкнул, коротко и растерянно, когда язык Дженсена преодолел слабое сопротивление плоти и скользнул внутрь, увлажняя и вылизывая сухую пылающую кожу. Дженсен не торопился, он был терпелив, и вскоре досадливое постанывание над его головой сменилось более протяжным, глубоким и чувственным стоном. Джаред загрёб пальцами простыню рядом со своим бедром, согнул ноги, безотчётно расставляя колени шире. Дженсен продолжал вылизывать его, зарывшись носом в пахучие волоски на мошонке, трясь подбородком о горячую кожу на промежности. Странно, он даже не думал, но весь это жар действовал так... возбуждающе.  
\- Раком не встану, - чуть слышно сказал Джаред. - Не смогу. Даже и не просите.  
Дженсен только фыркнул, отрываясь наконец от его повлажневшей дырочки. Выпростал из штанов свой поднявшийся член.  
\- А я и не прошу, - сказал он, и, забросив левую ногу Джареда себе на плечо, пристроил головку члена к его отверстию и надавил.  
Слюна была, конечно, посредственной смазкой, но движения вышло неожиданно глубоким и плавным. Пылающая плоть сомкнулась вокруг Дженсена. От интенсивности ощущений, непривычных даже для него, он задохнулся, а потом начал двигаться, не сразу заметив, что Джаред слабо, но ритмично движется с ним в ответ. Не думая, что делает, Дженсен протянул руку и, взяв Джареда за ладонь, переплёл свои пальцы с его. И Джаред точно так же безотчётно стиснул пальцы, вздыхая и запрокидывая голову на мокрых от пота простынях. Алые пятна румянца на его щеках горели, словно два ярких факела в чёрной ночи.  
На этот раз всё произошло без привычных изысков и довольно быстро закончилось. Дженсен вышел из Джареда, отряхнул член от спермы, а когда поднял глаза, увидел, что Джаред спит. Голова его откинулась на бок, лицо приобрело более здоровый, розоватый оттенок, и, кажется, даже синюшные круги под глазами стали меньше. Дженсен осторожно высвободил свою руку из его пальцев, всё ещё переплетённых с его рукой. И, подчинившись непонятному, нелепому порыву, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб - до смешного целомудренно, так, как принято у комми.  
Выходя, он подумал, что жизнь порой играет нами столь же жестоко и изощрённо, как мы играем другим. Выбор, казавшийся вчера таким адски трудным, сейчас не был выбором вовсе. В конце концов, подумал Дженсен, баланс, существующий в нынешнем мире, достаточно уравновешен, что делает Вселенную весьма годным местом. И ни к чему этому стабильному миру излишние потрясения. Всему своё время.  
И всё же, думая об этом, он был одновременно мрачен, как туча, и чувствовал такую свободу и лёгкость, каких, наверное, ещё никогда не знал в своей беспечной, азартной, лишённой страданий жизни.

* * *

День, ставший для Джареда последним днём в загородном поместье Дженсена Эклза, начинался как обычно. Впрочем, в понятии обыденности за последнюю неделю снова наступили перемены не к лучшему. После допроса с пристрастием, учинённого Эклзом, миновало достаточно времени, а он всё ещё никуда не уехал. Джаред не сомневался, что именно так он и поступит: сведения, которыми он, на беду Джареда и всей Конфедерации, теперь располагал, были слишком важны, чтобы доверять их связи по коммуникатору. Нет, Эклз непременно захочет доложить обо всём лично, чтобы тут же, не сходя с места, снять все причитающиеся ему сливки.  
Однако Эклз не уехал. Он остался. И не было в его доме ни одного раба, который об этом не пожалел. Потому что обычно столь вкрадчивый, спокойный, обманчиво мягкий Эклз внезапно превратился в капризного, привередливого и безрассудно жестокого деспота. Он придирался ко всем и по любому поводу, и не один раз за эту неделю Джаред слышал за окнами свист плети, которой Жан-Жак охаживал спину очередного бедняги, невовремя попавшегося хозяину на глаза. Он выпорол даже Зои, правда, не так сурово, как мужчин, а Форда за какую-то мелкую провинность на два дня запер в тюрьме для рабов, посадив на хлеб и воду. Сабира в эти дни стала ещё неразговорчивее, чем обычно, её и без того тонкие губы сжались в едва заметную полоску, и Джареда так и подмывало спросить её, где же та хвалёная справедливость и милосердие, за которое все они так ценят своего господина.  
Но он не спросил, потому что знал: в затянувшемся дурном настроении Эклза повинен только он сам.  
Свою долю наказания Джаред тоже получал сполна, хотя и не от рук палача. Эклз как будто был недоволен собой из-за странной, чуть неловкой нежности, с которой обращался с ним в тот вечер, когда "навестил" в его комнате, пока Джаред валялся в лихорадке. На следующий день, когда Джареду стало лучше, Эклз потребовал его к себе - и оттрахал так, что Джаред потом еле доплёлся обратно, а на следующий день не мог присесть, не поморщившись. Он видел эту злость, такую внезапную и такую закономерную, сопоставлял её с тем, что Эклз по-прежнему никуда не уезжал, и приходил к невероятному выводу: он решил не сообщать наверх полученные от Джареда сведения. Вывод казался абсурдным, но другого объяснения поведению Эклза Джаред найти не мог. Поэтому он терпел, терпел и молчал, выжидая, вместе с остальными рабами, пока минует буря.  
Если бы он только знал тогда, что настоящая буря только грядёт...  
Джаред занимался с Фордом, когда это произошло. Они сидели в небольшой комнатке на втором этаже, отведённой им для занятий, и разбирали принципы работы гипердвигателей. В последнюю неделю Джаред отдавался этим урокам с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, чем раньше - то ли накопилась усталость, то ли он просто осознал наконец их полную бессмысленность. Всё равно Форд никогда не сможет использовать полученные знания. Он всегда будет рабом. И Джаред всегда будет рабом. Почему-то редкие, почти случайные проявления нежности от Эклза убеждали в этом даже сильнее, чем его постоянная насмешливая жестокость.  
И тем не менее, Джаред делал то, что ему было велено - просто чтобы хоть что-то делать, иначе можно было и вправду сойти с ума. В плену у Эклза оставались ещё трое товарищей Джареда: три месяца, и он сможет наконец-то всё прекратить. Он думал об этом, глядя на бетонную площадку с колодками, располагавшуюся как раз под этим окном. В последние дни колодки редко пустовали, и на сей раз в них был закован Лу - смешливый Лу, который, должно быть, пересолил суп или недоперчил жаркое. Было пасмурно, редкие капли дождя падали на его согнутую фигуру и оставляли мелкие тёмные пятна на бетонном настиле. За углом дома стрекотал секатор - Симон возился в саду.  
На голографических часах, паривших в воздухе над столом, было 12:35, когда случился первый толчок.  
В первые мгновения Джаред даже не поднял головы. За месяцы, проведённые на Цезаре, он привык к регулярному дрожанию тектонических слоёв. Обычно они продолжались не дольше минуты, иногда с полки могла слететь книга или разбиться тарелка, но только и всего. Лишь когда лёгкая вибрация, пронзавшая дом, вместо того, чтобы утихнуть, стала усиливаться, Джаред вскинулся и посмотрел на Форда, который тоже оторвал взгляд от книги и теперь испуганно смотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Это нормально? - спросил Джаред: в конце концов, Форд провёл здесь всю жизнь. - Может, мы долж...  
Остаток фразы потонул в грохоте посуды, посыпавшейся на пол. В комнате стоял буфет с драгоценными сервизами, раритетами Старой Земли: серебро, фарфор, хрусталь. Серебру ничего не сделалось, а остальное разлетелось вдребезги о мозаичный пол.  
Джаред и Форд вскочили. К этому моменту дом уже весь дрожал, от фундамента до крыши. Мебель подскакивала, ножи стола и стульев дробно стучали об пол. Что-то затрещало наверху, и Джаред, схватив Форда в охапку, рванулся к двери и еле успел заскочить в дверной проём, когда с потолка на то место, где они только что сидели, рухнул увесистый кусок штукатурки. От образовавшейся в потолке дыры тотчас стали разбегаться трещины.  
Джаред довольно смутно представлял, как следует вести себя по время землетрясений. Единственное, что он знал точно - только самоубийца останется в рушащемся доме. И если для Джареда такая смерть была бы желанным выходом, то Форд... Не раздумывая, Джаред обхватил мальчика за плечи, нависнув над ним и по возможности прикрывая своим телом, и бросился к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Ступени уходили из-под ног, подпрыгивали, как живые. На первом этаже трясло меньше, видимых разрушений здесь пока не было, но когда Джаред и Форд оказались уже у самой двери, со стены откололась лепка, и тяжёлый гипсовый осколок полетел прямо на них. Джаред съежился, закрывая Форда, и охнул, ощутив мощный удар по плечу. Спину пронзила боль, но Джаред знал, что нельзя терять ни мгновения, и, стиснув зубы, вихрем вылетел из дома.  
Снаружи было душно, небо потемнело в преддверии дождя. Джаред с силой оттолкнул Форда от себя.  
\- Отбеги от дома подальше! - крикнул он. – Живо!  
\- Там мама! - в отчаянии закричал Форд, бросаясь назад. - Мама в доме, она прибирала оранжевую гостиную!  
Джаред поймал его на бегу прежде, чем он влетел обратно в дверь.  
\- Я схожу за ней. А ты отойди подальше. Я приведу её к тебе.  
\- Клянёшься?!  
\- Клянусь!  
Форд уставился на него огромными голубыми глазами и нехотя отступил. Дрожь тем временем, кажется, стала утихать. Джаред сурово посмотрел на Форда, взглядом приказывая ему оставаться снаружи, и поспешил обратно в дом.  
На первом этаже сейчас почти не трясло, и Джаред подумал, что худшее позади, но всё равно решил на всякий случай проверить, как остальные. Плечо у него ныло, но не так чтобы невыносимо – похоже, просто ушиб, Джаред был уверен, что ничего не сломано. Чего нельзя сказать про убранство оранжевой гостиной - мебель здесь была в основном лёгкой, малогабаритной, и она вся лежала на полу, а посреди комнаты валялась расколотая люстра. Зои стояла над ней с микропылесосом в руке, в растерянности оглядывая разгром, словно раздумывала, с чего же начать, приступая к уборке всего этого бардака.  
Увидев Джареда, она вышла из ступора и вскрикнула:  
\- Форд!..  
\- В безопасности, - поспешно заверил её Джаред. - Я вывел его наружу. Идём, не стоит здесь оставаться.  
Он едва успел договорить, когда земля вздрогнула во второй раз.  
Теперь уже - по-настоящему.  
Позже Джаред думал, что если бы стоял от Зои хотя бы на шаг дальше, то не успел бы её спасти. У него не было времени прыгнуть к ней, только схватить и рвануть на себя, когда он увидел, как валится резной шкаф - единственный предмет обстановки в комнате, ещё стоявший на своём месте. Он падал прямо на Зои, и переломал бы ей кости, если бы она не ткнулась лицом Джареду в грудь в тот самый миг, когда дверцы шкафа переломились, слетая с петель от удара об пол. С потолка посыпалась белая пыль, поднимаясь столбом и густо клубясь. Зои закашлялась, а Джаред, не тратя больше времени за разговоры, схватил её за руку и потащил к выходу - благо на этот раз не пришлось спускаться по лестнице. Толчки тем временем продолжались.  
Выйдя на свет, Джаред увидел поодаль группу рабов, испуганно сбившихся в кучу. Форд, Симон, Тео (Джаред вспомнил, что этим утро он чистил бассейн, поэтому оказался снаружи), Сабира... и Жан-Жак. По последнему Джаред лишь скользнул взглядом, а потом, выпустив руку Зои, круто развернулся к дому. Со стороны парадного фасада бетонная площадка с колодками была не видна, но Джаред ясно представил себе, что там сейчас творится.  
\- Надо освободить Лу, - сказал он. - Немедленно.  
Ему пришлось повысить голос, потому что теперь дрожал не только дом - дрожала вся земля, наполняя воздух низким, раскатистым гулом, в саду трещали ломающиеся деревья. Рабы стояли на открытом пространстве, так что были в безопасности, но сам дом трясся, словно чья-то громадная рука раскачивала его, ухватив снизу. На двух верхних этажах повылезали все стёкла, вниз сыпались обломки рам, черепица и оборванные провода. Вдоль фасада протянулась большая чёрная трещина, расширявшаяся на глазах. Трещины бежали и по асфальтовой дорожке, что вела вокруг дома, и в эти трещины с хрустом сыпалась цветная галька.  
Джаред шагнул к Жан-Жаку и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Ключ от колодок.  
Какое-то время он выдерживал рыбий взгляд ничего не выражающих глаз. Потом в руку ему с холодным звяканьем легла связка ключей. Джаред не стал спрашивать, какой из них ему нужен.  
\- Оставайтесь здесь. Не расходитесь, - сказал он, и Зои, прижимавшая Форда к себе обеими руками, всхлипнула, а Тео с Симоном испуганно закивали. Сабира хотела что-то сказать, но Джаред уже мчался вокруг дома, мимо пустого бассейна и наполовину подстриженной живой ограды, у которой валялся брошенный секатор.  
Бетонная площадка уже начала трескаться, и одна из трещин пролегала как раз под колодками. Лу испуганно вскрикивал, мотал головой, сучил ногами, но, конечно, не мог освободиться. Джаред подбежал к нему и с третьей или четвёртой попытки отпер замок. Стукнуло, откидываясь, дерево, и Джаред помог Лу выпрямиться. Голая спина повара была скользкой от пота, двойной подбородок трясся, ноги едва держали. Приговаривая что-то успокаивающее, Джаред повёл его прочь от на глазах разваливающегося дома, а потом, по кругу, вокруг сада. Через сад он идти не рискнул - там уже вывернуло несколько деревьев, и они валялись на вспученной земле обнаженными корнями вверх.  
Когда они увидели остальных, Форд вырвался из рук матери, подбежал к Лу и обнял его. Тот похлопал мальчика по спине бледной пухлой рукой.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - голос Лу подрагивал, но он уже взял себя в руки. - Теперь всё будет хорошо. Мы все выбрались. Мы все здесь.  
\- Все, кроме хозяина.  
Это была Сабира. Джаред посмотрел на неё и только теперь заметил, что её иссиня чёрные волосы, забранные в тугой узел, совершенно побелели. Сперва он решил, что она поседела, но потом понял, что это всего лишь пыль - толстый слой пыли, лежащий не только на её волосах, но и на одежде. Почему-то Джареда так поразил её вид, что смысл сказанного дошёл до него не сразу. А когда дошёл, внутри что-то сжалось в тугой холодный комок.  
\- Где он? - спросил Джаред.  
Он не ждал, что ему ответят точно, но Зои сказала:  
\- Полчаса назад я хотела прибраться в его спальне, но он был ещё там. Обругал меня за то, что я невольно его разбудила... сказал, что, когда встанет, прикажет выпороть. - Она запнулась и неуверенно закончила: - Кажется, он снова уснул, когда я ушла.  
Джареда окатило волной холодного, тёмного гнева. Вот поделом тебе, имперский ублюдок. Не дрыхнул бы до полудня - не оказался бы один в разваливающемся доме! Проклятье, да проснулся ли он вообще... успел ли проснуться?  
Джаред повернулся и в растерянности посмотрел на дом. Толчки стали слабее, но не прекратились, и то тут, то там вокруг дома продолжали падать обломки кирпича и стёкол. В одном месте провалилась крыша. Хорошо, что хозяйская спальня не на третьем этаже, а только на втором. Джаред шагнул вперёд, и тут Тео схватил его за руку.  
\- Постой! Ты с ума сошёл?! Дом вот-вот рухнет!  
\- Нельзя же его там оставлять.  
\- Да его наверняка уже завалило! Ты же слышишь, он не зовёт на помощь. И выйти не успел. Ему конец.  
\- Надо убедиться.  
\- В чём тут убеждаться?! Или тебе жить надоело?  
Джаред молча высвободился из его хватки. Он не впервые попадал в экстремальную ситуацию и знал, как опасно в подобных случаях тратить на болтовню бесценные секунды.  
\- Оберни лицо мокрой тканью, - донёсся ему вслед голос Сабиры.  
Мокрая ткань - да, это идея... вот только где взять ткань и где взять влагу? Бассейн?.. Но Тео как раз утром выпустил из него воду. А, вот! Джаред заметил грязную струю, бьющую прямо из-под земли в паре ярдов от фундамента - видимо, там прорвало трубу. Джаред рванул со своих бёдер единственную клочок одежды, прикрывавший его наготу. Он не колебался ни мгновения, смачивая ткань и оборачивая ею лицо до глаз. На колебания времени было не больше, чем на разговоры.  
В проёме входной двери густо клубилась пыль. Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и ступил в неё.  
Свет сразу померк, словно резко наступили сумерки. Фильтр из мокрой тряпки был, конечно, не ахти, но этого хватило, чтобы кое-как пробраться между обломками мебели и штукатурки к лестнице. Она, к счастью, не провалилась, хотя перила свесились вниз и раскачивались, дребезжа. Оказавшись на втором этаже, Джаред огляделся - и резко выдохнул, забыв, как ценен набранный в лёгкие чистый воздух.  
Восточная сторона этажа была почти в целости - но западная, та, в которой располагалась хозяйская спальня, оказалась полностью разрушена. Именно с этой стороны провалилась крыша, а с ней и третий этаж. Второй пока что держался, но пол уже угрожающе трещал под ногами, грозя рухнуть в любой миг. Переступая через обломки и отводя болтающиеся провода, Джаред добрался до той самой двери, в которую вот уже почти шесть месяцев входил каждый вечер с ненавистью, отчаянием и, иногда, глубоко запрятанным предвкушением, в котором никогда не осмеливался признаться даже себе.  
Двустворчатые двери в спальню были сорваны: одна створка упала, друга висела на единственной петле. Пройти в них не составило бы труда, если бы дверной проём не оказался заблокирован огромным куском обрушившегося потолка. Это был тот самый отвратительный барельеф: с белого фона на Джареда, словно насмехаясь, гротескно скалился пёс, положивший передние лапы на поясницу согнувшейся под ним женщины. Обломок лежал косо, оставляя небольшой треугольный зазор внизу, возле пола. В этот зазор можно было просунуть руку... но не больше. Из зазора сиял дневной свет, льющийся в разрушенную спальню сквозь прореху в крыше.  
\- Коммандер? - хрипло позвал Джаред. Ответа не последовало, и тогда Джаред лёг на пол, придвинувшись лицом к самому зазору, и повторил громче: - Коммандер Эклз!  
Ещё мгновение стояла ужасная, мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая только треском расходящихся в стенах кирпичей. А потом голос, такой же хриплый, как голос Джареда. отозвался:  
\- Джаред?  
Джаред выдохнул и на секунду закрыл глаза. Всего на одну секунду.  
\- Я, - ответил он. - Вы ранены?  
\- Нет. Кажется, нет. Но не могу выйти.  
Его голос звучал ровно, слишком ровно. Этот тон был хорошо знаком Джареду по его недолгому опыту капитанства: так говорят люди, по роду службу привыкшие давить в себе панику, когда она готова вот-вот захлестнуть с головой.  
\- Дверь завалило, - сказал Джаред. - Что с окнами?  
\- Я не вижу окон. Всё завалено обломками.  
\- Вы пробовали их расчистить?  
\- Я не могу. Меня... - Паника едва не прорвалась, но через мгновение Эклз всё же одолел её и закончил довольно спокойно: - Меня зажало между стеной и кроватью. И тут что-то ещё... мне не видно отсюда. У меня ничего не сдавлено, но я тут как чёртова устрица в раковине. Почти не могу шевельнуться.  
Джаред представил, каково это - лежать в груде обломков посреди продолжающего рушиться дома, не в силах выбраться, не в силах даже двинуться с места. На лбу у него выступил пот. "Почему вы не звали на помощь?" - хотел спросить он, но сейчас это был ненужный вопрос.  
\- Кровать, думаю, мы сдвинем, - сказал Джаред, стараясь, в тон Эклзу, говорить как можно хладнокровнее. - Но дверь загорожена обломком. Нужно его убрать. Сейчас я уйду, но очень скоро вернусь. Ждите меня.  
Он услышал тихий, надрывный смех - и подумал, что ему мерещится. Но ему не мерещилось. Было глупо, преступно тратить время на такое, но Джаред не удержался и спросил:  
\- Что смешного?!  
\- Ты, - хрипло отозвался Эклз из-за разделяющей их стены. - Ты, упрямый коми. Беги отсюда, спасай свою шкуру.  
\- Вы бы, не сомневаюсь, так и сделали, - сказал Джаред и, прежде, чем Эклз успел ответить, рывком поднялся и стал пробираться к выходу тем же путём, каким пришёл.  
После душного, серого от пыли воздуха в доме свежий воздух, наполненный ароматом сада, казался раем. Джаред сорвал с лица пыльную тряпку и шумно вдохнул, но не сбавил шаг, приближаясь к группке рабов, стоявших там, где он их оставил.  
\- Нужен рычаг, - без предисловий сказал он. - Что-нибудь вроде лома. Сарай не завалило?  
Он обращался к Симону, ведавшему хозяйственным инвентарём в поместье. Тот заморгал и что-то забормотал, но его прервал резкий голос Сабиры:  
\- Ради всех богов, Джаред. Что происходит? Ты нашёл хозяина?  
Джаред кивнул и вкратце обрисовал положение. Когда он умолк, какое-то время никто не отвечал ему. Потом Тео заявил:  
\- Бесполезная затея. С чего ты взял, что сможешь сдвинуть этот обломок? По твоим словам, там чуть ли не половина потолка!  
\- Нет, поменьше, чем половина. Если кто-нибудь мне поможет, думаю, мы справимся.  
Он сказал это - и внезапно понял, что, выходя из дома и уже составив в голове схему дальнейших действий, не учёл самого главного. Он сразу понял, что в одиночку не сдвинет эту махину даже с рычагом - но ни на миг не усомнился, что кто-нибудь вызовется ему помочь. И теперь, глядя в напряжённые, отчуждённые лица людей, трое из которых были сегодня обязаны ему жизнью, внезапно понял, что его уверенность была ничем не обоснована.  
\- Поверить не могу, - сказал Джаред. - Вы же все его так любите!  
\- Никто его не любит, Джаред, - отозвалась Зои. - Просто он наш хозяин. Но дело даже не в этом. Дом рухнет в любое мгновение, и...  
\- Но толчки уже почти прекратились!  
Это была правда. С той минуты, как Джаред достиг хозяйской спальни, земля перестала дрожать, и скрип дома был вызван лишь последствием землетрясения, а не новой его волной.  
\- Даже когда они прекратятся полностью, - сказал Тео, - в дом всё равно нельзя соваться. Ты сам сказал, в западном крыле обрушился третий этаж. Ты же представляешь, какой это вес? Потолок на первом этаже в любую секунду может провалиться, и тогда...  
Он не договорил, но Джаред понял без слов. Тогда Дженсена Эклза окончательно погребёт под обломками его родового гнезда. И это ли не достойный конец патриция с планеты Цезарь?  
\- Он человек, - сказал Джаред. - Живой человек. Я его там не брошу. Симон, сходи проверь сарай, может, что-нибудь там уцелело.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что не справишься один, так зачем... - снова начал Тео.  
И тут Джаред, неожиданно для самого себя, развернулся к нему с такой яростью, что раб отшатнулся.  
\- Если струсил, то хотя бы заткнись! - рявкнул он. Тео отступил на шаг, и Джаред вдруг подумал, как нелепо он выглядит - голый, серый от пыли, с гигантским синяком, расплывшемся на спине, орущий на невредимого и в общем-то даже чистенького парня, стоящего перед ним. Но Тео, по-видимому, ничего смешного в этом не находил. Он отвернулся, помолчал, а потом сердито пробормотал:  
\- Я не трушу. Просто не хочу подыхать ради него. А ты почему-то хочешь.  
Джаред собирался ответить, но тут вернулся Симон (быстрее, чем Джаред мог надеяться), волоча с собой те самые грабли для прореживая травы. Джаред вздохнул - ну что ж, лучше, чем ничего. Рукоятка у них из уранового сплава, должна выдержать. Он взял грабли и, сам не зная, на что рассчитывает, в последний раз окинул взглядом сгрудившихся рабов. Глаза Форда сверкнули, он сделал шаг вперёд, но Джаред покачал головой, и что-то, наверное, было в его лице, потому что Форд тут же сник и отступил. Джаред снова обвёл всех взглядом, потом повернулся и пошёл назад к дому.  
И только сделав пять или шесть шагов, понял, что идёт не один.  
А обернувшись, увидел Жан-Жака.  
Дома они достигли в полном молчании. У дверей Жан-Жак стянул через голову майку, по примеру Джареда смочил её в воде из лопнувшей трубы и обернул лицо. Джаред успел заметить у него на спине татуировку вроде той, чтоб была на лице - только гораздо большего размера. Выпрямившись, Жан-Жак кивнул Джареду на дверь - веди, мол. Джаред повёл.  
Осыпавшаяся штукатурка, осколки стекла и деревянные щепки хрустели у них под ногами. В западном крыле было тихо, стены перестали ходить ходуном, из чего Джаред заключил, что ещё сколько-то времени у них есть. Оказавшись у двери в спальню, он окликнул:  
\- Эй, коммандер! Вы ещё здесь?  
\- Очень смешно, - отозвался Эклз, в голосе которого раздражение мешалось с удивлением и надеждой.  
\- Сейчас мы с Жан-Жаком попробуем сдвинуть этот обломок. При этом тут опять всё может посыпаться, так что будьте готовы.  
Эклз не ответил, но Джаред ответа и не ждал. Он хотел было уже приступать, но потом, поколебавшись, добавил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал уверенно и твёрдо:  
\- Мы вас вытащим. Живого. Вот увидите.  
И, не тратя больше времени, просунул грабли Симона в зазор между обломком и полом.  
Это оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал. Мраморный пол скользил, точку опоры удалось отыскать не сразу. Джаред налёг на рычаг, но это было всё равно, что пытаться сдвинуть с места целый дом. Он взялся за рукоятку пониже и кивнул Жан-Жаку. Тот присоединился к нему, и они налегли вместе. Обломок дрогнул, чуть сдвинулся - и упор грабель сдвинулся вслед за ним, опять соскальзывая с пола. Пришлось начинать всё заново. От их возни стены снова угрожающе затрещали, вокруг упало несколько небольших кирпичей, один из которых залепил Джареду в колено. Джаред поменял ногу упора, передвинул рычаг, снова налёг, краснея от усилий... И наконец в лицо ему ударил свет - это обломок отходил от проёма, медленно заваливаясь внутрь комнаты. Джаред внезапно понял, что, может статься, он рухнет сейчас прямо на груду обломков, заваливших Дженсена - и похолодел от ужаса. Грохот, с которым обломок рухнул на пол, заставил его зажмуриться. В лицо, забивая нос даже через фильтр, ударил новый столб пыли. Джаред услышал надсадный кашель Эклза - и ощутил, как разжимается тугой узел в животе. Он бросил грабли, перелез через упавший обломок и оказался возле завала, созданного перевёрнутой кроватью и ещё кучей всякой рухляди. Эклз лежал на животе под всем этим, распластавшись на полу. Видна была только его рука и часть лица, серого от пыли.  
Остальное было легко. Джаред без труда отбросил перекосившуюся кровать, ту самую кровать, на которой над ним надругались такое бесчисленное множество раз. Он со смесью злорадства и неверия смотрел, как она падает в угол, сознавая, что никогда больше не ляжет на неё. Потом перевёл взгляд на Эклза. Тот, мучительно кашляя и шатаясь, самостоятельно поднялся на ноги, из чего Джаред заключил, что он в самом деле не пострадал. Жан-Жак подставил ему плечо, и Эклз тяжело опёрся на него, сплевывая скрипящую на зубах пыль. Его взгляд остановился на Джареде. Задержался на нём.  
А потом под ногами у них затрещало.  
\- Пол проваливается! Быстрее! - закричал Джаред, и все трое одновременно рванули к двери. Жан-Жак был проворнее всех, так что выскочил первым и выволок Эклза за собой, хотя тот тормозил его, озираясь на Джареда и что-то крича сквозь грохот рушащихся стен. Джаред вылетел из спальни вслед за ними. Ещё двадцать секунд - и они вывалились через входную дверь первого этажа, грязные, оборванные, ошалевшие от адреналина, а за спинами у них грохотало, окончательно рушась, фамильное поместье Дома Эклзов, поработившего Джареда Падалеки.  
Джаред подхватил Эклза с другой стороны, и вместе с Жан-Жаком они оттащили его на безопасное расстояние. Там они опустили его на землю, и Джаред услышал аханье и возгласы остальных рабов, подбежавших к ним. Эклз продолжал кашлять, сердито отпихивал от себя протянутые руки. Потом наконец смог выговорить, перекрывая гул голосов:  
\- Да замолчите вы, идиоты! Кто-нибудь вызвал помощь? Сабира!  
\- Я... - голос пожилой рабыни звучал растерянно, словно она только теперь осознала происходящее. - Я... не подумала...  
\- Так подумай теперь! Хоть один коммуникатор уцелел? Нет? В сарае есть ракетницы. Сходите кто-нибудь за ними, во имя всех богов!  
Джаред смотрел на него, сидящего на земле, растерявшего весь свой сибаритский лоск, и по-прежнему распоряжавшегося остальными. Впрочем... Джаред ведь тоже распоряжался ими всего несколько минут назад? Только иначе... на свой лад.  
\- Смотрите! - прозвенел голос Форда. и все, включая ещё не отдышавшегося Эклза, повернулись туда, куда он указывал.  
Джаред тоже посмотрел - и понял, что морок, затянувший небо, вовсе не был грозовыми тучами. Далеко впереди, на горизонте, над темнеющей громадой горы клубилось густое серое облако. Землетрясение разбудило вулкан, и теперь по небу, мешаясь с облаками, медленно плыли чёрные тучи пепла.

* * *

Городской дом Дженсена в Милумаге, столице Цезаря, значительно уступал загородному поместью как размерами, так и убранством. В нём не было бесценных картин и статуй, добытых со Старой Земли, сад с фигурными кустами заменял тесный палисадник, а обстановка отличалась крикливой роскошью, свойственной большинству богатых домов: особняк обставлял отец Дженсена, до их ссылки на Медею, а поскольку Дженсен останавливался в городском доме не дольше чем на неделю в году, на какие-либо переделки у него никогда не хватало времени. В сущности, в столичном доме он только ночевал в те дни, когда ему приходилось приезжать по делам в Милумагу.  
Теперь, однако, это был его единственный дом. И, с глухим раздражением разглядывая вычурные золочёные драпировки, тяжеловесные парчовые гардины и громадные диваны с отделкой из эбенового дерева, Дженсен мрачно думал, что, продав весь этот хлам, сможет хоть немного поправить свои финансовые дела.  
Коммуникатор надрывался с утра до ночи, и час назад Дженсен просто велел Сабире отвечать, что его нет дома. Он уже успел принять пару визитеров, выслушать их неискренние, почти нескрываемо злорадные соболезнования, и это, как легко догадаться, его настроения никак не улучшило. А ещё надо было позаботиться о рабах. Столичный особняк обходился дворецким, лакеем и горничной, так что в доме даже не было специальной пристройки, не говоря уж бараке: все трое рабов спали в одной комнатке возле кухни. Теперь, когда штат прислуги возрос на целых восемь человек, предстояло поломать голову, где их всех разместить и чем их всех занять. Да ещё и Сабира, как следовало ожидать, тотчас сцепилась с Номадом, старым рабом, управлявшим городским домом. Дженсен предоставил им выяснять отношения самостоятельно, хотя прежде никогда не допускал стычек между рабами. Сейчас ему было попросту не до них.  
Землетрясение разрушило не только его поместье, но и большинство домов и фермерств в радиусе десяти миль. В некоторых областях разрешения были просто ужасны, несколько десятков человек погибло, и это не говоря о рабах, потерь среди которых никто не считал. Дженсену повезло, что его поместье находилось не в эпицентре землетрясения, а ближе к периферии. Хлопот добавил и вулкан, извержение которого сильно затруднило спасательную операцию, так как видимость в воздухе была почти нулевая, и флаерам приходилось ориентироваться только на инфракрасные сканеры. Собственный флаер Дженсена тоже относился к числу потерь - ангар развалился, погребя машину под обломками, и Дженсену со своими рабами пришлось ждать до глубокой ночи, прежде чем их подобрал спасательный отряд из Милумаги.  
Теперь Дженсен жалел о многих решениях, принятых раньше. Например, об отказе от своей части добычи при захвате "Титании". Он не был разорён, но сказать, что его материальное благосостояние пошатнулось - значило сильно преуменьшить масштаб произошедшего. У него были кое-какие активы в банках, в том числе акции Имперского Космофлота, но Дженсен всегда воспринимал их как неприкосновенный запас на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, если ему вдруг придётся давать большие взятки или выкупать себя из плена - он ведь часто летал за пределы Империи, а на войне случается всякое. Теперь он встал перед выбором: задействовать эти активы или оставить родовое гнездо разрушенным. Второе, разумеется, было совершенно исключено.  
Дженсен практически не разговаривал с Джаредом с той минуты, как они с Жан-Жаком вытащили его из дома, рушащегося им прямо на головы. До эвакуации Дженсен был занят тем, чтобы не позволить рабам ударится в панику (вид извергающегося вулкана, вроде бы далеко, а на деле - опасно близко, никак не способствовал всеобщему спокойствию), потом размещался в городском доме, потом навалились другие дела... Дженсен вспомнил о Джареде только на следующий день к вечеру, когда всё более-менее утряслось и он уже примерно представлял себе тяжесть положения, в котором оказался. Он связался со своим поверенным, брокером и страховым агентом, отдал несколько распоряжений, и, чувствуя себя выжатым лимоном, нажал на кнопку вызова.  
Явился Номад - взъерошенный, раздражённый, с трудом скрывающий смятение. Домашняя война с Сабирой явно прибавила ему седых волос. Однако он был достаточно хорошо вышколен, чтобы не жаловаться хозяину на дрязги рабов, и, низко поклонившись, спросил:  
\- Что угодно моему господину?  
\- Позови сюда Джареда. Нет... не сюда. В спальню.  
\- Простите, мой господин... кого?  
А, да. Он же не знает загородных рабов. Не выучил всех ещё. Дженсен раздражённо вздохнул.  
\- Рослый красавчик, который ходит полуголым. Мой наложник. Живо.  
\- О-о... - Номад ткнулся лбом в пол, многословно раскаиваясь в своей недогадливости, и, к облегчению Дженсена, убрался прочь. Дженсен встал, потирая ноющую от долгого сидения поясницу, и бросил взгляд за окно. Городской дом располагался в фешенебельном районе, но всё равно уличный гул и свист проносящихся мимо окон флаеров разительно отличался от деревенского умиротворения, к которому Дженсен привык ещё на Медее и которое было ему милее всего. Вздохнув, он потянулся, хрустнув позвонками, и направился в спальню.  
Джаред, к его удивлению, уже был там. Он сидел на кровати к двери спиной, подперев подбородок руками, и смотрел за окно, как и Дженсен минуту назад. Что делалось в его взлохмаченной голове, Дженсен мог только догадываться.  
Дженсен внезапно ощутил прилив крови к паху. Проклятье, даже после всего случавшегося... а может быть, особенно после всего случившегося, Дженсен по-прежнему его хотел. Джаред вымылся, но не нашёл времени почистить пёрышки (что неудивительно, ведь сейчас на десяток рабов приходилась одна-единственная ванная). На спине у него темнел большой синяк, уже начавший желтеть по краям. От него пахло потом, так сильно, что Дженсен ощущал это даже с расстояния: пахло самцом, сильным, горячим. Вспомнилось, как он одной рукой отшвырнул тяжёлую кровать, придавливающую Дженсена к полу. И как блестел пот на его обнажённом теле, размывая осевшую на коже пыль. Любой патриций, узнавший об этом, счёл бы Дженсена извращенцем, но, боги, как же это его возбуждало. Потный, грязный, неудержимый. Мой.  
Дженсен подошёл к нему сзади и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Джаред вздрогнул и выпрямился.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
Джаред посмотрел на него. Он всё ещё был немного осунувшимся после недавней лихорадки, и его чётко очерченные скулы отливали бронзой в свете ламп.  
\- Зачем сделал что? - непонимающе спросил он.  
Дженсен разозлился. Его рука стиснула плечо Джареда, пальцы впились в свежий синяк.  
\- Не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я говорю. Зачем ты вытащил меня?  
Джаред уставился на него так, словно у него на лбу выросли шишки, как у баунака с планеты Альбатрос, славившейся затейливой фауной.  
\- Я просто... – начал Джаред и замолчал. Потом беспомощно покачал головой. Вопрос, по-видимому, казался ему настолько абсурдным, что на него просто нечего было ответить.  
Почему-то это разозлило Дженсена ещё сильнее.  
\- Ты же не станешь утверждать, что не смог бы жить, если бы меня не стало на свете? - насмешливо спросил он, буравя своего наложника взглядом.  
Тот не усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Зная, что бросил вас умирать, когда можно было помочь? Пожалуй, не смог бы.  
Дженсен выпустил его плечо и отступил. Джаред неловко повернулся к нему. Потёр плечо, на котором остались вмятины от Дженсеновых пальцев.  
\- Вам это непонятно, да? - с любопытством спросил он. - Вас такому никогда не учили? Что нельзя бросать людей в беде.  
Дженсен какое-то время молча смотрел на него.  
\- Чему меня учили, - медленно проговорил он, - так это тому, что, если можно уничтожить врага, владеющего государственной тайной твоей страны, то его следует уничтожить. Джаред, ты же знал, что я никому не успел сообщить об уловителе. Ты не смог бы убить меня сам, но провидение готово было сделать это за тебя. Тебе просто надо было остаться в стороне. Почему ты этого не сделал?  
Кровь отхлынула у Джареда от лица, глаза вспыхнули и тут же погасли. Он смотрел на Дженсена и молчал. Дженсен покачал головой.  
\- Тебе такое даже в голову не пришло, - тихо сказал он. - Ох, Джаред... глупый ты комми.  
\- Я плохой комми, - с трудом выговорил тот, и Дженсен нашёл в себе силы усмехнуться.  
\- Если бы все конфедераты были такими, как ты, вы были бы не так уж и плохи, в конечном счёте. Мы могли бы даже кое-чему поучиться у вас... наверное.  
Он видел, что Джаред его не понимает, но не собирался ничего объяснять. К чёрту, всё, что нужно, было сказано.  
Дженсен вздохнул и подошёл к буфету. Если память ему не изменяла, там должен был остаться неплохой запас кардосского вина десятилетней выдержки.  
\- Что ж, - проговорил Дженсен, наполняя золочёный бокал и мимолётно морщась - он терпеть не мог золото. - Я обязан тебе жизнью. Ты заслужил награду.  
\- Мне ничего не надо.  
Он ответил слишком поспешно, словно не давая себе времени передумать. Дженсен усмехнулся.  
\- Чушь собачья. Я верю, что ты вытащил меня оттуда без задней мысли... теперь, пожалуй, вправду верю, хотя и понимаю с трудом. Но я не позволю тебе отказаться от награды. Видишь ли, учитывая наши, м-м... отношения... я не могу позволить себе роскошь чувствовать к тебе благодарность.  
\- Потому что это помешает вам насиловать меня? - отрывисто спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен расхохотался.  
\- И это тоже! Но главная причина в том, что быть в должниках у раба - не в моих правилах. Это меня унижает. Поэтому говори, что ты хочешь взамен.  
Джаред стиснул зубы. Дженсен словно воочию видел, как мечутся мысли в его голове. Ему было любопытно, хватит ли у Джареда глупости попросить для себя свободу - или для оставшихся троих его людей, что, в сущности, было одно и то же. Хотя тех троих Дженсен, вполне вероятно, и отпустил бы. Конечно, Джаред Тристан Падалеки был ещё далек от того, чтобы простираться перед ним ниц, но в целом Дженсен был доволен тем, как шли их дела. Он вспомнил анальные шарики на атласном шнуре - те большие, белые, вспомнил, как гортанно и бархатисто звучали стоны Джареда в ночь перед землетрясением... "Не проси отпустить тебя, - мысленно сказал ему Дженсен. – Всё равно не отпущу. Да ты и не попросишь, потому что знаешь это".  
\- Освободите Форда.  
Дженсен развернулся так круто, что виски плеснулся в бокале, едва не перелившись через край.  
\- Что? - изумлённо переспросил он.  
Джаред смотрел на него снизу вверх. В его взгляде не было ни тени сомнений.  
\- Отпустите Форда. Дайте ему вольную. Это ведь осуществимо юридически?  
\- Осуществимо. Но, Джаред...  
\- Будете торговаться? - по губам Джареда скользнула горькая усмешка. - Ваша жизнь столько не стоит?  
Дженсен в недоумении рассматривал его, словно теперь это у него на лбу что-то выросло. Нет, этот комми никогда не перестанет его удивлять.  
\- Отчего же, - проговорил он. - Жизнь за жизнь. Вполне честно. Только, Джаред, послушай меня... отбрось на секунду свои конфедераторские предрассудки и подумай как следует. Если я отпущу Форда сейчас, куда он пойдёт? Он ребёнок. Его мать - рабыня. Я, конечно, могу дать ему немного денег, но он спустит их в первый же месяц, а потом всё равно окажется на улице. А на улицах городов, Джаред, полным-полно охотников за рабами, которые занимаются отловом беспризорников. Не пройдёт и полугода, как он снова окажется в рабстве, и вряд ли новый хозяин будет с ним так добр, как... как он заслуживает, - закончил Дженсен, поймав презрительный взгляд Джареда. Нет, всё-таки это непостижимо - позволять рабу так смотреть на себя... непостижимо и потрясающе. Жжение в паху стало нестерпимым, но Дженсен решил, что следует сперва закончить разговор. - Поэтому я поступлю иначе. Я отправлю его в частный лицей для рабов. Такие есть на Цезаре, хотя их и немного. Мало кто из хозяев решает заняться образованием своей собственности, но есть и такие чудаки. Когда он подрастёт, я определю его в лётную школу. Он вроде бы проявлял интерес к полётам? Вот и пусть выучится на пилота. Ко времени выпуска он как раз станет совершеннолетним, и тогда я дам ему вольную. У него будет специальность, и он сможет хоть на следующий день улететь с Цезаря и вообще из Империи.  
\- То есть он останется вашим рабом ещё по меньшей мере на десять лет.  
\- Официально - да. Но все эти годы он проведёт вдали от меня, и ему не придётся никому прислуживать. В этих лицеях хорошо обращаются с учениками, даже лучше, чем в школах для граждан, потому что там запрещены телесные наказания. Никто не станет портить чужую собственность.  
Джаред молчал. Дженсен отчётливо виден, как отвратителен ему подобный компромисс. Но такова была жизнь - на Цезаре, в Империи, в обжитой человеком Вселенной. Правила устанавливают другие, и Дженсен как никто знал, чего может стоить попытка их обойти.  
\- Ну так как, Джаред? Мы договорились?  
Джаред поджал губы. Потом кивнул.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и отставил бокал.  
\- Я очень, очень рад. А теперь, будь любезен, ляг на живот.  
\- А если не лягу? - спросил Джаред неожиданно грубо.  
\- Тогда я, по твоим же собственным словам, снова тебя изнасилую. Выбирай.  
Джаред метнул в него взгляд, рывком развернулся и, плюхнувшись лицом вниз, сгрёб подушку руками. Дженсен не торопясь допил виски, разделся и, присев с ним рядом просунул ладонь под набедренную повязку, поглаживая напрягшуюся ягодицу.  
\- А ты думал, что-то изменится? - спросил он, не переставая разминать его плоть - Нет, Джаред. Не изменится ничего Ты по-прежнему мой раб. И будешь им всегда... всегда.  
Движения его руки стали настойчивее, и по телу Джареда прошла дрожь, которую он тщетно пытался сдержать. Дженсен осторожно обвёл пальцем линию синяка на его плече, потом наклонился и прихватил зубами шею, бережно, но ощутимо, стал спускаться вдоль спины, прикусывая, оставляя розоватые следы от зубов. Дойдя до поясницы, легонько шлёпнул Джареда по бедру, и тот с глухим стоном раздвинул ноги.  
Дженсен удовлетворённо улыбнулся и взялся за свой член.  
Часа через три, когда Джаред, измотанный несколькими оргазмами, распластался по кровати, заняв большую её часть, и уснул, Дженсен неторопливо встал, принял душ и, завернувшись в халат, вышел из спальни. Он поймал себя на том, что напевает себе под нос - и удивился, как легко развеялось его мрачное настроение. В конце концов, всё наладится. Дело даже ещё может обернуться в его пользу: случившаяся катастрофа придаст ему романтичный ореол мученика, и ему будет ещё проще, чем раньше, пробивать себе путь наверх. О самом быстром и надёжном пути, который Дженсен отбросил и который, в сущности, всё ещё лежал перед ним, только шагни - об этом пути Дженсен не думал вовсе. Так же, как Джаред Падалеки не думал, оставить ли его умирать в завале рушащегося дома или попытаться спасти. Это было решение из разряда тех, которые просто есть.  
Было уже за полночь, но Дженсен решил, не откладывая до завтра, заняться подбором частной школы для Форда. Всё равно, он знал, ему не удастся сегодня уснуть. Он разбудил Сабиру и, велев заварить ему крепкого красного чая, пошёл в кабинет. Он тут был не в пример удобнее, чем в загородном поместье, и куда лучше приспособлен для работы: эргономичное кресло, хорошее освещение, удобная консоль. Дженсен вошёл в общепланетную сеть и ввёл запрос, когда заметил мигающий огонёк комм-связи. За те несколько часов, что он не принимал сообщения, их накопилось не меньше дюжины. Но лишь одно заставило его, забыв обо всём, протянуть руку и ткнуть в голографический заголовок, висевший над столом.  
Экран консоли мигнул, и перед Дженсеном развернулось трёхмерное изображение Данниль Харрис. Сияющей роскошными локонами, драгоценными камнями и фальшивой улыбкой.  
\- Привет, Дженсен, - зажурчал её нежный бархатный голос. - Я трижды пыталась с тобой связаться, но твои рабы несут какую-то околесицу, так что в конце концов я решила оставить тебе сообщение. Надеюсь, ты вовремя его получишь. Прежде всего, мне так жаль, что твой прелестный деревенский домишко постигла такая беда. Я надеялась, ты ещё устроишь там пару приёмов. Последний был очень мил. Впрочем, - она шутливо погрозила ему пальцем, - я не забыла, как жестоко ты меня обманул. Я так и не получила того белокурого мальчика. Сперва отказ, потом обман.... Ты оскорбил меня, Дженсен из Дома Эклзов. Но я не сержусь, - она заливисто рассмеялась, но этот смех, долженствующий подтвердить только что сказанное, скорее, опровергал его. Дженсен похолодел. А Данниль продолжала: - Но не это главная причина, по которой я связалась с тобой. У меня для тебя прекрасная новость. Надеюсь, она тебя порадует, ибо это великая честь. Я тебе завидую. Правда, она сопряжена с некоторыми хлопотами, но я уверена, что ты справишься, ведь такая возможность бывает один раз в жизни...  
И потом она сказала это.  
Она сказала.

* * *

Джареда разбудил Жан-Жак. Надо сказать, очень невовремя - Джареду снился на редкость приятный сон, как будто он снова в космосе, за навигационной панелью крейсера класса "ястреб", одного из тех, которые он пилотировал во время испытаний фрейлового уловителя. Крейсер летел легко и уверенно, словно парящая птица, многоцветие поля Фергюсона сияло и переливалось за иллюминатором, и Джареда наполняло чувство удивительного покоя, как будто это зрелище и неощутимое движение сквозь бескрайнее пространство космоса уже сами по себе свидетельствовали, что всё теперь будет хорошо. Странно, что ему приснился подобный сон - здесь, в столице вражеской планеты, в доме человека, обратившего его в рабство, в спальне, которая, по сути, ничем не отличалась от разрушенной спальни в уничтоженном поместье. И тем не менее Джаред видел этот сон, лёжа на животе и обняв подушку, расслабившись и ровно, спокойно дыша во сне. А потом на его голое плечо легла холодная жёсткая ладонь, сжала, встряхнула - и всё закончилось.  
Джаред приподнялся на локте, моргая и оборачиваясь. Левая половина кровати пустовала - Эклз то ли уже встал, то ли ещё не ложился. За окном было сумрачно, и Джаред не мог понять, встало ли уже солнце или рассвет только занимается - в отличие от загородного дома, стоящего на просторе, здесь вид из окна ограничивался мешаниной шпилей и проводов. Флаеры, правда, не носились мимо окон, как угорелые, из чего Джаред заключил, что ещё довольно рано.  
\- Вставай. Идём, - сказал Жан-Жак.  
Он был, как всегда, предельно немногословен, и Джаред, потерев глаза, молча поднялся. Вряд ли стоило ожидать, что совместная операция по спасению Эклза из завала хоть немного улучшит их с Жан-Жаком отношения, так что, не рассчитывая на многое, Джаред не был разочарован. Он огляделся в поисках своей набедренной повязки, которую Эклз, как обычно, зашвырнул незнамо куда, но Жан-Жак сделал нетерпеливый жест, и Джаред, пожав плечами, пошёл за ним как был, голышом. В конце концов, остальные рабы наверняка ещё спят, да и, говоря по правде, за прошедшие пять месяцев Джаред успел почти полностью избавиться от прежней своей стыдливости.  
В городском доме у него не было отдельной комнаты, и вчера он спал на полу в помещении, временно отведённом рабам из поместья. Жан-Жак, однако, повёл его не туда, а вниз, на первый этаж. Завёл в какую-то подсобку, напоминающую чулан. Указал на придвинутый к стене стул.  
Джаред сел, всё ещё моргая со сна и с трудом подавляя зевоту. Но остатки сонливости мигом слетели с него, когда Жан-Жак всунул в замок на ошейнике Джареда маленький блестящий ключ и повернул его. Через несколько секунд ошейник оказался у него в руках, а потом - на полке возле стены.  
Джаред невольно схватился рукой за шею. За всё это время он настолько привык к ошейнику, что практически перестал замечать его - но теперь его отсутствие ощущалось неимоверно остро, словно Джаред не был уже и так голым, словно его только что раздели донага. Джаред в недоумении посмотрел на Жан-Жака, раскрыл рот для вопроса - но не успел сказать и слова, когда Жан-Жак указал на одежду, сложенную на столике у стены.  
\- Одевайся. И побыстрее.  
Всё ещё ничего не понимая, Джаред недоверчиво тронул ткань рукой. Трусы, футболка, пара штанов, носки и лёгкие туфли - всё очень простое, из грубой синтетической материи, невыразительного серого цвета, словно арестантская униформа. И тем не менее, это была одежда, а не чёртов носовой платочек, которым ему милостиво разрешали прикрывать срам. Джаред понятия не имел, что это значит, но в голове у него мелькнула безумная мысль. Всё-таки он спас Эклзу жизнь. Неужели...  
\- Быстрее! - из замешательства его вывел голос Жан-Жака, звучащий на удивление нетерпеливо. - Пошевеливайся!  
\- Зачем? - спросил Джаред, бросая одежду назад на стол. - Мы куда-то едем? Что происходит?  
Жан-Жак уронил на него свой тяжёлый взгляд, но Джаред не отвёл глаза. Колодок здесь нет, да и браться за кнут хозяйский палач сейчас явно не станет - по-видимому, на это нет времени. Но Джаред не собирался сдаваться, всем своим видом показывая, что не сдвинется с места, пока не получит ответ. А об его упрямстве Жан-Жак мог судить хотя бы по недавним событиям.  
Жан-Жак стиснул зубы. Впервые за всё время, что Джаред знал его, в этом вялом невыразительном лице отразилось какое-то подобие эмоций.  
\- Мы едем на рынок, - процедил он. - Тебя продают. У тебя минута, чтобы одеться и выйти.  
И, сказав это, он вышел из каморки прочь.  
Джаред остался сидеть на стуле, тупо глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Он не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Должно быть, ему показалось. Или Жан-Жак неправильно понял приказ. Или... да что, в конце концов, происходит?! Ведь ещё несколько часов назад Эклз склонялся над ним, сжимая своими сильными, не знающими колебаний руками, и шептал, что никогда его не отпустит, что Джаред всегда будет его рабом. Что произошло? Не мог же он настолько разозлиться от того, что Джаред попросил свободу для Форда? Он ведь сам предложил попросить, так почему же... и за что... Предположения метались в голове, как сумасшедшие, и за отпущенную ему минуту Джаред не успел толком осмыслить ни одного. Дверь распахнулась. Жан-Жак, встав на пороге, смерил его взглядом, от которого Джареда, как и прежде, продирало до самых костей.  
\- Ты ещё не готов?  
\- Где Эклз? - Джаред встал со стула, выпрямляясь во весь рост. - Я должен его видеть. Сейчас же. Я...  
Дикая боль, пронзившая тело от затылка до пяток, заставила его согнуться пополам. Жан-Жак вернулся с электродубинкой, а её действие Джаред помнил слишком хорошо ещё по первым своим дням в рабстве. Со стоном он потянулся к одежде, показывая, что подчиняется. Выйти на этот раз Жан-Жак не соизволил, и Джареду пришлось одеться при нём, морщась от боли и с трудом попадая конечностями в отверстия рукавов и штанин.  
Когда с этим было покончено, Жан-Жак вывел его из дома. Стояло раннее утро, дом был тихим и тёмным, и Джаред подумал, что ему даже не дадут возможности попрощаться. Ни с Фордом, ни с остальными, ни с... ни с хозяином, да. Бывшим хозяином, судя по всему. Мысль о том, что всё это какая-то чудовищная ошибка, ещё пульсировала у Джареда в мозгу. Но хуже всего была мысль о троих членах экипажа "Титании", по-прежнему томившихся у Эклза в плену. Что с ними теперь будет? Отпустит ли их Эклз, ведь они больше не нужны ему для укрощения строптивого наложника? А может, он попросту пустит их в расход... или отдаст имперской охранке, рассчитывая, что, возможно, они знают что-то о фрейловом уловителе, хотя на самом деле они не знали ничего. Почему, проклятье, почему Эклз до сих пор не донёс про этот чёртов уловитель, почему держал при себе Джареда, лишь для того, чтобы внезапно и безо всякой на то причины избавиться от него таким гнусным и подлым образом? Лучше бы просто убил!  
Лучше бы просто убил.  
Осознание, что теперь ничто не мешает ему воспользоваться своим конституционным правом на смерть, прошибла Джареда, словно молнией. Слишком поздно: на запястьях у него уже защёлкнулись наручники, и Жан-Жак втолкнул его на заднее сидение флаера. Между Джаредом и водительским блоком поднялась звуконепроницаемая небьющаяся перегородка: нечего и думать о том, чтобы наброситься на Жан-Жака в полёте и спровоцировать аварию, которая покончит с ними обоими. Ну ничего, в будущем у Джареда наверняка появятся и другие возможности. В очень скором будущем. Эта мысль вызвала в нём ожесточение, которого он раньше не знал - никогда, даже в те самые тяжёлые первые дни в доме Эклза, даже когда мастурбировал в присутствии других имперских аристократов по хозяйскому приказу... Его похоть, его самодовольство и постоянные издевательства Джаред ещё мог кое-как понять. Но не нынешнюю жестокость. Наигрался и выбросил, как капризный ребёнок надоевшую игрушку. И даже не захотел посмотреть ему в лицо на прощание. Не осмелился.  
Джаред стиснул зубы и, откинувшись затылком на спинку сидения, закрыл глаза.  
Поездка длилась недолго. Флаер спланировал на посадочную площадку возле какого-то большого здания, которое Джаред толком не рассмотрел. Площадка, судя по всему, тщательно охранялась, потому что к флаеру тотчас подошли люди в чёрной с зеленью униформе. Жан-Жак что-то сказал им, и двое из них, взяв Джареда под конвой, повели его в здание, придерживая за плечи и локти. Жан-Жак шёл за ними следом. Служащий, сопровождавший его, монотонным голосом перечислял какие-то формуляры, которые ему следовало запомнить.  
Джаред как будто вновь вернулся в тот день, когда впервые высадился на Цезаре. Всё казалось сном, так разительно отличавшимся от сна, который он видел сегодня ночью. Нынешний сон был кошмаром, вязким, абсурдным, и происходил наяву. И, как часто бывает в кошмарных снах, время в нём не поддавалось контролю, то растягиваясь, то стремительно мчась вперёд. Джареда провели узкими коридорами, втолкнули в маленькую комнатку без окон и заперли там. Сколько времени он провёл в ней, сказать не представлялось возможным - за временем можно было бы следить по чувству голода, но Джаред сомневался, что испытает какое-то подобие аппетита в ближайшие сутки. Так что оставалось ориентироваться только на самые низменные потребности - в частности, на свой мочевой пузырь. В комнатке находился гигиенический блок: в углу находилась плита, на которую нужно было нажать ногой, тогда она отъезжала, открывая сточное отверстие, тотчас закрывавшееся, стоил только убрать с плиты ногу. Примитивная система, лишающая, однако, малейшего шанса наложить на себя руки, пусть даже таким омерзительным способом. Джаред внезапно вспомнил, что сказал Жан-Жак перед их отъездом: что-то про рынок. И только теперь до него дошло, где он находится - в том месте, где продавали рабов. Продавали, покупали и держали до тех пор, пока не придет очередь выставлять их на торг.  
Спустя какое-то время - несколько часов, судя по всему, - дверь открылась. Двое конвойных (тех же или других, Джаред не смог бы сказать) вывели Джареда из камеры и повели куда-то наверх. Новая камера оказалась лучше: просторнее и чище, в ней была кое-какая мебель, в углу виднелась душевая. С Джареда сняли наручники и велели раздеться. При этом его держали под прицелом парализатора, который, вздумай Джаред напасть, не убил бы его, только обездвижил, или, если бы ему не повезло, искалечил бы на всю жизнь. Если Дженсен Эклз и преподал Джареду какую-то науку за последние месяцы, то это определённо была наука подчинения превосходящей силе.  
Когда Джаред разделся, один из его конвоиров ушел, забрав одежду, и его сменил другой, с тарелкой, наполненной неаппетитной массой, наверняка синтетической, вроде тех, которыми кормят животных и заключенных в галактических лагерях. Есть Джареду не хотелось, но под прицелом парализатора он кое-как впихнул в себя пару ложек, прежде чем с отвращением отодвинул тарелку. Заставлять доедать его не стали. Зато заставили вымыться, уделив особое внимание гениталиям и заднему проходу. Джаред подумал, что если они сейчас прикажут ему сделать клизму, он всё-таки бросится на них, и пусть всё катится к чёртовой матери. Но так далеко дело не зашло. Когда Джаред вышел из душа, его, мокрого и по-прежнему голого, снова заковали в наручники и толкнули на кровать, приказав спать. Джаред чуть не рассмеялся им в лицо, но, к его удивлению, глаза стали слипаться почти сразу. Видимо, в пищу было подмешано сильнодействующее снотворное. Джаред уснул.  
Он проснулся от ломоты в затёкших плечах и неприятной сырости на простыне, влажной от воды, которая не успела на нём обсохнуть. Он был один. Чувство времени пропало окончательно. Джаред не знал даже, какой сейчас день - он мог с одинаковым успехом проспать три часа или трое суток.  
И Эклзу всё это время было наплевать, что с ним происходит. Наплевать, где он. Поиграл и выбросил.  
Было так глупо думать об этом, словно Джареду и без того не хватало причин для тревоги, но почему-то именно эта мысль, мысль о предательстве, горькая, приправленная мерзким привкусом отчаяния, мучила его сейчас сильнее всего.  
Его уединение снова нарушили. На этот раз конвоиры пришли не одни, а в сопровождении низкорослого коренастого человечка с красным лицом и потной шеей, одетого в просторные пафосные одежды, напоминавшие тогу. Джаред уже заметил, что, хотя повседневная одежда имперцев мало отличалась от той, что принята во всём обитаемом мире, для официальных и полуофициальных мероприятий они одевались по собственной странной моде, копировавшей старину. Здесь и сейчас это показалось Джареду ещё более неуместным, чем когда-либо. Человек в тоге представился распорядителем торга и спросил, что Джаред умеет делать. Джаред хмуро посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. Человечек картинно вздохнул и манул рукой. В бок Джареда ткнулся ствол электродубинки. Было больно, было так больно, и зачем, почему он должен был снова проходить через всю эту боль? Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это, после всего, через что ему и так уже пришлось пройти? Ведь он просто старался выполнять свой долг. Просто быть верным своей совести до конца. Просто быть хорошим комми, как сказал бы Дженсен Эклз.  
\- Всё ясно, - услышал он над собой разочарованный голос. - Ещё одна строптивая дрянь. На рудники или на органы. Рудольф, отметь.  
\- С вашего позволения, мой господин, - возразил ему другой голос: похоже, в комнате был кто-то ещё, кого Джаред не заметил сразу. - В формуляре указано, что он был наложником. Взгляните на это тело. Такой ресурс неразумно тратить на...  
\- Наложником! Ты что, издеваешься? Это, должно быть, какая-то ошибка, вечно у тебя бардак в формулярах. Ты посмотри, как он зыркает. Нет, только взгляни! - конец дубинки ткнулся Джареду в подбородок, задирая ему голову. - Да такой хозяину глотку перегрызёт зубами, дай только волю. Надо будет хорошенько накачать его перед выходом, а то он сорвёт торги.  
\- Обратите внимание, мой господин, на сумму, которую его прежний владелец установил в качестве минимальной. Не думаю, что его можно будет продать на рудник или в медцентр за такие деньги. Вы же знаете, какова сейчас розничная цена на мясо.  
\- Гм, - в голосе господина в тоге прозвучало недовольство. - Что ж, тогда... ладно, можно попробовать выставить его на индивидуальной основе. Но я не представляю, кто такого купит, учитывая все его характеристики.  
Они говорили что-то ещё, но Джаред слушал вполуха. Наркотик, которым его оглушили, ещё циркулировал в крови, замедляя её бег, делая реакции заторможенными, а мысли ленивыми и тугими. Человечек в тоге и его компаньон наконец до чего-то договорились, и Джареда заперли снова, впихнув в него ещё одну порцию безвкусной дряни, именуемой пищевым заменителем, и погрузив в очередной наркотической сон, больше напоминавший беспамятство.  
Так прошло ещё какое-то время. Потом его растолкали и снова заставили вымыться. Когда Джаред вышел из душа, его ждали двое человек в синих форменных робах - коротко стриженные, с опущенными взглядами, не сразу поймёшь, мужчины или женщины. Сразу было видно, что это тоже рабы. Они усадили его за стол и занялись его телом: расчесали и уложили волосы, выбрили подмышки и пах, смазали душистым маслом плечи и грудь. Джаред понял, что сейчас его поведут продавать, но сознание, ещё не очистившееся от наркотика, никак не отозвалось на это открытие. Он безропотно позволил снова надеть на себя наручники. Потом пошёл туда, куда его повели.  
Зал для торгов находился под открытым небом, во внутреннем дворике, где размещался длинный помост и несколько рядов зрительских кресел. День был, видимо, базарный, зал оказался заполнен до отказа и шумел, сливаясь с гулом пролетавших высоко в небе флаеров. Джареда загнали на помост; слева и справа от себя он видел ещё каких-то людей, тоже голых и с кандалами на руках. Джаред не мог понять, продают ли их всех вместе или по отдельности; от непрекращающегося гула, перемежаемого визгливыми выкриками аукциониста, болтовнёй и смехом, у него разболелась голова. Наконец очередь дошла до него: он понял это, когда чья-то грубая рука схватила его за челюсть, заставляя раскрыть рот. Распорядитель крикнул, что начальная цена - пятьсот кредитов, и в зрительном зале замелькали разноцветные флажки с номерами, означающими, по-видимому, будущую судьбу Джареда, хотя сути этих сигналов он и не понимал. Его мутный взгляд выхватил в зале мужчину лет сорока, темноволосого, с окладистой черной бородой и глазами, похожими на пылающие угли. У него был красный флажок с цифрой 37, и он поднимал его снова и снова, не сводя с Джареда голодных глаз. Он был просто одним из многих, но Джаред всё никак не мог перестать на него смотреть. Несмотря на завладевшую им тупую апатию, от этого взгляда кровь застывала у него в жилах, а в голове колотилось упорное желание сбежать отсюда, сбежать сейчас же и как можно дальше, и будь, что будет.  
Красное 37 поднялось снова, как-то дёргано. Бородач сидел далеко, на пятом ряду, но Джаред ясно увидел, как он скрежещет зубами. Ещё один выкрик распорядителя... 37 дрогнуло... и опустилось. Оглушительно разорвалась хлопушка - сигнал окончания торгов за лот. Джаред осознал, что его продали, хотя понятия не имел, за сколько и кому. Знал только, что не этому бородатому с красным 37, и если что-то ещё в мире могло принести ему облегчение, то именно это.  
Джареда потянули с помоста вниз. Он пошёл, не прекословя. Надеялся, что сейчас его снова накормят той дрянью и позволят уснуть, но вместо этого его отвели в незнакомую комнату, где положили на стол лицом вниз, закрепив руки и ноги ремнями, и прижали к затылку что-то твёрдое. Джаред подумал. что сейчас его заклеймят, снова, опять - и закричал, он просто не мог больше выносить всё это, и кричал, даже зная, что из горла вырывается лишь сухой, еле слышный хрип. Боли, однако, не последовало - только что-то пискнуло у него над затылком, и его сразу же отвязали. Похоже, какие бы ни произвели над ним манипуляции, относились они не к клейму, а только к микрочипу, вживлённому Джареду под кожу. Вероятно, туда ввели идентификационные данные его нового хозяина.  
Затем его подняли со стола и велели одеваться. Джаред натянул ту самую одежду, в которой приехал сюда. На него снова надели наручники и вывели на стоянку. Там его ожидал большой грузовой флаер, заполненный такими же, как и он, свежепроданными рабами. То ли его купили в составе партии, то ли у его нового владельца не было возможности прислать за ним личный транспорт, и рынок любезно предоставил свои услуги по доставке товара.  
Джареда окружали потные тела, холодные руки, мутные взгляды. Он обмяк на узкой скамье и задремал, лениво думая о том, как хорошо, что он наконец покидает это место. То, что он едет туда, где его жизнь очень скоро оборвётся, ни капли его не смущало. И даже, кажется, уже не печалило.  
Он снова подумал про Эклза и тихо вздохнул, жмурясь и прячась от этих мыслей в самом глухом и тёмном уголке своего измученного разума.  
Летели, как ему показалось, довольно долго. Несколько раз флаер делал остановку, сгружал рабов и отправлялся дальше. В конце концов Джаред остался в грузовом отделении один. Окон в грузовике не было, так что понять, куда его везут, было невозможно. Ещё полчаса лёта, и флаер приземлился в последний раз.  
Джаред, щурясь, смотрел, как открывается внешний люк. Отрывистый голос велел выходить, и Джаред вышел. За время полёта действие наркотика почти выветрилось, и он смог спрыгнуть на землю со скованными руками, даже не потеряв равновесия. Под ногами мягко спружинила трава. Это было приятно. Что-то ещё могло быть приятно даже в этой жизни.  
Флаер зашумел, идя на взлёт, порыв поднятого им ветра взъерошил Джареду волосы. Ещё минута - и шум двигателя утих, небо очистилось. Джаред огляделся. Он оказался за городом, хотя и недалеко от него - на горизонте виднелись остроконечные шпили башен, хотя Джаред не мог сказать, была ли это Милумага или какой-то другой город. Перед ним был коттедж, небольшой по здешним меркам, и совершенно непохожий на всё, что Джаред видел во владениях имперцев до сих пор - ни золота, ни мрамора, ни стали, всего лишь простой бревенчатый домик с просторной резной террасой, увитой диким виноградом. Рядом было небольшое искусственное озерцо, посреди которого виднелся островок, а на нём - домик для уток, две из которых плескались в воде у самого берега. Это место напоминало картинки в детских книжках про Старую Землю, и выглядело таким мирным, что Джаред почувствовал, как непосильная тяжесть, камнем давящая на его грудь, ослабевает.  
Он ощутил, как с него снимают наручники, и посмотрел на человека, который это сделал. Это была женщина, немолодая, полная. Она улыбалась. Джаред сразу подумал о Сабире, хотя она ничем не напоминала Сабиру.  
\- Я Лусия, - сказала она так приветливо, что Джаред невольно ответил:  
\- А я Джаред...  
\- Я знаю, милый. Ты устал, да? Пойдём, съедим чего-нибудь.  
Они вошли в дом, сумрачный и прохладный, пахнущий полевыми цветами. Джаред заметил сухие пучки трав, висящие связками по углам - это они источали аромат. Женщина отвела Джареда на кухню и поставила перед ним тарелку с румяными булочками, блюдце сметаны и большой стакан вишнёвого сока. Джаред смёл всё это в один момент, думая, что никогда в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее. Женщина сидела рядом. и, когда Джаред поднял на неё глаза, опять ему улыбнулась. Он как будто попал из одного сна в другой, из кошмара в сладкую грёзу, от которой веяло освобождением и покоем.  
\- Кто вы? - спросил Джаред. - Моя новая хозяйка?  
\- Что? О, боги, нет! - женщина рассмеялась, покачала седой головой. - Я такая же рабыня, как и ты. Хозяин приедет вечером. Он велел хорошенько позаботиться о тебе.  
Сердце у Джареда упало. В самом деле, что он успел возомнить? Из огня да в полымя, больше от имперцев нечего ждать. Он отодвинул тарелку и спросил, можно ли ему сейчас поспать или есть какая-то работа.  
\- Никакой работы для тебя, милый. Отдыхай. Идём, я покажу, где ты будешь жить. И надо тебе сменить эту ужасную одежду... Я подыщу что-нибудь.  
Комната, которую она ему отвела, находилась в мансарде коттеджа и была маленькой и уютной, с лёгким кружевным пологом над кроватью, стоящей у самого окна. Джаред лёг, не раздеваясь, и стал смотреть на озеро и на уток, бьющих крыльями по воде. Интересно, почему они не улетают отсюда? У них тоже подрезаны крылья, или им просто здесь хорошо?  
\- Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно? Не стесняйся, говори.  
Джаред подумал, что можно спросить у неё имя хозяина. Но не стал. Он просто хотел отдохнуть. Хоть немного.  
\- Нет. Ничего. Спасибо вам.  
Через минуту он уже спал.  
Разбудило его закатное солнце, светившее прямо в окно. Поверхность пруда порозовела в его лучах, сияла, словно под водой развели костёр, переливалась всеми оттенками лилового. Джаред сел в кровати - и увидел одежду, аккуратно сложенную на стуле. Никаких набедренных повязок на этот раз – приталенная длинная рубашка, похожая на то, что дома обычно носил Эклз. Ткань лёгкая, очень приятная на ощупь, кажется, даже натуральная, хотя вряд ли какой-либо хозяин стал бы так разоряться на простого раба. Тем не менее одежда приятно легла к телу, хотя оказалась тесновата и коротковата. Как будто была с чужого плеча... вот только с чьего?  
Джаред спустился вниз, в кухню. Лусия хлопотала у духового автомата, и, завидев Джареда, махнула ему рукой на дверь.  
\- Как раз вовремя! Хозяин только что приехал. Он на террасе. Иди.  
Джаред поколебался мгновение. Но что ему ещё оставалось? Он вышел на террасу.  
И застыл на пороге.  
Дженсен Эклз стоял у перил, упираясь плечом в увитый виноградом столбик. Одет он был в кроваво-красную тунику, богато вышитую, подпоясанную золочёным кушаком, концы которого свисали до колен - очевидно, прибыл сюда с какого-то официального мероприятия. Заслышав шаги, он повернулся, и его всегда такое надменное, такое самоуверенное, такое красивое лицо озарила улыбка.  
\- Не ожидал, да? - весело спросил он, так, словно только что выкинул уморительно смешную шутку.  
Рука Джареда дёрнулась. Он не знал, что хотел сделать - сжать ли свой заклеймённый затылок, или, может быть, схватить этого ухмыляющегося ублюдка за горло и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы согнать поганую улыбочку с его смазливого лица. Но сделать он ничего не успел. Эклз как будто что-то понял и перестал улыбаться. Он отпустил перила и шагнул вперёд.  
\- Джаред...  
\- Зачем? - выдохнул тот. - Чёрт возьми, зачем вам это понадобилось? Неужели вам мало... всего остального?!  
Это была даже не десятая часть всего, что он хотел и мог бы сказать. Но и этого хватило. На лицо Эклза, минуту назад такое довольное, набежала тень.  
\- Так было надо. Сейчас я всё объясню. Только, во имя богов, перестань на меня так смотреть, а то мне начинает казаться, что я убил твоего любимого щенка. Убил и съел...  
\- Прекратите! - Джаред в бешенстве врезал кулаком по перилам террасы так, что они содрогнулись. Эклз в изумлении посмотрел на него. - Прекратите издеваться надо мной хотя бы на одну грёбаную минуту! Я всё делал, как вы хотели. Ублажал вас, как вы требовали. Я готов был терпеть все ваши жестокости и капризы... Но всему есть предел! Вы не будете больше измываться надо мной! Хватит!  
Эклз оказался прямо рядом с ним, сжал его лицо в ладонях. Джаред хотел вырваться, хотел отбросить от себя эти руки, но почему-то не смог. Всегда, когда они к нему прикасались, это отнимало у него волю. Что же это такое?  
\- О, боги, - сказал Эклз. - Ты правда подумал... Неужели ты совсем мне не доверяешь?  
\- А с чего я должен вам доверять?!  
\- Может, потому, что я раньше никогда тебя не обманывал?  
Джаред тяжело дышал, потемневшим взглядом шаря по лицу Эклза. Тот погладил большими пальцами его виски.  
\- Я же сказал, что всё объясню. Я не издевался над тобой. Это была вынужденная мера, срочная необходимость. И, поверь, удовольствия она мне доставила не больше, чем тебе.  
Он замолчал, давая Джареду время осмыслить услышанное, потом убрал руки с его лица, и Джаред, словно опомнившись, отпрянул. Эклз вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Всё дело в этой суке Харрис. Я оскорбил её, отказавшись тебя продать, и она затаила зло. Я знал, что от неё предстоит ждать подвоха, но не думал, что она выдумает такое... Ты знаешь, что через месяц на Старой Земле состоится празднование пятидесятилетия императора? Это великий праздник, приготовления ведутся по всей империи. И она добилась... словом, не знаю, как, но она сказала кому-то из распорядителей на Земле, что я обещал прибыть ко двору с подарком в виде бойца для императорской арены. С тобой, Джаред. Она зашла так далеко, что мне было выписано приглашение, оформленное по всем правилам. От таких вещей не отказываются, и уж тем более я не мог взять назад обещание подарка - никого не заинтересовало бы, что я никакого обещания не давал. Она загнала меня в угол. Нас обоих с тобой.  
\- Но зачем? Я не понимаю... какой ей с этого прок?  
\- Понятия не имею, - Дженсен вымученно рассмеялся. - Будь я немного более самоуверен, решил бы, что она попросту меня к тебе приревновала. Она привыкла видеть мужчин сражёнными у своих ног, а я... скажем так, когда ты появился в моей жизни, я стал несколько меньше внимания уделять своим прежни пассиям. Они перестали быть мне интересны. Ты заменил всех. И она это поняла. Должно быть, ей не понравилось, что её благосклонностью пренебрегли ради какого-то раба. А потом ты ещё и отговорил меня от того, чтобы отдать ей Форда...  
\- Но зачем вы продали меня? К чему вся эта комедия? И вы могли бы меня хотя бы предупредить!  
\- Нет, Джаред, не мог. Не было времени. Я получил её сообщение поздно ночью, и действовать надо было немедленно, так, как будто я продал тебя до того, как узнал о приглашении ко двору. Сам факт продажи никого не удивит, все знают, в каком я бедственном положении после землетрясения, мне много что из своего имущества придётся продать. Так что теперь я при всём желании не смогу доставить ко двору моего императора некоего колоритного конфедерата, о котором ему, кажется, уже кто-то успел порассказать.  
\- Что же вы будете делать? Не поедете?  
\- Не ехать нельзя, - Эклз помрачнел. - Тем более что мне всё равно придётся объясняться. Но, думаю, всё обойдётся. Куплю по дороге какого-нибудь здоровяка-гладиатора и подарю императору его. В конце концов, уверен, он не заметит разницы. И не узнает, что потерял, - с ухмылкой добавил он.  
Но Джаред не собирался сдаваться так быстро.  
\- Всё равно вы могли сказать мне. Я думал...  
\- Я не мог, Джаред, правда. Прости. Если бы ты знал, то мог ненароком выдать мои намерения. Тем более что я знал, что тебя на рынке накачают наркотиками, и ты не сможешь контролировать себя. Если бы слухи дошли до Данниль, она стала бы мстить, и на этот раз, боюсь, куда более жестоко. Её Дом сейчас в фаворе, я не могу открыто стать её врагом. Я ведь должен думать и о своём Доме тоже. А не только о себе.  
\- Так что же, вы меня купили... сами у себя?  
\- Вроде того. Здорово, правда? - Эклз снова ухмыльнулся, его самодовольство к нему вернулось. – Разумеется, не я сам, пришлось задействовать подставное лицо. Но в итоге никто не узнает, куда ты делся. И это к лучшему. Ты сможешь остаться здесь.  
\- Что это за место?  
Взгляд зеленоватых глаз, всегда такой насмешливо-холодный, потеплел.  
\- Это старый дом моей бабушки, Тамары Эклз. Тихая гавань. Я редко здесь бываю... не хочу лишний раз осквернять эту чистоту.  
Это было настолько удивительное признание, что Джаред не нашёлся что на него ответить, и какое-то время они молчали. Солнце успело закатиться, и линия горизонта подёрнулась дымкой, где на фоне алеющей полосы медленно таяли далёкие чёрные шпили города.  
\- А Лусия? - спросил Джаред наконец. - Кто она? Тоже ваша рабыня?  
\- Моя няня. Я забрал её, когда улетал с Медеи. Она тут живёт одна, присматривает за домом и за своими утками. Других рабов здесь нет. Тебе тут будет спокойно. Лучше, чем было в поместье.  
\- Это всё из-за того, что я спас вам жизнь?  
Эклз, разглядывавший закатное небо, резко повернулся и посмотрел на Джареда. Казалось, вопрос неприятно его удивил.  
\- Что?  
\- Всё это. Вы уберегли меня от императорской арены. Привезли в этот дом. Сняли с меня ошейник, - Джаред усмехнулся, но улыбка вышла совсем невесёлой. - Я думал, вы уже расплатились со мной, пообещав свободу для Форда. Или передумали?  
\- Нет, - негромко ответил Эклз. - Не передумал.  
\- Так в чём дело? С чего вдруг эта... имперская доброта? Совсем на вас не похоже, - с сарказмом добавил он.  
Эклз молчал какое-то время. Его пальцы сжимали перила террасы с такой силой, что тонкая деревянная панель жалобно скрипнула. Потом он сказал:  
\- А ты не задавался вопросом, почему я не доложил о том, что тебе известна военная тайна Конфедерации, и не выдал тебя Службе Безопасности? Это ведь было до того, как ты спас мне жизнь. Так почему? А, Джаред Тристан? Есть идеи?  
Джаред растерялся. В самом деле, молчание Эклза, хотя и удивлявшее его, он принял просто как данность, давно смирившись с тем, что неспособен понять ни ценности романцев, ни движущие ими мотивы. Раз Эклз молчал, значит, счёл это для себя выгодным. Или нет?  
\- Я чувствовал уже тогда, - не глядя на него, продолжал Дженсен Эклз. - Но окончательно понял, когда эта стерва Харрис сказала, что мне придётся отдать тебя. Я тогда понял, Джаред, насколько на самом деле ты мне дорог. Я, между прочим, немало за тебя заплатил на торгах. Чёртов Джеффри Морган всё время перебивал мои ставки, но я велел посреднику не скупиться, так что цену на тебя взвинтили до небес. Пришлось обналичить большую часть моих активов, и я немало потерял на этом, хотя деньги ко мне и вернулись. Я не говорю уже о том, что мог бы получить, если бы согласился взять свою долю трофеев на "Титании" или отдал тебя императорской охранке. В другое время и с кем-то другим я бы так и сделал. Но ты... я просто не могу тебя отпустить. Ты мне нужен. Ты мне действительно нужен.  
Он сказал это - и, кажется, сам испугался. В его взгляде, метнувшемся к Джареду. мелькнуло замешательство. Джаред и сам не знал, что сказать. Он совершенно не ожидал такого поворота.  
\- Но вы же понимаете, - медленно начал он, - что я подчиняюсь вашей воле только потому, что вы держите моих друзей в заложниках...  
\- Только поэтому? Ты правда до сих пор в это веришь?  
В его голосе не было насмешки, и именно её отсутствие окончательно выбило Джареда из колеи. Эклз заметил это, и его напряжённый взгляд смягчился.  
\- Джаред... Там, в поместье, я многого не мог позволить ни тебе, ни... себе. Там было слишком людно. Но тут мы будем вдвоём. Лусия не в счёт, она не осудит и никому не расскажет. Когда-то я думал, что, сняв с тебя железный ошейник, надену на тебя золотой. Но тут ты можешь вовсе не носить ошейника. Я не смогу приезжать сюда часто, но... я буду стараться... и нам здесь будет хорошо.  
Он говорил уверено и в то же время как-то просяще, словно уговаривал Джареда помочь ему поверить в эту сладко звучащую ложь. Джаред покачал головой, прикрыл глаза и измученно рассмеялся. Слишком длинный день. Слишком длинный год. Слишком многое он пережил, чтобы продолжать и дальше эти игры.  
\- У нас была сделка. Восемь человек, восемь месяцев. Когда вы отпустите тех, кто остались, всё закончится, коммандер.  
\- Ничего не закончится. Их я отпущу, но не тебя.  
\- Да как же вы не понимаете? Как только вы отпустите последнего, я покончу с собой!  
Он понял, что кричит, только когда отзвук собственного голоса ударил ему в уши. Эклз отшатнулся, так, словно Джаред ударил его по лицу. А потом ступил вперёд, но не схватил Джареда, не встряхнул его, не заорал ему в лицо, чтобы прекратил болтать ерунду. Джаред запоздало подумал, что совершил сейчас несусветную, непростительную глупость. Ведь теперь Эклз просто-напросто будет держать его людей в заложниках всегда... вечно. И этот кошмар никогда, никогда не закончится. Джаред сухо всхлипнул, и тотчас сильные тёплые руки накрыли его лицо.  
\- Неужели тебе и правда так плохо со мной? - прошептал Эклз. Его ладонь скользнула Джареду на затылок, накрывая клеймо. - Неужели правда...  
Он принялся целовать ему шею. Джаред застонал, откидывая голову, стискивая кулаки. Он не мог сопротивляться этому. Никогда не мог. Потому что там были его люди и потому что... потому что...  
\- Отчего ты до сих пор противишься мне? Зачем? Джаред, ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько ты удивительный? Такой невинный, такой упрямый в своей чистоте и такой невозможно порочный? Зачем ты до сих пор пытаешься сдерживать это в себе? Ведь не получится. Ты такой. И не я сделал тебя таким, ты таким просто был. Просто... ты не знал. А теперь знаешь.  
Эклз шептал и шептал, покрывая короткими, быстрыми поцелуями его лицо, шею, кожу в вырезе рубашки. Потом стал медленно, по одной, расстёгивать пуговицы, старательно выцеловывая каждый обнажающийся дюйм плоти. Они оказались на полу, на грубых досках, протестующе скрипнувших под их сплетшимися телами, но едва заметили это. Джаред тяжело дышал, вцепившись Эклзу в плечи и безотчетно подставляя его жаркому рту своё тело. И он был прав. Этот проклятый имперец говорил правду. Джаред знал. Эклз показал ему. И разве уже само по себе это не было достаточной причиной, чтобы желать смерти?  
\- Пустите... меня... - прохрипел он, не делая ни малейшей попытки вырваться, и Эклз помотал головой, елозя лицом у него в паху.  
\- Никогда. Ни за что. Ты мой.  
От этих слов позвоночник Джареда словно прошибло током. Он зарычал со смесью бешенства и отчаяния, рванулся - но не затем, чтобы сбросить Эклза с себя. Они перекатились по полу, сцепившись, словно дрались, Джаред оказался сверху, и Эклз сверкнул на него кошачьим взглядом, подзадоривая и дразня. Джаред нагнулся и, не думая, что делает, жадно впился ему в губы. И услышал, как что-то чуть слышно зашелестело за спиной - это Лусия опустила жалюзи на окнах.  
Теперь они и правда были только вдвоём.  
Не думая, что делает, не думая больше ни о чём, Джаред задрал на своём хозяине тунику - и увидел, что под ней нет нижнего белья. Ровный, красивый член, налитый багрянцем, призывно качнулся напротив живота. Джаред наклонился и заглотил его, одновременно нашаривая пальцем отверстие, которое столько раз трогал во сне, и никогда - наяву. Оно оказалось чистым, гладким и трогательно тугим - почти таким, каким, должно быть, было полгода назад его собственное. Джаред задержал дыхание, с чувством какого-то невыразимого благоговения приоткрывая отверстие кончиком пальца. Кровь шумела у него в голове. Эклз выгнулся под ним, положив ладони ему на бока, что-то шепча, скользя губами по его шее. Джаред неловко наклонился и, вытащив палец, осторожно обвёл языком розоватую дырку, хмелея от её вкуса.  
\- Можно? - по-прежнему хрипло спросил он, и Эклз низко засмеялся, прикрывая глаза своими густыми чёрными ресницами.  
\- Никогда не спрашивай. Вперёд, мой капитан.  
И Джаред сделал это. Пошёл вперёд. Так далеко, как никогда раньше, так далеко, как даже и не мечтал пойти.  
Он был тесный, о боже, какой он был тесный! Не сравнить даже с Женевьев в их первую брачную ночь. Но если Женевьев была сухой и зажатой, то Эклз раскрывался весь, и душой, и телом, и смеялся, и подгонял, и отвечал, притягивая Джареда ближе и покусывая его подрагивающий подбородок. Его ладонь у Джареда на шее жгла клеймо так, словно туда только-только приложили раскалённое железо. Джаред задыхался, в глаза ему словно набили писка, во рту пересохло, и он мог лишь рваться вперёд, забыв обо всём на свете, забыв обо всем своих терзаниях, об отчаянии, о стыде. Эклз прав - во всём это не было смысла. Во всяком случае, теперь, когда он знал. Когда он действительно знал.  
Он вскрикнул, кончая, и стал обмякать, но Эклз тотчас подхватил его и перекатил на бок, стянув с его плеча рубашку и целуя мокрую от пота кожу под ней. Потом, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, стянул ткань и с другого плеча.  
\- Рано спать, - заявил он. - Рано и твёрдо. Идём.  
Он потянул Джареда за руку, заставляя подняться. Спотыкаясь, они побрели за дом, туда, где тихо шелестела в налетевшем вечернем ветре трава. Было уже почти совсем темно, над головой мерцали ранние звёзды, а в траве - светлячки.  
\- Ты мне веришь? - спросил Джареда Дженсен Эклз. - Я не спрашиваю, чувствуешь ли ты что-то ко мне и что именно, я только спрашиваю: ты мне веришь?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Джаред, падая на траву и перекатываясь на спину. Эклз тотчас оказался на нём верхом, и прикосновение его горячего, дыбом стоящего члена к животу Джареда было таким желанным, таким необходимым сейчас. - Да, верю.  
\- Ты не боишься?  
\- Нет, не боюсь.  
\- Ну ещё бы, - проворчал Эклз с деланным недовольством. - После того, как только что сам меня трахнул.  
Джаред не понял его - это что, шутка? - и недоумённо распахнул глаза, когда Эклз наклонился и впился ему в рот поцелуем. Какое-то время они просто возились в траве, сталкиваясь бёдрами и кусая губы друг друга. Когда Джаред вновь достаточно отвердел, Эклз взял его ладонь и обвил ею его собственный член.  
\- Закрой глаза, - прошептал он. - Не смотри, что я буду делать. Ты сам поймёшь. Верь мне. Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Просто верь.  
Джаред подчинился ему, как подчинялся всегда - и, теперь он мог сказать себе это, ему нравилось подчиняться. Эклз встал на ноги, но не ушёл. Его стопы вминались в траву у Джареда по бокам. Джаред лежал, держа руку на члене, запрокинув другую руку к голове, закрыв глаза и надсадно дыша. Травинки щекотали ему бока, стрёкот сверчков и ночных цикад оглушал. Время шло, ничего не происходило, и Джаред, задыхаясь от нетерпения, стал украдкой поглаживать свой напряжённый член. И тогда... тогда он вдруг почувствовал это. Что-то тёплое и влажное ударило и потекло по груди. Не похоже на сперму, не похоже на кровь... как вода... Эклз медленно и тяжело задышал над ним сквозь сжатые зубы, и Джаред внезапно понял, что это за влага. В голову ему бросился жар, он дёрнулся всем своим телом - а его рука продолжала дрочить вздыбленный член, всё быстрее, всё жёстче. Он почувствовал, как Эклз вновь склоняется над ним, как его гладкий широкий язык скользит по обнажённой Джаредовой груди, собирая с неё золотистые капли. Рука Джареда двигалась как бешеная, чуть не сдирая кожу, он стонал, выгибался, дрожал, и всего этого ему было мало. Больше не было границ, не было такого порока, которого он мог бы устыдиться. Он был свободен. Дженсен Эклз освободил его.  
\- Скажи это, - прошелестело над самым его ухом. Твёрдые пальцы сжали его руку, загребающую траву, пока другая продолжала неистово терзать член. Член Эклза горячо вжался в его яйца, соскользнул ниже, прижимаясь к дырке вплотную. - Джаред, скажи это. Сейчас. Скажи. Пожалуйста... я хочу слышать.  
И он сказал. Оно сказалось само - просто вылетело из его губ вместе с очередным стоном, коротко и бессильно, и так же естественно, как дыхание:  
\- Дженсен...  
Его заполнило изнутри, а сам он излился наружу - с беззвучным криком, повторяя это имя снова и снова, и снова, а потом ещё раз.  
Они ещё долго возились в траве, вжимаясь и проникая друг в друга всеми способами, какие только знали. Потом Джаред, совершенно обессиленный и не способный больше ни на что, откинулся навзничь. Он был готов взмолиться о пощаде, но и неутомимый Эклз, похоже, исчерпал свои силы. Он лёг с Джаредом рядом, обняв его одной рукой, а другой размазывая по его животу их семя, перемешанное с мочой и вечерней росой. Господи, что за безумие... Что за безумие это всё.  
\- Завтра утром я улечу. И вернусь теперь только после праздника на Земле. Не знаю, когда это будет, но... прежде, чем уехать, я отпущу твоих людей. Всех троих. Завтра же. И ты должен поклясться, что дождёшься меня. Поклянись.  
Что Джаред мог противопоставить этому напору? Как мог уклониться от новой сделки? Ничто. Никак.  
Он сдался.

* * *

Дженсен никогда не относился к людям, живущим одним днём. В мире, где гедонизм считался одной из высших ценностей, это была роскошь, которой он не мог себе позволить, и понял это очень рано, глядя на своих присмиревших родичей, в окружении которых на Медее прошло его детство. Они слишком мало думали о завтрашнем дне, и вот результат. Дженсен задался целью вырваться из этой позорной ссылки, реабилитировать если не отцовское имя, то хотя бы своё собственное, вдохнуть новую жизнь в Дом Эклзов - всё это требовало осмотрительности, неспешности и умения смотреть вперёд. Иногда – наступая при этом на горло песне, которую так хотелось спеть сегодня, сейчас.  
Больше всего на свете Дженсен хотел остаться с коттедже бабушки Тамары с Джаредом. Он пережил крайне неприятные минуты, часы и дни, когда осознал угрожавшую им опасность и сделал всё, чтобы её отвратить. И теперь словно открыл его для себя заново – своего невозможного комми, единственного на свете раба, который мог накинуться с кулаками на хозяина и отчитать его за недостаточно чуткое отношение. Дженсену до сих пор было и смешно, и трогательно вспоминать об этом. Джаред в самом деле подумал, что Дженсен может его продать. В самом деле испугался этого. И – но об этом он вряд ли подозревал и сам – в самом деле этого не хотел. И не только из-за их сделки, что бы он там ни воображал себе и в чём бы ни пытался убедить Дженсена. Дженсен больше на эти отговорки не купится, нет. Только не после того, что они сделали на террасе коттеджа и потом на траве за ним.  
Но Дженсен не мог позволить себе остаться. Он должен был принять приглашение ко двору, в Хрустальный Чертог владыки владык, повелителя тридцати обитаемых миров, самодержавного сюзерена Романской Империи, его святейшего величества Петервальда Тадеуса Третьего. Сам факт этого приглашения уже свидетельствовал о том, что опала, тяготевшая над Домом Эклз, осталась в прошлом; впрочем, Дженсен не знал, насколько велика в этом была заслуга Данниль Харрис. Однако в конечном итоге её мстительные происки обернулись для Дженсена к лучшему. Это был шанс, которого он ждал, шанс, которого ему. возможно, пришлось бы добиваться ещё долгие годы упорным трудом. И он не мог упустить этот шанс... хотя и не собирался ради него жертвовать Джаредом. Он нашёл золотую середину, и был очень этим доволен.  
Неделю спустя, решив все насущные дела и отдав основные распоряжения относительно начала восстановительных работ в поместье, Дженсен тронулся в путь. Увы, его нынешнее финансовое положение не позволяло лететь на Землю первым классом, что соответствовало его статусу. Но ему удалось зафрахтовать судно класса "черепаха", названное так не столько за тихоходность (хотя и за неё тоже), сколько за округлую форму корпуса с четырьмя мощными лазерными пушками, симметрично выступающими за контур обшивки и действительно делавшими эти корабли похожими на гигантских черепах. Такие космолёты были довольно неповоротливы, но хорошо защищены, поэтому их использовали для перевозки ценных грузов, и, иногда, не менее ценных пассажиров. Корабль звался "Царица Клеопатра" (по мнению Дженсена, предельно идиотское название для такого увальня), и, помимо отпрыска Дома Эклз, перевозил также троих членов Дома Зайдэ, опоздавших на свой рейс на сверх-комфортабельном лайнере, Тибальда Рейли, чей давно обнищавший Дом едва смог наскрести денег на подарок Императору, но уж никак не на статусный перелёт для своего представителя, а также четыреста тонн отборного опиума, в обилии произраставшего на Цезаре и с большим удовольствием потребляемого патрициями на Старой Земле. За сохранность всего этого груза отвечал капитан Джаспер Рид – хмурый, приземистый человек со сросшимися бровями и тяжёлой челюстью, выдававшей крайне несговорчивый характер. К удивлению Дженсена, Рид оказался плебеем. Редко можно было встретить простолюдина, дослужившегося до офицерского звания, тем более ставшего капитаном корабля. Пассажиры, ввиду этого обстоятельства, относились к капитану с понятным пренебрежением; он же втайне ненавидел их и злился, что командование космофлота в последний момент навязало ему "этих тунеядцев", которые своими бесконечными жалобами на недостаточно комфортные каюты грозили испортить так мирно планировавшийся рейс.  
"Царица Клеопатра" была оснащена двумя гипер-двигателями цикла А-7, ввиду чего для полёта на Землю ей требовалось совершить пять скачков, тогда как более современному и быстроходному судну хватило бы всего двух. Из-за этого путешествие обещало быть довольно длительным – не меньше недели, и это ещё при условии, что им не встретятся по дороге ни блуждающие аномалии, ни свалки космического мусора, ни вражеские рейдеры, ни фрейловые бури. Троица из Дома Зайдэ была от всех этих угроз просто в ужасе, хотя капитан тысячу раз повторил, как ничтожна вероятность любой из них на практике. Но они ничего не хотели слышать, заламывая руки, стеная об ушедшем без них лайнере и громогласно изумляясь недальновидности космофлота, поставившего командовать кораблём какого-то плебея. На третий день пути они утомили своим нытьём даже Дженсена. К счастью, Тибальд Рейли, с которым он был шапочно знаком, разделял его раздражение и охотно согласился утопить тоску в бренди.  
Так прошло два дня, прежде чем Дженсен понял, что безумно скучает по Джареду. На самом деле он начал скучать по нему ещё на Цезаре, просто это чувство – тоска по кому-то – было столь для него непривычным, что Дженсен не сразу его распознал, приняв за простой приступ хандры, какие у него иногда случались. Он снова и снова думал о том, как близко прошла опасность потерять Джареда навсегда, снова и снова поражался силе гнева и страха, который испытал, осознав эту опасность сполна. Своё слово он держал, и оставшиеся трое конфедератов, пробывшие у Дженсена в плену последние шесть месяцев, покинули планету почти одновременно с ним. Он не сомневался, что Джаред дождётся его возвращения с Земли. И тогда... но что будет тогда, Дженсен пока не хотел загадывать. Всё, что он знал сейчас – это что вот уже которую ночь подряд, мастурбируя перед сном, вспоминает о золотистой струе, ударившей Джареду в грудь, и о непередаваемом, немыслимом выражении шока и упоения, озаривших при этом его лицо. В тот миг Джаред погрузился в самые тёмные и топкие пучины собственного подсознания, так глубоко, как никогда прежде – чего, собственно, Дженсен и добивался. Он надеялся, Джаред понял, что в действиях Дженсена не было ни малейшего стремления унизить его. Только не там, не в эту ночь. И Дженсен вспоминал снова и снова, неистово дроча под куцым казарменным одеялом, которое ему выдали, и думая о том, сколько же ещё пройдёт времени, прежде чем он сожмёт эти покатые плечи, сомнёт этот упрямый рот и проглотит этот восхитительный горячий член...  
В конце концов он не выдержал. У Рейли кончилось всё бренди из его дорожных запасов, и Дженсен, утратив последний повод сдерживаться, явился в капитанскую рубку и потребовал срочную связь с Цезарем.  
Капитан Рид уставился на него с плохо скрываемым бешенством.  
\- У вас экстренные обстоятельства?  
\- Нет.  
\- Довожу до вашего сиятельного внимания, коммандер Эклз, что мы успели совершить два гипер-прыжка и находимся в трёх с половиной парсеках от Цезаря. Это на случай, если вы не заметили.  
\- Вообразите, заметил, - ответил Дженсен довольно сухо, решив, впрочем, что сейчас не вполне удобный момент для того, чтобы поставить на место этого наглого выскочку. – Но если я не ошибаюсь, условиями контракта на перелёт каждому пассажиру гарантирован как минимум один сеанс комм-связи с портом вылета. Я не требую ничего сверх заключённого соглашения, капитан, так что извольте повиноваться  
Он нарочно употребил такое слово, и с удовольствием наблюдал, как Рид скрежещет зубами, мысленно посылая Дженсена Эклза так далеко, как не летал ещё ни один корабль-разведчик. Дженсен знал, какое количество энергии придётся потратить на этот звонок, и не хотел признаться себе в том, что вряд ли бы стал из одной прихоти устраивать такие проблемы капитану, будь он, как и положено, благородных кровей.  
\- Через два часа подходим к очередной кротовине, – процедил Рид наконец. – Перебьётесь до тех пор?  
\- С лёгкостью, - беспечно ответил Дженсен и, отсалютовав, направился к своей каюте. На подходе и при выходе из кротовин, в точках искажения пространства, на межсистемную связь уходило гораздо меньше энергии, и он не мог винить капитана Рида за такую попытку сэкономить ресурс корабля. Дженсен и сам так поступил бы на его месте.  
Два часа тянулись адски медленно. Наконец над койкой в каюте Дженсена замигал сигнал внутренней связи.  
\- Коммандер Эклз? Контакт с Цезарем установлен, - у диспетчера был приятный голос, говоривший с должной почтительностью, и Дженсен, любезно поблагодарив, назвал спецификацию вызова. Ещё минута ожидания – и перед панелью связи развернулась голограмма. Как и следовало ожидать, отвратительного качества: двумерная, с масштабом один к тридцати, подёрнутая неаккуратной рябью.  
Дженсен знал, что он сам для его собеседника на другом конце галактики выглядит точно так же непрезентабельно, и всё равно улыбнулся.  
\- Добрый день, Лусия.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, доброй ночи, - проворчала старая рабыня, машинально приглаживая примятый узел волос, из которого торчали ночные шпильки. – У нас четыре утра. С тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Лучше и быть не может. Хотя нет, может. И будет, как только ты позовёшь к комму Джареда.  
\- Ох, Дженсен, - Лусия вздохнула. Дженсен внезапно подумал, что из всех рабов, которыми он когда-либо владел, только она и Джаред позволяли себе его в открытую укорять. Эта мысль вызвала у него неудержимую улыбку, слишком широкую, от чего осуждающий взгляд Лусии стал ещё строже. – Мало того, что ты и так не давал бедному мальчику спать всё время, пока был здесь, так ещё и теперь никак не оставишь его в покое.  
\- Я десять дней назад улетел! – вполне искренне возмутился Дженсен. – Неужели он ещё не выспался? Чем он там вообще занимается?  
\- Ничем. Грустит, - сказала Лусия, и от печали, которым повеяло в её голосе, Дженсену стало не по себе. Тем не менее он не собирался позволить ей и дальше отчитывать его – подпространственная связь слишком дорога для этого.  
\- Зови его сюда, мигом развеселю, - пообещал он, и когда Лусия, покачав головой, исчезла из виду, откинулся на подушку, забросив руки за голову и предвкушая разговор.  
Джаред, заспанный и с трудом сдерживающий зевоту, появился перед ним через минуту. Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не провести пальцами по голограмме, зачёсывая назад его непослушные кудри.  
\- Привет, - не дав Джареду опомниться, тотчас сказал он. – Я тебе снился?  
\- Да, – сонно ответил Джаред – и тут же, очнувшись, встрепенулся и вскинул голову. – То есть... я не...  
\- Проболтался уже, – засмеялся Дженсен, даже не пытаясь скрыть удовольствие. – Что, думал, раз твой хозяин уехал, это повод бездельничать? Ничего подобного. Ты должен быть к моим услугам в любое время, днём и ночью, как только я тебя захочу. Я тебя хочу, Джаред. Сейчас.  
\- И как вы себе это представляете? – спросил Джаред флегматично, но без видимого недовольства. Отлично.  
\- Очень легко. У тебя сейчас стояк?  
\- Ч-что... – Джаред запнулся и красноречиво посмотрел вниз. Качество картинки не позволяло увидеть румянец на его щеках, но у Дженсена было достаточно развитое воображение. Он мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что позвонил под утро, в самое подходящее время.  
\- Приласкай себя, - приказал он. – Давай, ну. Сейчас.  
Джаред издал длинный страдальческий стон и пошевелился, из чего Дженсен заключил, что он тоже откидывается назад, принимая более удобное положение.  
\- Вы ведь уже далеко отлетели? – спросил он. – И на что вы только расходуете комм-связь...  
\- Перестань, зануда. И расскажи мне лучше свой сон.  
\- Ох, ну... – Джаред снова опустил взгляд, неловко поёрзал на месте. – Ничего конкретного. Просто... мы.  
\- Просто мы – где? Чей член в чьём заду? Или рту?  
\- Ваш... в моём... рту, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен готов был поклясться, что ни одна фраза в его жизни не давалась ем так тяжело.  
\- Прекрасно, меня это полностью устраивает. Расскажи, как ты сосёшь мне. Где твой язык. Где губы. Расскажи всё, Джаред.  
Он ждал привычного, уже, по правде, несколько поднадоевшего "хватит" и "я не могу", но Джаред лишь глубоко вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, заговорил тихо и медленно, растягивая слова:  
\- Мои губы на головке, прихватывают крайнюю плоть. Язык упирается в уздечку. Я им двигаю вверх-вниз, еле касаясь, скорее щекочу, чем лижу. Вы толкаетесь мне в рот, упираетесь в нёбо. Я обхватываю вас языком, оборачиваю... как одеялом. И вы...  
\- Стой! – Дженсен даже не думал, что способен произнести это слово в постели. А они были сейчас именно в постели, пусть их и разделяли световые годы. – Подожди... сейчас... – Он торопливо расстегнул штаны и нырнул ладонью между ног, судорожно стиснув член, вздыбившийся меньше чем за минуту под звучание этого низкого, хрипловатого со сна голоса. – Вот теперь дальше. Продолжай.  
\- Я... – Джаред задышал громче, и Дженсен понял, что он тоже гладит себя. – Я подаюсь назад, и вы следуете за мной, напираете на меня, и я глотаю вас целиком, так глубоко, как только мо...  
Звучание его голоса оборвалось. Запрокинутое, расслабленное лицо на долю мгновения мигнуло – и пропало.  
\- Чёрт! – завопил Дженсен, выдёргивая руку из штанов и ударяя кулаком опустевшую панель.  
И в этот миг корабль содрогнулся.  
В первый момент Дженсен подумал, что они только что совершили гипер-переход. Сам по себе скачок не создавал механического колебания, но в точке выхода корабль мог столкнуться с другим объектом – как это случилось с незадачливым лайнером "Титания", вышедшим точно в центр метеоритного дождя. Однако вероятность подобных столкновений была столь мала, что происходили они не чаще раза в десятилетие. И уж точно такое не могло случиться дважды в течение шести месяцев. Так что Дженсен тут же отбросил эту мысль, тем более что через секунду понял: корабль не просто вздрогнул, он вибрирует. Словно что-то удерживает его, затрудняя движение, пока двигатели продолжают работать на полную мощность. В первые годы службы в космофлорте Дженсен проходил стажировку на боевых судах, и эта вибрация была ему знакома.  
Так случалось, когда корабль попадал в гравитационную сеть – одна из самых распространённых ловушек, используемых при нападениях.  
Дженсен вскочил и почти бегом бросился на мостик. По корабельному времени был поздний вечер, и в коридорах никого не оказалось: пассажиры и основной состав команды легли спать, дежурные члены экипажа неси вахту на своих рабочих местах . Однако уже очень скоро Дженсен услышал позади топот и встревоженные голоса: вибрация продолжалась и разбудила всех. Дженсен оказался на мостике первым. Не считая капитана Рида, конечно.  
\- ...первое и последнее предупреждение, - услышал Дженсен громкий нахальный голос, льющийся с панели комм-пульта. Изображения не было, только звук. Тому могло быть несколько причин, одна хуже другой. – Ваш корабль обездвижен. Тридцать секунд назад к вам присоединился "прилипала". Если вы не капитулируете, я отдам приказ абордажной команде, и через десять минут они будут на вашей нижней палубе. Одновременно наш флагман даст огонь из бортовых пушек. И тогда не ждите пощады.  
\- Какого чёрта здесь происходит... – начал Дженсен, ступая вперёд, и ладонь капитана Рида взметнулась в предупреждающем жесте. Дженсен так изумился, что какой-то плебей недвусмысленно велит ему заткнуться, что и в самом деле замолчал.  
\- Повторяю ещё раз, - сдержанно проговорил Рид, хотя по скулам его так и катались желваки. - Мы не намеревались пересекать пространство Конфдерации. Вероятно, мы попали во фрейловую бурю...  
\- А мне плевать, чего вы там намеревались, - развязно ответил его невидимый собеседник. – Вы пересекли границу, ваше судно имеет спецификацию Z, то есть может быть отнесено как у грузовым, так и к военным судам. По всей проформе выходит, что это – вторжение. Которое мы, как приграничный патруль Конфедерации в системе Орион, не намерены спустить вам с рук.  
\- Где их корабль? – видя, что капитан Рид способен лишь без толку таращиться на болтающую панель, резко спросил Дженсен, обращаясь к перепуганному диспетчеру. – Дайте изображение с радаров!  
\- Радары ничего не фиксируют, - ответил диспетчер, бросая на Эклза встревоженный взгляд. – Только "прилипалу", который действительно пристыковался к нашей обшивке, но...  
\- Ничего нет? – Дженсен наклонился над пультом, нетерпеливо всматриваясь в проекцию космического пространства, висевшую перед диспетчером. В самом деле, космос пустовал, лишь поле Фергюсона переливалось неподалёку, всего в паре тысяч миль от корабля – похоже, они только что прошли через кротовину.  
Капитан Рид, тоже от негодования на миг утративший дар речи, наконец пришёл в себя.  
\- Коммандер Эклз! Немедленно покиньте мостик!  
\- Ещё чего, – рявкнул Дженсен. – Диспетчер, вырубите связь! Немедленно!  
\- Но...  
\- Я старше по званию, чем ваш убогий капитан, и я патриций, чёрт вас возьми. Вам жизнь дорога?!  
Диспетчер задрожала и щёлкнула парой клавиш. Характерное шипение из динамиков смолкло. Связь с патрулём Конфедерации разорвалась.  
Дженсен обернулся и увидел, что на мостик сбежались, похоже, все, кто находился на корабле. Тибальд Рейли смотрел на него с открытым ртом, явно предвкушая схватку с капитаном. Дженсен понял, что погорячился.  
\- Капитан, прикажите своему экипажу очистить мостик, - сказал он.  
\- Я его сейчас прикажу очистить! От вас!  
\- А я, как только мы сядем на Земле, подам рапорт о нанесении оскорбления патрицию, и вы в три секунды вылетите с этого судна с волчьим билетом. Не глупите, Рид. Мы на одной стороне.  
Рид посмотрел на него так, словно считал сдирание кожи заживо слишком милосердным способом убийства, которое Дженсен заслуживал. Однако спорить не стал, и вскоре на мостике остались только он, Дженсен, диспетчер и двое пилотов.  
\- Ну чего вам надо? – раздраженно спросил Рид. – Пока вы тут демонстрируете классовую ненависть, нам уже, возможно, взрезают обшивку!  
\- Сомневаюсь. Если бы они рассчитывали на это, то не тратили бы времени на переговоры. Расскажите по порядку, что произошло?  
\- Нечего рассказывать. Мы вышли из кротовины и сходу влетели в грави-сеть. Потом они вышли на связь с ультиматумом. Я даже обсудить условия не успел.  
\- Условия? Вы намерены сразу сдаться?!  
\- А что остаётся? Они схватили нас за горло. Сеть нас держит, абордажная команда упёрла лазерные резаки нам в брюхо – как по-вашему, какие тут варианты?  
\- Какого чёрта, Рид, у вас четыре пушки!  
\- И по кому из них прикажете палить? – в бешенстве рявкнул Рид. – По собственной нижней палубе?  
\- Нет, конечно. По конфедератскому флагману.  
\- Блестящая идея, - сказал Рид с сарказмом и ткнул пальцем в панель. – Вы видите там флагман? Нет? И я не вижу!  
\- В том-то и дело, - подхватил Дженсен. – Я почему-то тоже.  
\- Вы что, в космосе первый раз? Они включили мантию-отражатель. Поэтому мы их не заметили сразу, и поэтому их не фиксируют радары...  
\- Или, - закончил за него Дженсен, - их там просто нет.  
Рид, а вместе с ним примолкший диспетчер и оба пилота, уставились на него. Наконец Рид сказал:  
\- Простите?  
\- Если вы чего-то не видите, капитан, это не обязательно значит, что оно невидимо. Это может значить, что его просто нет! С чего вы взяли, что этот наглец, с которым вы разговаривали, находится на патрульном судне? Может, он сидит на "прилипале" с какой-то жалкой дюжиной головорезов, которым в жизни не пробиться дальше нижней палубы, даже если они сумеют вскрыть обшивку. У вас ведь, я полагаю, надёжные шлюзовые щиты?  
\- Да, но если мы включим их, нам придётся отключить энергию от пушек. Мы станемся без внешней защиты, и тогда они ударят с флагмана...  
\- Так ведь этого они и добиваются! – воскликнул Дженсен. – Если начнётся абордаж, мы не сможем использовать наши пушки, не впустив на борт их команду. А если не дадим провести абордаж, останемся без пушек. Они нарочно пытаются запугать вас абордажем и одновременно внушить, что могут ударить нас и извне тоже, чтобы вы решили, будто там действительно есть флагман. Но будь это так, они бы давно сбросили мантию и позволили себя увидеть, чтобы испугать вас по-настоящему!  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - прорычал Рид, - а вы слишком много болтаете, коммандер Эклз. Знаю, у вас в дипломатическом корпусе так принято, но это судно под моим началом, а не под вашим. Грета, восстановите связь с флагманом.  
\- Дайте мне тогда поговорить с ним самому, – оживился Дженсен. - Я заставлю его проболтаться, увидите. Он...  
\- Вы патриций, а я плебей, - перебил его Рид. – Но это мой корабль, а вы на нём пассажир. Ещё одно слово, и я запру вас в вашей каюте до конца рейса. И подавайте потом ваши хреновы рапорты, сколько влезет. Связь! – гаркнул он, и диспетчер, засуетившись, вновь заколдовала над пультом.  
В динамике зашумело, и Дженсен внезапно осознал, какую грубую ошибку допустил. Ему не следовало давить на Рида, не следовало унижать его перед подчинёнными. Не следовало напоминать о его грязном происхождении. Даже половины всего этого хватило, чтобы сделать из него врага. И теперь он отверг совершенно резонные соображения Дженсена не потому, что был с ними не согласен, а просто назло. Чёртов упрямец. Дженсен знал одного такого.  
И платой за это упрямство вот-вот станет "Царица Клеопатра", четыреста тонн опиума и все, кто находятся на борту.  
\- Кто этот нахал, вклинившийся в нашу беседу? – проговорил динамик.  
Дженсен метнулся вперёд, словно змея в прыжке, и грубо оттолкнул Рида от панели.  
\- Это Дженсен из Дома Эклз, ты, лживая пиратская шваль. И если ты воображаешь, что сможешь взять на блеф имперского офицера, ты глубоко заблуждаешься... Что такое?  
\- Простите, коммандер, - глядя на него со смесью страха и сожаления, прошептала диспетчер. – Я отключила микрофон. Джаспер Рид – наш капитан.  
Дженсен выругался. А в следующую секунду четыре сильных руки, принадлежащие пилотам, схватили его и безо всякого почтения выпихнули за дверь. Створки шлюза с грохотом съехались у Дженсена перед носом. Дженсен в бешенстве заколотил в них кулаком, но тут же опомнился. Это бессмысленно. Нет резона унижать себя проявлением гнева... хотя он, кажется, никогда ещё не был в такой ярости. Ну подожди, Джаспер Рид, ты очень жестоко об этом пожалеешь.  
Переговоры длились недолго. Дженсен дожидался их результатов – весьма предсказуемых, увы, - вместе с остальными членами экипажа и перепуганными пассажирами. Даже Рейли был не на шутку встревожен, а матрона Зайдэ лежала в полуобмороке, пока муж с сыном тщетно пытались привести её в чувство. В конце концов к ним вышел капитан и мрачно объявил, что сейчас на борт прибудет делегация конфедератов.  
\- Я прошу всех сохранять спокойствие, - закончил он, обводя притихших людей угрюмым взглядом. – Перевес сил не на нашей стороне, но если мы будем разумны...  
\- У вас был шанс поступить разумно, Рид, – сказал Дженсен. – Вы его упустили.  
Рид посмотрел на него как-то странно. Дженсену очень не понравился этот взгляд; он вдруг понял, что во время переговоров было сказано нечто, о чём Рид умолчал, и почему-то у него закралось подозрение, что это "нечто" непосредственно связано с ним самим. Что это значит, у Дженсена не было времени подумать. На верхнюю палубу уже проникли солдаты врага – около дюжины, как и предполагал Дженсен... и на них вовсе не было формы конфедеративных вооружённых сил. Все эти головорезы были одеты как попало; потрясая разнокалиберным оружием, они заставили пассажиров и экипаж "Царицы Клеопатры" выстроиться в шеренгу вдоль коридора. Дженсен посмотрел в дальний его конец, откуда, эффектно замыкая шествие, вразвалочку вышел белобрысый тип предельно наглого вида. На нём была пижонская красная куртка с крупными чёрными чешуями – материал из кожи эвионского праталлиса, охота на которого была запрещена Межпланетной экологической конвенцией. В Империи за одно только появление на людях в подобной куртке человек мог оказаться в тюрьме или даже в рабстве. Неудивительно, что космические флибустьеры всех мастей рядились в кожу праталлиса просто показухи ради. Это был их способ плевать в лицо правилам, Империи и любым представлениям о чести.  
Капитан Рид был всё же не дурак: при виде этой куртки он тоже кое-что сообразил и непонимающе нахмурился. Белобрысый в ответ обнажил белые зубы в ухмылке ещё более наглой, чем его голос и физиономия.  
\- Капитан Чад Майкл Мюррей к вашим услугам, господа, - отрекомендовался он. – Рад личной встрече.  
\- Капитан чего? – настороженно спросил Тибальд Рейли, тоже почуявший неладное.  
\- Капитан "Горгульи", истребителя-малолитражника класса "прилипала", – расхохотался Мюррей ему в лицо. – А вы чего думали? Что мы конфедераты и у нас там флагман?  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Смотреть сейчас на капитана Рида – значило бы провернуть нож в только что нанесенной ране. Плебей или не плебей, он был романцем. И Дженсен тоже был романцем, поэтому не мог ударить лежачего.  
\- Да ладно вам, - лениво сказал Мюррей в ответ на всеобщее потрясенное молчание. – Подумаешь, маленькая шутка. Главное, что обошлось без кровопролития, верно? К тому же нам многого не надо...  
\- Всего лишь выкуп за судно, команду и груз? – глухо спросил Рид, озирая скалящихся пиратов.  
И тогда, к удивлению Дженсена, Мюррей покачал головой.  
\- Гораздо меньше. Только то, что мы обсудили ранее, капитан.  
\- О, - лицо Рида внезапно просветлело. – Ну... если только это... то забирайте его к чёртовой матери с моего корабля!  
\- Именно за этим я и здесь. Только сперва небольшая проверка, чтобы не вышло никакого недоразумения. Эй, босс! Глядите. Который?  
Из-за его плеча выступил ещё один человек – тот, кого в суматохе и мелькании цветастых курток Дженсен сперва не заметил. Это оказалась женщина. Очень маленького роста, черноволосая, некрасивая, но глаза её пылали огнём, от которого ему сделалось не по себе. Она пошла прямо к нему, глядя ему в лицо, твёрдо, уверенно, словно ни капли не сомневаясь. Дженсен смотрел на неё с нарастающем изумлении. Он видел её впервые в жизни.  
\- Дженсен Эклз? – спросила она.  
Дженсен кивнул, не зная, что и думать. Но прежде, чем он задал вопрос, она сказала сама:  
\- Я Женевьев Падалеки. Верните моего мужа.

* * *

Иногда Джареду казалось, что всё, случившееся с ним со дня его назначения капитаном "Титании", было просто чередой сменявших друг друга безумных, абсурдных снов. В конце концов он проснётся на простынях, мокрых от пота и спермы, с членом, ноющим от многочисленных поллюций, и увидит вокруг привычные серые стены, а за окном - бесконечные окна соседнего общежития-улья и синевато-серый свод купола в вышине. Это чувство порой становилось особенно сильным, и достигло пика в тот миг, когда рядом с коттеджем, в котором жил теперь Джаред, опустился флаер, из него вышел незнакомый ему человек, представившийся поверенным коммандера Эклза, и сказал, что Джаред свободен.  
Тем же вечером он очутился в Милумаге, в недорогом, но хорошем отеле, в растерянности глядя на три костюма, разложенные на кровати, и понимая, что за прошедшие месяцы разучился делать выбор. Ещё через сутки он был на орбите, на частном корабле. отбывающем к приграничной станции Х-В7А, той самой, у которой началось это странное и безумное приключение. Там ему пришлось дожидаться ещё несколько дней, пока за ним прилетел корабль, оснащённый гипер-двигателем, чтобы отвезти его в систему Пегас, на планету под названием Альфа-Тортуга. Джаред никогда не бывал на это планете, но слышал о ней, и то, что он слышал, снова поколебало его уверенность в том, что он не сошёл окончательно с ума и ещё способен отличать сон от яви.  
Пегас, одна из немногих звёздных систем, до сих пор сохранившая независимость и от Империи, и от Конфедерации; Альфа-Тортуга, единственная планета в этой системе, ставшая базой, больше того - крепостью всего космического пиратства в обжитой галактике.  
Именно оттуда прилетел корабль за Джаредом. И, как он позже узнал, все эти перелёты были оплачены из кармана его поработителя, того самого, кто купил его на торгу сам у себя за огромные деньги и клялся никогда в жизни не отпускать.  
У Джареда не было никаких координат, чтобы выйти на связь с кем-либо, кто мог бы ему хоть что-то объяснить. Люди, организовывавшие его перелёты, были немногословны - Джаред быстро понял, что они лишь исполнители и сами ничего не знают. Ему лишь было сказано лететь на Альфа-Тортугу - сказано, а не приказано, но, поскольку у Джареда всё равно не было ни документов, ни денег, он оставался зависимым от тех, кто организовывал его передвижения, и просто ждал развития событий. Происходящее не то чтобы изумляло его - после всего пережитого вряд ли что-либо могло ещё его потрясти, - скорее, настораживало и внушало глухую тревогу. Если Эклз что-то задумал, почему ничего ему не сказал? Опять какие-то его "особые обстоятельства"? Джаред злился, нервничал, и почему-то тревожился за него, хотя последнее было глупее и бессмысленнее всего. В конце концов, измотанный неизвестностью, он бросил эти мысли. Так или иначе, все ответы он получит в конечном пункте своего путешествия.  
Именно так и произошло. Хотя это оказались совсем не те ответы, которых Джаред мог ожидать.  
Альфа-Тортуга была лишена атмосферы, и космопорт, а вернее сказать, город, бывший оплотом космического пиратства, представлял собой скопище орбитальных станций, вращавшихся вокруг сухого камня размером со Старую Землю. Всего станций было несколько сотен, они сообщались между собой системой туннелей, и суда, входившие в порт, стыковались непосредственно со станцией, что позволяло им прибывать и отбывать в открытый космос буквально в считанные минуты, минуя обычный промежуточный этап перехода через атмосферу, как это происходило в наземных космопортах. Именно поэтому головорезы всех мастей чувствовали себя здесь так уверенно: они могли драпануть отсюда так, что только огонь из сопел сверкнёт, и никто бы за ними не угнался, потому что традиционно пираты использовали самые быстроходные корабли в галактике. Соответственно был устроен и сам город, рассчитанный на краткосрочное пребывание: большую его часть составляли бары, мотели и бордели, да пара десятков контор по скупке и перевозке краденого.  
Джаред понятия не имел, что он здесь делает. Конфедерация стремилась к искоренению пиратства так же, как и всех прочих пороков общества; сам факт посещения Альфа-Тортуги был преступлением средней тяжести, и если бы об этом узнали у Джареда на родине... впрочем, это далеко не самое серьёзное его прегрешение перед Коммуной, и он это знал. Поэтому довольно-таки спокойно явился в док, где был пристыкован корабль, на который ему велел явиться последний из его сопровождающих. Корабль назывался "Горгулья", это был малолитражник, оснащённый малым гипер-двигателем и мощной гравитационной системой, позволявшей как блокировать другие корабли в пространстве, так и прикрепляться к ним прямо поверх обшивки, безо всяких стыковочных шлюзов. За это свойство такие суда получили название "прилипалы" - полсотни таких малюток могли облепить мощный боевой фрегат, как слепни быка, и искусать до смерти, высыпав на него опытных и беспощадных десантников, которые за считанные минуты брали вражеское судно на абордаж. В одиночку такой кораблик ничего не мог.  
Так Джаред думал в ту минуту, и продолжал думать следующие пять, пока не познакомился с капитаном Мюрреем... и пока не увидел Женевьев.  
Мог ли он предположить, что за всем этим стояла она? Нет. Нет, нет и нет. Если бы его спросили о самом последнем человеке во вселенной, кого он ожидал встретить здесь, среди отморозков и мордоворотов, пропахших дешёвым виски и не менее дешёвым опиумом - то это была бы она, его маленькая жена, стыдливо натягивавшая на грудь ночную сорочку и просившая его погасить свет, когда приходила пора ложиться в постель. Она была здесь, одетая, как пират, в кожаную куртку и облегающие брюки, с разметавшимися по плечам чёрными волосами, с бледным лицом, посреди которого горели её тёмные глаза - горели так ярко, как никогда прежде.  
Она обняла его, точнее, просто повисла на его шее. И заплакала. А Джаред не мог даже поднять руки, чтобы обнять её в ответ, настолько он был потрясён.  
\- Мы вас оставим, босс. Вам, наверное, надо о многом поговорить, - участливо сказал капитан Мюррей, и, дружелюбно оскалившись на прощанье, оставил их одних.  
И да, чёрт подери, им действительно о многом надо было поговорить.  
Но они смогли не сразу - ещё как минимум четверть часа Женевьев просто плакала, без конца повторяя его имя, а Джаред, неловко обнимая жену за плечи, гладил её по голове и просил перестать. Его рука подрагивала, и он надеялся только, что Женевьев этого не замечает.  
\- Джаред, ох, Джаред! - всхлипнула она в сотый, должно быть, раз, и наконец вскинула на него заплаканные глаза. - Я не верила. До самого конца не верила. что получится. И даже когда он сказал, что ты уже в пути, я думала, я боялась... а ты уже здесь!  
\- Да, - сказал Джаред как можно мягче, отводя мокрую прядку волос от её губ. - Я здесь, хотя и не понимаю, как. Может, ты объяснишь, Жен? Ты-то сама как оказалась... в этом месте?  
Ей, наверное, почудилась нотка осуждения в его голосе, хотя Джаред вовсе не имел в виду ничего такого. Женевьев вспыхнула и села прямо, не замечая, как легко соскользнула ладонь Джареда с её плеча.  
\- Да, прости, ты же ничего не знаешь. Я хотела сама рассказать тебе. Я так долго этого ждала! Я не знала... - Она набрала воздуху в грудь - и, собрав всё своё самообладание, чтобы говорить наконец связно, сказала: - Я просто чуть не сошла с ума, когда узнала, что случилось с "Титанией" и с тобой. И решила спасти тебя. Вернуть домой, чего бы это ни стоило.  
\- Спасти меня? - в изумлении переспросил Джаред, и Женевьев энергично кивнула.  
\- Прости, что вышло так долго. Я писала письма в комитет партии. Подавала прошения. Собирала подписи, обращалась в прессу. Нам обещали помочь, но... у них всё так долго! Они бы собирались ещё годами. И тогда я решила всё сделать сама. На свой страх и риск. Я зафрахтовала это судно, "Горгулью", и Чад... капитан Мюррей заверил меня, что сможет помочь. Он разработал план, но пришлось прождать ещё месяц, выжидая удобного случая, потому что Эклз всё это время не покидал планету...  
\- Подожди, - Джаред сжал её запястье. - Эклз? Дженсен Эклз, тот, кто...  
\- Тот, кто захватил "Титанию". - По лицу Женевьев опять заструились слёзы. Она вытерла их тыльной стороной ладони и шмыгнула носом. - Извини, всё никак не успокоюсь. Я так тебя ждала... Но теперь всё позади, Джаред, всё кончено! Мы заставили его тебя отпустить.  
\- Это я уже понял, - медленно проговорил Джаред. - Только как вам это удалось?  
Он сам себе не посмел бы признаться, в каком страхе ждёт ответа. Но ещё сильнее был страх задать вопрос, который жёг его язык последние несколько минут, туманил мысли, заглушая почти всё, что говорила ему его жена, сидящая рядом и сжимающая его руку влажной от слёз ладошкой.  
В ответ Женевьев неожиданно рассмеялась. Джаред совсем забыл, как звучит её смех.  
\- О, это было великолепно! Эклз летел на "черепахе", но Чад сказал, что мы всё равно возьмём их. Я не верила, но он смог! Он придумал такую невероятную авантюру, так здорово, я просто...  
\- И вы захватили корабль, на котором летел Эклз? - перебил её Дженсен; слушать о ратных подвигах банды пиратов он был сейчас совсем не в настроении.  
\- Да! Со всеми людьми и грузом, без единого выстрела, без единой капли крови! Чад просто великолепен, он... нет, ничего такого, - она вдруг залилась густой краской, хотя у Джареда и в мыслях не было, что ей есть чего смущаться. - Он просто... мы с ним... я хочу сказать, - выдавила Женевьев, - что он очень смелый. Он блефовал и всем рискнул, и ему удалось. Экипаж имперцев сдался, мы забрали Эклза, а остальных отпустили.  
\- Забрали Эклза? - эхом откликнулся Джаред. - И потом...  
\- И потом я сказала, что если он хочет ещё раз увидеть свои дворцы и свой гарем, или что там у него, то ему придется сейчас же связаться с Цезарем и приказать, чтобы тебя отпустили, - торжествующе закончила Женевьев и, радостно засмеявшись, захлопала в ладоши. - Ты бы только видел его лицо! Это было как вознаграждение за все наши страдания! Ох, Джаред, я всё ещё не верю...  
"Я тоже", - мог бы сказать Джаред, но не сказал. В его голосе вряд ли прозвучала бы столь же искренняя радость, а объясняться с Женевьев сейчас он не мог. Он устал.  
Господи боже, как же сильно он устал.  
\- И он согласился... отдать меня?  
\- Не сразу, - улыбка Женевьев погасла. - По правде, Чад... капитан Мюррей... им пришлось немного побеседовать... наедине. Чад... капитан сказал, что сможет убедить его, если дать ему достаточно времени, и что лучше сделать это на борту "Горгульи". Так что мы прибыли на Альфа-Тортугу, и, действительно, всего через несколько дней Эклз согласился на все наши условия.  
\- А где была ты? - хрипло спросил Джаред. - Где всё это время была ты?  
\- О, я гуляла, - ответила Женевьев, бесхитростно глядя ему в глаза. - Тут такие красивые магазины! У нас на Золотой Роще нет ничего подобного.  
Джаред знал её почти всю жизнь. В детстве они вместе играли, потом дружили. Потом она стала его женой, и он старался создать с ней достойную семью, изо всех сил старался, как мог. Он любил её. Всегда думал, что любит. И никогда, ни разу в жизни до этого мгновения ему не хотелось её ударить. Конечно, Джаред не сделал этого - он не способен был поднять руку на женщину. Но само желание врезать по этим губам, так легкомысленно болтающим то, сути чего совершенно не представляла эта маленькая чернявая головка... это желание было таким же тёмным и жгучим, как то, что окатывало Джареда волнами в руках Дженсена Эклза. Раз за разом, и каждый вал был выше и захлёстывал сильнее предыдущего.  
Она не знала. В самом деле не знала, не понимала. Она была, как говорят имперцы, комми - глупым, упрямым, наивным комми. Не подозревающим. каким должен быть секс. Не ведающим, какими бывают пытки. И что человека можно принудить к чему угодно - испытывать неземное блаженство или навсегда отказаться от него. Джаред знал, что делает с человеком наслаждение. И мог только догадываться, что с ним может сделать боль.  
Он понял, что сидит, сжав кулаки, только когда Женевьев тронула его за плечо. В её глазах впервые мелькнула тревога.  
\- Джаред? Ты меня слышишь?  
Джаред беззвучно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Его кулаки разжались.  
\- Да, прости. Я просто...  
\- Ты столько пережил, - договорила она, со страданием глядя на него. - А я столько болтаю. Ох, прости, прости меня. Я не подумала! Тебе нужно отдохнуть, поесть, искупаться. Я сейчас всё...  
\- Жен, - Джаред поймал её взметнувшиеся руки прежде, чем она успела вскочить. - Сядь. Давай закончим сперва разговор. Я хочу знать. Что этот Мюррей сделал с Эклом?  
Это был тот самый вопрос, который он так боялся задать. И ответ Женевьев прозвучал так непринуждённо, что у Джареда отлегло от сердца уже от самого её тона.  
\- Точно я не знаю, держит его где-то взаперти. Они называют это "гауптвахта" и смеются, но я не знаю, почему.  
\- Значит, он жив?  
\- Да, конечно. Я с самого начала сказала, что никого нельзя убивать. Хотя этот имперец и заслужил смерть за то, что сделал с тобой!  
"То, что сделал с тобой..." Если бы она только знала. Если бы своим бесконечно наивным сознанием могла охватит хоть десятую часть того, что случилось с Джаредом на Цезаре... Она бы сошла с ума. Плюнула бы в него. Это разбило бы ей сердце. И Джаред понял, что она никогда не узнает, что бы ни произошло. Он не думал ещё, как ему удастся этого добиться, но так будет. В этом он был уверен.  
\- Ну что ж, - медленно проговорил он. - Значит, теперь его можно отпустить.  
\- Можно, - равнодушно отозвалась Женевьев. Это слегка удивило Джареда, но всё объяснили её следующие слова: - Я сперва думала как-то наказать его, ну, может, завезти куда-нибудь подальше, за границу обитаемого космоса, и бросить на каком-нибудь астероиде. Но Чад говорит, в этом нет необходимости. По имперским законам тот, кто побывал в плену, сразу становится подозреваемым в перевербовке. Стоит ему ступить на свою планету, как его тут же арестуют свои же, и дальше ему придётся несладко. И поделом ему! Чад отвезет нас на Золотую Рощу, а потом высадит Эклза где-нибудь на окраине Империи. Правда, чудесно?  
Она сияла от счастья, и Джаред не смог ничего сказать. Просто не смог. Только молча взял её руки в свои и сжал. Она истолковала этот жест не так, как следовало бы, и её улыбка стала ещё шире.  
\- Я не уверен, - с трудом выговорил Джаред, - что хочу возвращаться на Золотую Рощу, Жен. Меня тоже могут арестовать.  
Она широко распахнула глаза.  
\- Тебя? О, нет! Ты что?! Да ты ведь герой! Все эти месяцы головизор только и кричал, что о тебе и твоём экипаже. Тебе заочно вручили Оранжевую Звезду третьей степени. Она ждёт тебя дома.  
Джаред в потрясении смотрел на неё. Ощущение безумного сна снова вернулось. Кончится ли это когда-нибудь?  
\- Герой? - тупо повторил он. - Я?  
\- Конечно! Ты ведь добился того, что все пассажиры "Титании" смогли вернуться домой. Их всех уже считали погибшими, у нас успели объявить траур. А потом стали возвращаться члены твоего экипажа, и они рассказали, что ты позволил обратить себя в рабство ради их спасения. Ох, Джаред...  
Джаред подумал, что если она снова заплачет, то он заплачет тоже. От злости. От горечи. От бессилия. От того, как глупо всё это было. Герой, господи... подумать только, герой.  
И он внезапно подумал, что хочет обратно. На Цезарь, к домику возле озера. И чтобы утки плескали крыльями в золотистой воде, а на шее у него лежала тёплая сильная ладонь.  
\- Я жду не дождусь, когда ты их увидишь, - продолжала Женевьев. - Трэя Медину, Клинта, Тельму, всех... Это ведь они помогли мне собрать деньги.  
\- Деньги?  
\- Да, деньги на то, чтобы нанять команду Чада. Они ведь не работают бесплатно, - пояснила она неожиданно деловитым тоном.  
Мысль о том, что его юная, невинная жена наняла за нехилую сумму банду головорезов, чтобы они захватили Дженсена Эклза и под пытками заставили его выполнить их требования, неожиданно потрясла Джареда до глубины души. Он не был уверен, что не поступил бы на её месте точно так же, но было во всём этом что-то плохое, что-то грязное, недостойное той чистоты, которая отличала Конфедерацию от Империи и которой Джаред прежде так гордился. Его замутило, и он встал, прошёлся по каюте, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Внезапно Женевьев вскрикнула. Джаред круто развернулся - и, увидев её вытянувшееся лицо и дрожащие губы, всё понял. Его рука взметнулась, легла на затылок, где по-прежнему бесстыдно и беспощадно красовалось рабское клеймо. Оно останется с ним на всю жизнь.  
\- Ерунда, - тихо сказал Джаред. - Надо будет просто отрастить волосы подлиннее. И высокие воротники никто не отменял...  
Женевьев встала, подошла и молча обняла его. Её макушка доходила ему до подмышки, и Джаред неловко свёл руки у Женевьев на талии, ткнувшись носом в её волосы. Никогда ещё они не пахли так сладко. И никогда это не имело меньшего значения, чем теперь.  
\- Я хочу увидеть его.  
Женевьев отстранилась. Нахмурилась - сперва удивлённо, потом недовольно.  
\- Эклза? Зачем? Он больше для тебя не опасен. Я же сказала, что Чад высадит его...  
\- Я слышал, что ты сказала. И ты слышала, что сказал я. Женевьев, я шесть с половиной месяцев провёл с этим человеком. Я должен увидеть его... напоследок. Мне есть что ему сказать.  
Сладка между её бровями разгладилась. Женевьев кивнула. Улыбнулась ему.  
\- Хорошо, я скажу Чаду.  
\- Спасибо.  
То, что она, больше не смущаясь и не поправляя себя неловким "капитан", называет Мюррея по имени, должно было бы задеть Джареда куда сильнее. Он понимал это и винил во всём усталость, чертову усталость, с которой уже почти не мог справляться. Но ничего. Кажется, всё это и в самом деле движется к концу. Куда более счастливому, чем Джаред мог надеяться.  
Но если это так, почему же ему так паршиво сейчас на душе?  
Эклза содержали в грузовом отсеке, с сомнительным остроумием определённого Мюрреем как гауптвахта. У двери дежурил один из головорезов, приятельски ухмыльнувшийся Джареду, хлопнувший его по плечу и отпустивший пару нецензурных эпитетов в адрес "поганой имперской швали". Джаред не стал вступать с ним в диспут, тем более что по существу мало что мог возразить. И всё же не сумел побороть внутренней дрожи, вступая в полутёмный отсек, где среди груды пустых контейнеров на голом полу в странно скрюченной позе сидел человек, которого он надеялся больше никогда в жизни не увидеть... или думал, что надеется, пока это не стало реальностью.  
\- Коммандер Эклз? - окликнул Джаред севшим от волнения голосом.  
Тот поднял голову. И улыбнулся. Измученно, криво, не очень-то широко, потому что губы у него были разбиты. На скуле темнел живописный синяк, но взгляд был на удивление ясным и цепким. Джаред с трудом удержал вздох облегчения. Если Эклза и пытали, то хотя бы не покалечили. И, похоже, не сломили его дух. Только тогда почему он...  
\- Вы не ранены?  
\- Ты меня уже об этом как-то спрашивал, - заметил тот, глядя на него снизу вверх. Он не сделал попытки встать Джареду навстречу, и Джаред только теперь заметил, что его правая рука прикована наручниками к трубе. – Похоже, история повторяется. Хотя не совсем. На этот раз я оказался в такой заднице из-за тебя.  
\- Вы оказались здесь из-за себя самого, - отрезал Джаред. – Я вас не просил делать из меня раба.  
\- Просил, - уверенно сказал Эклз. - Ещё как просил. Глазами. А твоя задница - та просто криком умоляла.  
\- Всё издеваетесь.  
\- Да, а что мне ещё остаётся? Пытаюсь делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, - сказал Эклз и, пошевелившись, скривился.  
Джаред сам не понял, как оказался с ним рядом. И ещё меньше понимал, зачем трогает его плечо, ощупывая бережным и одновременно сильным движением. Стало понятно, откуда эта неестественная поза. Эклз дёрнулся и зашипел от боли.  
\- Что ты...  
\- Тихо! – прикрикнул на него Джаред. – На счёт три. Раз...  
Он рванул руку Эклза вбок и вверх, вправляя сустав. Эклз подскочил, подавившись воплем, но, к своей чести, сумел его сдержать.  
\- У вас ещё что-нибудь вывихнуто? Сломано?  
\- Нет, доктор Падалеки, благодарю за заботу, – задыхаясь, выдавил тот.  
\- Что Мюррей с вами сделал?  
\- Ничего непоправимого, как видишь.  
\- Зачем вы ему позволили? – с горечью спросил Джаред. – Было же и так ясно, что в конце концов он вас заставит. Он загнал вас в угол. Зачем это дурацкое упрямство?  
Дженсен Эклз посмотрел на него в упор. Его глаза блеснули в полумраке. А потом он откинул голову и расхохотался, тем самым смехом, который Джаред ненавидел больше всего на свете, а сейчас был так рад слышать.  
\- И ты ещё меня попрекаешь за упрямство? На себя посмотри! А на самом деле, Джаред, никто не загонял меня в угол. Просто в какой-то момент я понял, что будет очень глупо умереть здесь и больше никогда не увидеть тебя. И всё ради того, чтобы ты стал рабом моих троюродных кузенов с Медеи, перейдя им по наследству? Обойдутся.  
Джаред только покачал головой. Эклз ухмыльнулся ему, а потом вдруг протянул свободную, здоровую руку и взъерошил ему волосы на макушке.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - сказал он. – В последний раз.  
Джаред понял, что смотрит на его губы. Смотрит, и наклоняется к ним, и... Он отпрянул – не потому, что не хотел ощутить их вкус (в последний раз, внезапно пронзило его такое очевидное осознание; это в последний раз...), а потому, что пришёл сюда совсем не за этим.  
\- Мюррей собирается высадить вас в имперской зоне, - резко сказал он.  
\- Очень мило с его стороны.  
\- Вас действительно могут там арестовать?  
\- Не могут, Джаред. Арестуют. Вряд ли я успею хотя бы выйти из дока.  
\- Но это же абсурд!  
\- Нет, это необходимость военного времени. Ты, кстати, тоже готовься к длительному собеседованию с вашими спецслужбами. Думаю, ты найдёшь, что им порассказать.  
\- Меня никто не станет арестовывать.  
\- Надеюсь, что ты прав. С тебя и в самом деле уже хватит.  
Последние его слова прозвучали совершенно искренне. Джаред закусил губу.  
\- И что, нет никакой... возможности...  
Эклз вздохнул.  
\- Возможности есть всегда. Если бы я высадился на нейтральной территории, то успел бы связаться со своими поверенными. Они могли бы подготовить почву для моего возвращения, представить благовидную историю. Это дало бы мне фору. А потом...  
\- Что потом? – спросил Джаред, когда он замолчал.  
Эклз насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
\- Потом я бы наконец доложил куда следует о маленьком военном секрете комми. Мне давно надо было это сделать. Просто... Ты был в пределах их досягаемости. А сейчас они тебя не достанут, так что я мог бы всё рассказать и купить себе этим реабилитацию. Думаю, это бы сработало. И к тому же, в конце концов, я ведь тоже должен думать об интересах своей страны.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Джаред сидел перед Эклзом на корточках, разглядывая его руки. Его шею. Линию его подбородка, такую знакомую, ставшую почти родной. Потом пружинисто поднялся на ноги и, ни слова не говоря, подошёл к охраннику, привалившемуся к стене снаружи. Охранник насвистывал что-то и теребил бластер в кобуре, откровенно скучая.  
\- Побазарили? – лениво спросил он, увидев Джареда.  
Джаред ответил:  
\- Почти.  
И ударил его по шее ребром ладони.  
Громила осел на пол пыльным мешком, без единого звука. Джаред подхватил его под мышки и затащил в грузовой отсек. Запихнул за ближайший контейнер, так, что наружу торчали только ноги в огромных ботинках. Торопливо обшарил карманы, на секунду страшно перепугался, что ключа от наручников нет – и тут же нащупал его в кармане между пакетиком с презервативом и пластинкой жвачки. Джаред отпер наручники, сунул Эклзу в здоровую руку бластер, изъятый у сомлевшего пирата. Всё это заняло не болmit минуты, и за всю эту минуту Джаред ни разу не посмотрел Эклзу в лицо.  
\- Я иду первый, - отрывисто сказал он. – Держитесь рядом. Только тихо.  
"Горгулья" была маленьким судном, и от грузового отсека до выходного шлюза их отделяло всего два десятка ярдов прямого коридора. По счастью, "гауптвахта" располагалась на нижней палубе. Они пересекли её за тридцать секунд, и им никто не встретился по дороге.  
У шлюза Джаред остановился. Он знал, что, как только откроет его, это сразу отобразится на приборной панели в капитанской рубке, так что прощаться нужно было до того. Сейчас.  
\- Не воображайте, что я делаю это для вас, - сказал он, по-прежнему глядя куда угодно, только не Дженсену Эклзу в лицо. – Просто я никогда не смо...  
Он не договорил. Эклз не позволил ему: взял его отворачивающееся лицо в ладони, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Требовательно, глубоко, жадно. Как раньше. И как всегда.  
Когда их губы разъединились, Джаред в панике уставился в его лицо. В искрящиеся, ясные зелёные глаза. И снова почувствовал дрожь – ту же, что раньше. Ту же, что и всегда.  
\- Мы ещё встретимся, - сказал Дженсен. - Очень скоро. Я тебе обещаю.  
И ударил ладонью по панели, открывающей створки шлюза.  
А когда он исчез за ними, Джаред остался стоять и смотреть туда, где он был минуту назад. И смотрел, пока наверху не послышались встревоженные голоса, и пока корабль не наполнился воем сигнала тревоги. Смотрел, думая о том, что Дженсен из Дома Эклз всегда выполняет свои обещания.


End file.
